lo que todos perdimos
by hackeline83
Summary: post hades- después de la batalla contra hades todos toman rumbos diferentes, profundamente dañados por la batalla, dejando solo a shun quien toma a mal todo esto. sumido en la deprecion shun toma su vida, provocando que los demás vieran su error y uniéndolos nuevamente. años después encuentran a un joven idéntico a shun, por lo cual deciden investigar. ¿ habrá shun muerto?
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que todos perdimos.**

 **capítulo 1: adiós.**

 **n/a : este es mi primer intento en el fandom de Saint seiya, sean amables por favor. :-)**

ha pasado un año después de la batalla con Hades, todos quedaron con una cicatriz emocional, y como no, sí fue la peor de las batallas que todos tuvieron. cada uno de ellos había perdido algo incalculable, además que sus heridas eran más profundas que las anteriores.

el peor de todos, seiya. Él había sido atravesado en el pecho por la espada de Hades en la batalla final, protegiendo a atena... valió la pena, según él, pero su cuerpo no dijo lo mismo. Seiya paso meses en coma, y cuándo despertó, estaba en un Estado vegetal, tardo unos dos meses ( y con la ayuda del cosmos de saori) para que volviese á ser el mismo. Shun al enterarse de que Seiya estaba bien, fue inmediatamente a verlo, pero este le recibió frío, y de una cierta manera temeroso. Esto sorprendió grandemente a shun, quien sólo atino a susurrar "lo siento" antes de salir. Seiya sabe que hizo mal, pero él en sí necesita tiempo para sanar.

-No, Perdóname tú, shun- Dice el castaño a la nada.

al día siguiente tanto él como saori se fueron al santuario y no supo de ellos desde entonces.

hyoga, quizás el mas afectado de todos en cuestión emocional, no solo había perdido a su maestro camus ( otra vez) sino qué ahora tenía que lidiar con el recuerdo de su madre, de su amigo y su primer maestro cristal. Él sabía que no debía culpar a shun, pero lo hizo, aún cuando este estuvo grave, hyoga fue el segundo en despertar, a sólo tres semanas de la batalla. Permaneció en la mancion dos días más, en los cuales, se dedicó a verlo dormir. Antes de que ese impulso en su pecho le ganará se marchó, a sabiendas de que era un ingrato con la persona que alguna vez le salvó la vida.

\- pudiste haber sido más fuerte- dijo esperando que nadie lo oyera.

esa noche el se fue, con todo y armadura, saori asumió que fue a Siberia.

shiryu, normalmente el mas justo del equipo, quedó reducido a un niño llorando por la pérdida del que consideró su padre. El despertó para encontrar solamente a shun y a Seiya en las camas continúas, él sollozo y sollozo, de alguna manera él esperaba que todo aquello hubiese sido una pesadilla. ¿Qué voy a decirle a sunrei? ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Qué futuro nos depara? De cierta manera, él no quiere regresar a los cinco picos en China y a su vez no quiere quedarse aquí, a asumir la derrota, a ver a la cara a shun, no por enojo sino por vergüenza, no quiere quedarse a ver el Estado de Seiya y más importante, no quiere ver a saori. Él se levanta de su cama, toma su armadura y corre como puede, dejando atrás su dolor.

\- por que a Seiya y no a mí- dijo shiryu, a sabiendas de que nada cambiaría.

ikki fue él primero en despertar, también él primero en irse. Solamente le tomó una semana para despertar, y pocos minutos para tomar la decisión, irse. Se levantó de golpe de la cama, se arrancó todos los cables que tenía conectados en él, tambaleante se acerca a la cama del de cabellos verdes. Ikki toca su rostro, removiendo uno de los mechones revueltos que yacían en su cara. Suspiró, cerrado los ojos acarició con cariño sus mejillas para luego, tocar el respirador que ayuda a su hermano a respirar.

-Shun, siento estar yéndome siempre, pero no puedo evitarlo - Ikki mira a shun por última vez, antes de intentar saltar por la ventana, pero una voz lo para en seco.

\- ¿no puedes o no quieres?- el Fénix suspira frustrado, sabé de quien es esa voz

\- ¡¿que quieres, saori!?- fue su respuesta o más bien queja, la pelilila solo rio bajo

\- no se responde una pregunta con otra-

-no tengo tiempo para tus bromas- responde tajantemente el Fénix - tú no entiendes estas cosas!-

la diosa sólo Atina a desviar la mirada antes de continuar - él te necesita a su lado!-

el moreno gruño antes de pasarse la mano por el cabello - no puedo...yo... traté de matarlo, no puedo verlo a los ojos, no aún.-

y sin más, se arrojó por la ventana

-Ikki- suspiro triste- cuando entenderás que es mejor enfrentarse a los problemas y no evitarlos-

todos habían tomado rumbos diferentes una vez se pudieron parar, dejando así sólo a shun y a tatsumi en la mansión. Fue en ese entonces que shun descubrió lo solitario que era, por que al fin y al cabo era el único que no tenía donde ir o alguien que lo esperará. Hyoga tiene amigos en Siberia y de seguro un lugar cómodo para dormir. shiryu tiene a sunrei y la cabaña del viejo maestro, de seguro ahora mismo está tomando el té con una cena tibia. Seiya... Seiya es él que más lugares tiene a donde ir, si él quisiera pudiera haberse ido con miho al orfanato, donde es bien querido por todos o bien irse al santuario con saori como al final hizo, e incluso pudo haberse quedado en su apartamento cerca del muelle, pero y shun que tenía... simplemente la lástima de la heredera de los kido. Curioso, pensó shun amargamente, el alma más pura de esta era es también la mas solitaria.

tatsumi era otro en este juego de la vida, tal vez de alguna manera su castigo por sus pecados pasados. Él después de tanto tiempo obtuvo lo que siempre quiso, ser ascendido, ser el representante en la Fundación, pero ¿ Y ahora? ¿Que? Ahora sólo es un solitario viejo pelado sin nadie que lo extrañe, nadie que lo esperé en casa. Al inicio cuando tatsumi fue ascendido, saori le ordenó que dejará a shun vivir en la mansión con él, lo cual tatsumi accedió a regañadientes, pero mediante fueron pasado las semanas se fue acostumbrando a la presencia del joven peli verde. Todo comenzó una noche cuando shun le llevó cena a su cuarto, el la tomó y cerró la puerta en su cara. Permaneció asi por unos dias mas, shun llevando comida y el comiendo encerrado, pero eso cambio, una noche después de un largo día de trabajo. Shun llegó y le dio su comida como siempre pero está vez él...

-hey, mocoso!- shun nerviosamente voltio a ver.

\- s si, tatsumi Sama?- tatsumi no pudo evitar sonreír

\- vamos, no tienes que que ser tan formal. Solo tatsumi esta bien, mocoso.

\- e... esta bien, tatsumi!- respondió algo apenado el joven antes de preguntar- que se le ofrece?

-comeré contigo

shun no pudo creer lo que oyó y preguntó- conmigo?

tatsumi levantó una ceja y puso su cara "cómica" para aliviar el ambiente - que? No quieres?

\- Ahh claro, tatsumi... g- gracias!

\- hmp! De nada, mocoso- dijo revolviendo los verdes cabellos del chico - vamos antes de que tu cena se enfríe!

\- h... hai! O/o

\- pero, te diré algo- tatsumi dijo mirando a shun a los ojos - mañana no cocine, iremos a comer fuera luego de que regresé de trabajar, entendido?

\- h... hai! / responde el joven, con la cara roja

\- hee... pero, eso si mocoso!- advirtió cambiando el tono de antes por uno mas relajado - vístete decentemente! Iremos a un buen lugar, no donde tú y los vagos de tus amigos solían ir!

\- entendido!- Por primera vez en meses, shun sonrío y a su vez, causó que tatsumi lo hiciese.

después de ésa noche, la relación entre ambos fue cambiado, tatsumi se volvió poco a poco mas cariñoso con shun. Shun, a su vez también empezó a ver a tatsumi como un amigo. Tatsumi llegó a tal punto que, empezó a lamentar todo lo que lo hizo a shun e incluso a los demás.

\- lo siento... - le dijo a shun desde la mesa, shun quien estaba lavando los platos se volteó a verlo extrañado, tatsumi repitió lo que dijo - lo siento

\- por que? A que se refiere tatsumi? - pregunto curioso el joven - por que se disculpa?

\- por todo lo que te hice en el pasado, a ti... y a tus amigos.- suspiro y luego bajando la mirada continuó - se que es tonto e incluso ridículo pensar que con un simple lo "lo siento" cambiaré el pasado...pe

el pelón no pudo terminar la frase, ya que los delicados brazos del Santo de Andrómeda lo rodeaban - está bien... te perdonó, tatsumi.

tatsumi tragó aire antes de seguir - por que me perdonadme? Por que así de fácil, mocoso?

\- acaso quieres que te odié

\- quizás! - grito - no entiendes!? Te maltrate a ti y a tu hermano durante su estadia...! E incluso, cuándo regresaron seguí con mis malos tratos! ¿Cómo puedes perdonadme así de fácil?

hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que shun respondiera - todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad!

tatsumi estaba atónito, de veras este niño lo esta perdonando de buenas a primeras?

-tú sólo seguías órdenes, tatsumi- shun le dio una leve sonrisa - si, aveces te pasabas, pero eran órdenes al fin.

-incluso tus "amigos"- tatsumi hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras, él sabía que los demás Santos tenían cierta desconfianza con shun ahora, lo que causaba gran dolor en él - a ellos también les perdonará?.

\- a que te...

él no pudo terminar la frase, ya que tatsumi volvió a hablar - no te hagas! Tú sabes que ellos te tienen miedo ahora, por eso te han dejado solo... grandes amigos tuyos, culpandote de algo que no eres culpable.

Shun apretó los labios y apartó la mirada. Tatsumi sabía que no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo, especialmente por el tono sarcástico que estaba empleando en forma deliberada, pero la crisis tenía que iniciar por algún lado.

\- aveces, la gente suele buscar culpables a los cambios en su vida- dijo en un tono melancólico el menor - para ti, el cambio fue verte rodeado de niños desconocidos y criarlos, por eso, para ti siempre fuimos los culpables. Para ellos, que varios de sus seres queridos ya no esten con ellos, y quien es el culpable mas razonable... yo.

La mirada que le dirigió Shun lo hizo sentirse como si acabara de patear a un cachorro, pero tatsumi logró mantener una sonrisa cínica, lo necesita, después de todo él es el malo ¿no?

-son errores humanos y los perdonó, así como te perdonó a ti.

-siempre fuiste muy gentil, shun.- el mencionado volvió a verlo sorprendido, era la primera vez que tatsumi lo llamaba por su nombre en ese tono, en un tono cálido. - siempre... mejor persona que los demás, por eso Ellos no se merecen tu perdón... y sobretodo yo.

-todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad... si ellos me la quieran dar, sere feliz.

-shun...

shun rápidamente abrazo a tatsumi, como si este fuera una tabla salvavidas. Tatsumi, en completo retorno el abrazo, y a su vez escuchó como el peliverde lloraba amargamente. Él sintió cómo su corazón se escogía al escuchar los sollozos del joven, y a su vez el mayordomo no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas también.

\- Lo siento... lo siento tanto

sollozo el joven aún más

\- no quise causar tanto daño...

tatsumi acarició su cabeza, suspirando en su cabello, por primera vez Tatsumi sentía empatía por uno de los jóvenes que tanto odio.

\- me siento tan sólo, Tatsumi-San... ¿por que no morí?

Tatsumi trago saliva y siguió escuchando.

\- acaso... ¿es tan malo verme la cara?

ahora, el peliverde temblaba, fue entonces que tatsumi abrazo mas fuerte a shun.

\- sabes...yo también me he sentido sólo estos meses- le confesó el mayor, shun lleno de curiosidad alzó la mirada, y fue asi como sus verdes ojos se encontraron con los cafés de tatsumi - serví a la familia kido durante toda mi vida, antes de que el señor kido me encontrará, yo era un Don nadie.

shun, sorprendido por esto solo se limitó a observar, por lo tanto tatsumi continuó.

\- el abuelo de la señorita saori, atena, me acogió cuando yo tenía 18 y nadie me daba trabajo. Mis padres me dejaron a mi suerte, por eso siempre tuvo un carácter pesado, del cual me arrepiento. Bueno, como decía, él me dio todo pot lo cual me convertí en su mayor y mas leal sirviente, él fue como un padre para mi.

\- por lo cual tu quisiste a la señorita saori como una hija...- concluyó shun, a lo cual el pelón asintió

\- la cuide lo mejor que puede, a pesar de que yo no podía hacer frente a las amenazas que ustedes afrontan.

\- Tatsumi- San...

Tatsumi le sonrió, pero no de ésas sonrisas huecas que él solia darles, sino una que reflejaba lo mismo que él siete, soledad y tristeza.

\- no soy nadie para obligarla a quererme y quedarse a mí lado, pero se lo que sientes. He dedicado toda mi vida a ella, solo para que ella me abandoné asi sí mas.

shun no pudo contener sus lágrimas ante tales palabras - creí que era el único egoísta.

tatsumi bufo - egoísta!? - exclamó casi enojado - tú también mereces amor, shun. Tú que siempre observé que eras el que trataba de mantener el equipo unido! Él que siempre se quedaba solo mientras los demás se iban! Él que escuchaba sus problemas, y no esperaba nada a cambio!

dos lágrimas gordas rodaron por sus blancas mejillas, él Moreno las secó rápidamente y dijo

\- eres humano, shun. Tú también tienes derecho a llorar sobre el hombro de alguien.

-Gracias...

a partir de ésa noche, ellos se volvieron amigos, compañeros que alivian mutuamente la soledad que sus almas sentían. Fue asi como convivieron mas y mas, hasta formar una relación tipo padre e hijo, que para tatsumi fue la cura a su amargura. Y después de eso se formó una rutina en sus vidas, fue asi como transcurrieron 6 meses y todavía ninguno de sus amigos o diosa había enviado cartas o respondido alguna de las cuales él envió, pero al final éso no importó, por que hoy era el cumpleaños de shun. Tatsumi siempre se pregunto como fue que se en cariño tan rápido de shun, aveces se sentía un poco hipócrita, ya que no hace mas de un año, el lo maltrataba, pero... había algo en el alma del caballero de bronce que lo llevaba por dentro. Desde ese día, tatsumi hizo todo su esfuerzo por mantener feliz a shun, ya que él veterano mayordomo sabía de la inmensa tristeza que agobia al Santo de Andrómeda. Por ello, en su cumpleaños le dio lo mejor, culminando con una cena. Durante esa cena, tatsumi descubrió un poco de esperanza para el alma gobiadaa del que ahora considera su hijo.

\- wow ¡esta comida es excelente! - exclamó el empresario, al mismo tiempo que bajaba con estruendo su jarra de cerveza - este filete es demasiado bueno!- y diciendo eso se metió otro bocado de carne y patatas.

shun lo miro de reojo y soltó una risita, pero para disimular tomó un bocado de carne. Tatsumi por supuesto notó ese gesto y su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

\- al fin sonríes de manera genuina, shun.- dijo este causando un leve rubor en las mejillas del chico - me alegra verte así.

el rubor se hizo aún más grande - a mí me alegra que alguien se preocupé por mi

\- olvida el pasado y construye tu futuro, shun. - dijo en un tono serio, pero a su vez dulce, era un tono paterno - si ellos hicieron su vida, tu también has la tuya... asi como ellos te dejaron por sus razones, tú también dejalos ir.

shun se mordió el labio inferior, y se forzó a tomar jugó para el mal rato - lo se... - dijo secamente

Tatsumi notó la inconformidad del Santo, asi que solo atinó a tomarle la mano al joven - no te lo tomes a mal, pero debés entender- hizo una pausa - por favor, vuelve a ser tú.

shun levantó su mirada y pudo observar que las palabras de su antiguo verdugo, eran reales. Una leve sonrisa apareció por su rostro, apretando fuertemente la mano de su tutor le dijo determinado:

\- ¡tienes razón! ¡Ya basta de sufrir!

\- así se habla!

\- es mas, tatsumi- continuó shun - quiero estudiar!

Tatsumi lo miro por unos segundos antes de esbozar una sonrisa - en ¿serio? ¡Que bueno!

shun río y asintió levemente - sí, quiero formar un futuro

\- entonces, he de inscribirte en una buena. He oído de una en la ciudad, creo que se llama Instituto kurumada.

\- suena bien! Empezaré el otro año a estudiar- prometió shun triunfal

\- a tu salud! - tatsumi dijo levandoo su jarra al mismo tiempo que shun.

la cena finalizó de manera amena, tatsumi por fin llegó a pensar que shun había sido curado de su corazón, en verdad quería pensar eso, pero...

-Tatsumi- el susodicho voltio a ver al joven, cuya vista estaba postrada en la ventana del auto observando el exterior.

\- ¿que sucede? - respondió sin retirar la vista del camino - ¿te sientes mal?

\- No... Yo- este dudó si terminar la frase, trago saliva y la dijo con rapidez - ¿crees que sí yo muriera, ellos vendrán?

la pregunta cayó como balde de agua fría para el mayordomo, que preso de su sorpresa frenó de golpe, causando que los autos atrás de él también lo hiciesen. Tatsumi miró enojado al joven de cabellera esmeralda, que solo se digno a darle una fugaz mirada, fue asi como tatsumi sin decir más aceleró y se puso en marcha a toda carrera.

\- ¿¡ Por que!? - reclamó este ofendido - ¿¡ No hables así!? ¡No desperdicies tu vida!

\- Yo...

-¡No!- bravo este mientras conducía sin mayor cuidado - shun, entiendo tus sentimientos, yo también me sentí asi cuando la que consideré mi hija se fue sin mas a atender a Seiya- shun se sorprendió al oír la voz de tatsumi quebrarse

\- Tatsumi...- el joven sintió sus propios ojos inundarse

\- promete... - dijo - promete que no harás nada estúpido

shun lentamente asintió, y ofreciendo una sonrisa le prometió seguir a su lado. Desde ese día las cosas se calmaron un poco, pero eran apariencias que shun se esforzaba por dar. Desde el Hades había sido agobiado por terribles pesadillas, que cada vez eran peores, matando su alma y sumado el abandono, shun no podia mas. Todas las noches desde su cumpleaños salía a la media noche al acantilado cerca del mar, y estando ahí se paraba cerca de la orilla a gritar. El joven gritaba con todas sus fuerzas a los cuatro vientos, gritaba los nombres de sus compañeros, el grito hasta que se quedo sin voz. Tatsumi sabía de esto, pero optó por dejarlo ser, ya que para el era una forma de desahogo.

\- ¡CHICOS, PERDÓNENME! - sollozo - PERDÓN... VUELVAN

siempre gritaba sin obtener respuesta, ya nisiquiera la compañía de tatsumi era suficiente. Él quería morir, por que tal vez así las cosas serían mejor. Fue una noche en la que se levantó de golpe de su cama y fue hacia su armario, y ya estando ahí, tomó una caja llena de fotos de él y sus "amigos" , las miro un rato y luego una a una las rompió, rompió también algunas prendas, otras las tiró por la ventana. Ya cansado, se tiró a su cama y espero para poder escapar y poder cumplir su objetivo.

horas después, ésa noche de Luna llena y lluviosa, corrió al acantilado cerca del mar, ubicado cerca de su casa. Se aseguró de irse súper tarde, para que tatsumi no lo descubriese e intentará detenerlo, shun ya había tomado su decisión, esto debía acabar. En sí, él se sentía culpable, tatsumi se esforzaba por hacerlo sentir amado, pero el simplemente ya no podía con las pesadillas. Observando la Luna por última vez y sintiendo la fría lluvia rozar su piel le dio la espalda al filo del barranco, y cerrando sus ojos se dejo caer. Durante la caída sintió el frío de la noche despidiéndose de él, en el momento del impacto pudo sentir las afiladas rocas perforando su piel, cortandola. Cayó al agua cubierto de terribles heridas, abrió los ojos para observar su propio cuerpo hundirse en el olvido, por fin sintió alivio, pero a la vez culpable ya que dejaba a tatsumi sólo. Él joven Cerro sus ojos y dejó que sus pulmones se llenarán de agua, explotando por última vez su cosmos.

el efecto fue casi de inmediato, llegando el mensaje a todos los lugares del mundo, incluso tatsumi que nunca había sido capaz de sentir el cosmos despertó sobresaltado. Esa energía que rodeaba su habitación la reconoció de inmediato, estallando en llanto, el mayordomo de los kido llegó a jurar que incluso sintió un abrazo aún estando sólo.

mientras tanto, en Siberia, China y Grecia los jóvenes amigos del fallecido sintieron su cosmos despidiéndose, e incluso el Fénix llegó a sentirlo, llenando sus almas de angustia.

continuará


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo que todos perdimos**

 **capítulo 2 : volver el tiempo atrás**

 **n/a: Este fic esta sujeto a la época actual, por ello tienen teléfono celular y se menciona cosas actuales.**

todos lo sintieron, pero no quisieron creerlo, no quisieron creer que shun estuviera muerto, simplemente no. Todos hicieron su máximo esfuerzo por partir lo mas pronto de donde estaban para comprobar que sucedió en la mansión kido, todos esperando ver a shun esperándolos, asi como siempre debe ser. Durante el año y medio que se fueron lograron comprender de cierta manera su error, todos guiados por el sentimentalismo.

Seiya y saori se llevaron a kiki del santuario junto con ellos, el pequeño lemuriano siempre se pregunto por que todos estaban enojados con shun, el nunca lo estuvo. Kiki siempre pidió verlo y regresar a Japón para poder alejarse de los recuerdos de su fallecido maestro.

Shiryu, por su lado se trajo consigo a shunrei para mayor seguridad, la China gustosa aceptó, pues tampoco culpó a shun desde la muerte de su padre, además necesitaba alejarse de rozan por un rato. Hyoga fue el primero en dirección a Japón, se siente el mayor desagradecido por haber abandonado a shun, pero shun comprendería ¿no? El comprendería.

Ikki era todo un tema aparte, si, él iba a verificar que su hermano viviera, pero luego se iría, él significa un peligro por eso siempre se mantiene alejado de él, para que así shun tenga una vida normal.

aún y con todos sus esfuerzos, los 4 caballeros lograron tocar tierra japonesa después de dos días de viaje y como si hubiese sido planeando, todos llegaron al mismo tiempo al mismo aeropuerto. Fue raro verse cara a cara, si, todos ellos se mantuvieron comunicados pero aún así era complicado.

-¡Shiryu! ¡ Sunrei ! - kiki rompió el silencio y corrió hacia donde Shiryu que corresponde el abrazo - Shiryu ¿me extrañaste?

\- si kiki te extrañe!- respondió con dulzura y luego dirige su mirada a sus compañeros - a ustedes también, amigos.

Ikki dejó salir una risa seca para luego decir - ¿amigos? ¡Por favor! Está es la primera vez que se ven después de la batalla de Hades.

\- tan encantador y sutil como siempre, Ikki.- comentó cierto rubio

\- No te metas pato!

\- yo también te quiero- este guiño el otro causando que él peliazul mire a otro lado

\- basta, esto no llevará a nada - Shiryu dijo - todos venimos a lo mismo, ha hablar con shun.

-¿creen que él nos perdone?- preguntó al aire Seiya, quien era el mas preocupado.

\- conozco a mi hermano, claro que lo hará- aseguró el Fénix - él siempre perdona a quien no se lo merece.

\- y si esta vez no es así?- sugirió el rubio con un tono oscuro - que tal si nos odia...?

todo fue silencio hasta que Ikki habló - jajajajaja al final si eres como los patos, das dos pasos y haces una cagada.

\- Yo no lo culpara- Seiya detuvo en seco las risas del Fénix

\- shun es incapaz de odiar- aseguró Shiryu, notando la expresión de terror del peliazul

\- quien sabe...

\- saben que, ya me voy- sentenció Ikki antes de empezar a caminar

-¡ alto! Iremos contigo- habló la diosa secundada por kiki y el resto de los caballeros

 **-** Argh! ¡Bien! Pueden venir, siempre y cuando no me estorben. – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Antes de que Seiya pudiera abrir su boca, el rubio le dio un codazo en el vientre y el moreno le tapó la boca.

\- llamaré a Tatsumi y le diré que mandé transporte- ofreció la pelilila sacando su teléfono, pero cuando se disponía a marcar unas voces familiares los detienen.

 **-** señorita saori- habló el joven, todos voltearon a ver y se encontraron con jabu acompañado de nachi, ambos vestidos semi formales y con cara sería.

\- jabu? Nachi? ¿Que hacen aquí?- preguntó Shiryu

-los estábamos esperando, Tatsumi nos envió- respondió el Santo de lobo y luego voltio a ver a jabu, quien entendió su mensaje y dijo:

\- por favor, kiki y la chica, shunrei, sigan a nachi. Él los llevará al orfanato donde podrán comer y descansar mientras jabu y los otros atienden sus asuntos.

 **-** ¿a que te refieres, jabu? - cuestionó molesto el dragón - ¿por que no pueden ir?

Shiryu fue el único que reclamó, ya que tanto Seiya como Hyoga sentían que esto era demasiado personal como para que shunrei estuviese y demasiado intenso para kiki, a Ikki por otro lado le daba igual si iban o no. Shiryu estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la Chinita lo detuvo.

\- esta bien, Shiryu, ve esto es algo muy personal, además- esta se volvió a ver a kiki - creo que a kiki le vendrá bien jugar con los niños del orfanato ¿no, kiki?

el susodicho salto de la alegría, asintió para luego volver a ver al Santo de lobo preguntándole:

\- y... ¿habrá dulces?- a lo que el lobo asintió felíz.

\- todos los que quieras- la sonrisa del niño aumento aún más.

\- ¿que estamos esperando? ¡Vamos shunrei! - este salió corriendo agarrando de la muñeca a su amiga, pero luego se detuvo y les dijo - saluden por mi a shun.

a la mención del nombre tanto jabu como nachi se tansaron, esto no fue desapercibido por los demás pero no dijeron nada, poco después nachi murmuró algo y se retiró.

\- bien, vámonos- casi ordenó el unicornio, los demás lo siguieron. Durante el camino todos sintieron un mal presentimiento, y agregado el silencio casi mortal de jabu la cosa no mejoraba.

\- y... ¿cómo Haz estado? - Seiya se animó a preguntar, jabu quien en todo momento miraba por la ventana apartó su vista de esta.

\- bien- dijo secamente

aún y con las claro desdén de su compañero de hablar volvieron a tratar, esta vez Shiryu.

-y... pues, ¿como están tus amigos?

\- vivos

\- ¿cuál es tu problema? - exclamó Seiya ya harto de la actitud del caballero morado - ¿que te obligaron a venir o que?

jabu rodó los ojos y se puso a textear en su teléfono, fue entonces que Hyoga hablo.

\- ¿ Que nos estás ocultando, jabu?- por primera vez el Moreno observó fijamente a hyoga, e incluso parecía que su expresión se torna algo triste.

\- hasta que al fin pregunta algo útil el pato- bufo el Fénix, curioso por saber la verdad.

\- jabu, por favor dinos que pasa- saori dijo dulcemente, pero el castaño claro solo nego con la cabeza

\- lo sabrán al llegar a la mansión, lo que están a punto de saber los hará tristes.

y fue así como su angustia creció

 **...**

llegaron a la mansión después de una hora de tráfico desde el aeropuerto, y para Sorpresa de todos, toda la entrada de la mansión estaba rodeada por periodistas, que al notar que ellos llegaban se abalanzaron sobre la limusina. La policía ahí presente hizo su trabajo y vacío el camino para ellos, la diosa junto con sus santos ( aceptó jabu) abrieron los ojos a más no poder, fue ahí cuando temieron lo peor.

\- ¿¡ Que demonios pasa!? - exclamó asustado Ikki sorprendiendo a los presentes -¿¡dónde esta shun!?

\- señorita, caballeros, hemos llegado- anunció el chofer, todos incluso la diosa se bajaron del carro cimo condenados, casi tumbando a jabu al suelo, este último decidió quedarse fuera y esperar a que la guerra iniciara.

al entrar notaron que tatsumi ya los estaba esperando, sentado en un gran sillón con sus codos reposando sobre la mesa frente a él. Ellos se acercaron mas, y fue asi como notaron que la cara del mayor estaba cansada y hasta pudieron jurar que él había llorado.

 **-** Bienvenidos.

\- tatsumi ¿ Qué sucede? ¿Por que gay tantas personas ahí afuera? - pregunto la que él consideró su hija

\- ¿por que volvieron?

\- que te crees sabandija cobarde...- bravo Ikki acercándose peligrosamente a tatsumi, pero este sólo se limitó a mirar - ¡responde!

 **-** Ikki, por favor. - pidió la pelilila, Ikki solo hizo una mueca antes de volver a sentarse

\- tatsumi, ¿ Que pasa? ¿Dónde esta shun? - fue Seiya quien hizo la pregunta del millón, antes de responder el pelón metió su mano en su saco y tiempo después saco una cajita de cigarrillos. Todos alzaron una ceja ante esta acción, luego el mayor mira sobre encima del hombro de la chica y pregunta:

-¿ Les molesta que fume?- todos negaron con la cabeza, no por que no les molesta, sino por curiosidad ya que nunca vieron al mayor fumar sólo beber. Ya con permiso de los presentes, Tatsumi encendió el cigarrillo y aspiro profundamente antes de soltar el humo.

 **-** así que vienen por shun...- ellos asintieron- pues lamentablemente eso no sucederá.

 **-** ¿QUÉ? - gritaron todos, y esta vez todos se pusieron de pié, aunque sólo Ikki con intenciones bélicas.

\- ¡hoy sí te cargo el payaso! Ave...-

\- IKKI! - saori se puso frente a tatsumi y los demás detuvieron al Fénix por los hombros

-SUELTEN ME! ¡LO VOY A MATAR! SHUN.

Ya enojado, tatsumi golpeó la mesa ganando la atención de todos luego prendió la tele y les dijo:

\- ahí está la razón por que shun no los verá...

 **y en las más reciente noticias, shun kido, heredero de los kido fue declarado oficialmente muerto después de confirmar su suicidio. Tras 2 días de intensa búsqueda no se ha podido localizar el cuerpo del joven, tan solo se ha logrado conseguir uno de sus zapatos, ropajes con manchas de sangre y cabello perteneciente al joven.**

los demás veían la televisión petrificados, sin poder creer lo que la reportera decía. La televisión mostraba imágenes de lo que ellos reconocieron como el acantilado cerca de la mansión, para que luego la televisora mostrará imágenes de los buzos sumergiendose en el agua

 **según las investigaciones, el joven saltó desde el risco y encontró su final entre las rocas. No se conoce la razón por la cual este joven tomó esta decisión, pero se descartó el abuso como motivo, ya que el nuevo presidente de la Asociación había adoptado al joven recientemente y había sido inscrito a un conocido colegio de la localidad. También en la carta suicida y diario, shun aclara que fue decisión propia y que el presidente de la Fundación es libre de toda culpa.**

de repente pasaron un metraje de tatsumi, saliendo de una Jefatura, guiado por dos políticas, visiblemente afectado y con una caja negra en sus manos.

 **aún y después de la declaración del fallecido, el ex mayordomo de los kido, Tatsumi Tokumaru, tuvo que ser sometido a investigación. Los federales declaró que el acusado era inocente y se le entregaron los efectos personales del joven kido. Las autoridades determinaron que era imposible encontrar el cuerpo, por lo que esta tarde fue declarado oficialmente muerto y se espera información de la Fundación para los arreglos funerarios. Le deseamos nuestro profundo pésame a los familiares de shun kido y que este último encuentre la paz, despedimos a un joven que en sus últimos días se le vi-**

la noticia no pudo terminar por que fue tatsumi quien apagó el aparato, él ya sabía todo, no necesita más.

 **-** no...- murmuró el Fénix - es imposible, no...

\- shun...- esta vez fue Hyoga quien murmuró y luego sacudió su cabeza - no pudo haberse quitado la vida.

tatsumi entonces abrió la caja y de ella sacó un pequeño libro, un diario - lo leen ustedes o yo?

fue saori quien dio paso al frente y tomando el libro entre sus manos comenzó a leer.

decía:

 _" lo sé, yo se que les he defraudado, he sido un idiota, creí que podría vivir para mi mismo, pero ahora con todo el dolor y el sufrimiento es tiempo para mí de respetar a aquellos que ustedes aman mas que nadie. Así que con tristeza en mi corazón sentí que lo mejor que podía hacer era terminarlo todo e irme para siempre. Lo hecho, hecho esta, se siente tan mal, lo que una vez fue felicidad ahora es tristeza, nunca amaré de nuevo, mi mundo se acabó._

 _desearía volver el tiempo atrás, por que toda la culpa es mía, no puedo vivir sin la confianza de quienes amé mas, comprendo no podemos olvidar el pasado, ellos no pueden olvidar el amor y el orgullo, por ello me está matando desde adentro._

 _siento dolor en mi corazón, se que no podrán amarme otra vez, lo he perdido todo, todo lo que me importa en este mundo..."_

todos quedaron en verdadero shock al oír todo el capítulo, dejando el libro abajo saori se sentó en el sofá mas cercano y rompió en lágrimas.

entonces tatsumi habló

\- yo leeré la carta- todos asintieron- saben, aunque ustedes lo dejaron él aún los quería

la carta decía:

 _ **"familia, me duele...perdónenme tener que dejarlos de esta manera, ustedes son las criaturas mas buenas en mi vida, gracias por cuidarme tanto. Gracias Tatsumi por estar ahí para mí, no lloren mi muerte y vivan su vida al máximo. No culpen a tatsumi, él se convirtió en un padre para mí. Tuve que partir ya no puedo mas, me arrojare al risco en el mar y mi cuerpo se disolverá entre el agua, clamando mi alma y cuerpo sin dolor ni rencor para que después de ese día amanezca aún más bello.**_

 **este es mi adiós al mundo..."**

todos guardaron un gran silencio, no fue hasta que Ikki se levantó y arremetió contra la mesa, una y otra vez hasta destrozar hasta la última parte. Los demás quedaron en completo shock, aceptó hyoga quien salió del lugar corriendo. Shiryu por su parte observo todo, mientras Seiya subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de shun.

el Pegaso camino entre la ropa y vidrios rotos, nota que el espejo está dañado, y lo más importante, la foto donde Ikki sostenía a shun en brazos rota. Fue ahí donde cayó en cuenta que todo era verdad, se dirigió a la cama y toma un peluche que se encuentra en el suelo, lo abraza contra su pecho y se pone a llorar acostado en la cama.

 **n/a: puntos a quien adivine la canción xp**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo que todos perdimos**

 **capítulo 3: otpuskayu**

 **n/a: significa "dejarte ir" en ruso**

 **disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a nuestro borrachín favorito, masami kurumada.**

Shiryu observó como si en trance estuviera, observó como Ikki destrozó la mesa y ahora golpeaba la pared. Tatsumi a su vez dejó caer una lágrima antes de retirarse, dejando a todos en completo arrepentimiento. Saori sacó su teléfono y se puso a marcar números.

\- que le voy a decir a kiki- se lamentó - él ya tuvo muchas muertes... y además shun...

el dragón cerró los ojos, y se puso a escuchar la conversación telefónica de saori, pudo oír como ordena respuesta análisis y demás, pero recibió la misma respuesta una y otra vez, él esta muerto. Después de un rato, saori finalmente decidió hacer los arreglos para el funeral. Ordenó flores, velas, peluches y demás, cosas para el funeral de un Santo.

...

Seiya, quien seguía en el cuarto de shun aferra cada vez mas el peluche a su cuerpo, observando como la brisa mueve las cortinas del cuarto, siendo ellas testigos silenciosos de lo que ocurrió ésa noche. Después de un rato finalmente se despegó del animal de felpa y lo observó por un rato. Era un conejillo color blanco crema, gastado por los años, con largas orejas y ojos de botón. Él sonríe recordando como shun obtuvo el peluche, fue Ikki quien lo robó de un niño en el parque, fue de aquellas pocas veces que el abuelo de saori los llevaba a pasear. Recuerda como los ojos de shun se iluminaron al ver al animal, y como tuvieron que mantenerlo escondido.

-Perdóname, Shun... de entre todos nosotros, tú eras el que mas merecía ser feliz.

fue así como finalizó ése día, eventualmente hyoga regreso a casa, con sus manos heridas. Ikki seguía en un tipo de trance y no respondía a mayor estímulo, así dejaron las cosas hasta el día siguiente. Fue duro avisar al orfanato, a shunrei y en especial a kiki, aunque a este último se le modificó un poco la verdad. Shiryu le dijo que shun falleció por enfermedad y era voluntad de los dioses que el hubiera muerto. Kiki entendió, o así quieren creer, shunrei si sabe la verdad y brindó todo su apoyo a Shiryu en lo posible.

eri, la enamorada de hyoga estaba ahí, y también intentó ayudar al Santo de hielo, todos supieron poco de ella después del incidente con eris, pero ella no fue la mayor sorpresa. June, la mejor amiga de Shun estaba ahí, después de las doce casas no se supo su paradero, ni la Fundación pudo localizarla. Ella misma confesó que se escondía para alejarse de shun, según ella era lo mejor, pero ella se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de él, que quería luchar junto a él, y que así pondrían en alto el nombre de su maestro albiore, pero era demasiado tarde para eso, ella se vino a enterar de su suicidio el día antes que los caballeros llegaron, por lo que lloro desconsoladamente por nunca habérselo dicho, por perder la oportunidad de ser feliz, pero algo que la comía era la culpa, por que si tal vez ella hubiese estado ahí esto no hubiera pasado. El funeral tuvo lugar una mañana lluviosa como si la misma naturaleza lamentara la perdida de un ser tan bueno, un ser empujado por sus propios amigos a la locura.

todos fueron al cementerio donde saori había enterrado a su abuelo, era uno muy bonito y lujoso. El ataúd había sido llenado con flores, unas cuantas fotos y peluches, pero a su vez cada asistente dejó dentro algo especial que compartió con shun dentro. Fue más difícil para jabu, ichi, geki, nachi y ban dejar algo, pues ellos habían hablado poco con el difunto, al final todos dejaron una carta de disculpa cada uno. Shunrei, dejó un muñeco de madera que el maestro le había regalado, ella sabía lo que significó shun para Shiryu, por eso valdría la pena regalar el recuerdo de su padre.

Ikki de alguna manera había logrado permanecer tranquilo, se dio cuenta que en verdad su hermano se había ido, no importó cuanto se esforzó, no pudo encontrar su cosmos. Hyoga era el mas hermético de todos, no dijo una sola palabra, no derramó una lágrima, solo se dedicó a observar a los demás. Kiki, el niño enérgico, y lleno de vida no fue al funeral ni iba a presenciar el entierro, él mismo se negó dijo que ya no podía.

eran las 4 de la tarde cuando llegaron al cementerio y comenzaron a cavar el hoyo, era un viernes por lo que el cementerio estaba vacío, bueno, aceptó por la prensa que los seguían a todos lados. De alguna manera los santos y su diosa habían logrado mantener sus caras neutras, sin emoción, más Ikki quien no pareciera que esta a punto de enterrar a su hermano pequeño. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu y hasta Saori lloraban libremente ahora, pues ya era el momento culmine de la ceremonia.

se dice que la peor parte de la muerte de un ser querido es el entierro, es bien sabido que uno maneja mejor sus emociones durante el funeral, incluso te acostumbras a ver el féretro, pero todo cambia a la hora del entierro. Durante el entierro entiendes de golpe lo que esta pasando, en el precisó momento en el que oyes la tierra golpear la caja, es que caes en cuenta que nunca volverás a ver a ésa persona. El momento en el que ahora serán separados por tres metros de tierra, y fue exactamente ése precisó momento que Ikki, el poderoso Fénix, rompió en llanto.

Fue en ese precisó momento que por la cara del surgieron primero dos lágrimas, seguido de un leve murmuró. June, quien se encontraba delante del Fénix se estremeció, y por primera dio gracias a Atena por llevar su máscara puesta. Ella estaba hecha un desastre, sus ojos inflamados del llanto, su rostro demacrado y sus labios secos, todo a causa de su dolor. June y los demás Santos de bronce se estremecieron al ver al Fénix llorar, no... no solo llorar sino mas bien romperse, ella sabía que se sentía, por que ella ya estaba rota. Ella sin dudarlo dos veces camino hacia el Fénix, y para la sorpresa de todos rodeó con sus brazos a este, quien al principio se resistió al abrazo pero luego sucumbió en el llanto, cayendo así de rodillas.

\- Esta bien, déjalo salir- consuela la amazona, susurrando en su oído mientras acaricia su espalda con dulzura - pronto... podremos irnos a casa.

\- yo ya no tengo...- viene la débil respuesta - shun era mí hogar, era quien me esperaba y ahora...él.

no pudo continuar ya que el llanto se apoderó de él una vez mas, June lo abrazo mas fuerte y dejó que este lloré su dolor.

\- yo también le fallé- murmuró, no lo suficientemente alto para que alguien le oyera, bueno solo Ikki.

Ikki, quien abrazaba a June, como si esta fuera su salvavidas en medio del océano en huracán. Él era sordo para el resto del mundo, aunque en un breve instante él miro sobre el hombro de la rubia y pudo observar que en la colina, lejos de ahí se encontraba una mujer bajo el árbol. Ikki en un principio pensó que era una alucinación, debía serlo ya que hace unos segundos ella no estaba ahí. Ella, la mujer misteriosa a los ojos de Ikki era hermosa, tenía la piel Blanca, que contrastaba con sus labios rojos, vestía de negro completamente y su cabello castaño cubría parte de su rostro.

La mujer sonrió rápidamente a él, y con eso se giró para marcharse, dejándolo con una sensación de vacío, y al parecer él fue él único en verla.

\- Ikki...

esa voz lo sacó de su trance y logró que soltara a June súbitamente.

\- tenemos que irnos - murmuró la rubia, tratando de levantarse - ellos ya acabaron

\- Si, ya voy - dijo este, que trató sin éxito volver a ver a la joven misteriosa

aún terminada la ceremonia los cuatro santos y su diosa permanecieron ahí por un par de horas más, observando la tumba fría adornada de flores. Tatsumi se retiró, prácticamente huyó cuando la ceremonia acabó, llevándose consigo a June, quien se sentía al borde del colapso. Las chicas, Eri y shunrei decidieron irse al orfanato y ayudar en lo que se pueda, en cuanto a los muchachos decidieron que era mejor separarse y pensar por su lado.

curioso...

shun decidió quitarse la vida por esa misma actitud, el de separarse, pero ninguno de ellos recordó eso. Hyoga quedó sólo en en cementerio, y pensó exactamente lo mismo, se sentó frente la lápida que citaba

 _"aquí yace Shun Kido, hermano, guerrero y amigos._

 _Ojalá los ángeles canten para ti y te guíe al descanso eterno, hasta siempre hermano_ "

hipócritas, acusa una voz en la cabeza de hyoga, éso es lo que somos hipócritas.

\- perdona, shun- dijo hyoga ser mejores para ti, debí haber sido un mejor amigo, debí haber sido el amigo que tú merecias, no... el que tú necesitabas

hyoga se rió de si mismo, que mas da ahora, Shun esta muerto, ya no tiene caso lamentarse. El ruso recosto su rostro contra la tierra húmeda y cerró sus ojos, murmurando asi...

"otpuskayu"

aunque el nunca ha sido bueno en éso.

...

ya era muy tarde en la noche, y era fría en especial en el área de cuidados intensivos del hospital de la Fundación graude. Una mujer observa como su hijo lucha por su vida en ésa cama, como con cada jadeo su vida disminuye.

de cabello verde y piel extremadamente pálida, cubierto por verdajes que rodean su cabeza y cubren su ojo derecho, descansa él. Un muñeco de porcelana cubierto de golpes y atado a cables, un bello joven que necesita un tubo en su garganta para respirar, un joven que debió morir, un joven que es su hijo.

Es su hijo y de nadie más


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo que todos perdimos**

 **capítulo 4 : duelo**

 **disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a nuestro borrachín favorito, masami kurumada.**

Era un día precioso, el sol brillaba con mágico esplendor, y el clima era perfecto para jugar afuera, ni mucho calor ni mucho frío, en pocas palabras era un día perfecto si eres alguien sano y no alguien hospitalizado. Eso es lo que piensa precisamente este chico que envidia a los pacientes que si se les permite salir, ya habían pasado mas dos meses desde que fue hospitalizado, aunque ya no necesita el tubo en la garganta aún debe usar una máscara de oxígeno.

El niño milagro, así es como le llaman, milagro. ¡Ha! ¡Que tontería! Son las palabras que mas abundan en la mente del joven, que desde su cama observa la ventana, su único entretenimiento. Observa celosamente el brillo del sol, el viento en el pelo y las hojas que bailan insitandole a salir, pero no puede, sólo puede quedarse a escuchar los cuentos que su madre recitaba.

 _-"Es una locura odiar a todas las rosas sólo porque una te pinchó"-_ leía amorosamente la mujer, dedicando una tierna sonrisa al joven _\- "Renunciar a todos tus sueños sólo porque uno de ellos no se cumplió"-_

\- madre...- interrumpió el joven

la mujer paró en seco su lectura, y con una tierna mirada respondió - ¿si?

\- ¿cuando saldré de aquí?

\- pronto, deja que tus heridas se cierren completamente

\- es que me aburre estar acostado todo el día- dijo este cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero - dime, ¿que ocurre afuera?

la madre suspiro antes de responder:

\- la prensa sigue hablando del joven suicida, Shun kido

\- ¿El niño de las cadenas?

su madre asintió

\- será duro para ellos superar el trauma de perder a un ser querido de esta manera - suspiro cerrando finalmente el libro que antes leía - tendrán que pasar por el duelo

\- ¿duelo? Madre ¿Que es eso?

\- El duelo es el proceso de adaptación emocional que sigue a cualquier pérdida.

El chico sonrió débilmente, ya empezando a sentirse mal, cerró los ojos y apretando los dientes ahogó un grito de dolor. Su madre rápidamente se levantó y fue a buscar a la enfermera, quien entró con una jeringa en mano y sin mucho meditar, la clavó rápida pero gentilmente en el brazo del chico, quien cayó presa del sedante.

\- pronto terminará todo, hijo mío.

...

Las cinco etapas del duelo:

negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación

El duelo, un proceso por lo que todos los que han perdido a alguien tienen que pasar, algunas veces fácilmente otras no tanto. El duelo te ayuda a sanar, a seguir adelante, pero la culpa es todo lo contrario. La culpa es un veneno amargo que puede llevarte a la locura, que puede transformar lo que alguna vez fue amor en amargura. La culpa siempre te hace preguntar, que hubiese pasado si... hubiese sido mejor persona.

El duelo y sus etapas que cada quien deberá pasar.

 **Fase de Negación** , Negarse a sí mismo o al entorno que ha ocurrido la pérdida, negar incluso que no se puede hacer nada, por esto pasaba la diosa Atena, Saori kido. Después del funeral de Shun todos tomaron sus caminos, dejándola sola en la mansión, y fue así como comprendió como debió sentirse shun. Ella seguía negándose a sí misma toda la situación.

\- shun no esta muerto- se afirma - sí lo estuviera Yo lo supiera, soy una diosa... yo-

Incapaz de continuar se dirigió a su estudio privado, bueno ahora era de Tatsumi pero ella entraba igual, rápidamente se dirigió al viejo piano que había ahí, se sentó y se puso a tocar torpemente. Ella siguió tocando torpemente _fur elise_ pero fallaba en algunas notas, sus manos temblaban y su vista era nublada por las lágrimas.

\- puedo traerlo de vuelta! ¡Por supuesto! - seguía asegurado - él no esta muerto...

cerró sus ojos y dejó que mas lágrimas brotaran de ellos - ¡NO ES POSIBLE! NONONONONO - gritaba desesperadamente mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el teclado - ¡es ridículo! Shun, él sobrevivió a las doce casas, Él tenía las heridas más graves y es el único ser vivo que sobrevivió a la posesión de Hades, NADIE antes pudo... shun...

finalmente dejó de golpear el piano y colocó sus manos sobre el delicadamente- shun él...

\- _estoy muerto_

Saori trago grueso, ella incluso llegó a pensar que había alcanzado el punto de quiebre y estaba oyendo cosas, ella reconoció esa voz. Sus manos temblaban sobre el blanco teclado, y su respiración se volvió agitada, por primera vez la diosa tenía miedo de ver hacia atrás. De repente, Saori sintió como alguien se le recostaba en la espalda, y como "su" cabeza se acomodó en su hombro, sintiendo así su aliento, también pudo observar como dos pálidas manos se colocaban sobre las suyas.

\- _estoy aquí_

Oyendo eso, Saori se giró tan rápido que casi se cae del asiento, y cuándo su vista encontró a una figura familiar todo el aire salió de sus pulmones. Delante ella estaba él, el Santo de Andrómeda, pero este vestía diferente, Shun vestía la túnica que usó mientras era poseído por Hades.

\- ¡Shun! - exclamó la pelilila, lanzándose hacia el joven, envolviendo lo en un abrazo - ¡ Lo sabía! Sabía que seguías vivo, que para un Santo a mi servicio no podía morir así.

Ella reía de manera casi maniática, mientras que él solo la abrazaba y dejaba que esta llorara sobre su hombro - sabía que no estaba equivocada, me negaba a creer que te habías ido.

\- _señorita Saori, Atena_ \- murmuró él, con una voz que parecía de ultratumba - _esto no es real, y tu lo sabes._

Ella hundió mas su rostro en su pecho, negándose a escuchar - no... no... tú estás vivo... todavía hay tiempo... podremos enmendar nuestros errores y ser felices... Tatsumi te encontrará y...

\- _Saori_...

\- ¡No! ¡ Soy una diosa la muerte no es nada!

\- _Saori_

\- por favor...

\- _las cosas cambian, Atena._

Saori negó aun mas fuerte con la cabeza, y apretando mas fuerte a "shun" le dijo:

\- pues, no quiero el cambio.

lentamente, él la separó y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos - _Atena, las cosas cambian, amigos se van y la vida no se detiene para nadie. Debés entender eso..._ \- murmuró y le dio una débil sonrisa.

\- es que me siento tan mal por el daño que cause... no pude salvarte.

Shun sacudió su cabeza - _fue mi decisión la de irme lejos, pero no quiero que se atormenten por mi decisión, deben dejarme ir._

Saori cerró sus ojos y asintió - voy a echarte mucho de menos.

\- _y yo también, a todos_.- dicho esto, besó la frente de su diosa por última vez antes de partir. Una vez ido, Saori lloró, pero decidió cumplir LO que shun pidió, lo dejaría ir.

...

 **Fase de Enfado, Indiferencia o Ira,** estado de descontento por no haber podido evitar la pérdida que sucede. Se buscan razones, causales y culpabilidad o en otras palabras, Ikki busca a quien golpear.

Desde el funeral de Shun todos tomaron caminos distintos, incluyéndose el mismo. Ikki vago sin rumbo fijo, trabajaba unos cuantos días, se bastaba el dinero en cosas que no necesitaba y normalmente durante las noches lloraba a su hermano. Después de tanto caminar decidió quedarse en el monte fuji, lugar donde él mismo murió, lugar donde su hermano se puso de rodillas y ofreció su vida.

\- MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN.

gritaba mientras golpeaba el suelo, las lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos, empapando el suelo. Ikki sentía un enorme enojo en el pecho, odia a todos, odia de cierta forma a Shun, por no haber sido mas independiente, odia a Seiya, porque por él todos se enojaron con su hermano, odia a hyoga por desagradecido, odia a Shiryu por ser un llorón, odia a Saori por ser inútil, odia a June por no haber estado ahí, odia a jabu y compañía por quedarse callados, odia a Tatsumi por haberse distraído, odia a Hades, y se odia a si mismo por haberlo abandonado.

\- así que aquí estás - Ikki oyó alguien decir - sabía que debí venir aquí primero.

\- ¿¡que haces aquí!?

\- vine por ti

\- vete de aquí, Shiryu.

Shiryu bufo y se acercó lentamente a él - lamentarse no traerá de vuelta a Shun.

\- ¡CÁLLATE!

\- ¡Es la verdad! - grito el dragón - debés aceptar que él ya no esta.

Por fin Ikki volteó a ver a Shiryu - ¡A TI NO TE IMPORTA! ¡ A TI NUNCA TE IMPORTÓ SHUN! ¡ TU LO MATASTE!

Shiryu se sintió ofendido y sintió su ira surgir-¡ él decidió quitarse la vida!

Ikki no pudo mas y le atinó un golpe certero en la mejilla, botando al chino al suelo - ¡¿y donde estabas tú!?

Shiryu se levantó y regreso el golpe igual de fuerte - no, Ikki, la pregunta es ¿Dónde estabas tú? ¡Su hermano!

Antes de que Shiryu pudiera reaccionar, Ikki le tomó del cuello de la camisa y azotó al pelinegro contra una gran pared de Roca - ¡TE GUSTE O NO, ÉL TAMBIÉN ES EN PARTE TÚ HERMANO! - dijo azotandolo contra la pared - O¿ QUE? ¿SOLO POR QUE TU MAESTRO CAYÓ EN EL HADES LO ODIAS? ERES UNA BASURA

\- estaba en China, llorando a mi maestro... fue POR él que... - no pudo terminar la oración por que Ikki volvió a golpearlo contra el muro

\- eres idiota... es tu culpa, por que tuviste que dejarlo ahí... en esa mansión ¡ES TU CULPA!

Shiryu finalmente dejó sus lágrimas caer, eran de tristeza y a la vez de rabia - ¿¡quién lo puso ahí!? ¡¿QUIEN LO PUSO AHÍ!? ¡ Tú MATASTE a tu hermano! Si no mal recuerdo lo quisiste hacer aquí de todos modos, ¡no seas hipócrita!

\- TÚ SÓLO BUSCAS UN CULPABLE A TU DOLOR- ya sin tener control de sí, Ikki iba a acertar otro golpe a Shiryu, y por su parte Shiryu iba a por lo mismo, pero de repente...

\- _¡ya basta!_

ambos pararon en secó y rápidamente voltearon a ver, y para su sorpresa se encontraron con el supuesto suicida aunque...

ste "shun" se veía un poco mas joven que el que ellos abandonaron, este shun vestía la primera versión de la armadura de Andrómeda, la del torneo galáctico. Ikki sintió su sangre correr frío, era totalmente imposible lo que estaba pasado, después del funeral de shun... él había tomado la armadura de Andrómeda junto con la suya, y estaba seguro que la había dejado en la cueva que había sido su refugio estos días. Shiryu estaba igual que él, atónito e incluso asustado.

\- _dejen de pelear, hermanos._

la voz era fantasmal, en sí, el rostro de este shun no podía verse ya que era cubierto por su cabello verde y el casco ayuda a cubrir mejor el rostro.

\- shun... - ambos dijeron perplejos

"Shun" sacudió su cabeza levemente, y les dedico una triste sonrisa - _ya no... Ikki... Shiryu... acepten que estoy muerto._

-¡hermano! - Ikki gritó y fue a abrazar a este shun - No... quédate... eres lo único que me queda

\- _ya no pertenezco aquí_

-SHUN - fue Shiryu esta vez - perdona... yo fui un idiota... yo sólo quería un culpable...yo...

\- _basta los dos_...- dijo este separándose de Ikki - _deben continuar, aceptar lo que paso, dejadme ir._

Shiryu trató de tocar a shun, pero este se alejó - shun...

\- _Shiryu, me parece una pena que él mas sabío del equipo no puede entender lo que paso, y me da pena que tengas que pasar el duelo por dos personas_ \- los ojos de Shiryu se ensancharon - _y mas lamentable aún que te hayas quedado trabado en la segunda etapa._

Shiryu solamente atinó a ver a shun, y luego "shun" se dirigió a Ikki

\- _tú también, él más fuerte del equipo ahora hecho añicos._

\- HERMANO - Ikki gritó una vez más, pero cuando se acercó a este notó que lloraba sangre - hermano... ¿Qué tiene?

\- _se fueron cuando más los necesité, me sentía sólo... no podía escapar- ambos sintieron un nudo en la garganta - no oyeron mis gritos, NO podía mas... las pesadillas... el llanto me mató..._

\- perdona... perdona- Shiryu dijo lloriqueando

\- hermano, perdona es que yo sentí que era lo mejor

"shun" bajo su cabeza y rió

\- _así como pensé que era mejor que yo muriera..._

con esas palabras ambos sintieron que el suelo se les cayó - No...

\- _escuchen, perdónenme, y perdonense a si mismos... por que no podré descansar hasta que esta piedra atada a sus almas desaparezca.-_ dijo golpeandose en el pecho para hacer énfasis

Ikki dejó ir una risa seca - nosotros te matamos y tú nos pides perdón... eres imposible, hermano.

el espíritu sonrió

Shiryu se acercó y abrazo a "shun" y le dijo:

\- ME perdone a mismo y te perdonó a ti. TE extrañaré, hermano.

\- ve y descansa hermanito... - dijo Ikki con su voz quebrada - descansa

el espíritu asintió y les dio un abrazo a ambos, un abrazo mas largo a Ikki para luego besarle la frente.

\- _hermano, protege a los demás, así como lo hiciste conmigo, y Shiryu aconsejalos como alguna vez lo hiciste también conmigo._

\- lo haré- dijo llorando Ikki - lo haré por ti

\- yo también lo prometo - dijo igualmente llorando el dragón

"shun" dejó salir un suspiro de alivio antes de ser envuelto en una luz blanca, cuando al fin lograron ver su rostro, pudieron ver que estaba lleno de paz.

\- _gracias_... _espero que cuando tenga la dicha de volver a nacer, nazca siendo tu hermano, y que esta vez sea tu orgullo_ \- éste murmuró antes de desaparecer, dejando a dos caballeros llorando sobre el hombro del otro, y con una promesa que cumplir.

\- siempre fuiste mi orgullo, hasta siempre, Shun.

...

 **Fase de Negociación** , Negociar consigo mismo o con el entorno, entendiendo los pros y contras de la pérdida. Se intenta buscar una solución a la pérdida a pesar de conocerse la imposibilidad de que suceda... o mejor dicho, hyoga y su quinta vez superando la muerte de alguien querido.

Hyoga, el caballero de los hielos que desde ese funeral ha vivido en el cementerio. Por increíble que parezca, el ruso ha dormido y comido en el cementerio desde hace dos meses, desde que enterró ahí a su amigo. Desde ese día, Hyoga ha pasado sentado en la orilla de la ventana del campanario de la Iglesia del cementerio, desde ahí puede ver la tumba de Shun perfectamente.

La tumba era preciosa, desde que se habilitó el paso a gente común al recinto, muchas mujeres han llenado la lápida de rosas, margaritas, orquídeas y claveles, al fin y al cabo shun siempre fue el mas popular entre las mujeres. La tumba también tenía varios juguetes sencillos y algunos globos, cortesía de los niños del orfanato, de miho... y de Eri. Eri visitaba constantemente la tumba, ya que ella sabía como se sentía ser poseído y ser usado como un simple juguete al servicio de un dios, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar propiamente con Shun. Después de sus visitas siempre deja comida para Hyoga, que él gustosamente toma.

Hyoga no se ha movido del ventanal para nada ese día, ni siquiera para tomar la ración de comida que Eri dejó hoy. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y el cielo era bañado por el naranja del atardecer. Hyoga ya solo se movía para consultar el reloj que tenía bajo su muñequera, curioso... ni él sabía que tenía reloj, revisa su celular, notando que tiene varias llamadas perdidas, unas de Saori, otras de Shiryu y una de Ikki, curioso... no sabía que Ikki tenía celular. Suspirando vuelve a abrazar sus piernas contra su pecho, y deja que el olor del rocío de las flores lo inunde.

\- _me duele verte así, hijo mío_ \- Hyoga oculto aún mas su rostro entre sus rodillas, no queriendo enfrentarse a esto. Siempre después de cada pérdida, de cada depresión, de cada momento de tristeza, aparecen ellos

\- vete.

\- _mi niño el destino nunca ha sido bueno contigo ¿no?_

\- tú no eres ella... no eres mi madre

 _-¿ cuantas veces hemos tenido esta conversación, Hyoga?-_ la nueva voz añadió, una voz masculina - _debés aceptar la muerte así como yo acepté la mía._

\- _la muerte es parte del ciclo de la vida-_ otro tormento aparece, finalmente Hyoga cede y levanta la mirada, y los observa fijamente. Delante él, flotando en el aire se encontraban los fantasmas de su madre, de su primer maestro crystal y de su amigo de entrenamiento.

Natasha, Crystal e Isaak, los seres que murieron directamente por salvarlo, sacrificando todo su futuro por él. Hyoga siempre pensó como traerlos de vuelta a la vida o de alguna manera convencerse a sí mismo que todo era parte de un plan.

\- _ninguno de nosotros te culpamos por lo que paso-_ anunció imponente el caballero cristal.

\- tal vez si hubiese sido aún mas fuerte, mas convincente...- hizo una corta pausa - hubiese roto el hechizo.

crystal negó con la cabeza tristemente - _el satan imperial solo puede ser roto cuando el afectado cumple su objetivo o este es asesinado_ \- Hyoga se estremeció al oír esa parte - _No había nada que se pudiese hacer._

Hyoga vio como su maestro se dio la vuelta y camino desapareciendo en el aire, entonces Hyoga giró a mirar a Isaak quien lo observa con una seriedad de ultratumba.

\- si me hubiese esperado a estar listo... si me hubiese preparado mejor - empezó a lamentarse el cisne - si me hubieses dejado morir en el hielo... tú te hubieras convertido en el Santo del cisne. Probablemente un mejor caballero.

Isaak cerró sus ojos, y suspirando admitió - _si, hubiese sido más obediente-_ involuntariamente, Hyoga se estremeció violentamente ante dicha respuesta, Isaak lo noto y le dio la espalda - _pero... si yo hubiese sido el Santo del cisne, todos tus compañeros estarían muertos._

Cabe destacar que el poco aliento que le quedaba a Hyoga se liberó con esta declaración.

\- _recuerda la carta que te dio el santuario Hyoga-_ los ojos les cisne se ensancharon y su boca se abrió enormemente. Nadie, pero NADIE sabía de la carta, ni de la misión que sus maestros le dieron ¿cómo? ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Él había destruido esa carta? Isaak aún estando de espalda puede sentir el estrés que provocaron sus palabras en el ruso, solto una risita burlona antes de continuar - _veo que si te acuerdas... Hyoga, tú tenías una misión, matar a la falsa Atena y a su grupo de seguidores._

Preso de los nervios los labios de Hyoga comenzaron a temblar, Isaak otra vez rió burlonamente - _¿que? Sabes que digo la verdad ¿NO? TÚ titubeaste al momento de cumplir tu deber... Por que notaste en Seiya y Shiryu que eran mas que solo concursantes, por que tuviste el honor de pelear por Atena desde el comienzo. Hyoga, si yo hubiese sido el Santo del cisne hubiese matado a todos sin oportunidad de siquiera presentarse al torneo, y asi Saga hubiese gobernado el santuario sin NADIE que le detenga._

\- Isaak... tú te hubieras dado cuenta de-..

 _\- ¡NO MIENTAS! Siempre he sido demasiado obediente... ese ha sido mi defecto. Tú destino siempre fue ser un Santo de Atena y por eso estoy orgulloso de ti._

Y con eso y al igual que su maestro Isaak desapareció en el aire, ahora sólo quedaba su madre.

\- mamá...

antes de que este pudiera seguir hablando, el espíritu se acercó a él y acarició su rostro tiernamente, su toque era frío pero para Hyoga eso no importa.

\- _no digas nada, hijo mío._

\- tal vez sí ellos te hubieran dejado subir o si hubiesen perdido mas ayuda...

\- _Hyoga, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, estábamos en medio del mar._

\- es que no fue justo... ¿por que tú y no yo?

 _-¡ Siempre con tu sentimentalismo, Hyoga! -_ Hyoga giró, reconociendo la nueva voz, era Camus - _el sentimentalismo extremo te llevará a tu tumba, así como le paso a Andrómeda._

Hyoga en un desesperado intento por aliviar su culpa quiso poner toda su atención en su madre, pero ella no estaba, solo su maestro Camus.

 _\- ¡tú lo sabes bien Hyoga! ¡Mira lo que el descontrol de los sentimientos causó! ¡ Andrómeda está muerto!_

\- ¡CALLATE!

 _\- ¡Andrómeda está muerto! ¡acepta la verdad!_

Hyoga sintió cómo varias lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que su ira crecía dentro de su pecho.

\- su nombre es Shun, no "Andrómeda" - exclamó - llámalo por su nombre

\- _ohhh, ósea, que ¿ahora si te importa?_ \- bufó Camus - _si mal no recuerdo no tuviste ningún problema en abandonarlo hace unos meses ¿por que el cambio?_

Esas palabras se clavaron en el pecho de Hyoga como agujas, esta vez todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su respiración se volvió agitada.

\- ¡CÁLLATE!

\- _él no pudo lidiar con sus sentimientos y decidió saltar, y ¿sabes por que fue?_

\- callatecallatecaallatellatecallate-Hyoga a este punto estaba hiper ventilando, ya estaba al borde del colapso. En su intento por calmarse hundió su rostro en sus rodillas y tapó sus orejas con ambas manos.

\- _por que tú tampoco pudiste mantener tus emociones a raya_ \- Camus dijo con su voz tan fría como el hielo, Hyoga agitaba su cabeza de lado a lado. Aun tapándose los oídos la verdad se escurre entre sus dedos - _tú lo culpaste por todas las desgracias, incluida mi muerte._

\- ¡BASTA!

 _\- ¡por tus caprichos una persona inocente murió!_

 _-_ por favor... ya no... dios...

 _\- él te salvó de mi técnica arriesgando su vida...y tú ¡lo traicionas!_

-...

ya Hyoga solo emitió chillidos y gemidos

\- _él era inocente y ¡tú lo MATASTE!_

\- ¡SUFICIENTE!

finalmente colapsó, gritando a todo pulmón, liberando su cosmos, provocado así que " Camus" desapareciera y que la Iglesia sufriera unos daños. Sorprendido de ese despliegue de poder movió su cabeza para todos lados, buscando con la mirada sí alguno de los demonios seguían ahí, pero solo estaba él.

\- al fin se han ido.

suspiró aliviado, volviéndose a abrazar sus rodillas y mirando fijamente el atardecer frente a él, su teléfono volvió a sonar, y éste lo ignora. Hyoga estaba tan concentrado mirando el naranja de los cielos y escuchando el canto de los pájaros despidiéndose del día que no nota al extraño que se acerca a él. El extraño, usando una armadura dorada se a acercó al marco de la ventana donde Hyoga se sentaba, totalmente distraído. Finalmente, se subió y se sentó a su lado sin mayor ruido. Cuando Hyoga finalmente se dignó a mirar a su lado se estremeció, sus ojos se abrieron como platos de sopa y palidecio ante la presencia.

\- ¿¡Shun!? - exclamó, totalmente sorprendido, - no... no tú también.

Hyoga del susto casi cae de la ventana, sino hubiese sido por este Shun. Ya bien posicionado Hyoga pudo ver a mejor detalle a su acompañante, si... era Shun, pero este tenía una apariencia un poco mas adulta, su cabello largo y lacio cubriendo su rostro, su armadura dorada era ni más ni menos que la armadura de Virgo. Hoy si se podría decir que Hyoga había perdido la cabeza, ya que no solo estaba viendo al fallecido Shun frente a él, sino también a una versión más adulta de este.

\- _no estás loco, Hyoga_ \- Hyoga abrió los ojos sorprendido - _soy solo un guía que debe ayudarte a seguir adelante_

-¿ adelante?

 _\- a superar mi muerte, a que dejéis de culparte_

\- entonces... ¿no eres una alucinación? - pregunta temeroso el ruso mientras observa a "shun"

Este suelta una risita ante de responder - _sí y no_ \- dice para luego buscar entre su armadura y posteriormente sacar una pequeña botella de vodka (sepa Zeus de donde) y toma un poco - _digamos que estoy aquí y a la vez no ¿gustas? -_ ofrece estirando la botella hacia él, Hyoga niega con la cabeza

\- pero...¿ como?¿ Por que? Digo, no es como que no esté feliz de verte ¡por supuesto que lo estoy! Es mas quería pedirte perdón...

"shun" con un simple gruñido silencio a Hyoga, quien enseguida calló - _ya basta, Hyoga. Sabes, me tienes decepcionado_

\- ¿decepcionado? ¿Por que?

\- _eres el que mas rápido iba avanzando de todos_ \- Hyoga no podía comprender de que hablaba, shun por su parte tomó otro sorbo de licor - _el día que supiste de mi muerte y la semana después del funeral pasaste por la negación, la primera etapa. Después pasaste por la ira y la culpa, buscando culpables cuando el único era yo, para que después te estancaras en la negociación...-_ toma otro poco - _y de ahí, solo pasaste un par de días para que retrocedieras de nuevo a la culpa/ irá ¡diablos! Creí que tú serías él más rápido._

Hyoga lo miro incrédulo por unos instantes, pero luego él mismo aceptó que era verdad, normalmente él ya había pasado por el duelo, y lo superaba casi completamente, pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez él fue el asesino. Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos, que parecieron horas para él, así que, deciéndo romper el hielo pregunta algo que había estado inquietando durante la plática.

\- sí eres un guía para superar la muerte de Shun, entonces ¿quiere decir que ya visitaste a los demás?

él asintió.

\- ¿por que te veo como adulto, y portando la armadura de Virgo? ¿Te le apareciste asi a los demás?

" shun" suspiro, un poco cansado - _el duelo es algo complejo, cuando me le aparezco a los afectados ellos me ven según el estado en el que estén_

\- ¿a que te refieres? - interrumpió el cisne

\- _por ejemplo, la culpa. Atena estaba inmersa en la negociación, así que ella me vio como nunca quiso o quiere que me viera. Shiryu e Ikki, en su estado de irá, ellos me vieron con la apariencia del momento que sintieron esa emoción por mi-_ pauso, para tragar saliva - _y pues tú... en la negociación me vez como tú querías verme, con un futuro. Por eso me vez adulto, dentro de tu cabeza, ruegas, buscas alguna alternativa para que yo vuelva y tenga un futuro... el futuro que perdí por haber muerto._

\- lo que pudo ser y ya no será - concluyó Hyoga

\- _lo que todos perdimos..._

Hyoga asintió, entendiendo mejor su situación.

\- ¿en serio no hay nada que hacer?

"shun" sacudió su cabeza - _ya sabes la respuesta, Hyoga_

Hyoga sonrió tristemente, y tocó al fantasma - ¿ni siquiera puedo dar mi vida por ti?

\- _no_

\- ¿donde esta tu cuerpo? Al menos quisiera velar uno y no un ataúd vacío

el fantasma suspiro y levantó la mirada, Hyoga finalmente vio el rostro de su amigo. Era prácticamente igual, solo que con facciones mas maduras - _sabía que me lo iban a preguntar..._

\- ¿lo sabes?

El fantasma negó y encogido sus hombros _\- ni idea... al fondo del mar quizás._

\- ¿¡por que las cosas no pueden ser como antes!? ¡ Éramos tan felices entonces! - Hyoga grito, lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos - daría todo por que eso pasará... hasta ... hasta

\- _Hyoga basta... tienes que seguir_

Hyoga tiró sus brazos alrededor de este, mientras lloraba desconsolado

\- Perdóname, Perdóname... Shun... tú eres mi mejor amigo... - dijo tosiendo por el llanto - siempre fuiste la persona mas dulce y comprensiva... y yo...- su respiración se entrecortaba por el llanto - yo siempre fui una basura... en un principio te miraba de menos... hasta pensé que Jabu era mas fuerte ¡Jabu!... - entonces pauso, para tomar aire y poder continuar - y aún así... en las doce casas... tú me salvaste... ¡Shun! ¡Yo no lo merecía! ¡Arruine tu futuro!

\- _Hyoga... mi hermano, mi amigo... deja ya de culparte_ \- susurro, separándose lentamente del cisne y colocando su frente contra la frente de Hyoga, quien lloraba aún mas fuerte - _debés dejarme ir... yo se que es difícil, porque cuando te di de mi cosmos, parte de mi esencia paso a ser parte de ti... prácticamente te estoy pidiendo que dejes morir parte de ti, pero entiendo..._

\- tengo que hacerlo... para que puedas descansar.. - completo Hyoga

\- _exactamente_

Hyoga tomó la mano de "Shun" y le dio un leve apretón - lo haré... aunque me duele demasiado... seguiré mí vida, la vivere por nosotros dos ¡te lo prometo! Unire a nuestra familia de nuevo...

"Shun" cerró sus ojos un momento y luego puso su mano sobre el pecho del ruso - _siempre estaré aquí... y os cuidaré desde donde estoy, Hyoga fuiste mi mejor amigo... adiós_

Hyoga fue quien esta vez besó al espíritu frente a él, susurrando - otpuskayu, shun

y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hyoga se encontraba solo otras vez, siendo las estrellas y los pájaros su única compañía, además de los únicos testigos de lo ocurrido, que para Hyoga fueron breves instantes, fueron en realidad horas. Se levantó, tomó su teléfono y se arrojó, ya estando en el suelo se estiró y sacudió el polvo de la ropa, observó un rato las estrellas y sonrió.

\- buen viaje...

su teléfono sonó, y por primera vez, contestó. Era Saori.

...

 **Fase de la depresión** , Se experimenta una gran tristeza por la pérdida. Tristeza, ése era lo único que le quedaba a June, tristeza. Se supone que por ser una amazona no puede darse el lujo de dejarse llevar por ese tipo de sentimientos, por ello usa la máscara, para renunciar a la vanidad y sensibilidad que toda mujer posee. Su máscara quien le ha ayudado a sobrellevar su situación sentimental, poder enojarse, poder llorar, poder sufrir sin que nadie lo noté en su rostro.

ParaJune no era nuevo eso de perder seres queridos, siempre ha sido huérfana. Albiore, su única figura paterna asesinado por protegerla a ella y a sus discípulos de un santuario corrupto. Ella lo pudo soportar y asimilar así como los demás golpes que la vida le ha dado, pero quizás fue por que tenía el apoyo de él... él quien miraba en ella no solo a una guerrera, sino también a una mujer valiente y sabía, a una amiga, como un interés sentimental.

Shun, a June le parecía irónico como llegó a amar al santo de Andrómeda, que decían era mas bello que cualquier musa del santuario. Ella recuerda ése día, hace ya varios años, su maestro le había informado que llegaría su último discípulo proveniente de Japón, ella quedó curiosa al respecto, ya que el resto de los estudiantes ya tenían al menos un año de estar entrenando. Que posibilidades tenía alguien tan novato de obtener la armadura de Andrómeda? Debía ser alguien fuerte, aseguró. Cuando por fin su maestro presentó al nuevo discípulo ella se decepcionó enormemente, ella estaba alguien determinado, fuerte, listo para enfrentarse contra Reda y spika, no un niño débil, que a leguas se veía que había estado llorando. Para aumentar su fastidio el maestro Albiore le pidió que ayudará al chico a instalarse y que le diera su uniforme, ya que el mocoso ni siquiera venía vestido como se debe. Fue así como paso su primer año, tratando de menos al chico, pero él siempre era tierno con ella y fue así que poco a poco se fue enamorando, fue así como ella empezó a recordar la promesa que se hicieron hace años.

 _volveré y juntos reconstruiremos tú hogar... y estaremos juntos, es una promesa, June_

las palabras son como taladros en sus oídos, él la AMABA y ella lo rechazó, por su orgullo de Amazona, no quería ser vista como un estorbo. Lo irónico de la vida, ella lo odio por ser débil, y la débil término siendo ella. Si no podía soportar el ataque de un Santo del mismo nivel que ella, era un fracaso como Amazona. Ella no era tan fuerte como shaina o Marín, ella no serviría de apoyo para ellos, para él, solo estorbo, por eso ella se alejó. Tiempo después descubrió que Shun efectivamente cumplió su promesa, él regresó por ella.

Después de las doce casas ella vago sin rumbo en Japón, ella no tenia a donde ir, y no tenía dinero para regresar al santuario, no fue hasta que Nachi la encontró y le ofreció un hogar. Ellos... Jabu, Nachi, Ichi , Geki y Ban tienen una casa en los suburbios de Tokio, un poco alejado de la mansión kido. Ellos al igual que June se sentían de menos, no podían compararse al grupo A como la gente conoce al grupito de Seiya, y ellos el B, por ello respetaron su decisión de esconderse de Andrómeda, más no sabían ellos que se arrepentirán de ello.

El grupo B a diferencia del A eran muy unidos, siempre juntos en las buenas y en las malas, cosa contraria a los otros que en cuanto la batalla termina, cada quien toma su camino. Además ellos eran muy amables, en especial Nachi, no cualquiera te lleva a su casa y te deja vivir de gratis, su habitación era el ático de la casa, era pequeña pero suficiente. Lo que mas le gustaba del cuarto era que, poseía un Tragaluz por ventana, la cual era perfecta porque le permitía ver la Luna y las estrellas perfectamente, la misma Luna que Shun observaba junto a ella en la isla. Ella quisiera regresar el tiempo que paso, y así poder revivir las aventuras que vivió con él, y poder oír una vez más su voz, por que desde que él se fue ya no puede ver las cosas como antes.

un suave toque en la puerta la obliga a regresar a la realidad

\- June...- era Nachi - son mas de las 10, y no Haz comido nada ¿puedo pasar?

June se levanta, se acomoda el camisón ( que era una camisa de Ban) y se coloca la máscara, luego abre la puerta

\- Hola, Nachi

El lobo sonrió, en un intento de aliviar el ambiente, trae consigo una bandeja de comida, ella suspiro agotada, entendía a Nachi y su preocupación. Después de la muerte de Shun, June estuvo al borde de la muerte, no comía y había perdido mucho peso, además no salía de su habitación para nada, quizás pudo haber muerto de haber sido por que Nachi y los demás la alimentaban a la fuerza.

\- esta bien... comeré

-¿ Puedo hacerte compañía? - no fue hasta que el lobo le hizo la pregunta, que notó que en la bandeja había suficiente para dos, suprimiendo un suspiro dijo - claro

diciendo esto se hizo a un lado y le dejo pasar, ya adentro este se dirigió a la cama y colocando la bandeja en la mesa de noche, se sentó. June lo siguió lentamente y se sentó a su lado, se quitó la máscara y ambos comenzaron a comer. Nachi era el único al que June le permitía verla sin máscara, ya que este se había ganado su confianza.

\- ¿te gusta? - preguntó el lobuno, refiriéndose al estofado con patatas y zanahorias que preparó, además de una limonada.

\- esta delicioso - dijo ella secamente, ella siente feo el abusar tanto de él y no corresponderle los sentimientos, no es secreto que el joven siente algo por la rubia.

\- me alegra que te guste - dijo tomando otro bocado - Haz ganado peso.

\- ¿ah si?

\- si, te vez hermosa - dijo este sonrojandose - eres hermosa, June, solo tienes que seguir así.

\- yo... Nachi ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dijo ella, apretando un poco el vaso que tenía entre las manos

El moreno le sonríe mientras toma su té y luego sonríe - ¡claro! Pregunta lo que quieras.

Ella bajo su vaso, al igual que su mirada, sus rebeldes cabellos rubios cayendo sobre su rostro pálido, ella suspira y muerte sus labios, tratando de decidir o no si preguntar. Suspirando, alzó su mirada, decidida, le miro a los ojos y preguntó:

\- ¿te afectó la muerte de Shun?

Nachi, quien tomaba su té tranquilamente casi se ahora, él estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de pregunta, acerca de su pasado, de sus amigos, de su entrenamiento e incluso, y él deseaba que fuese así, que hablarán sobre sus sentimientos. Bueno, se aclaró la garganta para poder responder, puesto que June le miraba fijamente, buscando su respuesta.

\- sí... no tan profundamente como a ti o como a Ikki - tosio un poco - pero al fin y al cabo, él era mi medió hermano.

June dejó salir un suspiro de sorpresa, y en su cara denotaba su sorpresa.

\- ¿¡Shun tiene mas hermanos!? - prácticamente gritó, rápidamente Nachi le puso la mano sobre la boca

\- SHHHHH - le cayaba - baja la voz, a los demás no les gusta esto.

\- ¿a que te refieres? - esta vez susurraba - durante su entrenamiento solamente mencionó a Ikki.

\- después de que Ikki nos contó la verdad, de nuestro origen... bueno lo hizo mientras Shun no estaba presente...

\- Nachi, me estás confundiendo...

-nuestro padre es Mitsumasa Kido -dijo secamente, June se sorprendió, shun contó que ese hombre fue muy pedante y desalmado - todos, los diez Santos de la orden que servimos a Atena desde el inicio somos hermanos.

\- ¿todos? - Nachi asintió

\- ese bastardo viajaba por el mundo, engañando mujeres, usandolas para luego irse - June notó el tono amargo que había en la voz de Nachi, decidió poner su mano sobre la de él para darle consuelo, el asintió y decidió continuar - tuvo mas de cien hijos y a todos los abandonó, sabía de nosotros pero aún así se fue.

\- ¿Qué paso luego?

\- según, Tatsumi el regreso de Grecia con un bebé, que era Saori. Mencionó que se le había dejado una misión, protegerla y a la armadura de Sagitario

\- ahora entiendo - dijo totalmente sorprendida June - ahora entiendo por que Shun, siendo tan pequeño llegó a Andrómeda.

Nachi asintió - después de una ardua investigación, determinó que necesitaría jóvenes dispuestos a irse a matar para obtener armaduras y así cumplir su objetivo. Mitsumasa entonces dio la orden de encontrar a todos sus hijos, no fue muy difícil la mayoría vivió en orfanatos, excepto Shun e Ikki, que vivían en una Iglesia y Hyoga, que vivía con su madre.

\- Nachi... si quieres puede parar - sugirió ella, notando como esto afecta al lobuno, el negó con la cabeza y continuo.

\- la mayor injusticia fue para Hyoga, obviamente la madre de Hyoga no dejaría que su hijo fuera lejos para competir por una armadura... por ello él la engaño, diciendo que él reconocería a Hyoga como su hijo y que ambos vivirían en la mansión, obviamente la madre ilusionada fue... y luego paso el accidente, ella murió y Hyoga se enteró de la verdad de la peor manera, por medio de Tatsumi.

\- bastardos...

\- ¿sabes? Todo fue una tortura, pero valió la pena al final, luchamos por la la verdadera Atena

\- bien dicho - concuerdo la chica - pero ¿por que no decirle a shun que son hermanos?

la pregunta lo incómodo un poco - por que lo destruiría, lo destruiría saber que su propio padre lo mandó a su muerte ¿sabías que solo 10 de los 100 regresaron con vida? De los demás no se supo nada.

\- tienes razón, probablemente ésa información lo hubiese afectado demasiado.- concuerdo June tomando un sorbo de té - aunque, tal vez lo hubiera perdonado, Shun siempre busca la bondad en las personas, fue por eso que me enamoré.

justo en ese momento Nachi sintió como si una daga atravesará su corazón, todos sus miedos se confirmaron, June esta totalmente enamorada de Shun, no sólo lo ve como amigo sino como algo mas, alguien especial, alguien que no es él. Una vez más, el grupo A le ha ganado algo al grupo B

-¿Qué opinas de Shun? - esa pregunta lo regresa a la realidad, toma lo que queda de su té y responde:

\- él era un buen chico, se ganó mi respeto y admiración. En las doce casas, cuando la señorita Saori pudo despertar para auxiliar a sus caballeros, él era quien tenía las mas graves heridas, y aún así logró permanecer consiente lo suficiente para comprobar que Saori estuviera bien.- el sonrió - aunque al inicio pensé que él iba a morir

June sonríe, recordando que ella también pensó eso - yo también - ambos ríen - ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

\- su actitud, él tiene la magia de cambiar a las personas - se encoje de hombros - mira a Tatsumi.

\- la tristeza lo mató... - comenzó ella, con un tono triste, el la mira atentamente - yo olvide la promesa que nos hicimos, el amor...

De pronto ella estalla en lágrimas - ¿¡ POR QUE FUI TAN ESTÚPIDA!? - tiro sus brazos a su cuello y lloró en el. - ¿¡POR QUE FUI ASÍ!? ¡EL SABÍA QUE YO ME ESCONDÍA AQUÍ, NACHI! - su respiración se volvió entrecortada - ¡Y AÚN ASÍ MANDABA FLORES AQUÍ! flores sin nombre... para que... no me sintiera presionada. Yo no merecía eso... ¿por que, Nachi? ¿Por que no me enfrentó? ¿Por que no fui valiente?

\- June... - Nachi no supo, que hacer o decir solo regreso el abrazo - él no era tonto, él sabía que estabas aquí, pero no quiso obligar nada.

Abruptamente, June se separó de él, y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Ella lloró por un rato, y él guardo silencio.

finalmente, y aún con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos dijo:

\- él se fue, y jamás volverá... fue años atrás cuando nos enamoramos, y ahora mi mal juicio su vida destruyó - otro sollozo sale de su garganta - tuve tanto tiempo, pero me decidí a hacer algo demasiado tarde, y ahora la distancia entre nosotros es demasiado enorme. - cuando Nachi vio a June a punto de quebrarse, decidió que era bueno poner una mano en su hombro - aveces sueño... que él esta junto a mi, y nunca se ira. Lo amo, y lo extraño demasiado.

Aún con el enorme dolor en su corazón por el rechazo, el moreno decidió que lo mejor era consolar a su amada, aconsejarla que lo mejor ahora es dejar a Shun ir, así como él lo hará con ella, la joven que ama, pero que nunca podrá tener. Lenta y delicadamente toma la barbilla de June con su mano, la fuerza a subir su mirada hacia él, dedicándole una sonrisa agridulce, le susurra:

\- aveces las cosas no van como tú quieres en la vida, y debes aceptarlo- dijo, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas creer en su propio Consejo - no puedes controlar todo lo que te rodea, tienes que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso natural y continuar. DEJARLO ir, para que ambos encuentren paz.

Dicho esto, cerró sus ojos y estiró sus labios, acercándose lentamente a los pálidos labios de la chica. June vio eso venir, con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida, no pudo evitar el muy ligero y casi imperceptible rose que estos tuvieron. Nachi, peleando contra sus impulsos de devorar esos labios prohibidos, se dirigió rápidamente a su mejilla, que estaba húmeda por las lágrimas, pero tibias por la muestra de cariño y plantó ahí su beso. El momento duro unos segundos mas, antes de que este se le levantará de la cama para buscar algo en su bolsillo.

\- toma y vístete - ordenó, arrojando unas llaves a June - ve, June... tú sabes donde. Una vez termines con esto, tendrás paz.

\- Nachi...¿que...?

\- June, tú sabes a donde ir- dijo sonriendo - además, se que Jabu te enseñó hace mucho a manejar la moto de Ichi

June, sonrió, abrazo rápido a Nachi susurrando - gracias, amigo.

Acto seguido, se puso unos pantalones deportivos que habían en suelo y se fue corriendo, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Nachi quien sonrió también. Nachi al quedarse sólo por fin pudo dejar de sonreir, y comenzar a aceptar que June nunca lo podría amar.

Ella había estado soñando con ese lugar, el acantilado donde supuestamente Shun encontró su fin entre las afiladas rocas. Manejó a toda carrera su moto, impresionada de no ser aprendida por las autoridades, desde lejos puede divisar la gran mansión, donde alguna vez fue la prisión de su amor. Ya cerca de ese gran lugar se desvía del camino, por el bosque, dirigiéndose al acantilado, su única testigo, la Luna que baña todo a su alrededor. Ya ahí, nota que hermoso el acantilado es, lleno de árboles y arbustos con flores, amarillas, moradas, Rosa y blancas, todo lo contrario a lo que uno pensaría de un lugar donde alguien murió. Se bajo de la moto, lentamente acercándose al borde con algo de miedo, no era que ella le tuviera miedo a las alturas, pero sinceramente prefería estar en cualquier lugar, menos asomarse por ese acantilado que era azotado por fastidioso viento muy fuerte y que en el fondo terminará con rocas afiladas en el fondo. Curiosamente, la única vez que June se acerco a un sitio como este voluntariamente fue, cuando Shun realizo el rito de sacrificio.

El ambiente del lugar era extremadamente tranquilo, aun con el viento fuerte todo era relativamente calmado. Ella miro al cielo, que ya tenía un tono oscuro, pues ya se acerca el amanecer, y varias aves comienzan a cantar. Ya en el borde del abismo, decidió mirar abajo y sintió nervios, pero de repente, el viento se calmó y ella es capaz de sentir una presencia, una presencia que ella había deseado tanto ver. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y lo vio, era Shun, o al menos así parecía.

El era como lo recuerda, su cabello un poco mas largo, su mirada igual de dulce, y su piel igual de pálida. Con cautela, ella se acerca a él, extiende su mano hacia él mientras él la mira con tristeza. Finalmente, toca su mejilla con su mano, aunque su piel era fría, ella lo sentía cálido por el amor.

\- oh mi amor... mi vida, mi Shun - ella rompió el silencio y él puso su mano sobre la suya - no sabes cuán arrepentida eh estado, para mi el tiempo ha ido tan lento sin ti.

\- yo sufrí por tu adiós... en mi soledad. - ella sintió la culpabilidad crecer dentro de ella - pero, no he venido a eso.

\- lo se, se a que haz venido- ella dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente - querías decir adiós ¿No?

Él sonríe, y toma su mano con fuerza - quiero verte feliz mi June. Quiero que seas fuerte, mi amor.

con su voz quebrada, ella responde - dime ¿ Aún sigo siendo tu amor?

Él la abrazo, tocando su cabello - siempre te amaré, June- luego suspiro amargamente - mi tiempo se acaba, demasiado pronto...

Ella lo abrazo mas fuerte, no queriendo dejarlo ir - pues para mi el tiempo paso demasiado lento sin ti, y en mi soledad tu recuerdo crece.

\- ruego que puedas seguir, y que recuerdes cuanto te amo.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, y puso sus manos en ambos lados de su rostro, él en respuesta coloca sus manos sobre ella.

\- ¡no te olvidaré! - prometió ella entre lágrimas - siempre te sueño a ti junto a ti.

\- lo sé, yo lo sé y no sabes como quisiera poder estar a tu lado.- Shun dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

\- ¡no me olvides tú! Piensa en mí... visita me... - rogó June mirando a sus ojos ambos ahogando sus lágrimas

\- aunque este a punto de perder mi existencia, yo nunca dejaré de ver por ti - Shun prometió acercándose a sus labios - aunque me funda entre el cielo y la tierra yo te cuidaré desde donde esté.

Con esto, él acortó la ya poca distancia entre ellos y plantó un dulce en sus labios, ella gustosamente corresponde el besó. El beso, ese beso, era tan agridulce, por que este beso era el primero y el último que el podía darle. June quería a durará para siempre, pero cuando notó que el amanecer estaba demasiado cerca, supo que él tenía que partir, y con todo el dolor de su alma, se separó de él.

\- _adiós, June , recuerda que la hora mas oscura es antes del amanecer, siempre habrá una luz para guiar te. Por favor, recuerda eso a mis compañeros_ \- dijo, antes de desaparecer en una luz Blanca.

June se quedó Solá, otra vez, pero con la felicidad de que su amor al fin esta libre. Se voltea, y se dirige a la moto, con una nueva misión en mente.

...

 **Fase de Aceptación** , Supone un cambio de visión de la situación sin la pérdida; siempre teniendo en cuenta que no es lo mismo aceptar que olvidar. Esa posiblemente la etapa favorita de muchos, pero a su vez la más difícil de alcanzar. Por mas increíble que parezca, Seiya fue quien manejó de mejor manera la muerte de Shun. Pasó por la negación, que rápidamente se esfumó en el momento en el que la tierra cayó sobre el ataúd. Le siguió su episodio de irá, en el cual el culpó a todos, excepto a él mismo, para terminar solo en su apartamento cerca del mar. Cuando la irá término pudo pensar mejor, y fue cuando comenzó a negociar la idea, a pensar en otras opciones, a finalmente comenzar a ver la realidad. Una vez su burbuja de mentiras fue rota entró en la depresión, de la cual se culpaba a si mismo, casi no saliendo de su cuarto, sin que nadie se molestara en llamar para ver si el está bien, sintiendo así en carne propia lo que Shun sufrió.

Ahora él esta atrapado en medio.

¿EN medio de que? ¿ Entre seguir deprimido? O ¿en poder perdonar?

quien sabe, por el momento ni el mismo Seiya sabe que hacer. Para mientras, lejos de la gran ciudad, hay un pequeño puerto donde el solía contemplar el mar junto a ellos. Él se encontraba ahí, guitarra en mano, tocando y cantando canciones tristes. Esperando que tal vez su mensaje atraviese el mar y los cielos, para que así su mensaje de arrepentimiento llegué a él. Seiya ríe amargamente, por que ni siquiera sabe sí esto solucione algo, pero esta es su forma de expresar su inconformidad consigo mismo, para él todo pudo haberse evitado si hubiesen sido mas comprensivos.

EN ése momento el se pregunta ¿por que estaba enojado? Vamos, que fue Hades quien lo maldijo, Shun no pintaba nada ahí, de la peor manera comprendió cuán mal estuvo y no puede hacer mas que rogar a la vida por una oportunidad de rectificar sus errores.

¿puede ser posible obtener perdón? ¿tiene él excusa por su comportamiento? ¿Será él el único culpable? Sinceramente, la auto interrogación le provoca dolor de cabeza, y le hace más difícil tocar la guitarra. El alba es casi un hecho, el cielo finalmente comienza a aclararse para dar paso a un nuevo día, un día mas sin...

\- sabes, la tristeza no te sienta nada bien, Seiya. - Seiya paró en seco su tocada, reconociendo la voz - por que no sonríes, así te vez mejor.

Seiya volteó a ver, creyendo que tal vez las noches en vela le están jugando una broma, pero no... él esta ahí, y de que forma.

frente a él, esta Shun, pero siento un niño, un pequeño niño, el mismo niño que siempre era protegido por su hermano mayor, y que por ello era la envidia de todos. Seiya tiene que parpadear varias veces para poder creer lo que tiene frente a él, incluso se atrevió a tocarlo para asegurar que no era ilusiones que él tenía.

\- realmente eres tú... - dijo en verdadero asombro - eres...

El niño sonrió y le ofreció su pequeña manita - _ya es casi el tiempo._

Seiya sintió por primera lo que jamás había sentido antes, miedo. Dudo si aceptar la mano del ente frente a él - vienes a burlarte ¿no? ¿Es acaso esté mi castigo?

sin quitar la sonrisa el niño sacudió su cabeza y le aseguró, - _soy solo lo que queda. El ultimo paso._

Seiya finalmente comienza a comprender - vienes a... despedirte

El niño río con alegría, hasta aplaudió - _finalmente, ya estás listo para perdonarte._

\- Shun... Yo - él interrumpió al Pegaso alzando su mano

\- _ya se lo que dirás, te perdonó_. - le dijo esbozado una enorme sonrisa, que de alguna manera, llenaba al Pegaso de paz - _dime, Seiya ¿como me vez?_

Seiya alzó una ceja, no comprendiendo la pregunta - ¿c.. como así? Lo único que veo... es a un niño...

La sonrisa de su compañero fue reemplazado por uno un poco mas triste, pero aun sereno - _Eso quiere decir que mi tiempo en esta tierra acabó._

\- ¿¡Acabó!? - exclamó confundido - Shun... tú...

\- _sí... tengo que cruzar al otro lado_

\- entonces, tú... - Seiya no pudo terminar la pregunta, debido a las lágrimas que ahora tiene en los ojos - Shun, todo es mi culpa... yo fui tu condena, yo cause esto.

El niño puso su manita derecha en el corazón del castaño, y le hizo callar, mirándolo a los ojos dijo - _no hables así, el haberte conocido fue una bendición, a todos_. - el castaño lloró aún mas, conmovido - _todos sois mis mejores amigos, nunca olvides eso, es la verdad._

Seiya asintió y se separó de él - ¿por que te mostraste a mí como un niño? A esa edad casi no hablamos.

\- _todos a los que he ayudado este día me han visto diferente, sólo June me vio como soy._ \- vino la respuesta

\- entonces, ¿por que un niño?

\- _por que representa un nuevo inicio_

\- ohhh...

\- _ya casi es hora_. - anunció el niñito, mirando al horizonte, donde los primeros rayos de sol estaban emergiendo - _adiós, Seiya._

Seiya tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, y sonriente dijo - adiós, te echaré de menos - se limpió su nariz y continuo diciendo - espero te den alas blancas.

el susodicho sonrió, y se despidió con la mano, no sin antes decir - _recuerda, la constelación de Pegaso y la de Andrómeda comparten estrella_ \- río - _esa será tu guardia, mi hermano._

Seiya sonrió, y luego observó triste cuando el niño desapareció en el aire. El Pegaso observa con una triste sonrisa el inicio del nuevo día, con el único consuelo de que este es el amanecer de su hora mas oscura. Dándose la vuelta, decide no cometer los mismos errores, y ser un mejor compañero, y hermano para el resto de su familia, por la mañana, ira a la mansión, a reconstruir su familia.

...

temprano en la mañana, en el hospital de la Fundación graude se encuentra esta mujer, haciendo eternamente guardia al lado de su hijo. Nada ni nadie la distrae, pero de repente , un hombre de tez algo morena, de cabello azul cortó y cuyos ojos vacíos no reflejan nada mas que devoción por ella, logra distraerla del joven dormido.

\- Altaír Kafkis - ella dice, en un tono casi materno - ¿cumpliste lo que te pedí?

El hombre, Altaír asiente feliz, y se arrodilla ante ella - lo he cumplido, mi señora.

La mujer sonrió triunfante, y en un acto de gratitud, besa la frente del hombre - me Haz servido bien, mi pequeño marido. Estoy complacida.

Altaír sonrió, como si este hubiese ganado el mayor de los premios - gracias, mi señora, vivo para usted, mi salvación.

La mujer iba a decir algo, pero un leve quejido llamó su atención, era el joven que ya había despertado.

\- ¡buenos días! - exclamó alegremente

\- muy buenos días -respondió cortésmente el chico

\- ¿sabes quien soy yo? - pregunta afligida, el chico asiente.

\- eres mi madre

-¿sientes algo de dolor? - él niega con la cabeza, la mujer sonrió

\- entonces, dime... ¿cuál es tu nombre? - el chico palidecio, notando esto la mujer río, revolvió un poco su pelo y le dijo:

\- tu eres Hiroshi, mi pequeño Hiroshi.

el peliverde sonrió, y asintió - Hiroshi...

la mujer volteó a ver a su otro acompañante, que observa al joven con curiosidad, pa mujer le dice:

\- dime, Altaír... ¿Te acuerdas de tu ceremonia del nombre?

Altaír asiente - sí, lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado


	5. Chapter 5

Lo que todos perdimos

capítulo 5 : el inicio

disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a nuestro borrachín favorito, masami kurumada.

Finalmente, después de varias semanas de recuperación, Hiroshi finalmente pudo regresar a casa. Pasó días felices ahí, adaptándose a su "nueva" según su madre, Rumiko , él tuvo un accidente donde su hermana, Hikari murió. También se le dijo que él fue afortunado, ya que sobrevivió, pero debido a las grandes heridas había perdido la memoria. Su vida ahí era pacífica, su madre lo mima mucho, Altaír le hace compañía, y siempre se siente amado. Lo mejor de su casa es que es en el puerto, su madre dijo que, cerca de ahí vive uno de los guerreros que participaron en el torneo galáctico, aunque dijo que nunca se acercara a él. Quizás, lo único malo de su vida son las constantes pesadillas, su madre le asegura que con el tiempo cesarán, aunque eso no quita el hecho que despierta sudando, y llorando. En algunas de sus pesadillas se ve a si mismo solo, y sufriendo, en otros ve a alguien siendo asesinado, por proteger a una chica de cabello morado, en otros se ve junto con otros chicos, siendo maltratados, y la lista sigue.

Hoy no ha sido la excepción, esta teniendo una pesadilla, esta vez, ve a una niña, vestida con harapos. La niña, que no se ve que tenga mas de unos 5 años, corre afligida, con un bebé en brazos.

Hiroshi, jadea y se estremece en las sábanas, mientras un sudor frío recorre su frente. Aprieta sus ojos, y suprimiendo un sollozo sigue moviéndose intranquilo.

El sueño continua, la niña sigue corriendo, pero cae y el bebé lloró, la chiquilla hace lo mejor para calmar al niño. Al final la niña, fue alcanzada por...

Hiroshi no pudo terminar el sueño, despierta de golpe, sudando y soltando un grito sorprendido. Jadea, recuperando su aliento, cuando notó que algo había caído de su frente a sus manos, lo tomó y vio que era una compresa fría.

\- he, finalmente despierta, Hiroshi-san.

El joven levantó su mirada, y volteando a un lado encontró a Altaír, el hombre trae una bandeja con él; en ella había una tetera de porcelana fina y unos pastelitos, además de jugó de naranja y su medicamento. Altaír rápidamente comenzó a servir el té, y a servir los panes en el plato, cuando de repente Hiroshi le muestra la compresa, y le pregunta con la cabeza.

\- ohhh eso - dijo semi distraido, tomando la compresa de sus manos y colocandola en un reciente al lado de la cama - anoche tuviste una fiebre muy alta, tu madre se preocupó mucho.

Dicho esto comenzó a buscar algo en la cómoda, y al poco rato sacó un termómetro - abre, por favor - pidió e Hiroshi obedeció, teniendo un termómetro en la boca por un rato, para que luego Altaír lo sacase y revisa - mmmmm aún tiene un poco de fiebre, pero no tan grave como ayer.

\- ¿tan mal estuve ayer? - exclamó sorprendido Hiroshi, quien no recuerda mucho de anoche. Altaír le pasó el vaso con jugó, y las píldoras.

\- no tan mal, pero no dormiste tranquilo. - respondió, a la vez que aseguró que el joven se tomará la medicina - tu madre fue al supermercado, y me dejo cuidandote.

\- me alegra, me caes bien.

\- a mi me alegra más. - río, y luego sirve el desayuno del joven

-¿ que es?

\- es té inglés con unos panecillos de mantequilla, buenos para ti.

\- Altaír, ¿ya comiste tú? Por que si no te puedo compartir.

El peli azul se sentía realmente conmovido por la oferta, le revolvió su cabello y se negó.

\- calma, joven Hiroshi, ya he comido - Hiroshi sonrió aliviado - además, hoy es un gran día. Tenemos mucho por hacer.

\- ¿uh? ¿Que cosas? - exclamó entre mordiscos

\- primero, tu madre dijo que te cortaría el cabello, lo tienes muy largo - bufo un poco, y toma uno de los largos mechones verdes para hacer énfasis. - y luego comprar ropa, y tu uniforme, pronto entrará a clase, jovencito.

Hiroshi le miro, y le hizo un puchero - Altaír - San, ¿podemos ir un rato a la costa?

El susodicho miro divertido al chico, que se veía tan tierno rogando - está bien, no veo por que no - suspiro derrotado - además, creo que estarás bien... hace un par de días te quitaron la venda del ojo.

\- siiiiiii - exclamó victorioso

\- pero, sólo un rato - advirtió este - la brisa marina puede caerle mal, además no me gusta tanto la costa.

-¡¿ ahhh!? ¿Por que? Entonces ¿por que mamá te llama marino?

este se encogió de hombros - no tengo idea por que mi señora me llama así, al igual que tú... no recuerdo casi nada de mi pasado, solo a ella.

\- bueno, no importa.

\- ¡vamos, Hiroshi! Come tu desayuno o no iremos.

\- valeeeee

Con eso, el joven se libera de las cobijas y se prepara para salir de la cama, Altaír le coloca las pantuflas y lo lleva en la espalda.

\- ehhh Altaír-sama no es necesario que me cargues - protesta, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

\- no, Hiroshi-san, estas débil debo ayudarte. - respondió el peliazul - además debemos apurarnos, a mi señora no le gustará saber que saliste.

\- vale.

...

Todos, Saori, Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki y Hyoga han pasado juntos como una familia, tal y como se lo prometieron a Shun. Las heridas de sus almas poco a poco, aprenden incluso a convivir mejor con Jabu y su grupo, tal y como Shun hubiese querido. Pero no todo va así de bien, asi de rápido, ya que hay varios que se le puede llamar " terceros " siguen en desastre emocional.

Kiki a quien junto con shunrei se les trajo a vivir a la mansión, por que como era conocido, ambos se quedaron sin su tutor. Shunrei prácticamente ha manejado mejor su dolor por haber perdido a quien fue su padre, ella ha logrado mantener su mente ocupada cuidando a los chicos en el orfanato. Kiki por otra parte, no ha tomado bien el cambio. Siempre ha sido un huérfano, pero siempre su maestro Mu estaba presente, y ahora toda su vida ha cambiado. Ya no tiene a su maestro, ya no puede regresar a su hogar, todos los dorados están muertos, y uno de sus mejores amigos ya no esta. El cambio en Kiki ha sido evidente, el pequeño demonio que solía soltar bromas a todo quien no se cuidara, ahora solo pasa leyendo, o callado bajo un árbol. Por ello todos han planeado algo especial, llevarle al Festival que habrá esta noche en la plaza.

Todo esta planeado ya, lo llevarían al Festival, le compraran cosas, y para finalizar verá fuegos artificiales, de seguro eso lo ánima. Las chicas también irán y hasta llevarán kimono. En un inicio se había invitado a Jabu y compañía, pero estos se negaron, y dijeron que ellos cuidarian a los niños del orfanato para que Miho pueda ir también. Por el momento, todos están haciendo mandados para tener todo listo, pero igual habían quedado para almorzar juntos en la mansión.

El menos ocupado en este momento era Shiryu, por ende en él cayó el deber de ir a recoger a las chicas y a Kiki en el coche, además de traer los kimonos ya que todos irían así.

A partir de hoy empieza el proceso, el proceso para poder adaptarse a lo nuevo que viene... a los cambios que se aproximan.

Shiryu esperaba tranquilamente afuera del orfanato, mirando el cielo recostado sobre el auto. Respira profundamente y sonríe, él tenía que hacer lo posible por continuar su vida, por él, por sus hermanos, por Kiki y shunrei. Si, iba a ser difícil, pero tenía que lograrlo, tenía que hacer que el sacrificio de su maestro fuera digno, y también respetar la memoria de Shun.

\- ¡Shiryu! - llama alegremente la Chinita, llevando de la mano a Kiki

\- ¡Kiki! ¡Shunrei! - saluda de vuelta y corre a su encuentro - ¡Vamos! Se hace tarde para el almuerzo con los demás.

Kiki quien se encuentra un poco cabizbajo le sonríe un poco, tratado de demostrar que él esta tratando de seguir. Shiryu noto eso, y le sonrió tratando también de ayudar al joven, esta vez no dejaría que la depresión tomé a otro de sus amigos.

\- vamos, Kiki, la señorita Saori te tiene una sorpresa. - comentó Shiryu, tomando la otra mano del niño.

\- ¿en serio? - dijo este, no muy animado - no puedo esperar.

Shiryu comparte una fugaz mirada preocupada con Shunrei, para luego poner una mano en el hombro del lemuriano.

\- calma, Kiki... ya verás que todo estará bien.

Kiki sólo le sonríe, sin saber por que, Shiryu entonces dice:

\- por favor, Kiki... recuerda que el maestro Mu quisiera mucho más de ti.

Kiki suspiro, y asintió subiendo al coche, sin mas él y shunrei subieron. Kiki rápidamente se puso a mirar a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Desde ese momento, Shiryu se hizo una meta; sacar a Kiki de esta oscuridad.

...

Ahí estaban ellos dos, Hiroshi y Altaír, viendo tranquilamente el mar. Altaír miraba el mar al mismo tiempo que una sensación de tristeza lo invadía, por alguna razón el mar le daba incomodidad, como si el hubiese sido encerrado o se hubiese ahogado en el. Hiroshi vio la incomodidad de su amigo, por lo que decidió hablar.

\- incluso estando en el mar sigue haciendo frío ¿no?

sobresaltado, Altaír vuelve a ver al joven, sonriendo le dice:

\- pues si mi niño, ya estamos en invierno, por eso te traje en pijama y bufanda.

\- Altaír ¿por que te incomoda el mar?

el peliazul bajo su mirada, y mordió sus labios nerviosamente - he tenido pesadillas

sorprendido, Hiroshi se puso de cuclillas enfrente de él, reclamando:

\- ¿¡tú también!?

el peliazul asintió, suspirando - son... demasiado reales, siento como me ahogó en sueño.

Hiroshi, toma su mano firmemente y le sonríe - me pasa lo mismo, pero con el estar solo, me da mucho miedo. - suspiro triste.- y el no recordar no ayuda a mis pesadillas.

El mayor asintió, y luego puso su mano en el hombro del chico - se como te sientes, al igual que tú desperté mal herido, pero tu madre me ayudó, me cortó el cabello, y me dio un hogar.

\- Altaír... ¿puedes ser... mi amigo?

\- ¡claro! Señorito, todos seremos una familia.

las palabras que el hombre dijo levantó un poco los ánimos del chico peliverde, quien abrazó a Altaír.

\- Altaír... gracias, por ser mi primer amigo.

Altaír devolvió el abrazo, y luego se levantó.

\- vamos, Hiroshi-San, tenemos que volver antes que madre. - dijo este, a la vez que limpiaba la arena de la pijama del niño - además, ella te tiene una sorpresa.

\- ¡viva! - dijo este alegremente, subiéndose a la espalda de su nuevo amigo

...

El ahora presidente de la Fundación Graude, se encuentra ahora, en saco y corbata frente la tumba del que alguna vez maltrataba. Sonríe amargamente, sintiéndose quizás algo hipócrita por llorar sobre una tumba vacía en lugar de ir a buscarlo o al menos, lo que queda de su cuerpo.

Tatsumi, el alguna vez mano derecha de Mitsumasa Kido, guardián de Saori Kido, estaba sólo frente a una piedra de granito, preguntándose que hubiera pasado si esa noche lo hubiese cuidado mejor. Ahora ya no importa, él esta solo de nuevo, dejó ir una risa hueca, recordando como torturó a los niños por llorar por su padres muertos, y él ahora lloraba por alguien también. Con cuidado coloca las flores, había hecho una selección bastante colorida esta vez, el ramo tenía colores vivos, morados, amarillos y blancos. Cubriendo todo y finalmente sintiéndose satisfecho, se puso de pié, él intentó sonreír un poco, pero su fachada poco a poco cayó, lágrimas traicioneras se deslizan por su rostro, así como sus hombros empiezan a temblar, dejando escapar un sollozo amargo.

\- hey, ¿estás bien?

Tatsumi fue sorprendido por una indiferente voz, él rápidamente la reconoció, así que se secó los ojos rápidamente, además de respirar hondo para recuperar la compostura y poder responder como se debe. Se volteó, y con la mejor cara cínica, dijo:

\- ¿uh? Ikki ¿que demonios haces aquí?

Ikki lo miro con el mismo rostro expresivo de siempre, aunque por dentro tuvo que suprimir sus deseos de rodar los ojos ante tan mala actuación. Ikki decidió seguirle el juego.

\- ¿que acaso no puedo venir a recordar a mi hermano? Tengo más derecho que tú

Las últimas palabras salpicaban veneno, Tatsumi se puso un poco nervioso, pero no queriendo perder contra el Fénix decidió resistir. Con una actitud indiferente sacó de sus bolsillos un paquete de cigarrillos, y un encendedor, ofreciendo uno al Fénix quien negó con la mirada. Encendiendolo, Tatsumi pudo al fin relajarse.

\- entonces... - el Fénix comenzó queriendo hacer conversación - hoy visitas a mí hermano.

Tatsumi deja ir una bocanada de humo, directamente a la cara del Fénix - ¡sí! ¿Qué con eso?

\- ¿por que estás aquí?

\- rindiendo homenaje, al fin y al cabo... él era mi protegido ¿no? Ése era mi trabajo, mantenerlo fuera de problemas.- aspiró más humo, para luego dejarlo ir, pero esta vez a un lado - claro, después de que ustedes lo dejaron como un perro.

La ira dentro de Ikki despertó, sintiéndose ofendido ante las palabras de Tatsumi, pero pronto se relajó, al fin y al cabo, tenía razón. Tatsumi cuando vio que sus palabras hirieron al Fénix sonrió orgulloso, para luego seguir fumando.

\- ¿por que te importa tanto? - preguntó Ikki acercándose a Tatsumi, el cual se puso un pelín nervioso.

\- ¿disculpa?

\- ¿por que visitas la tumba de mí hermano tan seguido? Y mas específico, a la misma hora.

Rápidamente Tatsumi se sorprendió, si, él visita la tumba de Shun casi todos los días después de las once, antes de ir a almorzar, pero en todo el tiempo que él ha hecho eso no había visto al Fénix cerca. Por primera vez trago saliva, dejando su actuación de hombre rudo.

\- ¿como lo sabes? ¿Me vigilas?

Ikki sonrió, lo que causó que varios pelos en la nuca del pelón se pararán, Ikki se ve completamente amenazante sonriendo. Pero sorprendentemente, Ikki le puso una mano al ahora presidente de la Fundación.

\- porque siempre te he visto, usualmente espero a que termines para yo poder acercarme.

\- ¿por que? - pregunta secamente el pelón

\- simplemente soy cortés, no quiero entrometerme en tú dolor.

Ante esto Tatsumi alzó una ceja, a lo que Ikki ignoró y luego, pregunta:

\- Tatsumi, ¿por que respetas tanto a mí hermano ahora?

Tatsumi bajo la mirada, se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca, tirandolo al suelo para después, apagarlo con el zapato.

\- por que él me salvó, yo era lo que el señor Kido creó, un monstruo. Pero... él, Shun, me mostró el perdón, a MÍ quien no lo merecía. Me enseñó que se siente que alguien te quiera, que alguien se preocupé por tu salud, que alguien disfruté pasar el tiempo contigo. Él con su cosmos cálido logro descongelar mi frío corazón.

Ikki se quedó estupefacto, sin saber exactamente que decir, miró a Tatsumi a los ojos, y pudo comprender, que en efecto, él decía la verdad. Shun logró purificar al demonio que los atormento, y eso le hizo sentir aún más culpable.

\- sabes, Tatsumi... - Ikki dijo, alejándose de él - te envidio, te envidio por que tú estuviste para él más que nosotros, y de eso, me arrepiento y lo haré toda la vida.

Tatsumi lo miro, y sintiendo un poco de empatía dijo:

\- él nunca los dejó de amar, pero también comprendió que lo querían lejos de sus vidas, al menos por el momento. - Ikki sintió una punzada directa al pecho, pero supo que Tatsumi no lo hizo de mala fe - él intentó vivir su vida lo mejor que pudo, intentó adaptarse a su nueva vida, se forjó metas, tenía sueños... él iría a estudiar a la preparatoria kurumada el próximo inició de clases.

\- creo que de todos nosotros, Shun sería el único interesado en éso, a él siempre le gustó aprender. - confesó el peliazul, con un tono tanto triste, pero también nostálgico - le hubiese ido bien.

\- sí... lo sé, él era especial.

Después, ambos cayeron en un silencio incómodo, increíblemente, fue Tatsumi quien habló primero.

\- sabes... es curioso. La gente dice que cuando pierdes a alguien el dolor de la pérdida pasa, eventualmente lo superas y desaparece, para finalmente lo acabes aceptando- dijo amargamente - me duele, para el mundo, para el país, esto esta cerrado. La muerte de Shun es solo un caso de suicidio más, pero para nosotros... fue una enorme pérdida.

Ikki sonrió y terminó asegurando a Tatsumi.

\- él no esta muerto, una persona muere cuando es olvidada, y shun nunca lo será... eso te lo aseguró.

Fue la primera vez que Ikki se sintió cómodo cerca de Tatsumi, y la primera vez que Tatsumi se sentía acompañado.

...

Ya en la mansión, Hyoga quizá era quien mas esfuerzo ponía en la preparación de la comida, el ruso había prometido a Shun que él ayudaría a unir a la familia, además Shiryu también necesita ayuda con Kiki. Por primera vez en meses Hyoga se siente relativamente feliz, por ello cierta cuidadora rubia sonríe más seguido.

\- ¿quien soy? - pregunta una vocecita juguetona, mientras la dueña de esta cubre los ojos del Santo del cisne.

Él rie, y lentamente se da la vuelta respondiendo - eres mi Eri.

Ella ríe y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, para luego observar la mesa bellamente decorada. - te quedo precioso.

-¿tú crees?

-¡sí! A los demás les encantará.

Ya ruborizado, Hyoga se rasca la parte de atrás de su cabeza - no es para tanto...

\- para mi lo es- dijo ella, para luego besarle una vez mas antes de irse a la cocina a traer más cosas.

Hyoga sonrió, viéndola partir, de alguna manera se había sentido tranquilo finalmente, adaptándose a los cambios que su vida había sufrido. El rubio se había incluso portado mejor con Tatsumi, cosa que sorprendió al cabeza de rodilla.

\- espero ahora estés tranquilo, shun.

suspiró para si mismo, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, pero él se las seca, él sabe que las lágrimas son como cadenas, cadenas que atrapan al fallecido a la tierra, por ello él tenía que seguir. Hyoga tendrá, junto con sus hermanos hayar la luz en su oscuridad, no solo por ellos sino también por la gente que les aman, y en especial por Shun. Hyoga sabe, que ahora tiene más ángeles cuidando de él.

mas pronto que tarde todos llegaron, Seiya llegó con su típica actitud juguetona, Saori llegó con él, ella simplemente sonreía ante las ocurrencias del Pegaso. Jabu llegó después con mas botanas y gaseosas, sus amigos llegaron con él. June, la amiga de Shun llegó con ellos, luciendo diferente, pues decidió rehacer su vida, ya no usa la máscara y corto su cabello, Saori amablemente le ofreció un pequeño trabajo de mensajera, lo cual gustosamente aceptó. Después de un rato llegó Shiryu con el invitado de honor, Kiki y por supuesto, la amable Shunrei. Una vez ya reunidos, Saori se puso enfrente de la mesa

\- ¡brindemos! Por Kiki, quien a partir de ahora vivirá aquí con nosotros

\- ¡viva! - gritaron todos los presentes, luego el sonido del timbre interrumpió la escena, Saori pidió a una de las trabajadoras que fuera a abrir. Después de unos segundos apareció Tatsumi junto con Ikki.

finalmente y después de que todos los invitados llegaron, la fiesta comenzó, comieron, charlaron y hasta bebieron. Todo iba normal según ellos, Kiki ya había comido e incluso hizo unas cuantas bromas durante la comida, pero nada más aparte de éso. Para los demás era un avance, pequeño, pero avance al fin. La fiesta se había llenado de un ambiente bastante agradable, al que nadie se percató que Kiki ya no estaba ahí. Con poder logró salir desapercibido del lugar, sí, él aprecia todo lo que hacen por él, pero a la vez le ofende todo este teatro que ahora llama vida.

Con mucho sigilo llegó al jardín de la mansión, miró desesperadamente a todos lados, comprobando que nadie le estuviera viendo, para acto seguido comenzar a arrancar y patear las flores del jardín. Esta era la única manera de calmar sus ansias, su ira hacia todo esto. Pateo y pateo, una y otra vez hasta que una fría voz hizo que regresará a la realidad.

\- no creo que a Tatsumi le vaya a agradar esto.

sorprendido y a la vez agobiado levantó la mirada, fue ahí cuando la vio, rubia, ojos azulados que estaban cargados de tristeza, ella tenía una expresión serena pero a la vez desafiante, mirando hacia el desastre que el pequeño pupilo había causado. Kiki no la conocía en persona, pero ya sabía quien era ella, June, la amiga de Shun.

sintiendo una enorme vergüenza por el acto que cometió, Kiki bajo su mirada, murmurando un "lo siento" a secas, y apenas audible. June solamente suspira y cruza sus brazos.

\- no es a mi a quien tienes que pedir perdón.

\- lo sé... pero estoy tan enojado tan hartó...- Kiki paró de hablar, como esperando alguna respuesta de la chica, al no recibir ninguna continuó - todo en mi vida cambio, todos los que he amado han muerto, y para empeorar me mienten. - las últimas palabras llegaron llenas de resentimiento, fue tanto que hasta la misma June se sorprendió, aunque lo logró ocultar. - ¡ellos me han mentido sobre la muerte de Shun!

esta vez June sí falló en ocultar su sorpresa, pero aún así no dijo nada.- Shun no murió por una enfermedad, él no murió en un hospital... Shun se quitó la vida, y lo que enterraron fue un féretro vacío... él se mató por que se sentía culpable.

\- entonces... lo sabes - fue lo único que dijo la Amazona.

\- sí... no entiendo por que me contaron eso.

\- tal vez sólo querían protegerte, ya perdiste a tú maestro.

\- ¿protegerme? ¿De que? ¿De su propia culpa?- Kiki grito -¿de no poder salvar a su amigo? ¿A mi maestro? ¡Soy aprendiz de caballero, por Zeus Santo! ¡puedo manejarlo!

\- ¿así como tú irá?

Kiki, indignado la fulmina con la mirada, finalmente dejó salir varias lágrimas de frustración, y su cuerpo ya le pasaba factura por su rabieta.

\- ¡no es eso! Me indigna que piensan tan bajo de mí- pateo un Guijarro cercano - piensan que no podre manjar la verdad, que los jugaré o que me quebrare... más no saben qué ya lo estoy. Mí hogar nunca estará completo sin mi maestro, y sin Shun para jugar.

finalmente, el lemuriano dejó salir todo su pesar, lloró hasta que no salieron más lágrimas de sus grandes ojos. Cuando al fin creyó que era prudente, June se acercó al niño y le abrazó.

\- kiki, a pesar de que ellos ya no estén entré nosotros, siguen ahí, ellos te están observando desde el cielo y saben que los amas- la santa de ccamaleón dice firmemente, mientras abraza aún mas cerca a la chico-

el futuro caballero de Aries simplemente cerró sus ojos y continuó oyendo a su nueva confidente.

\- ohh kiki, yo solo espero... - continuó ella - yo solo espero que encuentres tú fe otra vez y puedas ser feliz. Sólo recuerda, que Shun y tú maestro hubieran querido que fueras felíz y la depresión no ayuda, hazlo felices siendo felíz. por tú bien, por el de ellos.

kiki sólo se quedó ahí y siguió llorando, sí... el será un caballero en el futuro, pero él también es humano, y más importante un niño que acaba de perder todo.


	6. Chapter 6

Lo que todos perdimos

capítulo 5 : La muerte es una bendición.

disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a nuestro borrachín favorito, masami kurumada.

Todo transcurrió bien después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Saori, kiki comenzó a sonreír de nuevo e incluso a hacer más travesuras, muy a disgusto de Tatsumi. Han pasado ya unas semanas y es la víspera de Navidad, si... curiosamente él único que sentía una vibra religiosa ante tal fecha era Hyoga, los demás sólo celebraban por lo de la Unión nada mas. Por supuesto, ahí sólo Miho y Hyoga son católicos, Seiya cree en todas las deidades pero no rinde culto a ninguna, Shunrei cree en la antigua religión china que su maestro le enseñó, kiki era budista, Shiryu cree en la misma religión que Shunrei y tanto Ikki como Tatsumi son ateos, curiosamente ambos han servido a una diosa pero eso nunca cambio su forma de ver el mundo.

Finalmente se había decidido hacer una "pequeña" cena en el orfanato, llevarían juguetes a los niños y cosas así.

...

Seiya llegó a la playa, vestido con su típica playera roja y jeans gastados. La playa estaba vacía, era invierno, por lo cual nadie visita la costa. Seiya observa la solitaria playa, con unas flores en sus manos, margaritas. La brisa del invierno acaricia su rostro, mientras aprieta con más fuerza las flores contra su pecho, suspiró para luego acercarse a las aguas marinas. Poco a poco, el castaño se metió a las aguas, a él siempre, le gustó esta playa, le trae recuerdos de cuando todos venían aquí, como familia.

Ya con el agua hasta las rodillas, y sin haberse quitado los zapatos, Seiya coloca las flores en el agua. Observa como las olas se llevan el ramo cada vez más lejos y no puede evitar sentir nostalgia, ya que... recuerda como después de la batalla contra Poseidón, cierto chico de cabello verde y ojos turquesas le hizo compañía.

\- lo siento, Shun.

...

Altaír termina de vestir a su joven amo, tal y como señora ordenó, ella quería ver como el uniforme del colegio le quedaba al Chico y de una vez determinar si necesita ajustes o no. Sí, faltan casi tres meses para que el chico empiece, pero a su madre siempre le gusta tener las cosas preparadas.

El uniforme, que había sido mandado a hacer consistía de un pantalón verde musgo oscuro con tirantes de color negro, que se usan bajo la camisa manga larga formal, sobre dicha camisa se lleva un saco formal del mismo color que el pantalón. El uniforme termina con una corbata roja que simboliza el primer año de preparatoria que cursara, y unos zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados.

\- Altaír, ¿cómo me veo? - pregunta Hiroshi completamente emocionado al verse en uniforme - ¿se me ve bien?

Antes de que el peliazul pudiera responder la madre del chico apareció, y rápidamente respondió por él.

\- por supuesto te vez bien, hijo mío. - sonriente se acercó al Chico que le sonrió de vuelta y el sirviente que le hizo una reverencia - eres mi hijo después de todo.

\- señora Rumiko.

\- Altaír.

\- madre ¿Qué haces aquí?. - pregunta curioso Hiroshi, quien abraza fervientemente a su madre - creí que hoy tenías que trabajar.

Rumiko abraza a su hijo, luego besa su frente con amor para asegurar.

\- El señor Solo fue muy amable en dejarnos el resto del día libre. - a la mención del apellido Altaír no pudo suprimir un pequeño espasmo en su cuerpo, este no fue inadvertido por su señora y el hijo de esta - ¿que pasa, Altaír?

Altaír emitió un chillido de sorpresa, que rápidamente trató de disimular bajando la mirada.

\- nada, su merced. - respondió este, aunque tanto Hiroshi como Rumiko podían ver el ligero temblor de sus labios.

\- Altaír, ¡no me mientas! - el tono que ella hizo hizo sobresaltar no sólo al implicado, sino también a su propio hijo. - Perdóname, no debí usar este tono. Pero, dime ¿que te molesta?

\- mí señora, yo no soy digno de tanto consentimiento de parte suyo, pero debo admitir que por alguna razón, el señor Solo me da escalofríos.

\- ¿es nada mas eso?

\- si, mi señora.

\- esta bien, Altaír - dijo ella acercándose al sirviente con cuidado - todo esta bien mi niño. Ya no le perteneces a nadie mas que a mí, tú estás a salvo.

\- gracias, mi señora.

-te haré una pregunta, Altaír.

\- dígame, mi señora.

\- ¿te sientes a gusto conmigo?

El peliazul ruborizado, asintió - por supuesto, su merced.

\- entonces no sufras por tú pasado, Altaír, ya que ahora me perteneces a mí. - terminó la frase colocando suavemente su mano sobre el rostro de su siervo, quien siento el más grande de los placeres, el sólo hecho de ser tocado por ella, su ama. - esta noche haremos una visita al señor Solo, quiero que ambos se vistan lo más decente posible, ¿entendido?

\- si, madre.

\- si, su merced.

\- excelente.

...

-¡Me veo ridículo! - exclamó kiki, quien ya lucía su uniforme nuevo del Colegio.

\- vamos, sabes que no es verdad. - dijo riéndose Shiryu quien lo observa desde la puerta mientras que Hyoga viste a kiki - así deberás vestir por tres años, hasta que llegues a la preparatoria.

\- si, kiki, debes aceptarlo. - añadió el ruso, quien se aguanta las ganas de reír.

Si, kiki se veía raro, el uniforme del Colegio era de un color verde musgo , unos shorts que llegaban a las rodillas, unos calcetines blancos largos, zapatillas negros. La parte de arriba eran una camisa formal manga corta un moño color rojo y unos tirantes color verde. El colegio donde kiki estudiaría era uno muy especial, era el colegio Kurumada. El colegio era exclusivo, muy caro y de buena presencia, Shun iría ahí, claro la compañía de Saori podía pagarla, incluso podría pagar la colegiatura de todos si hubieran querido.

kiki iría al séptimo grado de la educación básica, este colegio era enorme, y tenía las dos facultades (preparatoria y básica) cerca, la preparatoria a un lado de la calle y la básica en el otro.

\- vamos, kiki, es un privilegio que hayas sido admitido ahí. - regaño Shiryu, con una mirada firme. - El uniforme es ridículo, pero es un honor.

\- lo se... se quien pudo haberlo aprovechado mejor. - respondió el lemuriano, cabizbajo.

\- vamos, kiki, no te pongas así. - consolo el ruso, tratando de aliviar el mal momento.

\- si, kiki. - kiki miró como Shiryu se acercó a él. - tú eres inteligente y sabrás sacar provecho, además... estoy seguro que Shun hubiera sido feliz de que tú estudiaras.

\- sí, y de que serían compañeros. -Terminó Hyoga, poniendo una mano firme en el hombro de kiki.

kiki baja la mirada, para luego sonreír - no... él iba a estudiar primer año de preparatoria, y para cuando yo entrará a ese nivel, él ya se hubiese graduado.

Hyoga suspira- sí... tienes razón.

\- pero, seguramente en los festivales o tiempos libres él hubiese pasado tiempo contigo.- aseguró Shiryu, Hyoga asiente en acuerdo.

\- vamos... Tatsumi dijo que traería algo para comer. - dijo Hyoga, parandose.

\- si,vamos. - dijeron ambos, poniéndose de pié y caminando hacia la puerta.

...

Hiroshi, quien se encontraba ya vestido normalmente, con su chamarra estilo Universidad americana, rojo en medio y las mangas blancas y con algunos detalles amarillos. Debajo de la chamarra tiene una camiseta negra, llevando unos pantalones azules con zapatos Converse rojos con blanco.

\- ¡Hiroshi!

\- voy, madre.

El chico corrió escaleras abajo, sonriente de oír la voz de su madre, ya abajo lo esperaban su madre y Altaír. Ambos estaban ocultando algo en sus espaldas, Hiroshi podía notarlo, pero aún así decidió seguirles el juego.

\- ven, hijito- dijo Rumiko, extendiendo su Blanca mano hacia él, sonriente con ojos llenos de amor - tengo algo para ti.

\- ¿para mí? ¿Qué es madre?

\- ¡Altaír! - ella dijo, voz firme sin dejar de ver a si hijo, el susodicho rápidamente atendió la orden. Rápidamente el peliazul saco de su espalda una enorme caja, que para la curiosidad de Hiroshi parece moverse.

-¿madre... ? - el niño murmullo, no estando tan seguro si acercarce o no

\- ven, hijito. - repite la madre dando otra sonrisa, el chico se acercó, y se puso de rodillas para ver mejor la caja. Con mano temblorosa abrió la caja, de la cual salió un cachorrito de pug.

\- ¡un perrito! - exclamó alegremente, al mismo tiempo que el animalito saltó de la caja a los brazos del chico. -¡ gracias madre!

\- lo mejor para mi muchacho.

El perrito ladro y ladro de felicidad, lamiendo su Rostro, Hiroshi rió.

\- ¿como le pondrá al perro, joven? - pregunta Altaír.

\- fenrir. - dijo inmediatamente - fenrir, como el perro de las leyendas nórdicas que mi madre cuenta.

\- me parece bien. - dijo su madre, acercándose a su hijo.

\- mí señora... - habló Altaír dando una reverencia. - recuerde que tenemos una cita con el médico de su joven merced- dijo apuntando a Hiroshi - además de que no hemos tomado el almuerzo, hay un restaurante cerca de la clínica.

\- ¡excelente! - exclamó aplaudiendo una vez - vamos, Hiroshi, deja al perrito un momento, mas tarde jugará con el.

\- si madre... - respondió , obediente se levantó dejando al perro atrás, y siguiendo a su madre.

...

Ikki se encontraba comiendo una hamburguesa sentado en una banca, a la orilla de la calle. Masticando estrepitosamente, sin darle importancia a sus modales, él miraba los autos pasar sin mayor atención. El Fénix estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, pensando en su hermanito querido.

Por un breve instante levantó su mirada, y fue entonces cuando los vio... no solo a su hermano, sino también a Kanon. Ikki sintió como si el tiempo se hubiese ralentizado, permitiendo así ver como, desde la ventana de una camioneta negra y observando con una mirada aburrida, estaba su hermano... o eso creía ver. Además, quien conducía la camioneta era nada mas y nadie menos que Kanon, pero ¡es imposible! ¡Ambos están muertos! Y aún asi por unos breves

segundos pudo ver a los ocupantes del vehículo antes de que estos se alejasen, desapareciendo en la calle. Ikki sintió como su corazón palpita a mil por hora, por un momento quiere creer que su hermano era quien estaba en el auto, pero el sabe que solamente fue una iluminación óptica, un engaño que su corazón le estaba haciendo.

-¡ ha! - ríe el Fénix secamente - el destino nunca me ha tratado bien, mira que hacerme creer que mi hermano estaba ahí.

Ikki sabía que Shun no estaba vivo, por que sí lo estuviera, seguramente no tendría la suficiente maldad de dejarlos pensar que él esta muerto.

\- te extrañó, hermanito.

...

\- ¿Sientes dolor? - pregunta el doctor, presionando un estetoscopio contra el pecho de Hiroshi, quien tiene las mejillas de un ligero tono rojizo, pues se ha quitado la camisa.

\- no... mucho, doctor.

\- Mmmmm, bien. - dijo el doctor, quien, se veía ligeramente preocupado - tu caja torácica suena aún mal. Tendré que dejarte aún la medicina, entiendo que no te gusta, pero también tendrá que asistir a una sesión diaria de oxígeno.

\- agh... ¿no hay otra opción? -Reniega Hiroshi haciendo un puchero, que normalmente sirve para manipular a su madre y sirviente para que le dieran lo que él quiere. Pero en este caso, el doctor negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

\- no, Hiroshi, la máscara de oxígeno es necesario, tus pulmones sufrieron un gran daño por tú accidente.

El doctor trató de ser razonable con el chico en frente de él, tratar de hacerle ver razón. Pero, a la vez no puede evitar sentirse mal por él, ya que el chiquillo estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Sinceramente él no podía entender el terror que el chico siente, suspirando se levantó.

\- te haré una propuesta, Hiroshi. - hizo una pausa - iré a buscar a tú madre, para que ella hablé contigo, antes de empezar la primera sesión.

Hiroshi mordió nerviosamente su labio interior, para luego asintir. El doctor sonrió antes de levantarse para salir a buscar a la madre. Poco después que él salió Hiroshi vio a madre entrar.

\- ¿que pasa, hijito? - pregunta su madre, su rostro refleja su preocupación, lo cual hacía sentir querido.

\- madre... no quiero el tratamiento.

\- ¿por que, mi cielo?

-madre... el oxígeno hace que me de sueño.

\- ¿que tiene de malo?

Una vez más, Hiroshi estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

\- pero, madre ¡yo no quiero dormir! ¡Mis sueños son raros!

su madre rió - pero, Hiroshi, los sueños son raros.

\- pero mis sueños son demasiado raros...

\- hijo mío, lo raro es algo familiar visto desde una diferente perspectiva- aseguró su madre, acariciando su rostro con suavidad - recuerda que tuviste un accidente, persiste memoria... todo son memorias. No tienes que estar asustado de ello.

\- ¡pero, madre! ¡¿Como sueños llenos de muerte son normales!?

\- no tienes que temerle a la muerte, Hiroshi.

\- pero... ¿como? Tengo sueños tan reales donde gente muere... veo la luz abandonar sus ojos, y soy yo quien termina su vidas...- rápidamente abraza mas fuerte a su madre - y lo peor... lo peor es que siento placer terminando sus vidas. Madre, ¡La muerte es una condena!

Rumiko sonrió, de una manera casi maligna, una sonrisa llena de una extraña felicidad. Se obliga a si misma a poner su mejor cara de preocupación, forzando a su hijo a mirarla a los ojos.

\- te equivocas, hijito - besa delicadamente su frente, pasándose por sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, para de una manera indebida, lamerle. Ríe picaramente para luego susurrar - la muerte es una bendición. Te libera de las cadenas terrenales, dando un auge divino.

Sin previo aviso, Rumiko da un ligero rose en las mejillas de su hijo.

\- le diré al doctor que el tratamiento comienza ahora.

\- si, madre.

...

Seiya caminaba tranquilamente, sus pantalones seguían mojados pero le restó importancia. En su cabeza seguía tarareando una tonatilla que aprendió, cuando de repente, en su camino

encontró a Ikki. Ikki, quien se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la calle, en su rostro denota tristeza.

-¿Ikki? - Ikki volteó a ver, mira a Seiya de arriba a abajo un par de veces para luego, mirar a la calle otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres, burro con alas?

A pesar de que Ikki tenía la intención de hacer una broma y así, evitar que Seiya se preocupara no le sirvió, su voz le traicionó al quebrarse. Esto por supuesto disparó la alarma en Seiya, quien sin pedir permiso se sentó al lado del Fénix.

\- Ikki... ¿que pasa? Parece que Haz visto un fantasma.

Ikki cerró sus ojos, masajeandose las cienes, completamente perdido y sin saber que decir.

\- sabes, burro... creo que si vi un fantasma, ó quizás era el destino riéndose en mí cara.

\- Ikki...

\- Seiya, ¿tú crees que el amor es más fuerte que la muerte?

Seiya abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, él que siempre tiene algo que decir, una broma ó discurso sobre como batallar hasta el final se hallaba mudo, con las palabras "sí, creo" atoradas. Ó será que ni el mismo sabe...

Seiya suspira, cerrando los ojos, y se quedó al lado de Ikki sin decir mas nada.


	7. Chapter 7

Lo que todos perdimos

capítulo 7 : alianza.

disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a nuestro borrachín favorito, masami kurumada.

Ikki seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, no estando seguro si podía contar con Seiya, ó este lo tomará por loco. Sí, él era miembro del famoso equipo A , y todo pero nunca convivió con ellos mucho tiempo, no hasta ahora. Desde que le hizo la promesa a "Shun" aceptó vivir en la mansión y convivir con ellos, pero desde que tiene uso de razón el nunca se quedó con ellos después de sus sangrientas batallas, él siempre se iba a lamerse las heridas a otro lado. Ikki sabía que Seiya es confiable, ¿pero como se lo dice?

\- ¿lo viste tú también? - Ikki levantó la mirada y se enfoca en Seiya, no creyendo lo que dijo, ¿Él también?¿Él también que?

\- a Shun, ¿tú también lo viste? - Seiya volvió a decir, su voz algo temblorosa, esperando que el Fénix respondiera.

Ikki asintió y Seiya solo suspiró, Ikki no puede determinar si es en alivio ó en exasperación. Ve como el castaño comienza a jugar con sus dedos pulgares, nerviosamente.

\- sabes... hoy creí verlo, en la playa- Seiya continuó hablando, observando como Ikki seguía sin decir una palabra - cuando me estaba retirando de la playa, lo vi. Él estaba parado en frente de una casa, creo que jugaba con el teléfono... y luego subió a un carro, sin dejar de ver el teléfono. Vi como se alejaron después de eso.

Seiya vio como el aliento de Ikki se agitaba, y veía como sus manos agarraron con fuerza la tela de su ropa. Aparentemente, Ikki vio algo similar.

\- una parte de mi... una parte de mi quiere que ése chico sea él y la otra no.- Seiya volvió a parar, en parte, para ver como Ikki reaccionaba, pero el peliazul seguía mudo - quiero creer que mi mente me engaña, y que el chico que vi por ésos breves segundos, sea solamente alguien parecido y no nuestro Shun.

\- no es él. - Ikki finalmente habló.

-¿que?

\- yo también lo vi y estoy seguro que no es él, Shun nunca podría lastimar a alguien asi, de una manera emocionalmente fuerte.

Seiya sonrió - tienes razón.

\- creo que ambos fuimos víctimas de una mala broma del destino.

ambos tenían la loca intención de quedarse ahí, sentados hasta el anochecer, y de hecho lo hubieran hecho sino fuese por que les sonó el teléfono a ambos, resultando ser un no muy contento Tatsumi. Recordando la fiesta y que los demás los esperaban, decidieron marcharse del lugar, acordado ambos no decir una palabra de lo que ambos vieron ó creyeron ver.

[··········]

Hiroshi podía verlo, podía ver como su amigo, Altaír, se eleva mas y más, pero él no estaba sólo... Altaír estaba...sujetando a alguien.

El sueño cambia y le muestra otra escena, está vez Altaír estaba tirado en el suelo, sangrando por todos lados, su mirada perdida y su respiración casi nula. Hiroshi puede sentir TODO el dolor que su sirviente...no su amigo sufre, es insoportable, su piel arde y tiene un enorme vacío en el pecho. Puede sentir como su cuerpo se empieza a paralizar y como sus párpados se hacen cada vez mas pesados. Finalmente dejó que el cansancio lo venciera y cerró sus ojos.

\- te Haz encontrado con un terrible destino ¿no?

éso fue lo último que escucho antes de ser devorado por la oscuridad.

...

...

..

.

Hiroshi se despierta, convierto en sudor y respirando entrecortado, sino fuese por la máscara de oxígeno él probablemente hubiese tenido muchas dificultades.

\- ¿que pasa, hijo? ¿Una pesadilla?

Hiroshi asintió, tratando de recuperar el aliento, logrando llamar la atención del doctor en cuanto mencionaron "pesadilla"

\- ¿sufre mucho de esto? - pregunta anotando en su libreta.

\- frecuentemente, pero ya le dieron medicamentos, han disminuido desde entonces.

El doctor asintió, aunque no estaba totalmente convencido- esta bien, pero tenga cuidado con ésos medicamentos.

\- si, doctor. - respondió ella.

\- madre... ¿podemos irnos? ¿Ya acabó? - pregunta un agitado Hiroshi

\- si, tesoro- dijo sonriendo, agitando el verde cabello de su hijo.

[···········]

Era increíble, ambos en su niñez lo odiaron, en su temprana pubertad lo molestaban y ahora que son adolescentes, viajan tranquilamente en su automóvil sin dirigirle ningún insulto. Seiya era el más impresionado de esto, ya que él sabía todo el odio que Ikki le tenía al mayordomo de los Kido y ahora en frente de sus ojos Ikki, quien juró venganza sobre él y cada que podía maltrataba al calvo esta ahora, teniendo una cálida charla con él. Seiya no sabe de que hablan ni se interesa mucho en ello simplemente siente raro ver a dos personas que se odiaron ser civilizados uno con el otro, aunque lo que si sabe Seiya es la causa de esto, Shun.

\- entonces, ¿que a que hora cenaremos? - pregunta Ikki mirando aburrido por la ventana, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Tatsumi, quien maneja rueda los ojos y dice en tono divertido - tú solo por la comida llegas, ya hasta pareces Hyoga.

todos ríen, Seiya se sorprendió de sí mismo se acaba de reír de un chiste de Tatsumi.

\- ¡hey! ¡Me ofendes!- exclamó, fingiendo indignación, para luego volver a preguntar - y entonces, ¿a que hora cenaremos?

\- después de la misa de las diez, tú ya sabes que esos niños fueron criados bajo creencias cristianas.

\- hmmp - refunfuño Ikki - que tarde, ya tendré mucha hambre para entonces.

\- bueno, puedes quedarte conmigo y kiki en el salón principal mientras acaba la ceremonia, ya sabes que kiki tiene raíces diferentes y prefiere conservarse así, por memoria a su maestro.

\- sí, me quedaré con ustedes.

Y la conversación entre ellos dos siguió y siguió, impotandoles poco que Seiya estaba tan callado como tumba, simplemente escuchando. Internamente, él sonrió, Shun en verdad hacía

milagros, unió su familia incluso estando muerto. Aunque cabe resaltar que Ikki siempre a sido así, cualquiera que salvase a su hermanito tendría su gratitud, y cualquier que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo malicioso encima, tendría la mas dolorosa muerte.

Tatsumi tiene eso, la gratitud. Fue el el único que estuvo ahí para Shun cuando mas los necesitó y ellos fallaron, fue el quién sufrió la irá pública, tachandolo de asesino y pedófilo, fue el quién tuvo que ir a reclamar los pedazos de tela ensangrentada y retazos de carne y cabello que encontraron.

Fue él, el verdadero amigo de Shun, y ellos eran solamente traidores.

[···········]

Ya había caído la noche en Japón, para la mayoría de la población era un día normal, si había localidades que tomaban la noche de Navidad con un enfoque más romántico y comercial que religioso en si, para la familia de Hiroshi no era la excepción, hoy era un día normal.

La nieve había comenzado a caer hace poco, comenzando a cubrir todo con su blancura helada. Hiroshi, con su suéter favorito (el tipo universitario) con el gorro puesto y una gran bufanda estaba jugando con los copos que estaban danzando en el viento de invierno. Fenrir su perro estaba a su lado jugando con él y ambos protegidos bajo la intensa mirada de Altaír, todo parecía tranquilo, su madre le dijo que esperará afuera en lo que ella se arregla para visitar al señor Solo.

\- Altaír, ¿aún sientes miedo? - pregunta Hiroshi, quien ya cansado del juego se tira en la nieve.

\- su merced, la señora se pondrá furiosa si lo ve cubierto de nieve. - regaño amablemente el sirviente, causando que el implicado se levantará rápidamente.

\- lo siento... pero, por favor, Altaír, no evadas mí pregunta.

\- si, aún tengo miedo, este hombre no me causa buena espina.

\- Hiroshi, Altaír...

ambos se sobresamtaron oír la voz de Rumiko, quien estaba ya elegantemente vestida y lista para salir, Hiroshi corrió a abrazarla.

\- ¿ya estás lista? ¿Puede ir Fenrir?

Rumiko rió y abrazó a su hijo de vuelta - ¡claro! Altaír, vamos.

\- si, mi señora.

rápidamente todos subieron al coche, ajustando los cinturones, Rumiko como siempre iba en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Hiroshi junto Fenrir atrás. Para Hiroshi la vista era grandiosa, era la primera vez que veía nevar, bueno quizás no la primera pero al tener amnesia, todo es nuevo. El viaje fue relativamente largó, Hiroshi se quedó dormido y milagrosamente no tuvo pesadillas, al llegar al lugar se les fue otorgado acceso al parqueo privado del señor Solo.

Ya estando parqueados, Rumiko salió del auto, ordenando a su sirviente cuidar de su hijo, quien sigue durmiendo profundamente. Además le ordenó no salir hasta que ella se lo ordenará. Altaír asintió, jurando obediencia.

\- además, Altaír - ella dijo en un tono bastante serio - sí mi hijo sigue durmiendo para cuando te llamé... no lo despierte, te traes al perro.

\- si, mi señora.

Satisfecha, Rumiko siguió sonriente al sirviente del los solo. A pesar del frío ella vestía un vestido con escote, que resaltó su figura, y que apenas era cubierto por su cabello. Todos los sirvientes ya la conocen, pues ella trabaja para el mítico Julián Solo.

finalmente los sirvientes la guiaron al estudio privado, donde Julián le esperaba, visiblemente feliz. Rumiko tenía ya varios años trabajando como asistente personal del señor Solo en una de sus compañías, además de ser la vocera de Julián.

\- ¡Rumiko! - saludó Julián, quien se dirigió a saludar seguido por Sorrento.

\- señor Julián.

-¿como Haz estado? ¿Cómo esta tú hijo?

internamente, Rumiko sonrió, Julián pregunta precisamente lo que ella quería- exactamente por éso vine, joven Julián.

\- ¿ah, si?- dijo él - por favor, siéntate.

Los tres se sentaron, aunque Sorrento observa cuidadosamente a Rumiko, no sabe por que pero en el transcurso de unos meses ella le a dado escalofríos, cosa rara pues antes de eso la chica siempre le dio igual.

\- joven Julián, he venido a agradecer el enorme apoyo que he tenido de su parte- hizo una pausa, para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa al empresario - usted que consiguió que a mi hijo le aceptarán en el hospital de la función graude.

Julián sonrió amablemente y puso su mano sobre la de Rumiko - era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti, siendo tan leal.

\- aún así muchas gracias, joven.- susurra, con una voz que le dan mas escalofríos a Sorrento, quien la observa fríamente - prometo pagarle.

\- no, no te preocupes, un aliado mío, el señor Tatsumi me hizo el gran favor. No tienes que pagar nada - Julián se negó rotundamente, dando una de sus características sonrisas. - él siempre me ha dado su apoyo, incluso antes de que él se hiciese cargo de la función.

Rumiko alzó una ceja, y fingiendo lo mejor que pudo inocencia, pregunta - ah, ¿no siempre fue él quien dirigió la Fundación?

Julián negó con la cabeza - no, antes de él dirigió la señorita Saori kido.

\- ohhh, ¿y que la detuvo de seguir dirigiendo? - ésa pregunta puso en alerta a Sorrento, é incluso impresionó a Julián.

\- ohhh... pues... tuvo sus motivos personales.

Rumiko asintió, pero Julián podía decir que ella no estaba convencida con su respuesta. Ella cerró sus ojos por un momento, dejando caer incómodo silencio entre ellos, hasta que finalmente ella los abrió, poniendo una mirada que asusta no sólo a Julián sino a su general marino.

\- sí, entiendo. - rió maliciosamente - debe ser difícil dirigir una compañía y ser un dios a la vez, aunque debo decir que tú lo haces muy bien, Julián... ó debería decir, Poseidón.

Ambos, Julián y Sorrento sintieron el suelo caerse a pedazos abajo de ellos, la sorpresa era evidente en la cara de ambos, pero mas en Julián. Su cara pasa de ser una de completar sorpresa a una de completo terror. Sorrento puede decir que incluso su amo esta a punto de desmayarse, así que se forzó a si mismo de salir de su estado de sorpresa, encendiendo su cosmos.

Rumiko aparta su vista de Julián, quien no sale de su asombro para dirigirse a Sorrento quien se ve listo para atacar. Sonriendo de manera casi siniestra, enciende su cosmos también, necesitando solamente una mirada para hacer que el poderoso general marino vuele por los aires.

\- que grosero - se quejó ella, mirando a Sorrento con total desagrado - estaba hablando con tú amo, no contigo. Creo que Poseidón necesita aprender a como educar a sus vasallos.

\- ¡M- maldita! - Sorrento maldijo, tratando de ponerse de pié - ¿quien eres?

ignorando completamente a Sorrento, Rumiko volvió a dirigir su total atención a Julián.

\- dime, joven recipiente. ¿Sigues teniendo miedo de tu otra mitad?

-yo... yo... - Julián comenzó a balbucear - no... te equivocas... yo.

Julián no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Rumiko le da tremenda bofetada que casi hace que caiga al suelo.

\- habla correctamente, niño - ella siseo furiosa - ¿acaso tengo cara de querer jugar?

rápidamente Julián hizo un intento de huir, para auxiliar a su amigo, pero Rumiko fue mas rápida y lo detuvo, esta vez sosteniendolo firmemente del cuello.

\- ¡señor Julián!- grito desesperado Sorrento, quien se paró rápidamente , pero justo cuando iba a atacar a Rumiko, un perro del tamaño de un lobo lo atacó, tumbandolo al suelo.

\- AHHHH - grito este es agonía cuando el animal clavó sus colmillos en el hombro del general marino. La sangre pronto emergió de la herida, deleitando a la bestia quien apretó aún mas sus mandíbulas.

\- s- se...ñor... j- ju..- Sorrento jadeaba, estaba perdiendo la consciencia, pero ¿¡ Por que!? ¡El es un general marino! El ha soportado heridas más grandes que estás, a no ser... a no ser que este no sea un perro normal.

Julián por su parte no la está pasando mejor, teniendo su cuello apretado por una loca que conoce su secreto, teniendo a su guardián y amigo siendo destrozado por un perro, sintiendo como el agarre de esa mujer se hace cada vez más inhumanamente apretado. Prácticamente Julián puede oír el crujir de su tráquea, el ardor de sus pulmones que ruegan por oxígeno y los puntos negros y blancos que empiezan a adornar su visión. Sí... el está muriendo, muy a la distancia puede oír a Poseidón prácticamente aterrorizado, ordenando que le dejé tomar control de su cuerpo para salvarse a si mismo, pero Julián no puede, su cuerpo se niega a obedecer. Cuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia... ó la vida, Rumiko lo soltó, dejando que finalmente sus pulmones se llenarán de maravilloso oxígeno.

\- ahora sabes que no estoy jugando mocoso insolente- dijo Rumiko, tan calmada, como si no hubiese intentado matarlo minutos atrás

tosiendo y tratando de recuperarse Julián mira a la mujer seriamente- ¿Q- quien... de- monios...Eres?

\- eso no te incumbe aún, recipiente.

\- maldita. - insulto, ya enojado, listo para tomar prestado el poco poder que puede de Poseidón - te arrepentirás...

tan pronto como esos insultos dejaron los labios de Julián, hizo que el perro que sostiene a un apenas consiente Sorrento lo apretara aún mas, haciendo que Julián pudiera oír como los dientes del animal partian el hueso. La respuesta fue inmediata, Sorrento dio un alarido de dolor que Julián seguramente no olvidará fácilmente.

\- ¡PARA! ¡PARA POR FAVOR! - Julián grito, todo su enojo pronto olvidado.

Una expresión de pura victoria atravesó el rostro de Rumiko, quien con un chasquido de sus dedos ordenó al perro soltar a su presa. Tan pronto ocurrió eso, Julián corrió donde su sangrante amigo yacía, e hizo un intento de parar el dangrado.

\- dime... ¿que buscas conmigo?- dijo Julián, en un tono totalmente sumiso no queriendo otro ataque a su amigo o a su persona, aunque muy adentro Poseidón se retuerce de rabia.

\- durante la batalla en los campos Elíseos, los caballeros de Atena estuvieron a nada de ser asesinados... sino hubiese sido por que recibieron las armaduras doradas.- la mujer cerró sus ojos, su tono de voz denota tanto enojo como tristeza.

Sorrento en su estado de semi inconsciencia recuerda ese momento, particularmente por que Julián había obtenido usar los poderes de su amo aunque este siguiera encerrado. Puede sentir como Julián se pone tenso, como sí esté supiera que es lo que va a pasar, posiblemente Poseidón lo sepa.

\- lo que quiero saber es... ¿quien?- pregunta ella mirando directamente a Julián - ¿quien fue? ¿¡ Quién demonios fue!? ¿¡Fuiste tú!? Ó ¿El gusano de Poseidón?

la mujer estaba hecha una furia, se podía observar como un aura amenazadora surge de ella, incluso Poseidón empieza a sentirse nervioso.

\- ohhh ya veo... fue el deseo de ambos- afirmó, con una mirada de maníaco y una sonrisa aun peor.- tu sólo tuviste suerte, suerte de que el miserable de Poseidón siempre fuera un imbécil traidor y de que esa vez accedió a tus súplicas de ayudar a los BASTARDOS ESOS Y A LA PERRA DE ATENA

La mujer se abrazó a si misma y comenzó a tararear desquiciadamente - sabes... a Zeus no le hizo nada de gracia tu broma, Poseidón.

Rumiko se acercó a Julián y herido Sorrento, cuya herida no paraba de sangrar, se puso de rodillas frente a él y musito

\- vamos sabandija cobarde, responde.

finalmente, Julián cerró sus ojos y asintió, después de un momento los abrió y se pudo observar que tenía la mirada perdida, fue ahí Donde Rumiko pudo sentir la presencia del dios de los mares. Lentamente se puso de pié ayudando al aturdido de Sorrento que estaba a nada de colapsar, con mucho cuidado puso a su amigo en un asiento para luego dirigirse a la mujer que había invadido su hogar.

\- ¿que tiene que ver mi hermano en esto? Y si tanto le urgió hablar conmigo ¿por que envió a una loca y no a Hermes?

\- cuidado con tú lengua, Poseidón.-ella advirtió, con su cara totalmente vacía - como tú familiar te recuerdo que no eres el único que puede tener recipientes humanos para jugar a ser Rey.

Con éso Poseidón empezó a analizar todos las posibles e incluso los posibles candidatos que pudieran ocupar ese cuerpo para los servicios de su hermano mayor, varios nombres recorrieron su cabeza pero aun así no pudo determinar quien se oculte en la carne de esta mortal. Lo único que sabía era que estaba en desventaja, ya que quien quiere que fuera el que esta frente a él no tiene nada que perder, pues el cuerpo de él o ella esta a salvo en el Olimpo, en cambio él... su cuerpo nunca fue el mejor y Julián es su única opinión, si muriera quedaría condenado a vivir en una vasija para siempre.

¿quién pudiera ser? Bueno, lo que necesita él ahora es pensar bien cada movimiento, de repente una idea cruza su cabeza, será que...

\- no soy Hades, sí es lo que tanto estás pensando... - Ella responde, comi si hubiera leído su preocupada mente

\- entonces... olvidalo, no me importa quien seas. Lo que quiero saber es... ¿por que mi hermano esta metido en esto? - pregunta tratando así de ganar tiempo o información que le beneficie - a el nunca le importó esta roca, por eso nos dejó a Hades y a mí habitarla.

Rumiko alzó una ceja - ¿nunca le importó... ?

\- nunca- reafirmó -POR eso nunca hizo nada cuando intenté inundar o cuando Hades trató de traer la noche eterna.

posteriormente la mujer frente a él suspira frustrada - ¿¡acaso no lo ves!? Las intenciones de Zeus son claras.

Poseidón se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nervioso, y asustado. Quien fuera el que este ahí sabe jugar bien sus cartas, ya que no ha dicho una sola palabra que lo o la relacionen con Zeus,

puede ser cualquiera de sus hijos ó sobrinos ó incluso amantes. Ni siquiera puede determinar sí es mujer o hombre, ya que el lenguaje corporal que usa es complejo, en momentos puede ser delicado y de gestos dulces y en otros de lo mas varonil y bélico que puede haber. Frustrado se esta quedando sin opciones, solamente le queda oír lo que este mensajero esta por hablar.

Rumiko por su parte esta de lo mas complacida con el tormento de Poseidón, quien esta totalmente a su merced, no tiene poder, no tiene soldados, esta completamente a su merced. Riéndose mientras juega con su castaño cabello, ella le dice en un tono de lo mas burlesco.

\- ¡vaya! Sí que eres tonto, no me sorprende que Atena siempre te engañe-Poseidón gruñó irritado - primero, te encierra en una vasija y pierdes tú cuerpo.

Rumiko se acerca y le da un golpecito con la punta de su dedo a Poseidón en la frente, lo cual irritó aún mas al susodicho - y segundo, eres engañado por un mortal, que exitosamente te llegó a manipular.

Sorrento hizo un intento por atacar a la mujer, pero la pérdida de sangre le evita pensar correctamente, además de sospechar que la mordida del perro se ha infectado de alguna manera.

\- pero, Zeus siendo tan bondadoso ha ofrecido perdón para ti, Poseidón.

esta vez le tocó a Poseidón reír de manera alocada, - Zeus, ¿bondadoso? Jajaja ¿estamos hablando del mismo Zeus?

Rumiko alzó una ceja, indignada - ¿acaso crees que me envió aquí a jugar? Perdona, pero yo no soy Eris.

se observaron el uno al otro por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente Poseidón habló.

-¿cuál es la propuesta?

\- tienes que ayudarme a proteger a Hades.

\- ¿Qué?

\- sí, tu hermanito sobrevivió a tú pequeño sabotaje, bueno a medias, ya que al igual que tú, ahora depende totalmente de su recipiente.

\- ¿¡Andrómeda!? Pero... tanto Hades como Andrómeda están muertos.

Rumiko hizo un movimiento con la mano, para que segundos después aparece Altaír junto con Hiroshi en brazos, que mas que parecer dormido, parece inconciente, como drogado. Sorrento, quien es el primero en salir de su asombro.

\- ¡tú! - acusó, Sorrento apuntando con su dedo débilmente hacia Altaír - Kanon, te Haz vendido otra vez.

Altaír haciendo casó omiso a Sorrento, y con una mirada, pregunta por más ordenes a su ama. Rumiko, con una moción de la mano le indicó acomodara al Chico en el sofá, lo cual Altaír hizo cuidadosamente.

Poseidón observa a su hermano tendido en el sofá, piensa en como se ve de frágil su hermano en esta forma. Riendo para si mismo, se acerca, ciertamente nunca pudo entender por que su hermano siempre elegía recipientes tan frágiles, aún recuerda a su última morada, aquel artista, amigo de Atena y el Pegaso de la época. Si, el también elige recipientes inusuales, ya que solo toma cuerpo de los varones de la familia solo pero al menos tenía asegurado una vida cómoda, económicamente hablando.

\- a- Andrómeda... sh- Shun, pero... ¿como? - Sorrento pregunta

\- pronto les explicaré todo, tan pronto cuando aceptes la propuesta de Zeus, Poseidón.

-mi hermano planea destituir la tierra ¿no? - Poseidón dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de ver a su hermano que duerme frente a él.

Rumiko negó con la cabeza - no, simplemente cambiar el régimen. - sorprendentemente el tono era tranquilo y casi gentil- Atena ha llegado demasiado lejos, Poseidón. Tú mas que nadie lo sabe, además de no sólo desafiar a su padre sino permitir que sus mascotas levanten puño contra los dioses.

Poseidón bajo su mirada, apartandola brevemente de su hermano - ¿que pasará con nosotros, con Hades, con Eris...? - pregunta suavemente, dedicando una mirada a Sorrento.- ¿que pasará con mis hombres con los de Hades? E incluso ¿que pasará con Abel?

Rumiko camino hacia él, poniendo una mano en su hombro - Poseidón, tú y Hades juntó con sus respectivos hombres estarán a salvo y serán restaurados, Zeus se encargará de eso.

\- ¿y la tierra?

\- Atena será la única desterrada, nuestra misión es eliminar a TODA su orden, después de ello será enviada al Olimpo, luego de eso Zeus mandará a alguno de nosotros para reemplazarla.

\- ayuda a Sorrento por favor. - pidió Poseidón, tanto su lado divino como su lado humano agarró gran cariño por el flautista - en esta forma no puedo hacer nada, aceptó tú propuesta, sólo dime que debo hacer.

\- s- se...ñ..or ju.. - Sorrento intento hablar, pero finalmente cayó inconsciente.

\- por favor... ayudelo, y dime por supuesto cuidaré a mi hermano.

\- sabía decisión, Poseidón.

Rumiko entonces le dio una orden silenciosa a Altaír, quien sacó una pequeña botella de entre su ropa, entregandosela a Poseidón.

\- es una de las mejores pociones hechas por las musas del Olimpo.

Poseidón solo asintió, aunque fruncio ligeramente el ceño, su mensajero seguía sin darle la mínima pista de su identidad, no usó sus poderes, sólo elevó un poco su cosmos, lo cual le recordó...

\- elevaste tú cosmos. - dijo afirmando.

Rumiko volvió a ver s Poseidón e hizo una mueca - sí, ¿que pasas

\- quiere decir que acabaste de revelar nuestra posición.

Poseidón afirmó, recordando que todos los dioses sin excepción pueden sentir el cosmos de otro, no importa la distancia.

Ella sólo rió levemente - ¿acaso me crees idiota? Si acaso lo Olvidaste Hades puede levantar un campo de energía, eso nos ha estado ocultando de la vista de Atena.

una vez más Poseidón miró a u inconsciente hermano, suspirando volteó su mirada a Altaír.

\- ¿que hace él aquí? Él es UNO de los mios - dijo Poseidón en tono neutral, apuntando a Altaír.

\- te recuerdo, Poseidón, que el joven aquí NUNCA fue parte de tu orden, ni siquiera la de Atena, él es mío.

\- ¿cuando empezamos? - pregunta Poseidón, observando al enorme perro que sigue ahí vigilando. ¡Demonios! Varios de sus colegas utilizan perros, así que sigue sin poder averiguar con quien habla.

\- ¿madre? - pregunta, un recién despertado Hiroshi

\- justo ahora.


	8. Chapter 8

Lo que todos perdimos

capítulo 8 : dulce venganza.

disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a nuestro borrachín favorito, masami kurumada.

Rumiko, Hiroshi y Altaír iban saliendo ya de la semi destruida mansión de Julián solo. Hiroshi iba claramente confundido, él no recordaba haberse quedado dormido en ningún momento y peor aún en el sillón del señor solo. Pero lo que lo confunde aún mas que todo es que al despertar se encontraba en la casa en ruinas, y Fenrir también tenía sangre, realmente todo era muy confuso.

\- madre, aún no entiendo que ocurrió... ¿por que la casa fue atacada?

\- fueron los extranjeros, Hiroshi- siseo, llena de odio Rumiko - los extranjeros siempre son salvajes.

Hiroshi miró de reojo a Altaír, antes de musitar.- pero... madre, Altaír es extranjero ¿recuerdas? Él es griego.

\- Altaír es un caso aparte, Hiroshi- respondió ella tajantemente - fue educado por mí, él conoce perfectamente las costumbres japonesas y como debe comportarse.

\- ¿es verdad, Altaír? ,Pregunta curioso el peliverde

Altaír, orgullo asiente - sí, su merced.

Hiroshi sonrió, pero aún existe dudas en su cabeza - pero, madre ¿que tienes contra los extranjeros?

Rumiko dejó de caminar y se volteó, para así encarar a su hijo - un extranjero, un ruso para ser exactos causó el accidente donde tu hermana murió y tú perdiste la memoria.- Hiroshi perdió el aliento, Altaír bajo su mirada - ellos destrozaron mi familia.

Hiroshi, que en este momento se sentía de lo mas culpable, no solo había causado dolor a su madre sino que tampoco podía sentir alguna emoción hacia su hermana.

-Perdóname, madre.

Rumiko sonrió, y le susurra - no importa, Hiroshi, pero debés siempre recordar que los extranjeros son malos.

\- sí, madre.

\- sabes... se me ha ocurrido una idea.

\- ¿de que trata, mi señora?- pregunta Altaír

\- Altaír, quiero que seas tutor de Hiroshi.

\- ¿¡qué!? - exclamaron sirviente y amó, Rumiko asintió totalmente convencida.

\- oyeron bien los dos, quiero que Altaír sea tutor de Hiroshi.

\- madre... ¿tutor? ¿En que?

Rumiko acarició la cabeza de Hiroshi - quiero que Altaír te enseñe a ser fuerte, que te enseñe Artes marciales para que nadie, ningún extranjero te toque.

\- ¿extranjeros?

\- si, Hiroshi, lamentablemente la escuela donde te inscribí admiten extranjeros.- ella hizo un gesto despectivo - es más, un chiquillo que los kido recogieron irá ahí, un indio. Por suerte, él irá a la secundaria y mi Hiroshi lindo a la preparatoria, nunca se encontrarán.

\- que suerte... - murmullo Hiroshi

\- entonces, Altaír quiero que le enseñes a luchar a Hiroshi, y además que le enseñes griego, siempre es bueno saber mas idiomas.

\- sería un honor enseñarle a mi merced.

Rumiko sonrió y luego volteó a Hiroshi - ¿que opináis hijo?

\- lo haré, si ello te complace, madre.

Rumiko sonrió satisfecha, todo va saliendo excelente.

[··········]

En el balcón.

Seiya a pesar de ser el más energético no siempre esta feliz, hay momentos como estos que su corazón se llena de melancolía. Justamente, Seiya recuerda que cuando él pasaba por estos momentos, cierto chico de cabellos verdes le acompañaba, ahora al castaño solo le queda recordar ésos momentos.

Fue en la playa, recuerda como después de haber vencido a Poseidón él se sentía melancólico, a su mente viene una conversación.

"pensando en voz alta, Seiya..."

Seiya quien estaba mirando el atardecer en soledad se volteó, vio al santo de las cadenas, quien se miraba tranquilo. Seiya sonrió y este sonrió de vuelta, para luego pararse al lado suyo, y contemplar el mar con él.

"ya sabes, shun, la nostalgia"

"los extrañas"

"si...aveces, aveces quisiera que compartir más que sólo el campo de batalla"

por la esquina de su ojo, Seiya pudo notar como Shun lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, pero decidió ignorar. Shun por su parte aclaró su garganta, y se inclinó para tomar una pequeña conchita de la arena.

" sabes, Seiya, es curioso..." dijo este con una voz calmada " nuestra niñez fue amarga, fuimos obligados a partir de Japón, para entrenar. Y al final... hubo quienes encontraron la felicidad al 'infierno' al que fueron enviados"

Seiya lo miro de reojo, para luego dar una carcajada burlona " sí..." dijo, rascándose la nariz " Shiryu y Hyoga fueron afortunados, mira que tener compañeros que te respeten, y ser el favorito del maestro es suerte"

ambos rieron ante eso, ninguno de los dos dudaba del poder de sus compañeros, pero sabían que la tuvieron un poco más fácil que ellos.

"Ni que lo digas, el primer día que llegué a Grecia... Casio me dio una tunda, además de ser menos preciado por ser japones" se quejó Seiya, aunque luego sonrió y agregó " pero les demostre de lo que estaba hecho"

Shun rió, y con mirada picaresca le dijo a Seiya " Seiya... estoy a punto de contarte algo taaaan vergonzoso y secreto que ni mí hermano lo sabe"

"¿que? ¿Como?"

"pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie, a NADIE"

"pero... Shun ¿que...?

"PROMETELO"

" Ok, ok ¡lo prometo! ¡Cielos!" Dijo Seiya con las manos alzadas

" Ok...te diré" suspira Shun, antes de hablar " el primer día que llegué a la isla de Andrómeda, mi maestro Albiore nos recibió a todos y nos dio el uniforme de entrenamiento... fue ahí cuándo me dio la máscara"

"¡espera! ¿Qué?" Exclamó el Pegaso sorprendido

Shun asintió, sonrojandose aun más " me dio una máscara y el uniforme de las amazonas por que pensó que era niña, en realidad pensó que yo era June"

" ¿¡ Queeeeeeeee!?" Exclamó divertido el Pegaso antes de romper a carcajadas

"¡Seiya!"

"Lo siento... jajajaja lo siento"

ambos rieron un poco mas, antes de caer en un silencio que duro varios minutos, hasta que Seiya decidió hablar.

"¿le Haz visto?" Seiya pregunta temeroso, sabe que lo que preguntó siempre toca un nervio en shun.

Shun, quien todavía tenía la conchita en la mano se estremece, cierra los ojos y luego acerca la conchita a sus labios, la besa para luego arrojarla al mar.

"no... ya sabes como es él, necesita tiempo"

"lo entiendo. Ikki es un gran hermano, y ninguno de nosotros podríamos hacer un mejor trabajo que el que él hizo por ti" Seiya se sentía un tanto culpable, ya que, Shun también era su medio hermano.

Shun sólo asintió " lo sé... él fue enviado al infierno mismo por mi culpa, aveces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si... yo hubiese ido ahí, a la reina muerte"

"Shun..."

"no, Seiya es algo que me perseguirá por siempre, el haber dejado a mí hermano ir en mi lugar"

Seiya no sabía que hacer, o como actuar, así que simplemente se quedaron en silencio los dos.

"hay algo que me perseguirá también a mí" Seiya confesó.

Shun lo miro confundido, pero no dijo nada.

"el causarle tanto dolor a mi hermana, Seika." Este suspiro exasperante, pasando una mano por su cabello " sí, ya se, no fue mi culpa... pero siento que pude hacer mas por encontrarla"

"algún día lo harás, ¡y serán felices comiendo perdices!"

Seiya río y luego observó el azul cielo, " bueno tengo que irme, Shun"

Shun se volteó y le sonrió, " espero, Seiya, que encuentres la felicidad que tanto buscas"

Seiya sonrió a la memoria, recordando que excelente persona fue Shun en vida y lo tonto que fue por haber dejado ir a un amigo de esa manera. Dejó que los recuerdos lo envolvieran, dejando así que su culpa no lo devore. Fue ahí donde recordó al Chico que vio por breves segundos

\- pensando profundamente eh Seiya.

La voz hizo que Seiya inmediatamente despertará de su estado de trance, se volteó y miró a Saori, quien le sonríe tristemente. Puso su delicada mano sobre su hombro, causando un poco de calma sobre el Pegaso.

\- ¿en que piensas tanto, Seiya?

\- en él

Saori bajo su mirada, ella sabía perfectamente quien. En si, ella también le ha dedicado pensamientos al fallecido Santo de las cadenas, su igual, su familiar.

\- debo confesar, Seiya, que yo también.

Seiya la miró, ella se veía angelical, vestida con su típico vestido blanco con toques rosados y sus guantes, aunque con la diferencia es que tiene el pelo atado y las puntas rizadas era bellamente diferente.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunta ligeramente sorprendido, Seiya sabe que por culpa de ambos Shun...

Saori se sintió ligeramente ofendida por la pregunta, pero a la vez comprende, ella misma aceptó el capricho de Seiya de huir lo mas lejos de Shun, del miedo irracional que este desarrollo por el peliverde.

\- tú sabes que si.

-si... perdón.- Seiya suspira agobiado - ¿que vamos hacer?

Saori puso su mano en la mejilla de Seiya, y le sonríe delicadamente - Seiya, he pensado que sería bueno dejar Japón, y viajar a Grecia.

\- ¿perdón? Atena que...

Saori lo calla, poniendo un dedo en sus labios, callandolo efectivamente.

\- escucha, Seiya, yo se lo que sientes y por lo que pasas - Seiya se tenso - TODOS necesitamos irnos aunque sea por lo que queda de las vacaciones de kiki, aún le quedan un par de meses.

\- ohhh, ¿y los demás que opinan? - pregunta el castaño, aún sin poder dejar de pensar en el muchacho de esta tarde - ¿y que hay con Ikki?

\- todos están de acuerdo, incluso Ikki.

Seiya estaba completamente en shock, haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar su descontento, esperaba que Ikki se negase y ahora él tendría que ir.

\- ¿es necesario? - se quejó, totalmente agobiado.

\- Seiya... como protectora de la tierra necesito reunirme con todos los caballeros, los de plata sobrevivientes, los de bronce y las amazonas.

Seiya aún no se veía convencido.

\- piensa en ello Seiya, en el viaje podrás aprovechar a ver a tu hermana otra vez.

Seiya se vio tentado ante esto, pues bien ya había encontrado a su hermana no ha podido pasar tiempo con ella. Después de la batalla de Hades el había quedado en coma y al despertar huyó junto con Saori, su hermana no podía visitar, pues también había quedado enferma por los constantes ataques de pánico, secuela de Thanatos. Finalmente, después de años de búsqueda la encuentra sólo para comunicarse por cartas o llamadas. Lo único que sabía de su hermana es que vive junto a un anciano que tiene un negocio en la aldea cerca del santuario, el mismo anciano que la recogió después de que ella cayera de un acantilado y casi muriera por intentar buscarle.

casi muriera

"curioso" piensa Seiya amargamente

Él ha causado varias tragedias, y ha sido el motivo de que sus propios aliados salieran heridos.

él fue la causa de que su hermana casi muriera en un risco, y si no hubiese sido por aquél hombre posiblemente su hermana hubiera muerto y su cadáver devorado por bestias.

él fue la causa de que Shiryu casi muriera en el torneo galáctico, golpeó su espalda, causando que su Corazón se detuviera y que si no hubiese sido por Shunrei, Hyoga e irónicamente, Shun,

Shiryu hubiera muerto. También por su debilidad, se convirtió en roca y su amigo tuvo que sacrificar la vista, apenas siendo capaces de devolversela.

él es el mayor culpable de la muerte de Shun, su amigo, su compañero, su medio hermano ¡NO! Su hermano. Tantos pensamientos corren por su cabeza que ni siquiera se da cuenta que ha asintido.

\- iré, por mi hermana... y por Shun.

Seiya espera que el viaje en verdad le ayude, a él y a Ikki, porque ambos están perdiendo la razón. Inconscientemente alzó su mirada y para su sorpresa Ikki también estaba mirando por la ventana, se miraron por unos instantes hasta que él se retiró, sin siquiera decir palabra a Saori, quien por su parte lo miró angustiada.

[···········]

estudio del segundo piso, momentos antes.

-¿por que aceptaste ir?

Ikki aparta su vista de la ventana para prestar atención a Tatsumi, quien se sirve nuevamente otro trago.

-¿que?

-¿por que aceptaste ir a Grecia?

Ikki suspira frustrado - no lo sé

\- ohhh - dijo simplemente el pelón, habiéndose servido otra bebida, pero cuando se disponía a beberlo Ikki se la quita, y termina tomándose él el licor.

-¡hey! - exclamó indignado - esa bebida era mía, además eres menor de edad...

Ikki rodó sus ojos y hasta rió - ¡por favor! Tú sabes que hago cochinadas peores.

\- como sea...

ambos se quedaron callados, por breves instantes hasta que Tatsumi toma la palabra nuevamente.

\- no evites mí pregunta ¿por que aceptaste ir? Seiya aparentemente no quiere, lo puedes ver tú mismo por la ventana. - Ikki inconscientemente se acerca a la ventana nuevamente, echando un vistazo y observa al Pegaso, quien parece tener un conflicto interno, ve como Saori le murmura algo y como Seiya asiente a regañadientes. Ikki siente como una punzada al corazón

al ver el rostro de angustia del Pegaso, pero es sorprendido cuando este último levantó la mirada súbitamente, encontrándose con la suya y mirándose el uno al otro por varios segundos hasta que Seiya aparta la mirada y se retiró, dejando a Saori Solá. Ikki sintiendo un poco de vergüenza se apunta de la ventana rápidamente.

-¿Ikki?

\- voy por que necesitó aclarar mí mente, necesitamos cerrar por completo este capítulo.

una respuesta clara, Ikki necesita encarar nuevamente el terreno Santo donde se decidirá el destino de todo el santuario, aunque Saori también prometió tiempo para divertirse en Grecia.

\- ya veo... entonces ¿devolverá su armadura?

Ikki asintió, Tatsumi sospechaba de ello también, Ikki últimamente ha estado entrando al cuarto de Shun para ordenar sus cosas. Más que ordenar se podría decir que Ikki las oculta y lo único que no ha podido guardar o deshacerse de ello, era la armadura de su hermano, por ello Tatsumi asumió que Ikki quería ir a Grecia, para dejarla ahí y con suerte dejar ahí su dolor.

\- ¿alguna noticia? - esta vez fue Ikki quien sacó de sus pensamientos a Tatsumi, haciendo la misma pregunta que le hace cada cierto tiempo.

\- Ikki... hoy encontraron mas ropa con sangre... pero...

\- ¿pero...?

Tatsumi sintió un nudo en la garganta por lo que iba a responder.

\- encontraron un hueso, era un fragmento de cráneo humano... y segun las pruebas, era él. Lo siento tanto, Ikki.

la expresión de Ikki era totalmente ilegible, como si toda emoción hubiese sido arrebatada de él. Una parte de él estaba inmensamente triste, al punto de querer saltar por la ventana, deseando tener suerte de que en la caída se rompiera el cuello y así reunirse con su hermano. Y otra parte estaba tranquila, porque finalmente obtuvo su respuesta, Shun esta muerto y el chico que vio era solamente alguien similar.

\- gracias por toda tu información, Tatsumi.

cuando Tatsumi se disponía a pronunciar palabra de aliento al Fénix, se encontró a si mismo y al peliazul, fueron mojados de pies y cabeza por una cubeta de agua helada que apareció de la nada.

-¿¡pero que demonios!?

\- ¡mier...!

ambos empapados y ligeramente humillados buscaron al culpable, quien rápidamente encontraron debido que no podía contener sus risas, fue ahí Donde encontraron a kiki, que apareció frente a ellos muriéndose de la risa.

\- ¡jajajajaja chicos, deberían ver sus caras!

\- ¡kiki! - gritó furiosamente Tatsumi, empezando a perseguir al niño.

\- ¡estás muerto! - gritó Ikki, quien comienza a perseguir junto a Tatsumi

\- hey... vamos muchachos, era... una... bro... AHHHH

Y con eso kiki salió corriendo, olvidando su conveniente habilidad de teletransportacion y buscando quien le salve.

[···········]

sala de estar, cerca del balcón.

Hyoga y Shiryu gozaban a tope de la velada, ya se habían entregado regalos a los niños ya los adultos habían cenado, ahora que ya es pasada medianoche solamente quedan algunos de pié. Sentados en una mesa, cerca de la puerta de vidrio que da al balcón pueden ver a Seiya y a Saori charlando.

\- De seguro están hablando Acerca del viaje a Grecia. - comentó Shiryu

\- es lo mas probable ¿de que mas podrían hablar?- respondió Hyoga y luego apuntó a Seiya -solo mira a Seiya, él no quiere ir.

Shiryu frunce el ceño preocupado, no es secreto que el dragón tiene una amistad mas cercana con el Pegaso, y que prácticamente es quien más se preocupa por su bienestar. Entonces no es sorpresa que se aflige al ver el estado de angustia de su compañero.

-¿me preguntó que será lo que le molesta de ir a Grecia?- reflexionó en voz alta el dragón, Hyoga suspira y respondió.

-No lo sé, pero no es el único- Shiryu alzó una ceja- Ikki...desde que ambos volvieron de su paseo se han comportado raro, Ikki andá tras Tatsumi como sombra, como... tratando de decirle algo.

Shiryu asintió y agregó - ¡tienes razón! Además... cuando Saori nos dijo sobre el viaje él aceptó rápidamente e incluso se fue a armar sus maletas.

\- ¿que estará...?- Hyoga comenzó pero se quedó callado, viendo la escena frente a él, Shiryu quien seguía la conversación de cerca, se obligó a seguir la mirada de su amigo, para encontrar la razón de la interrupción, fue ahí cuándo vio.

Saori les estaba dando la espalda y Seiya estaba frente a él, ella le murmuró que no alcanzan a oír, él lo piensa por unos momentos para luego asintir, después de ello lo vieron alzar la mirada y quedarse viendo un punto.

\- ¿que estará viendo?- Shiryu oyó a Hyoga decir, pero no responde.

Entonces ambos recordaron que Ikki estaba en el segundo piso con Tatsumi, ¡eso es! Seiya estaba viendo a Ikki... pero. Antes de poder comprender que estaba pasando, Seiya se retiró abruptamente, dejando a Saori atrás.

Tanto Hyoga como Shiryu comparten una mirada de sorpresa y luego ven como Seiya pasa a la par de ellos a toda carrera, cuando Shiryu trató de hablar, Seiya le para diciendo.

\- NO TENGO GANAS DE HABLAR.

plenamente anonadados por el comportamiento hostil de Seiya, ambos deciden seguirlo, pero...

"KIKI!"

"ÉSTAS MUERTO!"

oyendo las indudables voces de Ikki y Tatsumi, Shiryu asumió que kiki había vuelto a sus andanzas y estaba en lo correcto, pues momentos después del grito pudieron ver a kiki siendo perseguido por Tatsumi.

\- ¡Shiryu! ¡Hyoga! ¡Ayuda! - suplico el niño corriendo a los brazos de Shiryu, quien efectivamente lo esconde detrás de él.

Tatsumi llega y comienza a ladrar sobre disciplina y oler a perro mojado, Hyoga quien no presta mucha atención a sus ladridos mira sobre su hombro y nota como Seiya es detenido por Ikki y le dijo algo, Seiya asiente y lo sigue, se encierran en el cuarto de Ikki.

\- ¿que estarán ocultando? - Se pregunta a si mismo.

\- Hyoga, Shiryu. - llamó Saori, ambos se acercaron a ella, incluso kiki y Tatsumi.

\- dime... ¿ocurre algo?

la pelilila niega con la cabeza y les dice - no, solo he venido a decir que empaquen sus cosas, mañana temprano nos iremos a Grecia.

\- ¿¡queeeeee!?

reclamaron todos, excepto Tatsumi puesto él no iba a ir.

\- pero, Atena - intento dialogar Shiryu solo para ser silenciado. - NO, he dicho, yo tengo mis razones, por favor obedezcan. Ya Jabu y los demás saben de esto, nos esperarán en el aeropuerto temprano, así que arreglen sus cosas.

Ya dicho eso, Saori hizo una reverencia, le dijo a Tatsumi que la siguiera y se retiró con el mayordomo a sus espaldas. Kiki aprovechó esta acción para correr a su cuarto y así librarse de cualquier castigo. Hyoga y Shiryu por su parte quedaron sorprendidos por la aptitud de varios de los miembros de la casa, pero no queda más remedio que obedecer.

[·············]

En las escaleras, momentos antes.

Ikki miraba rojo en este momento, iba corriendo como bestia tras su presa.

objetivo: kiki

misión: humillarlo.

pero en su carrera escaleras abajo se interpuso Seiya, que venía cabizbajo, kiki y Tatsumi no lo notaron, pues pasaron a la par de él sin mayor caso, recibiendo un.

"Hola, Seiya. Adiós, Seiya." De kiki y un:

"quítate de mi camino" de Tatsumi.

mas sin embargo, Ikki se detuvo frente a Seiya, quien lo mira un tanto desganado. Lo toma del brazo y le murmura.

-tenemos que hablar.

Seiya lo mira y respondió - ¿no puede esperar hasta mañana?

\- créeme, Seiya, esto es importante.

ya sin más remedio, Seiya aceptó y lo siguió a su cuarto. Seiya entró calmado, sentándose en la cama, Ikki cerró la puerta tras de él suavemente y abrió la boca para hablar.

aunque fue interrumpido por un

"¿¡QUEEEEEE!?"

Tanto Ikki como Seiya rodaron sus ojos, dándole poca importancia al grito

\- ¿de que querías hablar que no podía esperar? - dice Seiya dejando salir un bostezo - Estoy cansado, Ikki, espero que lo que digas sea importante.

\- Shun esta muerto.

Los ojos de Seiya se ensanchan, dejando salir un suspiro, ahora Ikki tiene toda su atención.

\- ¿a que te refieres?

\- Tatsumi dijo que encontraron parte de su cráneo. Hicieron las pruebas, es él.

Seiya tuvo una reacción similar a Ikki, se abrazó a si mismo y dejó que las lágrimas salieran. Entonces fue juego del destino el haber encontrado a un joven similar a su amigo, de alguna manera eso calma a Seiya un poco, pues quiere decir que Shun no se esconde de ellos.

\- gracias... por avisar

Ikki lo miró intensamente para luego decir - ve a dormir, mañana partiremos a Grecia.

Seiya simplemente murmullo un "ok" y salió de la habitación, dejando a Ikki sólo, con sus pensamientos.

[············]

Julián mira como Sorrento se retuerce del dolor y fiebre en la cama, sus heridas aún abiertas pero no mortales. Se siente atrapado, quien quiere qué fuera el que esta en el cuerpo de Rumiko sabe jugar bien, Poseidón también siente miedo, una nueva guerra se acerca y tarde o temprano él tendrá que salir al campo de batalla. Sus hermanos, finalmente se han hartado de la situación y tomaran acción, de cierta manera se siente como un traidor, pues eligió el lado de Zeus para la guerra, eligió el lado ganador.

"te digo algo, Poseidón, puedes tomarlo como un consejo"

Julián puede aún oír las palabras de la mujer, frescas en su mente.

"piensa bien tus movimientos, no trates de hacerte el listo"

recuerda como se rió en su cara, mientras Hades le miraba confundido.

"Zeus no dudaría en arrojarte al infierno"

esa amenaza que logró ponerle nervioso.

"porque... ¿Qué ganarías uniendote con Atena, ella solo tiene a sus pocos caballeros y nosotros somos mas, cada uno con su orden de guerreros."

Para ése momento recuerda que incluso, Kanon estaba nervioso.

"ella no puede reclutar a nadie, todos sus aliados poderosos están muertos, y ella no tiene el poder suficiente para traer a sus hombres a la vida, esta en desventaja"

Julián se abrazó a mismo, tratando de olvidar el susto que paso.

" ohhh y además, sigue esta orden. No veas a Atena, ni tengas contacto directo con ella a menos que sea necesario, te estaremos vigilando."

cerró sus ojos y suspira, recordando la última parte de la conversación.

" no te preocupes, si esto afecta tus negocios puede mandar a tú ciervo jejejeje, estaremos en contacto, Julián"

La risa de la mujer que todavía le causó escalofríos, sigue latente y ahora él tendrá que pretender que todo esta bien, aunque obviamente no lo esta.

Atena... esta condenada, junto a sus caballeros.

[············]

Hiroshi estaba ya bien cómodo y calientito en su cama tatami, su madre sentada al lado de su cama, acariciando su cabeza mientras el bebe chocolate caliente. Una vez terminado su chocolate Altaír retira el vaso de su manos, Hiroshi le sonrió, él estaba completamente feliz de sentirse así de amado.

\- Hiroshi - llama su madre, el chico la mira y responde.

\- ¿sí, madre?

\- Altaír te tiene un regalo porque pronto serás su pupilo.

\- ¿en serio? - el muchacho pregunta emocionado.

\- así es, su merced- dicho esto, el peliazul se acerca al joven, entregando una caja algo pesada. Hiroshi abre la caja y queda sorprendido por el contenido.

\- ¿un abanico? - Exclamó confundido, sacando efectivamente de la caja lo que parecía ser un abanico de color negro con detalles planteados y dorados.

\- no, su merced, fíjese bien. - obedeciendo a Altaír, Hiroshi observa mas de cerca el artefacto y es cuando nota que la tela del abanico tiene filo, además que las varas de madera en realidad son cuchillas perfectamente camufladas para parecer inocente, también nota la razón del extraño peso del aparato, es un arma. Abierto el abanico es como una pequeña Sierra circular, letal y cerrado es un cuchillo lo suficientemente duro para perforar carne.

\- se llama tessen, hijo. - dijo su madre con dulzura

\- sí, su merced, su madre me pidió que lo entrenará para manipular esta arma en especial.

\- ¿por que? - cuestiona el chiquillo

\- es un arma fácil de ocultar y es letal, asi si cualquiera osa hacerte daño puedas matarlo.

Hiroshi sonrió y dijo - lo haré, madre, todo por ti.

\- pronto, te enseñaré a usar un poder oculto, el cosmos.

\- ¿para que madre?

-pronto lo sabrás, Hiroshi...

Rumiko entonces, acarició nuevamente la cabeza del chico y comenzó a cantar, lo que Hiroshi ignora es el significado de toda la canción.

"hijo inocente, moldeare tu creencia y siempre sabrás que tu padre es un ladrón"

la voz suave de Rumiko empieza a hacer su efecto en Hiroshi, quien cada vez se siente más cansado.

" tal vez no entenderás la causa de tu tristeza, pero aún así seguirás mi comando"

lealtad, lealtad solo a ella, murmura unas voces en la cabeza de Altaír e Hiroshi.

"hijo inocente, tu alma ha de odiarla, la diosa que hizo de ti un traidor"

Hiroshi entonces visualiza a una mujer de cabellos lilas, nunca la había visto pero por alguna razón su madre la odia, por ende él también.

" y serás tú, quien la exponga, su actitud manipuladora, ya que tú eres la prueba de como traicionó tu lealtad"

lo que su madre quiere, él lo hará.

finalmente, Hiroshi cae presa del sueño, pero promete a todo lo que es bueno que entrenará duro para hacer feliz a su madre, aunque el mismo no entiende por que tanto odio.

\- Altaír, prepara todo para el viaje a Grecia de mañana.

\- sí, mi señora.

[············]

meses después. Instituto Kurumada.

finalmente las clases habían iniciado para el joven Hiroshi Sakurada, su salón era amplio, demasiado amplio para solo albergar 30 estudiantes. A pesar de haber estado entrando junto con Altaír durante durante las vacaciones en Grecia él seguía siendo un chico tímido, ya el resto de sus compañeros tenían amigos y han salido ya al receso, quedándose él solo en el salón, exceptuando a un par de chicos que practicaban cerca de la pizarra.

Hiroshi trataba de ser optimista y atribuye su falta de amigos a que las clases han empezado apenas hace unos días y que la mayoría de chicos aquí estudiaron en la secundaria junto, mientras el ingreso directo a la preparatoria. Aunque para ser honestos, Hiroshi no hace mucho esfuerzo por hacer amigos, él en los recesos suele gastar su tiempo leyendo su libro de mitología (regalo de Altaír, cuyo libro está en griego) y siempre se sienta en la última banca del salón. De repente Hiroshi notó que un grupo de tres chicos ingresó al salón, con intenciones obviamente no pacíficas.

alastimosamente, Hiroshi estaba en alo correcto, el chico se paró frente a él con una sonrisa picaresca en el rostro y de manera tosca le dijo.

\- hey, nuevo ¿que tanto lees? - Hiroshi simplemente miró sobre su libro y alzó una ceja, para luego ignorarlo completamente y volver a su lectura.

la indiferencia de Hiroshi hizo al abusador enojar, así que súbitamente le quitó el libro de las manos a Hiroshi y comenzó a leerlo.

\- ¿que es esto? Jajaja no entiendo nada. - rió el abusador, seguido de sus amigos.

Hiroshi en una mezcla de vergüenza e ira trata de quitarle el cuaderno, pero justo cuando este estuvo a punto de quitárselo, el joven se lo tiró a uno de sus amigos que había corrido a un extremo del salón. Hiroshi se movió rápidamente a ése extremo solo para que este joven se lo aventara al siguiente joven.

\- devuelvemelo. - dijo Hiroshi muy bajo, su ira comenzando a emerger.

\- awww el nuevo quiere llorar jajajaja - se burló uno de los chicos, quien tenía el libro y se lo arrojó a su líder, frustrando así otro intento de Hiroshi de recuperar su libro.

fue ahí que la última gota de pacientes de Hiroshi se acabo, en su enojo, él apretó sus puños tan fuerte que empezaron a sangrar, inconscientemente su cosmos se encendía.

los dos chicos que estaban siendo testigos de lo ocurrido decidieron actuar, pero ninguno de ellos se espero lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

ignorante a lo que ocurría, el bravucon líder saltaba de alegría, burlándose aún mas del colerico Hiroshi.

\- ¡vamos! ¡vamos! ¡Ven por el! - burla el chico sujetando el libro encima de su cabeza riéndose, cuando de repente y sin poder reaccionar ve como una silla vuela hacia él.

Cuando la silla se estrella contra el joven, tirandolo al suelo; todos se petrifican. Adolorido, el bravucon se queja y lloriquea, mientras observa con profundo terror como Hiroshi se acerca a él, lentamente y arrastrando tras de sí, una silla. Los amigos del chico trataron de emprender la huida, pero fueron apresados por los otros dos jóvenes que solo observaron.

finalmente Hiroshi se paró frente al aterrado bravucon y alzó la silla, toma impulsó, para luego con toda su fuerza golpear al Chico con ella. Lo golpeó una, y otra, y otra vez, el bravucon solamente lloriqueaba y gemia del dolor. Ya después de unos cuantos golpes Hiroshi se cansó y tiró la silla a un lado, los amigos del aprendido miraron con puro terror a su supuesta víctima, sintiendo, por alguna razón una extraña y poderosa energía rodeando al joven.

\- NO quiero que te me vuelvas a cruzar. - dijo Hiroshi jadeando, y luego se volteó a los amigos de este - y lo mismo va para ustedes, si me vuelven a fastidiar. LOS MATARÉ.

los amigos del bravucon salieron corriendo despavoridos, siendo seguidos muy de cerca por el bravucon en si, quien ahora estaba cojeando. Hiroshi triunfante fue tranquilamente a recoger su libro del suelo, cuando se disponía a irse los otros dos chicos que quedaron le aplaudieron.

\- vaya, vaya, al fin alguien le cierra la boca a Futaba. - dijo el chico de cabellos castaño oscuro, y ojos miel, tenía un flequillo cubriendo parcialmente su ojo izquierdo.

\- eres mi héroe jejeje. - esta vez fue el chico de pelo negro con ojos grises y cepillo quien habló.

Hiroshi los miró algo apenado y pregunta- ¿le dirán al profesor?

-¿estás loco? ¡Claro que no! - Dijo alegremente el pelinegro - por cierto, mi nombre es Shinnosuke Nohara. Jajajaja lo sé mi nombre es gracioso.

luego el castaño se presentó - Shinji Najimi.

finalmente Hiroshi hizo una reverencia y dijo su nombre - Hiroshi Sakurada.

Los tres compartieron una larga sonrisa, siendo Shinnosuke quien dijera.

\- creo que este es el inicio de una gran amistad.

Fin de la parte 1

En el siguiente capítulo se hará un salto en el tiempo de tres años, mirando mas a fondo la nueva vida de Hiroshi, las alianzas de Rumiko y las preocupaciones de Atena, quien empieza a sentirse amenazada. También será el primer encuentro de Hiroshi y sus dos nuevos amigos con Seiya y los demás, donde se pondrá a prueba todo lo que ellos alguna vez creyeron.

¡hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo que todos perdimos**

 **capítulo 9 : el encuentro.**

 **disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a nuestro borrachín favorito, masami kurumada.**

 **inició de la parte 2**

 **sí lo notaron cambié la calificación del fic, ¿por que? Porque Rumiko se pondrá demasiado intensa, a partí de aquí se mencionaran encuentros sexuales y algo de violencia**.

Ya han pasado tres años desde que Hiroshi despertó sin recordar nada en una cama de hospital, tres años desde que ha estado viviendo con su madre y su amigo, Altaír. También, ya habían pasado tres años desde que conoció a sus hoy mejores amigos; Shinnosuke Nohara y Shinji Najimi, realmente los aprecia y ellos a él. Su vida era tranquila, estudiaba, práctica Artes marciales, esta en el equipo de gimnasia el colegio, su madre lo consiente en por ello, él la obedece en todo.

hoy era viernes, y como es usual su despertador sonó a las 4:50 am. Rápidamente apaga la alarma, da un pequeño bostezo antes de salir de la cama, se quita la pijama y se pone su pantalón deportivo y sudadera (ambos naranjas), se coloca sus medias, camina al closet y busca sus zapatos. Cuando finalmente se colocó los zapatos buscó su reproductor de música y audífonos.

caminando de puntillas Hiroshi se acerca al baño, se peina el cabello y lo ata en una pequeña cola de caballo. Para cuando Hiroshi termina de arreglarse ya son las 5:00 am, feliz sale de su casa, se pone los audífonos, coloca musiquita y comienza a correr. Durante esa hora no tiene que preocuparse por nadie pues es demasiado temprano, él corre y corre sin parar por varios kilómetros, pasa por varias partes de la playa, incluso por el otro complejo de apartamentos donde su madre Dice que vive uno de los vagos, no prestando mucha atención continua. Ya recorrido varios kilómetros Hiroshi se detiene un momento para tomar agua, alzando un poco su mirada, y sin dejar de beber, Hiroshi visualiza lo que recuerda es un orfanato, por alguna razón el lugar siempre le parece conocido. Hiroshi siente como una pizca de curiosidad lo invade, pero rápidamente se maldice a si mismo por distraerse, coloca la capucha de su sudadera arriba, pues recuerda que su madre le prohibió ser visto en ese lugar. Tomando un sorbo mas de agua, Hiroshi se estira y continua corriendo a casa.

son exactamente las 6:00 am, ósea hora de prepararse para ir a estudiar. Mete la mano en el bolsillo de la sudadera, saca sus llaves y entra a casa; Altaír estaba esperando ahí.

\- su merced, finalmente ha regresado.

\- buenos días a ti también- ríe Hiroshi, él sabe de las maneras raras que tiene Altaír para saludar.

\- su desayuno ya esta servido, tú madre te espera en la mesa- informó el sirviente mientras observa como el chico se quitó las zapatillas de correr y la sudadera, quedando solamente en calcetines y camisa centro.

\- excelente muero de hambre.

Ya en el comedor, su madre estaba sentada comiendo sus huevos y tocino, a la par de ella un plato con lo mismo estaba servido.

\- buenos días mamá.

\- buenos días, Hiroshi.- Rumiko mira como su hijo devoraba su desayuno y bebia su jugo, concentrado, luego de un rato ella decidió hablar.- Hiroshi.

\- ¿hum? - respondió entre bocados

\- hoy cuando regrese del Colegio iremos a ver a Hikari al cementerio.

Hiroshi miró de reojo a su madre antes de asistir - si, madre.

Rumiko sonrió y tomó suavemente la mano de Hiroshi, para luego susurrar - andá... se que tienes sentimientos encontrados, que te sientes mal de no recordarla, pero no te preocupes, algún día tu memoria volverá completamente.

Hiroshi forzó una sonrisa - si, madre.

eventualmente ambos terminaron de comer, Altaír entró para retirar los platos y tomar las llaves del coche. Rumiko, siempre hermosa simplemente se acomoda un poco cabello para salir a trabajar, le da un beso a Hiroshi y luego se marcha.

Son las 6:30, la hora cotidiana en la que su madre se va. El peliverde se levanta, deja los platos en el lavadero, para así posteriormente, subir a bañarse y cambiarse.

Ya bañado, perfumado y perfectamente peinado, Hiroshi comienza a ponerse el uniforme. Si, para ser un varón, Hiroshi es bastante ordenado y coqueto, siempre lleva su pelo alizado y peinado hacia a la izquierda, quedando siempre un flequillo enmedio de su rostro.

Son ya las 7:00 am, debe apresurarse, el autobús escolar llegará en cualquier momento. Toma su mochila, llenandola con todos los libros que ocupará ése día, además de llevar también, por exigencia de su madre, su tessen. Se coloca la boina verde del uniforme, y por último agarra su almuerzo.

Hiroshi sonríe orgulloso, esta listo y justo a tiempo, pues el autobús esta aquí. Sale e ingresa al vehículo, que rápidamente se pone en marcha. Camina hacia los últimos asientos, ya que siempre se coloca ahí junto con sus amigos.

\- ¡heeeey! ¡Hiro - chan!- saluda enérgicamente Shinnosuke, mientras Shinji solo saluda con la mano al recien llegado.

\- ¡agh! Shin chan, tú sabes cuanto detesto ese apodo.- dijo divertido, fingiendo enojo y causando la risa de sus amigos.

\- jum, vamos, todos en el colegio saben que tú odias que te llamen mas Shun. - comentó Shinji en su típico tono serio.

Shinnosuke rió, y golpeó juguetonamente a Shinji en el hombro - jajaja diste en el clavo, Shinji-bo.

\- ha ha - rió sarcásticamente Shinji, Hiroshi rodó los ojos.

\- ugh, ¡ni que lo digas! ODIO ese nombre, primero por él chico ese suicida... ¿cómo era? ¡Ahhh si! ¡Shun kido! Patético...

\- bueno... para ser justos te pareces - vocifero Shinji, encogido de hombros.

\- como sea...-Hiroshi le restó importancia al comentario - y segundo, por Shunekeshi, alias Shun Nayima.

\- ohhh, ¡Hiroshi anda de mal humor!. - burla Shinnosuke

\- estoy de acuerdo con Hiroshi aquí, ese niño es tan llorón.

\- solo espero que ponga mas entusiasmo en las prácticas.- dijo Hiroshi, mirando de reojo al compañero del que estaban hablando y que era ignorante de las críticas de estos tres.

\- está bien, irás por tu apodo normal, usagi.

\- así esta mejor

\- Hiro-chan, Shin-chan, ya estamos a punto de llegar, pónganse sus boinas y vamos.

ambos asistieron y obedecieron, pero antes Hiroshi vocifero :

-¡NO me digas Hiro-chan!

[············]

Hyoga visita hoy, después de mucho tiempo la tumba de Shun. El ruso coloca un racimo de flores sobre la fría piedra de granito y se sienta en el césped.

\- hey... Hola, Shun.- empieza el ruso, sintiendo nostalgia frente a la tumba - te vengo a poner al día... como todos los viernes.

Hyoga, entre todos es quien visita de manera mas regular a Shun; exceptuando, claro a Ikki y Tatsumi. El rubio pasa horas hablando a la fría roca frente a él, pretendiendo que el peliverde aún vive. Siempre preso de la culpa, siempre intentando olvidar el peso de consciencia, que siempre le recuerda que, las últimas palabras que tuvo con Shun fueron de odio, y que no importa lo que haga, jamás recibirá perdón verdadero.

\- sabes... kiki esta en el último año de secundaria en el Instituto- la voz de Hyoga comienza a quebrarse - y Saori esta ya moviendo papeles para su matrícula en la preparatoria, la misma en la que tu irías.

Y como era de esperar, no hubo respuesta, Hyoga dejó un par de lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

\- sabes, nunca pude agradecer la vez que me ayudaste en la casa de libra. - la brisa acaricia el rostro pálido del ruso - tú me salvaste... aunque yo nunca te traté como era debido. Yo era frío, déspota y soberbio.

finalmente, Hyoga dejó por fin sus emociones salir, llorando libremente.

\- lo siento... lo siento mucho, Shun, nunca pude ser el amigo que tú merecias, que necesitabas.- Hyoga intenta retener su llanto - desearía tener otra oportunidad, desearía una oportunidad para verte otra vez y pedirte perdón de rodillas.

Y con eso Hyoga se levantó y dejó el terreno Santo, con lagrimas en sus ojos. Aunque un deseo estaba claro en su mente, desearía con toda su alma poder pedir perdón a Shun, aunque él sabe que es imposible.

[············]

Saori mira por la ventana con tremenda angustia ¿la causa? El repentino alejamiento de Julián Solo, hace ya tres años. Sí, ya han pasado tres años del evento, é incluso la relación con ella nunca fue tan buena, pero aún así siempre se frecuentaban y compartían de vez en cuando, además de que Julián ayudó en la batalla definitiva contra Hades.

¿que habrá causado que Julián se alejara? Es la pregunta que ronda su cabeza. Ahora cada vez que la empresa de Saori necesitaba reunirse con la empresa solo, Julián explícitamente pedía que Tatsumi fuera ó cuando Tatsumi no podía, quien se presentaba era Sorrento.

Sorrento era otro enigma, Saori aún recuerda aquella ocasión que él se presentó a una reunión importante, en lugar de Julián. Llegó bastante herido, su expresión normalmente soberbia fue reemplazada por una de sedentarismo.

" a partir de ahora, señorita Saori, yo seré quien traté con usted"

"pero... ¿y Julián?"

"Él señor solo fue quien me dio la orden"

Y desde entonces, casi no ha visto a Julián, solamente un par de veces para posar para una revista. Por alguna extraña razón, Saori siente miedo, MIEDO porque su única alianza poderosa esta rota.

sus pensamientos son desviados por el sonido de alguien en la puerta.

\- pasé

dijo Saori y momentos después ingresó Jabu, junto con Ichi, Ban y Geki.

\- Saori...

\- ohhh Jabu ¿que pasa?

Jabu alzó una ceja, confundido - Saori, tú misma me pediste que fuéramos a pedir la solicitud de ingreso de kiki para el colegio.

\- ohhh

\- solo venimos para avisar... - Jabu se empezó a preocuparse por la diosa, quien no se veía Bien - Saori... ¿estas bien?

\- sí, ahora por favor, vete... necesitó estar sola.

Jabu y compañía obedecieron, aunque de mala gana, Saori sin embargo, ni siquiera notó cuando estos se fueron, simplemente siguió mirando por la ventana.

[·············]

Eran ya las 11 pm del viernes, este día y a esta hora Hiroshi tiene clase de educación física, como es usual todos van al vestidor, y al ser un colegio de solo varones eran bastante amplios. Como siempre es común en este ambiente, varios empiezan a molestar a sus otros compañeros mientras estos se cambian al uniforme de Deportes. El uniforme no era nada fuera de lo común; una simple camiseta Blanca manga corta y un short que llega a arriba de las rodillas de color azul. Lo único "divertido" del uniforme era que a los alumnos se les permite personalizar un poco el uniforme, usar pines, vendas, bandanas, ú otros.

Hiroshi no hizo mayor cambio al uniforme, él simplemente se ata el cabello, además de usar vendas que cubren desde sus manos hasta un poco más abajo de los codos y como detalle sentimental, un guardapelo que su madre le dio hace mucho, que tenía la imagen de Andrómeda. Sus dos amigos en cambio solamente utilizan vendas igual que él.

\- ¿por que te atas el pelo? Lo tienes cortó. - pregunta Shinnosuke, terminando de vendarse la mano izquierda. - con tan poco pelo siempre se te hace una cola de conejo.

Shinji rió y le una palmadita a Hiroshi en espalda - por eso Hiroshi es nuestro conejito, nuestro usagi.

Hiroshi se sonroja y rueda los ojos - Baka.

\- bueno, también te podemos llamar princesa- Shinnosuke rió, inconciente del aura malvada emanando de Hiroshi - ya que eres mas lindo que mi hermana.

Shinnosuke río otra vez, mientras que Shinji podía ver prácticamente, como una venita de la frente de Hiroshi se infla. Hiroshi rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Shinnosuke y comenzó a apretar su puño izquierdo contra la cabezota del pelinegro, quien chilla del dolor.

\- ¡NO ME LLAMES NIÑA!

\- ¡CONEJITO PERDÓNAME!

Shinji observa a los dos, mientras una gota de sudor baja por su frente.

\- ush, maduren.

\- ¡Sakurada, Nohara y Najimi! ¿Por que tanto jaleo? ¡Muevanse, la clase esta a punto de empezar! - gritó la profesora, a través de la puerta del vestidor

-siiiiii - gritaron los tres, aunque Hiroshi seguía martirizando a Shin-chan.

La mujer solamente tocó tres veces la puerta y murmura una amenaza de castigo. Los chicos ríen, para luego dejar el vestidor e irse a la cancha.

Ya en la cancha, la maestra los empezó a reunir en un gran grupo, los muchachos, siempre murmurando, bromeando, hasta que la profesora les hizo callar.

\- muy bien, muchachos, hoy practicamos el kickball.

\- ¡Bien! - gritaron todos, ya que el era del agrado general, además de que los juegos se ponen intensos.

\- Bien, ahora que todos están tan emocionados solo queda...

La profesora no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Haku Futaba, levantó la mano y exclamó:

-¡yo quiero ser capitán de equipo señorita Sakamoto! Además, quiero a mis amigos de mi lado.

\- siiiii - gritaron sus dos amigos

La profesora alzó una ceja y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero fue interrumpida por Hiroshi.

\- ¡perfecto! Yo seré el otro capitán y tu adversario- luego sus amigos se acercaron a él - claro esta mis amigos están en mi equipo.

Tanto la maestra como el otro alumno quedaron boquiabiertos, pues Hiroshi tenía la fama de ser muy callado. Aunque algunos sabían que Haku Futaba le tenía cierto ODIO mezclado con miedo a Hiroshi, desde aquel incidente con la silla.

\- bueno, perfecto... ya tenemos parcialmente los equipos.

\- ¡Bien!

\- pero, ahora... sólo falta completar los equipos- la maestra dijo mirando su lista de asistencia - Futaba...Shunekeshi Nayima irá en tu equipo.

El equipo mencionado se quejó, mientras que el equipo de Hiroshi celebró internamente.

\- esto se pondrá picante- murmuró Shinji a Shinnosuke en el oído.

Hiroshi sonrió con malicia.

[············]

Shiryu estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión, leyendo el diario de Shun, aunque Shiryu mismo admite que nunca fue muy amigo de Shun. Suspirando cambio la página, a través de este diario logró conocer mejor a su amigo, a su hermano.

Recordando tiempo atrás, él nunca hizo equipo con Shun, siempre con Hyoga ó Seiya, pero nunca con Shun. En cierta medida pocas veces luchó a su lado, pero a pesar de éso, Shun siempre lo trató con cariño. Shiryu recuerda la vez de los caballeros negros, Shun vino con la idea de los cascabeles, además de que él fue capaz de descubrir las artimañas del dragón negro y advertirle.

Shiryu comenzó a leer en voz alta una cita del diario.

" todo ha cambiado, todos han cambiado. Yo lo sé, nunca fuimos amigos, pero esto es demasiado.

Hyoga, él que siempre fue callado, ha venido con la única intención de matarnos. Yo lo vi o mas bien vi la carta, fue accidente, una noche pasé por la puerta de su cuarto y la encontré en el suelo. La leí, asustado la metí por debajo de la puerta y me escondi en uno de los cuartos aledaños, momentos después vi a Hyoga apresurarse al cuarto"

\- Shun... tú... - murmullo, y continua leyendo.

"no conozco los motivos de Shiryu, pero se que ha de tenerlos, NADIE es de confianza aquí, aunque... aún quiero creer en ellos"

\- entonces, él sabía de todo.

Shiryu se siente culpable siempre había tenido a Shun como un chico demasiado ingenuo, al punto de creerlo tonto. Inclusive recuerda que muy pocas veces le llamaba por el nombre, como cuándo él pensó que iba a morir en la casa de Capricornio, llamó a todos por sus nombres, excepto a él. Lo llamó por su título, Andrómeda. Avergonzado, continua su lectura, sus ojos captaron una cita en particular, cuya fecha datada de poco después de su batalla con Poseidón.

" tengo miedo, tanto miedo... los sueños, NO los recuerdos siguen vagando en mi cabeza. Fuego, un canvas destruido, gente muerta. No solo eso invade mi mente sino terrores nocturnos, son pesadillas demasiado fuertes, demasiado reales. En algunos de ellos, Ikki... Mi hermano me mata..."

-¿Qué? - Piensa Shiryu.

"el sueño se siente demasiado real; siento como el puño de mi hermano se hunde en mi pecho y la sangre brota de mi herida, también por la esquina de mi ojo puedo ver a una chica que jamás he visto. El dolor en mi pecho es insoportable, siento las lágrimas caer por mis ojos y cuando alzó mi mirada... Ikki estaba llorando también, sus labios se movían, pero... no puedo entender que dice, mis párpados se hacían cada vez mas pesados, hasta el punto de hacer imposible el estar despierto."

Shiryu se estremece al leer esto, ya que según Saori contó, Ikki trató de matar a Shun, a petición de este para así, acabar la batalla con únicamente él de caído. Shiryu siempre se preguntó, ¿que hubiese pasado si Ikki hubiera matado a Shun? Nunca lo sabremos, pero aparentemente estaba destinado a ser puesto que Shun lo estaba soñando y no solo él, ya que tanto Seiya como Saori lo habían sonado también. Frustrado, Shiryu cerró el diario y se puso a pensar, deseando otra oportunidad para poder haber conocido a Shun; tal vez, en una futura reencarnación.

[············]

El juego, como todo mundo predijo se puso intenso. Tanto el equipo de Futaba como el de Hiroshi estaban dándolo todo en la cancha, estaban sudando a mares y lo mas interesante era que, estaban empapados. Finalmente todo dependería de la ultima patada, que sería en el turno de Hiroshi y quien sirviera del otro equipo era nadie mas que Shunekeshi Nayima, ohhh en esos precisos momentos Hiroshi tenía una pelea interna, el chico que le cae mal esta frente a él y él tenía una pelota en su posesión. Entonces ahí estaba, tratando de decidir sí empatar el Partido y golpear por "accidente" al querido Shun ó simplemente humillar a Futaba ganando. Suspirando decidió mejor no dañar su reputación de niño bueno, de niño correcto y ganar, sería humillante dejar ganar a Futaba y ademas ser castigado, sin mencionar que la maestra le llamaría conejito Bravo como siempre hace cada vez que él falla.

\- muy bien chicos, este es el último tiro - informó la maestra - de este tiro dependerá sí el equipo de Hiroshi gana o ambos equipos quedan en empate.

ambos equipos se miraron fijamente, preparándose para la última jugada. Shunekeshi, mira nerviosamente a su adversario, preparándose para hacer rodar la bola en cuanto la maestra de la marca. Mira fijamente a Hiroshi, quien él sabe que no es del agrado del también peliverde.

\- ¿listos?

pregunta la maestra, todos asienten, los que están en las bases preparándose para correr y los jugadores del equipo contrario, listos para marcar.

\- ¡ya!

gritó la maestra y acto seguido Shunekeshi rodó la pelota, pero de manera nerviosa y débil, el efecto fue inmediato. Hiroshi saltó enormemente de la alegría, y pateo la pelota tan fuerte que se salió de la cancha.

\- ¡ANOTACIÓN! - gritó Shin-chan, mientras corría y llegó a la base, seguido muy de cerca por Shinji

-¡idiota! Éso es fútbol americano... - corrigió Shinji, llegando a la meta también y así, seguido por el resto de sus compañeros.

\- ¡eso! - celebra Hiroshi, saboreando su victoria y viendo cómo Futaba miraba amenazante a Shunekeshi.

la maestra se acercó a el y le dijo - Hiroshi, cariño... por favor, ve y recupera el balón, tengo que ir a salvar a Shun.

Hiroshi, sonriente asintió y hasta hizo un saludo militar - ¡sí señora!

\- así me gusta, ve.

y con eso, Hiroshi corrió fuera de la cancha, en busca del balón perdido.

[···········]

Jabu y el resto de sus amigos habían ingresado ya a la preparatoria Kurumada, y quedaron asombrados ante tantas cosas. Se pararon un rato a seguir observando, cerca de uno de los edificios, desde donde se podía escuchar lo que parecía un partido de algo, pero le restaron importancia y siguieron observando los alrededores.

\- wow... que buen lugar- comentó Ichi, mirando las instalaciones - creo que me gustaría estudiar aquí.

\- lo mismo digo- dijo Geki, quien miraba asombrado donde kiki pronto estudiaría.

\- ¡ha! ¡Pues yo no! - Dijo Ban, cruzado de brazos - ¡miralos! Todos son unos niños mimados, yo creo que no podría encajar aquí.

Jabu rió y palmeo a Ban en la espalda - estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ban, pero no por lo de los chicos mimados, sino porque no hay chicas.

\- aquí vamos otra vez...- suspiró Ban fastidiado, mientras que Jabu si logró captar la atención de Ichi y Geki.

\- ¿a que te refieres? - pregunta Ichi, Jabu sonrió para luego rodear con su brazo los hombros de su serpentino amigo.

\- piensa un poco, Ichi, sí aquí también estudiarán chicas estaría por seguro que son de buena familia.

\- ohhh entiendo - asintió Ichi - entonces estudiando aquí podrías encontrar una buena chica.

Jabu asintió - así es, educada, leal e inteligente, además rica ¡qué más podría pedir!

Geki rió a carcajadas y encaró a Jabu diciendo - ay, Jabu Jajaja hay una pequeña falla en tu afirmación.

alzando una ceja Jabu pregunta - ¿cuál?

\- ¿que chica en su sano juicio se fijaria en ti?

los demás se rieron, bueno excepto Jabu, quien ofendido afirmó :

\- ¡oye! ¡Yo soy guapo! Además yo...

Jabu no pudo completar la Frase pues, de la nada, un potente balonazo a la cara lo derribó al suelo. Rápidamente sus amigos fueron en su auxilio, pues el golpe hizo que el unicornio quedará aturdido.

\- ¿alguien anotó la matrícula? - balbuceo el aturdido caballero, mientras trataba de levantarse. Tanto Geki como Ichi, se pusieron a darle aires a su compañero caído.

Ban tomó el balón y espero a quien venga por el para reclamar, Jabu ya era lo suficientemente idiota como para que un niño rico y descuidado lo hiciera peor. Ban se espero a varios minutos hasta que finalmente un chico se acercó, pero Ban perdió el aliento súbitamente, además de estar seguro que palidecio.

frente a él estaba parado, quien Ban creía que era Shun, él fallecido Shun. Era prácticamente igual, mismo pelo, misma cara, mismos labios. La única diferencia era que los músculos los tenía un poco mas formados; además de tener un peinado diferente, pero sin duda alguna era idéntico a Shun.

Ban se forzó a si mismo de salir de su asombro, a la vez que "Shun" se le acerco sudoroso.

\- ¡Hola! - saludó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. - ¡buenos días!

¡hasta la voz era idéntica!

\- h.. Hola- dijo entrecortado.

\- disculpa... tienes mi balón entre tus manos- dijo tímidamente, jugando con su verdad cabello

Ban, por causa de la impresión le iba a dar el balón por inercia al peliverde, pero la exclamación de Ichi, le detuvo en secó.

\- ¡ay Atena Santa!- Ichi, quien rápidamente se posiciona al lado de Ban contempla al joven, estupefacto.

\- ¿les pasa algo...? - pregunta el joven uniformado, ante las miradas de sorpresa que Ban é Ichi le echan.

Geki, quien estuvo ocupado, tratando de ayudar a Jabu, volteó su mirada para ver en que se entretenían tanto sus compañeros; cuando el mismo sintió todos los colores de su rostro abandonarlo.

\- ¿¡ Shun!? - Exclamó el León menor, mirando al joven de cabellera verde y su voz, logrando sacar a Jabu de su letargo.

Jabu, a diferencia de sus amigos, que quedaron piedra por la impresión, él sintió una gran ira. Se sintió traicionado, pues según él, había encontrado finalmente al caballero de Andrómeda, vivo y ocultandose de ellos.

\- ¡tú! ¡TÚ! - gritó furiosamente el unicornio, levantándose del suelo y caminando rápidamente hacia donde el joven.- ¿¡COMO PUDISTE HACERLES ESTO, SHUN!? ¿¡COMO!?

\- ¿¡Shun!? ¿De que habla? Yo no... - Jabu le interrumpe, tomandolo toscamente del brazo, y comenzando a jalar.

\- VENDRÁS CON NOSOTROS, TU FARSA ACABÓ, SHUN - gritó aún mas, jaloneando al joven, pese a las protestas del mismo.

\- oye... para... Jabu... tú... - de repente, él joven para en secó, tocándose la cabeza.

Jabu iba a reclamar mas pero, una maestra, la de educación física apareció, deteniendo a todos.

\- ¿que sucede aquí? ¿Que hacen con mi alumno? ¿Cómo entraron?

la lluvia de preguntas paralizan al unicornio, que finalmente suelta al peliverde, quien se soba la muñeca.

\- regresa a la cancha. - ordenó la maestra, el peliverde, toma el balón y salió corriendo. Después de ello, la maestra, les dio toda su atención - aún no me han respondido ¿que hacen aquí? Y más importante aún ¿que tienen contra uno de mis alumnos?

Jabu abrió y cerró su boca, sinceramente no sabía que decir; no puede simplemente decir " ¡hey, tu alumno es un amigo mío que se suicidó, pero aparentemente no y lo quiero llevar de vuelta a casa!" ¡Lo tomarían por loco! Por el momento tendría que mentir y hacer lo que Saori les ordenó hacer en primer lugar, Shun puede esperar.

\- perdón, señorita - empezó Ichi, sorprendiendo a todos - mi amigo fue golpeado por el balón y a causa del golpe confundió a su alumno con alguien mas.

La maestra alzó sus cejas, no tragando totalmente el cuento, pero cuando vio la marca de la pelota en la cara de Jabu se convenció un poco.

\- Bien... - dijo, cruzando los brazos - entonces, ¿que buscan aquí? ¿ Como entraron?

esta vez fue, Geki quien habla - el portero nos dejó entrar, venimos por papeles de nuevo ingreso para el siguiente año.

La maestra suspira, masajeandose las cienes - bueno, será mejor que los llevé donde el director Kurumada y así me asegure de que no ataquen a otro estudiante.

todos asienten y comienzan a seguir a la señorita, pero de repente un chico pelo negro aparece.

\- ¿que sucede, Nohara?

\- señorita Sakamoto, Shun esta teniendo una crisis nerviosa. - informó el joven, Nohara, a su maestra

¿¡crisis nerviosa!? Suena como Shun, es por que ése chico era Shun, además, ¿por que tan nervioso? Era obvio, y para acabar de confirmar sus sospechas, él lo llamó por su nombre, Jabu. Definitivamente Seiya y los demás se enteraran de esto.

La mujer rueda los ojos - ahhh, tenía que ser Nayima... - la mujer mira a los jóvenes y luego a Nohara,- mira, Nohara, tengo que guiar a estos jóvenes a la oficina del director. Ve y dile a Sakurada que se llevé a Shun a la enfermería, además dile a Najimi que se asegure de que todos se duchen y guarden sus cosas ¿entendido?

Nohara asintió - sí, señorita.

\- ahhh y no quiero guerras civiles.

el joven solo rió y continua su cambio, no sin antes gritar " Team capitán América"

Y así siguieron a la mujer camino al director.

[···········]

Jabu se había separado de los demás, pues le dolía la nariz por el balonazo que Shun le había dado. El director amablemente, le dijo que podía usar la enfermería y hacer que le curen la nariz. Caminando por los pasillos, encontró la enfermería, cuya puerta no estaba del todo cerrada, él estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, pero unas voces lo detuvieron.

\- hey chicos, ¿quieren ir a comer hamburguesas después del entrenamiento? - pregunta una voz, la cual Jabu recordó como la del tal Nohara.

otro voz, una que nunca oyó, suspiró - no puedo, tengo turno en el negocio.

\- ¿y tú conejito?

\- tampoco puedo. Tengo asuntos pendientes hoy, lo siento.

La última voz la reconoció como la de Shun, él muy maldito seguro estaba planeando huir directamente a su escondite.

\- ohhh, bueno ¿que tal sí vamos al parque mañana? - pregunta Nohara

\- ¿a que hora? - pregunta la otra voz

\- a las dos.

\- sí, me parece bien, ¿al parque de siempre? - dice Shun. ¿Cuál parque? Pregunta Jabu internamente.

\- ése mero - confirmó Nohara -el que queda cerca del Colegio.

\- excelente. - dijo la otra voz.

\- usagi ¿te sientes mejor?

\- si ¿por que?

\- por que esos tipos te afectaron los nervios - respondió la otra voz - mira que hasta la nariz te ha sangrado.

Jabu sintió su sangre arder ¿como se atreve? Bueno, Jabu tenía ya una valiosa información y él se la compartiría a Saori y a los demás, también a June y Nachi, todos lo iban a saber. Es más, Jabu se le estaba ocurriendo la gran idea de sorprender a Shun, llegando con TODOS al punto de encuentro. Sonriente, Jabu se fue y se olvidó por completo de su nariz.

Mañana Shun, mañana tendremos una reunión familiar.

[·········]

Ya eran pasadas las 4:00 pm y Nachi la estaba pasando de lo lindo, aunque sí, él sabía que nunca podría tener a June como él quisiera, pero al menos la tenía como amiga. Hoy habían pasado casi todo el día en el centro comercial, fueron al cine comieron y por fin ya era hora de volver a casa.

Irían a casa por metro, pues no querían molestar a Tatsumi ni a Saori con el problema de irlos a traer. Por el momento estaban en la estación, saliendo del tren, camino a su casa.

\- dime, June ¿te gustó la tarde? - pregunta sonrojado

La rubia rió y asintió contenta- si, muchas gracias.

La chica y el lobito caminaron, riendo y jugueteando, en fín pasándola bien.

\- oye, June ¿quieres ir a cenar?

\- si, sería buena I... - June se detuvo de golpe, y se puso pálida.

\- ¿June? ¿Qué pasa?- Nachi pregunta, preocupado - ¿te sientes mal?

\- s- Shun - mascullo ella, señalando una dirección.

Nachi sigue la mirada de June, y siente igual, su aliento entrecortado.

\- ¿Shun?- musitó el lobo, comenzó a balbucear incoherencias.

Parado frente a él, estaba Shun o así parecía. Él estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia hablando por teléfono, con uniforme de colegio. Luego de un rato colgó el teléfono y comenzó a caminar a su dirección, June sintió con como si sus piernas estuviesen hechas de gelatina, además su garganta estaba cerrándose, ella estaba petrificada.

Increíblemente, el Chico paso a la par de los dos, sin dirigirle palabras o mirada alguna, eso hiere profundamente a June; quien corre tras de "Shun". Nachi la sigue de cerca y mira anonadado al Chico frente a él, cuando finalmente June lo alcanza lo toma fuertemente del brazo, obligándole a girar y encararla.

\- Shun...

El chico la mira, primero luce asustado y luego fastidiado, rápidamente comienza a luchar para soltarse.

\- ¿que quieren? ¿Dinero? - dijo, mientras se busca algo en los bolsillos, para luego entregárselo de mala gana a June - ten, ahora váyanse...

\- ¡alto! ¡No puedes hablarle así a June!- intervino Nachi, agarrando del hombro a "Shun"

\- disculpa, amigo, ella salió de la nada... yo... - empezó a titubear el peliverde, para luego de un jalón soltarse - solo déjeme en paz, yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes.

\- Shun, por favor - solloza la rubia, poniendo una mano en la mejilla del chico, pero esté la interrumpió.

\- deja de llamarme así, ya váyanse.

Ambos no podían creerlo, Shun, aquí en carne y hueso, mandandolos lejos. June no lo podía creer, en definitiva era él y no alguien igual, ella puede ver como él comienza a ponerse cada vez más nervioso. Así que, June decidió tomar acción, sin permiso alguno, se acercó a él y junto sus labios contra los suyos, sintiendo por primera vez las mieles de los labios que siempre deseo. Aunque June se sentía en la gloria, "Shun" rápidamente se separó y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿¡qué te pasa!? ¡Estás loca! - después de eso, la empujó y salió corriendo, dejando al lobo y camaleónica sorprendidos.

\- June, tenemos que decirlo... a Jabu... a todos.- susurra Nachi, quien ayuda a la rubia a ponerse de pié, mientras ella al borde de las lágrimas, asiente.

[············]

varias horas después.

Finalmente llegaron a casa, Hiroshi se quitó el uniforme y se encerró en su cuarto, totalmente agotado. El día había sido cuando menos agobiante, gente confundiendolo con Shun Kido. Pero lo mas loco era que ellos trataron de llevarlo a la fuerza, y para acabarlo, tuvo que ir al cementerio todavía, sinceramente Hiroshi tenía ganas de dormir hasta año nuevo.

De repente, un leve toquido a su puerta llamó su atención.

\- pasé. - dijo el joven, comenzandose a ponerse la pijama.

Por la puerta, entró Rumiko, quien aún vestía un ligero vestido que destacaba su figura y llevaba su castaño cabello claro atado.

\- hijo, son apenas las 7 y ya te veo listo para dormir- dijo ella, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, junto a él - ¿no cenaras?

Hiroshi negó con su cabeza y suspiró - no, madre, estoy cansado.

La madre agarró su mano y se acercó mas a él, poniendo su cálida mano en el pecho del su hijo - ¿que paso, Hiroshi? ¿Mal día?

Hiroshi empezó a sentir su mente hacerse débil, su fuerza de voluntad dejándolo lentamente - madre... yo...

Rumiko ríe maliciosamente, besa el cuello de Hiroshi, oliendo su piel y pregunta - ¿me amas Hiroshi?

-sí, madre.

Un gemido abandona los labios de la mujer, mientras comienza a deshacer los botones de la pijama del chico. El peliverde por su parte, yacía dócil a los movimientos de su "madre", dejando que la mujer lo despojase de su ropa, dejando que ella lo besara en todo el cuello.

\- no te preocupes, hijo - pausa ella, susurrando en el oído del joven - mañana no recordará nada.

Dicho eso la mujer continua su asalto, besando, mordiendo el cuello de su hijo hasta dejar marca, luego, besa sus labios fervientemente, causando que el chico también gimiera de placer. Lo recosto en la cama y se posiciona encima de él, disfrutando plenamente del encuentro, de como "madre" é "hijo" se unen en uno sólo, gozando del placer de la carne.

\- eres mió, mió y de nadie mas. - susurra la mujer, llegando al clímax y continuando así por varias veces ésa noche.

[·····°·°·······]

A la mañana siguiente.

Todos en la mansión entraban gozando de un refrigerio de medía mañana (10:00 am). La mañana era perfecta, Tatsumi andaba en viaje de negocios y no volverá hasta el lunes en la tarde, Kiki se había quedado en casa de un amigo a dormir y las chicas ( Shunrei y Eri) estaban ayudando en el orfanato. Dejando una mañanita libre para los amigos de charlar, Saori estaba ahí tomando café mientras veía como todos practicaban.

\- que buen café. - dijo Seiya, tomando otro sorbo.

Shiryu asintió - sí, además el día es preciso, deberíamos salir.

Hyoga toma otro sorbo y dice- sería buena idea, podríamos invitar a Jabu y su pandilla, ya que de todas formas tienen los papeles de kiki.

\- Hyoga tiene razón, deberíamos llamarles. - sugirió Saori, sacando su teléfono pero un sirviente entró.

\- señorita Kido, los caballeros secundarios están afuera a la espera de ustedes.

\- hágalos pasar- ordenó Saori, ignorando las risas de Seiya.

\- caballeros secundarios jajajaja - ríe Seiya, cubriendo su boca para disimular.

\- ¡Callao, burro alado!- gruñe el Fénix, dándole un coscoron a Seiya.

\- ¡AHHHH, pavo! - se quejó el Pegaso

Entre tanto escándalo, entraron Jabu y compañía, causando casi por completo que Seiya se comportará.

\- Jabu, que grata sorpresa.- saluda Saori.

\- Atena, venimos aquí por un asunto que nos concierne a todos en este salón - anunció el unicornio, luego señaló a Ikki - en especial a él.

\- ¿que ocurre pony? - bufó el Fénix - ¿alguien te está quitando el dinero del almuerzo?

\- Ikki - regaño Saori - ¿que ocurre, Jabu?

\- Atena, necesito que todos, SIN EXCEPCIÓN nos acompañen a un parque, cerca del Colegio de kiki.

\- ¿por que? - pregunta Hyoga, siempre alerta.

\- es mejor que lo vean. - afirmó Geki - entonces, ¿vendrán?

\- ¿a que hora? - cuestiona Shiryu, quien también sospecha algo.

\- a las dos.

\- esta bien, iremos- respondió Saori, no esperando opinión de los demás - pero falta aún, así que ¡vamos! Quédense a comer.

Dicho eso, todos se sentaron a la mesa, en silencio. June temerosa de la reacción del Fénix.

[··········]

Se sentía totalmente drenado, exhausto, sin fuerza. Hiroshi siente su cuerpo totalmente entunecido, de repente siente unos brazos rodeado su cuerpo.

\- buenos días, Hiroshi.

Rápidamente Hiroshi se volteó, y le sonrió a su madre, su madre le besa la frente con cariño.

\- buenos días, madre.

Hiroshi se levantó de la cama, mirando el reloj se sobresalto.

\- ¡es tarde! - exclamó, -¿como se hizo tan tarde?

\- ayer tuviste pesadillas, hijo- dijo Rumiko - por eso me quedé a dormir contigo.

\- entiendo, madre, pero tengo que irme ahorita.- Hiroshi dijo, poniéndose su ropa.

Rumiko sonrió y asintió - ve hijo mío, divierte.

Hiroshi se acercó a su madre y le besó la frente a su madre, ella luego lo besa también - Hiroshi, ve y dile a mi cuarto y toma dinero, compra lo que quieras.

\- gracias, madre.

[·············]

Mas tarde

Ya todos los Kido se encontraban en el parque, donde Jabu les dijo que les enseñará algo increíble. Alrededor de ellos habían varios niños jugando, y otros jugadores en un partido de baloncesto.

\- ¿que se supone que tenemos que ver? - pregunta Ikki, visiblemente aburrido.

\- ya verás, ten paciencia. - respondió Nachi

Saori también estaba por preguntar que se supone que tenían que ver cuando de repente, Jabu exclamó.

-¡ahí están! - Dijo apuntando a tres figuras que se iban acercando a ellos, desde ahí pueden ver que se trataba de tres chicos uno de cabellera castaña y flequillo, otro con cabello negro corto y un último, que lleva un suéter anaranjado con un pantalón deportivo del mismo color, pero su rostro era cubierto por la capucha del suéter.

\- ¿quienes son ellos? - Pregunta Hyoga, viendo como los muchachos se acercaron a ellos.

\- Callao, que vienen ellos... - susurra Jabu, callando efectivamente al ruso.

Cuando Hyoga iba a reclamar, los chicos se acercaron é incluso el chico de pelo negro les habló.

\- ¡hey! Ustedes son los mismísimos del torneo galáctico- exclamó emocionado el pelinegro - wow, es increíble. Entonces Shun tenía razón.

\- ¡calmate! ¡Baka! - Dijo el castaño, apretando ambos puños contra la cabezota del pelinegro - se Cortés y presentate como es debido.

Shiryu mira como la tercera persona se golpeó la frente en frustración, lo cual causó que unos mechones de cabello le cayeron, y fue ahí donde notó que tenía el cabello de color verde.

\- owowowowowow ¡está bien! ¡Perdóname! - sollozo el pelinegro - mi nombre es Shinnosuke Nohara.

Seiya alzó la ceja - ¿como el personaje?

Shinnosuke río altamente - ¡sí! Jejejeje mis padres son muy fans del personaje y mi padre se apellida "Nohara" no desperdicio la oportunidad de llamarme por él.

Luego el siguiente joven, el castaño se Acercó y dijo - mi nombre es Shinji Najimi.

Naturalmente, los chicos saludaron por compromiso, Saori incluso queriendo irse, aburrida. De repente Shinji volteó a la tercera persona, haciendo señales a su amigo dijo:

\- ¡hey, usagi! No seas mal educado, quítate la capucha y presentate.

El joven, simplemente murmullo algo en descontento - esta bien.

La voz extrañamente familiar atrajo la atención de todos, inmediatamente los muchachos se acercaron.

\- me quitaré la capucha, pero no diré mi nombre, bien saben que no me gusta decir mi nombre a extraños. - dijo este, quitándose la capucha del suéter y revelando su cara.

Todos, exceptuando Jabu y sus amigos se impresionaron, estaban estupefacientes ante el joven de verdes cabellos y ojos turquesas.

Quizás, por ser el mas frío de todos, fue Hyoga quien habló primero, pronunciando un solo nombre.

\- Shun...


	10. Chapter 10

**Lo que todos perdimos**

 **capítulo 10 : por ti, por ustedes.**

 **disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a nuestro borrachín favorito, masami kurumada.**

\- Shun...

El peliverde, alzó su mirada y frunce el ceño. Estuvo a punto de Abrir la boca para reclamar, pero unos fuertes brazos lo rodean, y el cuerpo tiembla con emoción.

\- Shun... hermano - sollozo el Fénix, abrazando fuertemente al joven - estás vivo... estas vivo...

Los muchachos estaban en completo shock, todos mirando con los ojos abiertos, no creyendo lo que estaba frente a ellos.

Ikki impulsivo, se abalanzó sobre el joven, sin importar las pruebas, sin importar nada. Ikki quería tanto abrazar al Chico, oliendo su aroma, recordando los viejos tiempos, dejando sus lágrimas correr.

Saori sintiendo el cosmos del joven, sintiendo semejanzas con las de su fallecido amigo, sumado a eso la apariencia idéntica del chico. Ella como diosa tenía un lazo con su orden, y precisamente ahora que mira al joven sus sentidos le dicen algo.

Seiya quien miraba al joven de arriba a abajo siente una amalgama de sentimientos, su cosmos emergente ante tal aparición. Miedo, sorpresa, tristeza, pero sobretodo, ira. Ira por que sabe que esq chico no puede ser Shun, ira q Ikki por que se deja llevar por los sentimientos. Seiya tiene que morderse los labios para no gritar su descontento, tiene que pelear contra si mismo para no ir y jalar a Ikki lejos del joven.

Hyoga esta frío, frío pero no con indiferencia sino con pavor, pavor puro. El corazón palpitante en el pecho, su aliento entrecortado y las lágrimas estancandose en sus ojos. Nuevamente los fantasmas de su pasado vuelven para atormentarlo, esta vez usando la carne, la cara de su fallecido amigo. Hyoga piensa nuevamente en lo que había estado deseando, una nueva oportunidad, pero el rostro del joven parado frente a él es un fantasma, un demonio que viene a burlarse en su cara.

Shiryu siempre fue el mas sensato de todos, el que siempre analiza todo antes de actuar, por eso es el único sin mostrar emociones ante el fantasma de su amigo, reflejado en el rostro del joven. Shiryu observa como sus compañeros han sido presas de los sentimientos, mira como Ikki, el mas bravo de todos, llorando como nunca en los brazos del joven, quien nisiquiera se molesta en devolver el abrazo. Saori y Seiya, quienes no se deciden que hacer, no saben si creer o no lo que sus ojos observan. Hyoga, quien esta por tener un ataque nervioso y el mismo, que siente como todo pensamiento ha desaparecido.

\- ustedes se equivocaron de persona. - la voz del joven les saca del trance - yo no soy el chico que buscan, me confunden.

Jabu, quien había permanecido callado casi se abalanzó sobre él, pero fue Ban y Geki detuvieron al unicornio. - ¡deja de mentir!

Ichi toma la palabra y tranquilamente dijo - Shun... yo se que estás enfadado con ellos, que te hicieron mucho daño... pero tú Haz exagerado.

Ichi trata de razonar con el joven, pero el Chico, se aparta de Ikki y le devuelve una mirada llena de odio.

\- no me llamé así.

Así como el amor y la tristeza controlaron sus acciones, ahora la ira e indignación lo hacen justo ahora. El cosmos del Fénix se incide amenazadoramente, asustando a todos los presentes, a los capaces de percibir el cosmos. Los demás ocupantes del parque no sentían ningún cambio al ambiente, es más, ellos seguían con sus actividades normales. Aunque increíblemente, los amigos de Shun, parecen alerta e incluso buscan algo de entre sus ropas.

Ikki cansado de los tratos de su hermano le tira un puñetazo, pero esté es esquivado, y en un movimiento Ikki fue derribado al suelo y un objeto lastima su cuello. El Fénix alzó su vista y vio como su hermano apretaba un abanico contra su cuello.

\- no te tengo miedo, extraño. -Dijo tranquilamente el chico, como si no tuviera amenazado al Fénix.

Los amigos de Ikki, estuvieron por atacar, pero tanto Shinnosuke y Shinji los amenazaron con sais.

\- escuchen, aquí ha habido un mal entendido. - Dijo seriamente Shinnosuke.

Shinji asiente y agregó - sería mejor que todos nos calmemos y hablemos como gente civilizada y no como salvajes.

ambos bajaron sus armas y las tiraron al suelo, Jabu deja de luchar por liberarse y los demás solo miran. Finalmente, el chico peliverde se levanta y guarda su arma.

\- espero me disculpen, pero el atacó primero- dijo el chico, ayudando al Fénix a levantarse - para enmendar mi comportamiento ustedes han de llamarme Shun, como su amigo.

\- desgraciado... tú.. deja de mentir. - grita Jabu.

\- ¿que sucede aquí? - pregunta Shiryu

\- ustedes han confundido a mi persona con su amigo fallecido, si yo soy consciente de mi parecido con él, pero yo no soy él.- afirmó Shun, mirando fijamente a Shiryu.

Hyoga quien siempre pudo determinar si una persona mentía observa a Shun a los ojos y en ellos puede ver la verdad.

\- caballeros, yo les puedo asegurar que mi amigo dice la verdad. - fue Shinji quien habló. - yo conozco a mi amigo, él no es Shun Kido.

\- ¿como puede estar tan seguro? - cuestiona Hyoga, acercándose a Shinji.

Rápidamente Shun se interpuso entre los dos, mirando directamente a los ojos a Hyoga - no le hables de ese modo, gaijin.

Hyoga se quedó sin aliento, todo su valor esfumandose. El grupo de Saori tenía la boca abierta, a excepción de June quien no entiende lo que pasa.

\- p...pero, c...o...como, p...or que. - balbucear estupefacto, ofendido.

Hyoga recuerda tiempo atrás, cuando recién les habían llevado a la mansión, todos le decían "gaijin" a sus espaldas. Recuerda que también todo mundo lo evitaban, lo insultaban con esa palabra. Saori siente una punzada en el corazón, pues ella misma se lo decía.

\- Nachi, ¿que ocurre? ¿Qué significa "gaijin"? - pregunta June -no entiendo.

\- June... gaijin significa "extranjero" pero a modo de insulto. - respondió Nachi, June asintió.

\- ¡usagi! No seas grosero. - reprimio Shinnosuke, luego volteó a ver a Hyoga - perdonalo, él siempre es así con todos los extranjeros.

Luego el mismo Shun hizo una reverencia y pidió disculpas. - han de perdonar mi actitud, pero tengo mis motivos.

Seiya se acercó y temeroso, miró a los ojos a Shun, quien le miraba de vuelta con cierto enojo - ¿cómo sabemos que no eres tú?

La cara de Shun se transformó en una en la que ellos nunca habían visto jamás, una cara que reflejaba odio - tengo familia, tengo amigos, una vida hecha aquí hasta un perro ¿por que tendría que mentir?

\- porque estás molesto. - respondió firmemente Seiya, con las emociones a flor de piel.

\- ¿molesto?- bufó Shun, dando una risa sarcástica - ¿por que? Apenas los conozco.

Éstas palabras afectaron grandemente a todos, tomando por sorpresa incluso a Jabu. Tan frías palabras taladrando sus corazones, haciendo sus esperanzas de tener a su amigo de vuelta desaparecieran. Prontamente vieron como Shun los miró una vez mas, les dio una mirada llena de enojo y luego la misma le flaquea, les dedico una mirada llena de tristeza.

\- escuchen, lo siento, lo siento mucho; pero yo no soy su amigo. - dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue, no sin antes susurrar algo a su amigo Shinji.

\- pero... - murmullo Ikki, pero fue detenido por los amigos de Shun.

\- ¡basta!- ordenó Shinnosuke, sorprendiendo no solo a los caballeros y su diosa, sino también a su amigo, quien lo miraba impresionado.

Ésta vez para la impresión general, no fue Ikki, Seiya o Hyoga, nisiquiera Jabu, sino Shiryu. El más sabio de todos, el que normalmente piensa antes de actuar se abalanzó sobre los estudiantes, quienes rápidamente se pusieron en modo de defensa.

\- ¡ustedes no tienen que ver nada en ESTO!

Shinji quien aparentemente era el mas calmado de entre los tres se interpuso.- caballeros, por favor orden, no queremos empezar una pelea que podemos lamentar luego.

Antes de que Shiryu abriera la boca, Ban empezó vociferar, buscando pelea.

\- ¿lamentar? Jajaja ¿y que podrían hacer dos niños de papi?

Shinji entonces, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro dijo tranquilamente.

\- Ban de león menor- ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a hacer movimiento o exclamación alguna, fueron totalmente silenciados. - demuestra la poca educación que Mitsumasa Kido te otorgó.

Luego, Shinnosuke tomó la palabra - ¿por que la sorpresa? Tal y como nos dijeron anteriormente, ambos somos hijos de papi.

\- ambos estuvimos presentes en el torneo galáctico, vimos todas las batallas hasta que Ikki de Fénix interrumpió la batalla.

Cruzando los brazos, Shinnosuke río amargamente - si, fue cuando perdí bastante dinero. Yo le había apostado a Jabu de unicornio y Shinji a Shun de Andrómeda.

Shinji sonrió y guiño el ojo a Jabu, quien alzó una ceja en duda - jajaja yo siempre supe que Shun le patearia el culo tan duro al unicornio, que se lo dejaría del mismo color que su armadura.

Jabu sacó el dedo malcriado a los chiquillos y estos rieron.

Saori se acercó, a pesar de las protestas de sus caballeros, encendiendo su cosmos. Los muchachos quedaron asombrados, pegados al suelo, rápidamente ambos tiraron sus armas.

\- Atena...

\- Saori...

Llamaron sus amigos, pero no supo decir quienes. Ella miraba a los jóvenes con absoluta curiosidad e incluso dudas.

\- por favor, ustedes parecen ser mas preceptivos- para la impresión de todos los dos muchachos se arrodillaron y Saori alzó una ceja - y aparentemente, saben mas de lo que aparentan.

Shinnosuke negó con su cabeza- lo que sepamos o no, no importa. Pero queremos dejar claro que nuestro amigo no es su Shun.

Saori le miró a sus ojos, Shinnosuke sin embargo no flaquea en su respuesta - nosotros estuvimos presentes cuando Shun Kido hizo su examen de admisión para el colegio.

Shinji asintió - le vimos y en sus ojos... no había motivación alguna... estaban vacíos; en cambio, nuestro amigo, sus ojos son brillantes con el fuego de la vida.

\- ¿por que lo esconden de mí? - sollozo Ikki, hablando después de tanto rato - ¡él es mi hermano, tengo mas derecho sobre él que cualquiera de ustedes!

Shinji bufó, y miró directamente al Fénix- hipócritas - luego volteó a los demás y los señaló - todos ustedes, HIPÓCRITAS.

Ikki sintió la sangre hervir ante tal comentario, queriendo de repente, asesinar al crío. Tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para calmarse, solamente atinó a tirarle miradas asesinas, las cuales eran ignoradas.

-¡ahora buscan lo que hace tiempo olvidaron! - añadió sal a la herida Shinnosuke - tal y como dijo Shinji, ustedes son la hipocresía hecha persona.

\- saben, aquí se cumple la frase, " los muertos reciben mas flores que los vivos, porque el remordimiento es mas fuerte que la gratitud" - citó Shinji, casualmente mirando a Hyoga. Las palabras afectando mas de lo que él quisiera admitir, recordando las visitas que él hace a la tumba de Shun, recuerda como llenaba la tumba de flores; pero en vida... en vida.

Shun le salvó la vida y nunca le supo agradecer, pero, ¿habrá sido eso lo que quiso decir Shinji? Estos jóvenes cada vez despiertan la curiosidad de los presentes.

\- escuchen, caballeros- Shinji continúa la charla - mañana, a partir de las 10 de la mañana habrá un festival, se les dejará entrar al colegio. Vengan más temprano sí quieren, será ahí cuándo verán que nuestro Shun, no es su Shun.

¿Su "Shun"?

Diciendo esto, los chicos tomaron sus armas y se retiraron lentamente. Ya retirados, los santos se miraron los unos a los otros, tratando de decidir sus siguientes movimientos.

\- Saori, tenemos que hablar. - dijo Shiryu.

Saori asintió y ordenó a los demás seguirla.

[············]

La mente de Hiroshi iba a mil por hora, pensando en el extraño encuentro con los muchachos estos. Se puso los patines que llevaba en la maleta y comenzó a patinar por la ciudad, relajandose en el proceso.

¡diablos! Estos chicos arruinaron su día perfecto con sus amigos, ¿que haría ahora? Bueno, tiene el dinero que su madre le dio. Suspirando, se dirigió a una heladería que queda camino a su casa y se gastará el dinero ahí.

\- Hola, Hiroshi. - saluda el dueño de la tienda, quien conoce al joven - ¿que necesita hoy?

\- una malteada de chocolate y veré que más tiene.- respondió el chico, urgando entre los dulces de la estación.

\- Hiroshi, ¿te sientes bien? - pregunta el señor, entregando la malteada al Chico.

\- ¿por que pregunta, señor ? - rebota la pregunta el joven, revolviendo el líquido con la pajilla y dándole una mirada inocente al dueño.

\- te vez pálido, ¿te pasó algo? - El hombre coloca la mano en la mejilla de Hiroshi, buscando algún signo de fiebre.

\- pues... verá, hoy unas personas me confundieron con otra persona, pero por alguna razón... les siento lastima, a pesar de que mi madre me ha dicho que estos tipos son malos. - Hiroshi terminó su malteada y el dueño le sirve otra.

\- mmmmm, pues en verdad te impresionó, pues, tienes fiebre.

\- ¿en serio? - Hiroshi exclamó, preocupado - ¡diablos! No puedo enfermar, mi madre tiene que viajar pronto.

El dueño retiró el vaso, y le acarició la cabeza a Hiroshi - ve a casa y duerme, quizás la fiebre bajé.

\- ¿cuanto es? - dice el joven, buscando dinero, pero el hombre sacudió su cabeza.

\- no es necesario, probablemente yo empeore tu fiebre sirviendo helado.

\- gracias señor, es usted muy amable. - sonrió Hiroshi, dejando el lugar.

[········]

Rumiko se mira al espejo, observa su forma humana y frunce el ceño. Recuerda sus tiempos en el Olimpo y recuerda su destierro, recuerda su tiempo como un ser lleno poder y ahora todo su poder embotellado en este cuerpo mortal. Lo peor de todo esta forzada a luchar al lado de Poseidón, el dios del mar nunca fue de su agrado, no desde...

Rumiko también piensa sobre Zeus y la alianza que tiene con él, obviamente nadie se negaría a las peticiones de Zeus, el gran Rey de los cielos. Todo aquel desgraciado que Zeus considerará revoltoso o insultaba a uno de sus favoritos, era enviado aquí, a la tierra.

Piensa en Abel, quien insultó y superó al favorito de Zeus, Apolo. También piensa en Eris, cuyo pecado fue enfrentar a Artemisa, la segunda favorita. Piensa sobre todos aquellos, castigados por Zeus y luego, esta su caso. Zeus fue muy cruel con su caso en particular, no solo su poder quedó sellado, sino que también el infeliz de Zeus le ha condenado en un cuerpo maldito.

\- mi señora. - entró el siervo peliazul, sentándose en la cama de su ama.

Maldito, obligado a alimentarse de la fuerza vital de varios seres vivos, de la lujuria, de la vitalidad y hasta la sangre. Antes de que todo esto comenzará, debía alimentarse de los borrachos, de los mendigos, asegurándose de no matar y quedarse con hambre. Pero, por la piedad de Zeus, le han otorgado dos fuentes de alimento excelente, un hombre temeroso de su pasado y un joven, olvidado por su familia.

\- ya es la hora, Altaír.- siseo la mujer, volteando a ver a su lacayo.-¿ donde esta Hiroshi?

\- sigue afuera. - respondió el sirviente, quitándose la camiseta y exponiendo su cuello. - puede hacerlo con total tranquilidad.

\- excelente.

La mujer fue avanzado lentamente, como una víbora, seductora. Sus finas facciones deformandose, transformando su belleza en fealdad, su Blanca piel se puso gris y sus labios secos, sus dientes se hicieron alargados, pero el siervo no se inmutó. Permite que la bestia besa su cuello, lama su piel y le de pequeños mordiscos, hasta que finalmente la mujer clava sus colmillos en su piel. Un gemido, mas de placer que de dolor, escapa de los labios del hombre, y la mujer saborea con gusto la sangre que escurre a su boca. Altaír, en una reacción inconsistente la toma por la espalda, cierra los ojos sintiendo un enfermizo placer, mientras que Rumiko por su parte siente asco.

Repentinamente, ella siente asco, irá hacia todo y todos. En su enojo entierra sus dientes más profundamente en la carne de Altaír y se maldice a si misma.

¿por que?

¡maldito Zeus!

¡maldita Artemisa!

¡maldito Apolo!

¡maldita Atena!

¡maldito Poseidón!

Satisfecha su hambre, se retiró del cuello de Altaír y procedió a curar su herida. El siervo, aún embobado la mira y sonrió, él es de ella.

[·········]

En la mansión se encontraban discutiendo todo lo sucedido hoy, en la gran sala de estar estaban, los nueve caballeros de bronce y la amazona.

\- ¿que haremos? - Shiryu habló, rompiendo el silencio- ¿creen que esos muchachos dicen la verdad?

\- dicen la verdad.- aseguró la diosa - lo pude sentir, al menos la parte de conocernos a todos.

\- la pregunta es... ¿como saben tanto?- Hyoga inquirió, sembrando dudas en sus compañeros.

\- ¿no es obvio? ¡Shun les dijo! - Jabu acusó.

\- si, pero... ¿por que haría eso? - Hyoga dijo - además, es obvio también que ellos pueden sentir el cosmos.

\- posiblemente otra de las cosas que Shun les mostró.- finalizó Shiryu, sonando mas acusatorio de lo que pretende.

De repente a Saori le sonó el teléfono y se excusó para poder contestar, dejando a sus caballeros conversando.

\- lo que no entiendo es, ¿por que estos niños lo protegen? - fue Jabu quien habló, preguntando lo que todos querían saber. Cabe resaltar que nadie pudo responder, se quedaron callados, tratado de entender todo esto.

Ikki miraba a la nada, recordando el odio en los ojos de su hermano, e irónicamente, recuerda cuando volvió del torneo galáctico, toda la irá con la que miró su hermano y él simplemente le atacó. Como si fuera cuestión de karma, ahora la historia se ha invertido, él miró a su hermano como la cosa mas preciosa, y su hermano en cambio, con asco.

Seiya también permanece callado mirando al suelo, jugando con sus pulgares nerviosamente. Dudas y mas dudas amargan su mente, su corazón palpita fuertemente contra su pecho, y sus manos tiemblan.

\- ¿por que estan asegurando que ése chico es Shun? - la voz quebrada del Pegaso interrumpió la discusión.

\- ¿Seiya? - Shiryu se acercó a Seiya, pues el Pegaso temblaba horriblemente.

Pero el dragón fue frenado por Seiya, quien lo miró de forma amenazadora - ¡No te acerques! ¡No me toques!

Hyoga se sorprendió por la explosión emotiva de su hermano, de su compañero en armas. Nunca lo había visto tan mal, tan emotivo desde su batalla contra Abel, la misma vez que Saori les dijo que no los necesitaría más.

-¡él no es Shun! ¡Shun esta muerto!- Seiya estaba hiperventilando - ¡dile Ikki!

Ikki dio un brinco del susto, miró a Seiya y luego esquivó la mirada del Pegaso.

\- yo... no sé, Seiya.

Ikki quiere creé tanto que Shun esta vivo, quiere creer que él tuvo una vida mejor, aunque sea lejos de él. El Fénix quiere que Shun sea aquel joven, sano y feliz, prefiere éso a pensar que Shun esta aún en el fondo del mar. Le da asco el solo pensar que el cuerpo de su hermano , la carne haya sido devorada por animales y que el único hueso que encontraron, sea lo que quedó de él.

\- pero, según tengo entendido Tatsumi recibió los restos de Shun, un hueso y estaba confirmado. - Shiryu rápidamente recordó, tratando de calmar a su amigo.

\- Tatsumi nos mintió.

La voz triste de Saori resono en el cuarto, todos voltearon a ver a la diosa, quien tenía la cara llena de tristeza.

-¿que? - fue Jabu quien habló, poniéndose de pié y caminando hacia la concertada diosa. - ¿por que dices eso, Saori?

Saori mordió sus labios antes de contestar con tristeza - Tatsumi, el hueso que él nos mostró es falso.

\- ¡¿QUE?! - fue la exclamación general, acompañado de algunos - lo sabía

Pero quienes reaccionaron peor, fue, sin duda, Seiya e Ikki, quienes comenzaron a llorar silenciosamente.

\- ¿quien le informó, señorita Saori? - Shiryu preguntó

Saori suspiro, removiendo uno de los mechones rebeldes de su rostro - recibí una llamada del departamento de Policía - levantó el celular para hacer énfasis - nunca existió el famoso hueso.

Hyoga se levantó y prácticamente corrió hacia ella -¿que dices? ¿Cómo pudieron engañarnos?

Shiryu se Acercó a la escena también y miró a Saori directamente a los ojos - tiene sentido, Tatsumi fue el único en ver todas las pruebas.

\- recuerden que todos aquí en ese entonces éramos menores de edad, yo aún lo soy. - ella dijo, tratando de defenderse

\- entonces, ése joven puede ser... - Shiryu murmuró

\- ¡yo lo sabía! - gritó Jabu - obviamente Shun fingió su muerte para alejarse de nosotros.

\- ¿Habrá sido capaz? - pregunta al aire Ichi

\- ¿de sobrevivir? - inquirió Jabu - claro, Shun era uno de los mejores santos de Atena.

Todos voltearon a ver a Jabu con sorpresa, ya que era bien sabido que Jabu nunca aprecio demasiado a Shun. Aparentemente el Santo del unicornio leyó las miradas de sus compañeros, cruzando los brazos exclamó:

\- ¡sí! ¡Yo sé! Nunca me llevé bien con Shun, pero sé que él era poderoso.

Nachi se paró, suspirando agregó - creo que lo que Jabu quiere decir...es..

Nachi fue interrumpido por June - posiblemente Shun haya sido rescatado en su intento de suicidio.

Shiryu se frota la barbilla pensativo, luego mira a June - entonces he ahí la respuesta de los muchachos, Shinji y Shinnosuke. Posiblemente Shun fue acogido por ellos y entonces, en agradecimiento él les enseñó lo que sabe.

June asintió y dijo - es verdad, Shun sobrevivió el acto de sacrificio en isla de Andrómeda, estoy Segura que él haya sobrevivido por la gracia de los dioses.

Saori abrió los ojos, comprendiendo y atando cabos sueltos - dioses...mar... ¡Poseidón! ¡Julián!

\- ¿Saori? - Hyoga llamó, no comprendiendo las palabras de la pelilila, pero aparentemente, Shiryu si.

\- ¡entiendo! Sí Julián pudo enviar las armaduras, también pudo haber salvado a Shun. - el dragón exclamó.

\- éso explicaría el por que del súbito cambio de Julián. - dedujo Hyoga

\- basta... ¡basta! ¡BASTA!. - gritó Seiya caminando a toda prisa hacia Saori - ¡Shun esta muerto! Shun no sería capaz de causarnos es tipo de dolor.

Saori trató de razonar con Seiya, pero esté siguió su pataleo, llorando abiertamente - ¡Ikki, di algo!

Ikki alzó la mirada, sus ojos azulados cargados de lágrimas cayeron en los marrones de Seiya - Pegaso... prefiero saber que Shun esta vivo y despreciandome, a saber que se lo comieron los peces.

Nuevamente, el Fénix se sumió en el Silencio, mirando al suelo. Entonces Seiya volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿y los muchachos? Ellos aseguran que su Shun, no es nuestro Shun.

\- tiene razón. - dijo Jabu - hasta nos invitaron a su escuela mañana, a las diez.

\- iremos a las ocho, ellos son sospechosos. - Saori dictó - todos iremos, antes de cuestionar a Julián.

\- ¿y Tatsumi? ¿Y kiki? - pregunta Shiryu rápidamente, Saori lo miró.

\- de Tatsumi me encargó yo, pues se ha retrasado en el viaje. - Saori suspiro amargamente - a Kiki no le digan nada, no hasta estar seguro de todo.

[···········]

Rumiko acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo, Hiroshi descansa en el regazo de su madre. Ya era tarde en la noche y ya habían cenado, Altaír les sirvió té para aliviar la fiebre.

-¿que te habrá causado la fiebre? - pregunta su madre.

\- vi a esos extranjeros, me causaron una fuerte impresión.

Rumiko se quedó callada y sigue acariciando a su hijo. - ellos son salvajes, hijo mío.

\- tenían cosmos muy poderosos, casi como... un Dios.

Rumiko rió y dijo - son farsantes, hijo. No te Acerques a ellos.

\- si madre.

\- recuerda, pronto tendré que partir a Grecia pronto.

\- ahora ven, vamos al cuarto. - dijo ella, sonriendo maliciosamente.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lo que todos perdimos**

 **capítulo 11 : con todo mi amor.**

 **disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a nuestro borrachín favorito, masami kurumada.**

Todos los santos y su diosa estaban temprano en la escuela, tratando de averiguar como entrar. El edificio era increíblemente enorme, claramente no cualquier persona podría asistir a este colegio.

\- ¿que haremos? - pregunta Jabú exasperante

\- entrar. - dijo simplemente Saori.

Jabú bufó, aunque luego se arremetió cuando Saori lo miró. - ¿duda de mí, Santo de unicornio?

Jabú asustado negó con la cabeza varias veces, y hasta se disculpó. - lo siento, señorita Saori.

Tal como Saori dijo, logró que los dejasen entrar al Instituto, obviamente con la excusa de querer inscribirse en el resinto. Ya adentro notaron como varios jóvenes colocaban adornos y demás, aparentemente los jóvenes, Shinji y Shinnosuke habían sido sinceros. De repente, vieron como una figura en extraño uniforme y usando máscara dirigiéndose a un enorme edificio, los huérfanos y la diosa tuvieron escalofríos, exceptuando a June, pues el edificio en cuestión era idéntico al gimnasio de entrenamiento del viejo Kido.

El edificio era enorme y poseía grandes ventanales con cortinas, que aparentemente alguien había olvidado cerrar, todos se acercaron curiosos a ver por la ventana. Lo que vieron fue increíble y aumentaron sus ansias, pues el edificio era un centro de entrenamiento idéntico a donde alguna vez ellos entrenaron. Saori fue quien se movió primero entrando, seguida de sus caballeros, quienes no les gustaba para nada la pinta del lugar. Ya adentro apreciaron como un joven de peli morado era atado de pies por un chico vestido similar al que siguieron, solo que este usa una máscara simulando un zorro. Las manos del chico eran sostenidas por otro joven en máscara de oso, mientras que el chico que siguieron los observa.

\- listo... ya puede subirlo, líder- dijo el oso, haciendo señales a un cuarto chico, quien tenía máscara de conejo.

El conejo asintió y comenzó a jalar una cuerda, que estaba conectada a los amarres de los pies del torturado peli morado, alzando lentamente en el aire su cuerpo. El condenado chillaba y se retorcia, pero los amarres en las manos y el bozal en su boca impedían que alguien oyera su llanto.

La sangre les corrió fría a los huérfanos, en especial a Ikki, recordando amargamente que Tatsumi los solía castigar de aquella manera. Aparentemente su presencia era ignorada por los jóvenes torturadores, ya que seguían actuando tan natural.

\- ¡Andrómeda!- el chico que siguieron, que llevaba una máscara simulando una mujer se tenso, al mismo tiempo que el conejo se acercó con una espada de bambú.

Náuseas, náuseas fue lo que Ikki sintió, él sabe lo que esta por pasar. Andrómeda tomó temeroso la espalda y espero ordenes.

\- dale tres azotes.

Andrómeda miró al Chico colgado, quien lloraba y sacudia fervientemente la cabeza y luego a su líder, suspirando e incluso divagando un poco da el primer azote. El peli morado gritó, pero su dolor fue ahogado por el bozal, cuando Andrómeda se disponía a dar el segundo azote, fue detenido en secó, por un poderoso agarre, por el Fénix.

\- ¿que demonios hacen?- gritó el Fénix, causando que el conejo soltara la cuerda en sorpresa.

Rápidamente, Jabú y Nachi corrieron a liberar al apresado, ninguno de los tres jóvenes libres se movieron, dejando que el peli morado huyera una vez libre. El Fénix mira fijamente a Andrómeda, mientras aplica mas presión sobre la muñeca del chico, quien ahogó un grito de dolor. El grito consiguió que Ikki mirará con más atención al joven, notando su verdes cabellos y complexión delgada, igual a su hermano, impresionado, soltó al joven.

\- ¿que sucede aquí? - todos miraron al dueño de la voz, que acaba de entrar al gimnasio y se posiciona cerca del conejo. Un hombre alto, de complexión morena y cabellos oscuros, vistiendo un traje similar a los guardias del santuario.

\- que bueno que llegó, estos mocosos estaban azotando a otro. - dijo Ikki, sentando su atención en el maestro - merecen unas buenas nalgadas.

El moreno alzó una ceja, riendo - ¿Por que? Ellos obedecieron mis órdenes.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, el enojo e indignación fue general. Saori se adelantó, mirando al maestro directo a los ojos, la pelilila reclama.

\- ¡increíble! Como es posible esto... ¡exijo hablar con el director!

Para sorpresa general, el hombre se limitó a reír a carcajadas, seguido por los estudiantes.

\- ¡niña ilusa! ¡YO soy el director!

Saori, claramente ofendida se sonrojo y apuntó con su dedo furiosa al hombre - ¡ilusa! ¿A- acaso no sabé quién soy?

El hombre sin inmutarse asintió - eres Saori Kido, heredera de su fortuna- luego mirando sobre el hombro de la chica agregó- y ellos son los bastardos del viejo Kido.

Antes de que Saori u otro de los que la acompañan pudieran decir algo, el maestro también informó.

\- pero además, eres Atena y ellos son tu gremio.

Por primera vez en años, algo asustó a la poderosa Atena, lo suficiente como para dar un par de pasos atrás. El maestro nota esto y rápidamente se arrodilló, mostrando su respeto a la diosa.

\- diosa Atena, no debe temer. - informó el zorro, también arrodillado. - mi maestro no representa ninguna amenaza.

Saori aclaró su garganta antes de preguntar - ¿Como saben tanto?

El moreno suspiro e hizo una señal, acto seguido varios sujetos con máscaras aparecieron de todas partes, y colocándose en frente de ellos, comenzaron a arrodillarse.

\- Atena, por el momento, solo puedo decir que solía pertenecer a tu orden - haciendo una pausa la miró seriamente - pero Arles me obligó a huir y cambiar de nombre. Por cierto, Junko.

Seiya se adelantó y encaró al hombre - pero nosotros derrotamos al falso patriarca y la verdadera Atena protege el santuario.

\- niños, mi vida está hecha ya fuera del santuario - apuntó a sus alumnos con orgullo - ellos son mis alumnos, mi orden...

\- ¡eso es blasfemia! - gritó Jabú ofendido, incluso más que la propia Saori.

\- ¡solo un Dios puede tener guerreros bajo su cargo! - Nachi dijo, mostrando su apoyo para con Jabú.

-¡además!- Ban agregó, caminando hacia delante - ¡son solo niños!

Junko suspira fastidiado, se masajea las cienes tratando de calmarse antes de hablar- ellos no son niños comunes y no cualquiera puede pertenecer a esta orden. Los integrantes aquí presentes, son los únicos capaces en toda la escuela en poder usar cosmos.

Junko sonrió divertido a la reacción de los jóvenes y la diosa, pero se contuvo de hacer comentarios nocivos y continuó su explicación.

\- como les decía, reuní a todos los jóvenes capaces de usar cosmos en este equipo. La única diferencia es que yo trató a mis alumnos con respeto y están bien alimentados, por eso son mas fuertes, además que me respetan.

Para este momento, Saori tenía los ojos como platos, pero aun así mantuvo su porte divino- debo admitir que estoy impresionada. Pero, ¿por que su "orden" golpeaba a un chico?

\- Atena, ese joven estaba fumando drogas con el uniforme del colegio, eso pone en mal el nombre del Colegio. ¡El chico debía ser castigado!

\- ¡eso fue drástico! - comentó Shiryu.

\- ¡Arles fue drástico! - gritó enojado Junko - y gracias a eso, tengo a mis chicos de bronce...

El director chasqueo los dedos y cinco jóvenes se adelantaron.

\- son: unicornio, lobo, hidra, León menor y oso.

Los jóvenes en cuestión vestían uniformes y máscaras alucibas a la constelación que representan. Aunque cierto grupito de bronceados, estaban algo ofendidos.

\- incluso en la ficción soy de bronce.- murmullo un enojado Jabú.

\- los de plata - continúa el profesor y como el caso anterior, cinco chicos aparecen. Ahí notaron al Chico de antes, el peliverde, Shun - ellos son: Pegaso, Dragon, cisne, Fénix y Andrómeda.

Aunque sonará raro, Seiya y sus amigos se sintieron alagados por el homenaje dado, ya que los disfraces y máscaras eran similares a lo que representan, hasta los colores. El grupo de Jabú en cambio, se sonrojo, sintiendo enojo y envidia, pues nuevamente el grupo de Seiya era superior.

\- por último... mis dorados, basados en la leyenda del viajero y el conejo- y por último, tres jóvenes se acercaron - el oso, el zorro y el líder, el conejo.

\- pero... el conejo era el mas débil. - comentó Shiryu, recordando el final de la historia.

Junko rió secamente, al igual que el resto de muchachos, aunque el grupito de oro permanece serio. Saori para aliviar el ambiente, tose y ríe nerviosamente.

\- y... ¿por que las máscaras? - pregunta la diosa.

-por las amazonas, adorables chicas; aunque siempre quieren mostrarte sus rostros. - ríe el hombre sonrojandose - creen que con eso formalizan la relación.

Los santos hicieron muecas raras ante la declaración Del maestro, pero luego el mismo Moreno se puso serio y los miró.

\- les daré una muestra. Quiero ver que tan capaz es el nuevo.- el profesor mira a sus lados, mirando al peliverde - ¡Andrómeda! ¡Adelante!

El peliverde tímidamente se coloca en la arena de batallas que hay en el gimnasio, tomando posición de batalla. Los santos pudieron notar la incomodidad del que representa a Andrómeda.

\- saben, este chico es increíble- Junko comenzó a hablar del joven - delicado, pero poderoso, nuestro querido Shun.

¡Finalmente! Habían encontrado a Shun, era obvio que los chicos fallaron en esconder a Shun, pues los guiaron directamente a él. ¡Era obvio! ¿No? ¿Cuántos chicos de pelo verde, poderosos y tímidos existentes hay? ¡Era él! Además este Shun se le ve nervioso.

\- tiene un gran cosmos, por eso lo enfrentare con el líder, ¡Conejo!- el aludido rápidamente se posiciona en la arena, tronandose los dedos se pone en posición. - Hiroshi Sakurada.

\- sensei... - un nervioso oso habló - sería mejor que...

\- ¡silencio! -el alumno obedece.- ¡bien! Les diré las reglas, los primeros 5 minutos serán luchando con sais.

Al poco rato que el profesor dictó el arma, dos alumnos facilitaron a los contrincantes dichas armas, dos a cada uno.

\- pasado los 5 minutos, los demás les pondrán obstáculos. - continúa el profesor para luego finalizar con - si ambos siguen en pie para entonces, se les facilitará sus verdaderas armas y lucharán hasta que uno caiga o yo de por terminada la pelea.

Ambos asintieron, colocándose en posición y dándose la espalda. Los santos pudieron notar cómo Andrómeda los miraba nerviosamente, aún con máscara era evidente, puesto que su lenguaje corporal lo delató. En cambio, el conejo estaba seguro de si mismo, June pudo notar como sus puños apretaban fuertemente la empuñadura de las armas, de cierto modo, este chico le recordó a Reda y a Spika.

\- ¡hajime! - fue la señal y con eso, la pelea empezó. (Empiecen)

Antes de que Andrómeda pudiera siquiera ponerse bien, el conejo había ya atacado, por lo cual se vio forzado a defenderse, retrocediendo varios pasos. Detrás de su máscara, el conejo sonreía vilmente, mientras Andrómeda trata de defenderse lo mejor que puede. Aprovechando su ventaja, el conejo se posiciona atrás de su contrincante, sujetando sus hombros firmemente.

\- ohhh, bueno. Hasta aquí llegó Shun. - comentó Fénix, sacudiendo su cabeza.

\- ¡vamos aún tiene oportunidad! - defendió el cisne, apretando sus puños.

\- Deben admitir que ha llegado lejos- elogia el dragón, frotando su mano contra su máscara.

\- vamos... Shun aún puede liberarse- un apenado Pegaso afirmó, mirando la pelea.

Los santos oían a los demás hablar, pero nunca quitaron su vista del campo de batalla.

Andrómeda, quien se encontraba en serios problemas lucha por liberarse del agarre, pero increíblemente, Andrómeda alzó su pie derecho sobre su hombro, golpeando efectivamente al conejo. Aturdido por el golpe en la cara, el conejo flaquea y la oportunidad la aprovechó Andrómeda, que tomando los brazos de su adversario lo arrojó lejos, cayendo fuertemente en el suelo.

Hubo varios momentos de silencio, pero luego estos se transforman en euforia. El fuerte golpe hizo que la máscara del conejo cayera cerca de los pies de Andrómeda, quien la tomó entre sus manos.

-Βάλτε τη μάσκα σας - vocifera Andrómeda, arrojando la máscara a su oponente, quien tiene problemas para levantarse -Ας μην καταστρέψει ότι

Al parecer no muchos comprendieron el comentario de Andrómeda, ni siquiera sus compañeros de clase, quienes se miran los unos a los otros. Posteriormente Seiya, el único que había entrenado en Grecia, comenzó a traducir.

\- dijo " ponte tu máscara... no quiero arruinar tu cara bonita" - la voz del Pegaso, quien habló lo suficientemente alto como para que todos en el gimnasio oyeron.

\- Shun esta jugando con fuego... -comentó un cisne, que en su voz denota preocupación.

El conejo toma rápidamente su máscara y la coloca sobre su rostro, lo suficientemente rápido para que nadie viese su rostro, para posteriormente encender su cosmos, al mismo tiempo que Andrómeda. Fue ahí donde el mundo de los caballeros y la diosa cambio, pues pudieron sentir el cosmos de Shun, entonces estaba claro, Andrómeda era Shun.

Ikki miraba como su hermano se prepara para poder defenderse del siguiente ataque del conejo, mientras este recupera sus armas. Un orgullo en su pecho pues, Shun estaba ganando, si el sabía que después de esta pelea tendrán una larga charla, pero al menos disfruta el momento.

June en cambio mira perdidamente la pelea, recordando la pelea que tuvo Shun por la armadura en aquella isla, tantos recuerdos volviendo a su mente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no podía sentir esa paz que ahora se alojaba en su corazón, aunque también sabía que ese sentimiento no duraría mucho ya que, después de ello vendrían a discutir con él.

Los demás en cambio no pensaban en nada, solo veían atentamente a los muchachos. Las voces más allá, a sus espalda, charlaban y reían alegremente, sin que ella pudiera captar el tema precioso en conversación. Solo saben una cosa, Shun esta ahí, y lo llevarán a casa.

Andrómeda y el conejo luchando fervientemente, aunque Andrómeda solo Atina a defenderse. Utilizando sus sais con una destreza de miedo, el conejo logra derribar el arma de la mano derecha de Andrómeda. Andrómeda quien sigue luchando, decidió atacar sacrificando su última arma, así que, arrojando la sai en dirección al conejo, aunque esta solo logra herir su hombro para luego clavarse en la pared. Ahora, Andrómeda está a merced del conejo, quien posee ambas armas, Seiya y los demás se sienten desanimados, querían que shun ganará. Para sorpresa de todos, el conejo arrojó sus armas lejos de la arena e invita a Andrómeda a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Antes de que si quiera pudieran tocarse, Junko chasquea sus dedos, acto seguido, Fénix comienza a arrojar pequeños cuchillos en dirección de Andrómeda y el cisne agujas al conejo.

\- empezó la segunda ronda - dijo Seiya, impresionado por la habilidad de ambos luchadores.

Apenas pudiendo evadir los proyectiles, los contrincantes pelean a puño limpio.

\- no sabía que Shun sabía luchar mano limpia. - comentó un sorprendido Shiryu, quien siempre pensó que solamente Seiya y el sabía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- mi maestro Albiore nos enseñó. - June dice, mirando a Shiryu - dijo que era nuestro plan b.

Tan pronto como inicio, terminó. Junko hizo una señal e inmediatamente los compañeros les arrojaron sus armas a los peleadores. Al conejo le pasaron un abanico y un listón de gimnasia, causando unas risitas de los Santos de Atena. Mientras que a Andrómeda le pasaron cadenas con una cuchilla en uno de los extremos.

\- un kusarigama contra un listón y tessen ¡comienzan! - ordena su profesor.

\- ¿no es un poco injusto?- pregunta honestamente Seiya

\- ¿injusto? ¿Por que? - Junko mira a Seiya, no captando la pregunta.

Ikki ruedos ojos y reclama profesor - será por que uno esta peleando con juguetes en lugar de armas.

El tono sarcástico característico del Fénix, le parecía de lo mas divertido al maestro y a los demás "caballeros" que rodean el área de combate.

\- solo miren. - atinó a decir el maestro

La pelea frente a ellos se tornó de lo mas violenta, a pesar de que Andrómeda tenía la mejor arma, este solo se limitó a defenderse. Esto, causó la ira de sus compañeros santos, confirmando cada vez mas, que aquel joven es Shun.

\- diablos, Shun - maldijo Seiya.

Hyoga solo mira como poco a poco, las fuerzas de Andrómeda se acaban, sus movimientos cada vez mas lentos y torpes, desperdiciando varias oportunidades de ataque. Jabú también maldice al Santo pues, ve que esta firmando su propia perdición, aunque también nota que el otro chico esta perdiendo fuerza.

cada vez la pelea se ponía mas intensa, lo que impresionó a los expectantes, pues el conejo estaba ganando usando simplemente un listón y un abanico. posteriormente, le ataco con sus propias manos, Andrómeda bloqueaba cada uno de sus ataques. Conejo logro golpear su barbilla sacándolo de balance y dirigió una patada a su rostro, Andrómeda por poco logro esquivarla, conejo avanzo al frente intentando conectar otro golpe pero él fue más rápido, lo tomo de la muñeca con un movimiento rápido de su kusarigama y logro atraparlo entre él y la navaja de su arma, evitando que se moviera.

Los santos de Atena estaban contentos, porque por fin se veía que Shun ganaría la pelea, puesto que su contrincante estaba literalmente contra la espada y la pared. Incluso su profesor se veía convencido de la inminente victoria de Shun, ya que se le veía listo para dar por terminada la pelea. Pero, súbitamente, el conejo con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca, toma las cadenas del joven Andrómeda y le golpea el estómago, para rápidamente, atar las cadenas alrededor del cuello de Shun. Tristemente, esto marcó el final de la pelea, el conejo puso presión en su agarre y en un inútil intento por liberarse, Shun colocó sus manos sobre la cadena pero obviamente no funciona.

June estaba viviendo un flasback, ella podía incluso sentir el abrasador calor de la isla de Andrómeda. Las lágrimas rápidamente se hicieron presentes, y avanzó adelante para poner fin ella misma al combate, pero Nachi la detuvo. El conejo apretó aún más las cadenas alrededor del cuello de Shun, provocando que comience a jadear por aire, empeorando la experiencia de June, quien estaba a poco de arremeter contra el conejo y no solo ella, sino todos los santos. Pero antes de que pudieran moverse o arremeter contra alguien el profesor gritó:

\- ¡yame! - (terminen)

Casi de manera mecánica el conejo soltó a Andrómeda, quien cayó rendido y jadeante al suelo. Por varios minutos y tosiendo un poco su respiración volvió a ser normal, el ahora derrotado Andrómeda alzó su mirada y mira a su líder.

-Είσαι βελτίωση γρήγορα, Shun. - jadeo el líder a su adversario caído - Θα πρέπει να προσέξετε την πλάτη μου

Después de pronunciar ésas palabras el líder ofrece la mano a su rival y le ayuda a ponerse de pié. Esta acción sorprende a los compañeros del conejo, pues saben de su fama de "chico malo". Obviamente al sentirse perdidos por la barrera del idioma, todos voltearon al Pegaso por traducción.

\- dijo " mejoras rápidamente, Shun. Tendré que cuidar mi espalda."

\- evidentemente, encontramos a Shun... ellos estaban mal.- susurra Hyoga, mirando de reojo al conejo y al maestro que le dan consejos.

\- si - asintió Shiryu en el mismo tono bajito de voz - pero ése chico fue poderoso.

\- tenemos que averiguar más a fondo sobre estos chicos.- la voz de la diosa sonaba preocupada, pero aún así emanaba tranquilidad.

Seiya iba a decir algo, negándose todavía a creer que "Shun" era aquel chiquillo. Pero no pudo pues, la poderosa y brusca voz de Ikki lo interrumpió, el Fénix se acercó al conejo y apuntando directamente a su pecho gritó:

\- ¡te retó a pelear contra mi!

No solo los compañeros del conejo quedaron perplejos sino también los santos y el mismo profesor, quien se paró enfrente del joven de manera protectora.

\- elige a otro. - fueron las palabras del docente.

Ikki bufó sacudiendo su cabeza - lo quiero a él.

\- él lucha con armas.

\- ¿y?

\- según la ley de la orden, ningún Santo al servicio de Atena puede usar arma alguna- luego mirando a Saori, agregó - no sin el permiso de Atena misma... o en su defecto, el Santo de libra.

Ikki río ante esto - ¡está bien! lucharé sin armas y él puede seguir con sus juguetes.

Junko se limitó a solamente preguntar con la mirada al aludido, quien asintió levemente con la cabeza.

\- esta bien...

Dicho y hecho ambos combatientes se pusieron en el campo de batalla, colocándose en posición de ataque. June aunque no orgullosa sentía satisfacción, una enferma satisfacción de ver la pelea, pues ella sabía que el Fénix no tendría piedad con el estudiante. Hubo momentos de silencio, donde únicamente Ikki y el conejo se observan mutuamente, es cuando Ikki nota que el chico también tiene el cabello verde, aunque no le da importancia. Ikki solamente piensa en lo ridículo del niño por usar abanico para luchar.

\- ¡hajime!

El grito del profesor lo despertó del auto impuesto trance y se prepara para atacar, pero es sorprendido por el peliverde quien atacó primero. Los movimientos y ataques del chico tenían una sincronía perfecta, como si fueran derivados de un verdadero Santo, aunque tenía toques de bailarín, a Ikki le costaba mucho trabajo poder esquivar los ataques y contraatacar al mismo tiempo.

la euforia se hizo presenté por parte de la barra del conejo, felices de que su líder los representa tan bien. Caso contrario a los santos, quienes miran con puro asombro la batalla.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Un chiquillo... llevando el ritmo contra Ikki. - dijo Jabú al aire.

Los demás no dijeron nada y solo observaron la pelea.

Durante la pelea, el chico logró herir la cara de Ikki con su tessen, provocando que este retrocediera varios pasos, el enmascarado al ver que su rival estaba indefenso, le propinó una patada en las piernas a Ikki que lo tumbó en el piso. Inmediatamente el conejo intentó encestarle un golpe con su tessen en el rostro, pero Ikki logro esquivarlo al rodar en el suelo, para posteriormente de un brinco, ponerse de pié.

\- ¡increíble!- exclamó en asombro Shiryu, Hyoga asintió en acuerdo con él.

\- Ikki... - Seiya musitó

Ikki se sentía humillado, no solo había sido herido por un simple abanico sino también le habían propinado unos buenos golpes que lo derivaron. No solo eso, ahora el Fénix tiene dificultades para poder esquivar al Chico, algo en él no le permite concentrarse. Ese pequeño descuido del Fénix le permitió al conejo darle un rodillaso en el estomago, quedando todos atónitos. Sonriendo orgulloso, el conejo cerró su tessen y se disponía a darle una pequeña apuñalada al santo, pero una voz interna lo detuvo.

 _"¡No lo dañes!"_

Olvidándose rápidamente de la voz, el conejo optó por no meterse en problemas y le dio patada en el abdomen, lanzándolo en dirección contraria a sus compañeros y estrellándolo en la pared. El conejo sonrió bajo su máscara, pero rápidamente la felicidad se convirtió en miedo, al sentir un cosmos poderoso emergiendo de Ikki.

\- ¡yame! - el profesor gritó, empezando a preocuparse por el repentino incremento en el cosmos del Santo.

\- Ikki, controlate- fue el inútil intento del dragón por calmar a su compañero que estaba recién levantado.

No era común para el líder del grupo de lucha sentir miedo, pero está vez no solo era miedo, era terror. Ese cosmos tan poderoso, tan lleno de odio penetró dentro de su alma, dejando su cuerpo totalmente congelado, él era consiente que sus compañeros le gritaban que saliera de ahí pero su cuerpo no responde.

\- ¡HIROSHI!

Todo fue tan rápido, el Fénix se abalanzó sobre él atacando con toda su fuerza bruta, lanzado golpes tras golpes. A pesar de sus intentos por contraatacar, el conejo no era rival para el poderoso Fénix.

Apenas pudo ahogar un grito de dolor cuando Ikki le lanzo de una patada en su pecho derrivabandolo hacia el suelo, el tessen voló de sus manos, por orgullo el conejo intento levantarse, para alcanzar su arma, muy a pesar de tener la visión borrosa y un fuerte dolor en sus costillas pero Ikki la intercepto. Tomando su brazo lo torció e hizo presión, amenazando con romperlo.

\- ¡Ikki, basta!- ordenó Atena, pero el Fénix ni se inmutó.

\- nunca he seguido tus órdenes, Saori- siseó Ikki, apretando fuertemente el brazo del joven - no permitiré que este cretino se salga con la suya, después de haber golpeado a mi hermano.

\- ¿hermano? ¿Pero de que coños hablas? - la irritación en la voz de Junko era evidente.

El oso mayor visiblemente afectado mira a su maestro y suplicó - maestro, dejeme intervenir

El zorro se acercó también, bajando la mirada - ¡es culpa nuestra!

El conejo, se maldice a si mismo por el terror que esta sintiendo ahora, bajo su máscara esta llorando, no entiende la razón pero llora. El Fénix no puede verlo por la máscara pero, el conejo lo mira directamente a los ojos y miles de imágenes del Fénix en el torneo galáctico vienen a su cabeza, especialmente la parte donde ataca a Shun Kido. Un repentino dolor de cabeza hace mas difícil liberarse del Fénix, transcurrieron varios segundos, escuchándose en la habitación los quejidos de dolor del conejo y algunos gritos que emitían los compañeros de este. El Fénix se encargaba de apretar tan fuerte su brazo como fuese posible, permitiéndole, incluso, escuchar el crujir de los huesos del conejo amenazando con atravesar su piel. Finalmente, el Fénix arrojó al chico en una pared cercana, con una mirada que mostraba irá.

\- estás demente- Nachi dijo a Ikki, mientras June mira la escena frente a ella.

\- ohhh ¿que he hecho? - se cuestiona a si mismo el Fénix, ya desvanesida su irá. Seiya se acercó a él, susurrando unas preguntas, mirando a su amigo seriamente.

\- te pasaste.

"te pasaste" la frase ronda por su cabeza ahora que mira como el conejo no se levanta y su maestro corre en su auxilio. Mientras tanto Shiryu como Hyoga avanzan para ofrecer auxilio al caído, pero son detenidos por el zorro y el oso mayor.

\- apartense - ninguno obedece al ruso, quien repite la orden.

Los jóvenes quitándose las máscaras, revelando que Shinji era el zorro y Shinnosuke era el oso.

\- fue un error traerlos aquí. - afirmó fríamente Shinji.

\- váyanse, ya hicieron suficiente. - agregó Shinnosuke.

\- todo fue por Andrómeda. - dijo Jabú, metiendo su cuchara en la conversación. Ambos jóvenes, Shinji y Shinnosuke alzaron sus cejas al punto de que estás desaparecieron.

\- ¿Shun? - musitó enojado Shinnosuke -¿que tiene que ver Shunekeshi en todo esto?

\- ¿Shunekeshi? - Shinji rodó sus ojos, enojado ante la idiotez de los santos, por lo cual miró sobre sus hombros y sacudió su mano.

\- Shun, ven por favor. - el aludido peliverde atendió al llamado y se puso frente a Jabú y compañía.

\- quítate la máscara.

Shun asintió y se quitó la máscara de su rostro, revelando un rostro totalmente diferente al que ellos deseaban ver. Con facciones mas tosca y ojos color azul claro, era evidente que él no era Shun, y que lo único que compartía con este, era el color de sus cabellos.

Hyoga tuvo que ver de pies a cabeza a "Shun" para poder comprobar lo que estaba viendo. Shiryu no se quedó atrás, pero fue más lejos, tomando al joven por los hombros y mirando directamente a sus ojos.

\- m... mi nombre es Shunekeshi Nayima, Shun de diminutivo. - explicó tímidamente el peliverde. Shiryu lo seguía mirando, desconcertado.

Jabú, quien se encontraba un poco mas calmado pregunta - ¿Por que nos trajeron aquí?

Shinji y Shinnosuke se miraron el uno al otro antes de que Shinnosuke hablará.

\- pensamos que sí ustedes veían como Hiroshi es... ustedes lo dejarán tranquilo, sin seguir pensando que él es Shun Kido.

\- pero salió mal - Shinji estaba al borde de las lágrimas - nunca pensamos que el demente de su amigo lo atacará así.

Mientras Shinji y Shinnosuke explicaban sus razones, Junko ayudaba a Hiroshi a ponerse en mejor posición, sus movimientos fuertemente vigilados por Ikki y Seiya.

La respiración de Hiroshi se volvía más errada, el sabor a sangre en su boca seguía presente y su brazo no paraba de doler, llegó a pensar incluso, que su brazo estaba roto. Maldecía internamente a Ikki por lo que le había hecho, estaba tan concentrado en no perder la conciencia, que no sintió cuando Junko, su maestro, quitó su máscara.

Una vez el pedazo de metal fue removido y colocado a un lado, fue que Seiya e Ikki vieron el rostro de quien buscaban, sintiendo como el aire abandonó sus pulmones. "Shun" o "Hiroshi" como ellos le llaman estaba ahí, sentado en el suelo, con sangre que brotaba de su nariz y boca, mirando a la nada mientras lágrimas ruedan por sus pálidas mejillas. Ikki tenía tantas ganas de arrodillarse y jalar a su hermano cerca, pedirle perdón por haberlo confundido con el otro chico, pero sabía que no era prudente.

¿prudente? ¿Él? ¿Desde cuando? Él que sin armadura trató de enfrentar a un dios, y que si no hubiese sido por su hermano quien salvó su pellejo, posiblemente no la hubiese contado. Aparentemente pasar tanto tiempo con Seiya y sus amigos lo estaba afectando, siendo cada vez mas considerado con ellos, saliendo más seguido con ellos. ¿Afectará eso su capacidad de lucha? ¿Acaso traería eso problemas? ¿Ser más blando? ¿Más amistoso?

Seiya miraba al joven con duros ojos, él estaba seguro que este niño no era Shun, y la pelea anterior fue su prueba. Shun, su Shun, el Shun con quien en varias oportunidades hizo equipo, el Shun que siempre estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por cualquier miembro de su equipo no era así. Este joven es Hiroshi, un chico sádico con gran poder de pelea, un chico que no le importa dañar a sus compañeros de equipo por ganar, juega rudo y prefiere atacar a defender, es líder de un club de pelea. Shun ni siquiera estuviera en el club, su Shun probablemente estuviera en el club de primeros auxilios o cocina o música o cualquier cosa que no fuera pelear.

Él no es Shun.

¿Por qué nadie lo entiende?

Shun esta muerto.

\- por favor, todos salgan, a excepción de Shinji, Shun y Shinnosuke. - los alumnos rápidamente siguieron la orden del profesor y dejaron la habitación.

Ahora en la habitación se encontraban los Santos de Atena y los chicos que el maestro mencionó.

\- Shinji, Shinnosuke, ayudarme a quitarle la camiseta. - dijo suavemente el profesor. - Shun, ve y trae tu botiquín.

\- ¡sí! - fue la respuesta.

Con la mayor delicadeza los alumnos lograron quitar la camiseta, fue ahí Donde Ikki pudo ver el daño que causó. Justo en medio de su pecho, Hiroshi tenía marcado el zapato de Ikki, su piel roja y morada, pero no eran las únicas heridas que él poseía. Tenía múltiples cicatrices alrededor de su cuerpo, pequeñas circulares, como si hubiese caído a un risco.

\- Hiroshi, Hiroshi... - Junko golpeó suavemente la mejilla del menor, para poder hacerlo reaccionar. - vamos, hijo responde.

\- ¿profesor?

Junko suspira aliviado - ¿como te sientes?

\- mal... le fallé, señor. - admitió el peliverde, cerrando sus ojos.

Junko sacudió su cabeza, abrumado por la respuesta - no seas tonto, lo hiciste excelente.

Saori mira como Shun regreso con su botiquín y se puso a analizar el daño hecho. June no pudo mas con eso y decidió retirarse, Nachi siguiendola de cerca. Luego, Saori mira a Seiya, el único que sostiene su teoría de que Shun esta muerto, pero algo dentro de ella le dice lo contrario.

Ya terminado el análisis, Shun aplicó una crema en las costillas de Hiroshi, para posteriormente vendarlas. Ya vendados, Shun sacó unas pastillas y una botella con agua.

\- no tiene nada roto... pero será mejor que vaya al hospital después de festival de talentos. - luego le dio a Hiroshi las pastillas y le ayudó a beber el agua, pues el susodicho estaba como en un tipo de trance.

\- gracias, Shun. Puede retirarse. - dijo Junko, Shun se levantó y se retiró de la habitación.

\- ¿festival de talentos? - cuestiona Saori.

\- fue al evento que estúpidamente Shinnosuke y yo los invitamos.

Shinnosuke asintió - normalmente solo padres de familia pueden entrar, pensando que ustedes llegarían a la hora que les dijimos los invitamos. Así podrían conocer a la madre de Hiroshi, Rumiko- sama

\- Nohara, Najimi, por favor lleven a Sakurada a que se de un baño relajante, ya sabé el cuarto de baño especial.

Sin más palabras, tomaron a su aún tambaleante compañero en brazos y la llevaron lejos de ellos, todos notando la mirada perdida del peliverde. El maestro los volteó a ver, una mirada demasiado sería, incluso Ikki se sintió asustado.

\- escuchen, como director de este colegio para varones debería echarlos y despedir al imbécil que los dejó entrar aquí- Junko hizo una larga pausa, el ex caballero se masageo la nariz -pero, no lo haré... por que es conveniente que les explique todo acerca de Hiroshi.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunta Shiryu - ¿Acaso eso no pondrá en peligro a... "Hiroshi"?

\- al contrario, esto despejare sus dudas.

\- señorita Saori,- empezó Jabú- ustedes eran mas cercanos a Shun... nosotros no tenemos nada que ver aquí.

Jabú comenzó a balbucear, por lo que Ban terminó diciendo:

\- les daremos espacio, nos vemos en la casa, señorita.

Saori y los demás sonrieron, agradecidos por la comprensión dada por sus otros compañeros. Los santos amigos de Jabú se retiraron silenciosamente, dejando únicamente a Saori y demás.

\- les diré todo lo que quieran saber, pero después del Festival. - informó Junko - intenten no meterse en problemas.

[··········]

Hiroshi había terminado ya de bañarse, con la ayuda de sus amigos, casi hermanos para él. Ahora estaba poniéndose su uniforme para el festival que ya había comenzado, pero le dio igual, su acto era el último. Miró su reflejo en es espejo del baño por un momento y frunce el ceño, su cabello ha creído bastante, un poco por debajo de los hombros, debía cortarlo pronto para evitar futuras confusiones. Ya terminado de peinar su cabello, tomó el guardapelo que su madre le había regalado por su cumpleaños, y lo abrió, permitiéndose recordar un poco.

Dentro del guardapelo había una foto, una foto de su familia; su madre, Altaír y él. Hiroshi sonríe por la visión de su familia en la foto y como ellos son tan felices, aunque aún no comprende por que no hay una foto de Hikari en el guardapelo. Su madre siempre le explicó que la razón era que la muerte de Hikari le causó mucho dolor, que por ello siempre evita las fotos, de la muerte de su hermana es de donde ella empezó a odiar a los extranjeros, y se lo inculcó a él también.

\- Hiroshi, ya casi te toca. - Hiroshi volteó a ver a su amigo Shinji sonriendo, Con los brazos cruzados, recostado en el marco de la puerta.

Hiroshi cerró el guardapelo, lo colocó alrededor de su cuello y se levantó - gracias, Shinji.

Hoy, para complacer a su madre, tocará el arpa, en honor a Hikari, en honor a su madre, y en honor a Altaír.

[·······]

Junko se masajea las cienes, sabe que esta a punto de sufrir una gran migraña. Su mente no le presta ni el mínimo de atención a los que sus alumnos presenta, sabe que después de todo esto tendrá horas y horas de explicación. Para agravar a mayor sus problemas, o tal vez, mejorarlo, ve entrar a Rumiko Sakurada, que impresionantemente esta sin Altaír. Suspirando, la saluda con la mano y ella lo saluda de vuelta. Aunque ella nota a sus cinco acompañantes y frunce el ceño, Junko reza por que ella no se acerque para preguntar. Afortunadamente para él, ella no lo hizo.

Luego, para sorpresa de los santos de Atena, Shinnosuke se paró en el escenario, disfrazado de elefante y cantando una canción, que solamente Seiya conoce.

 _"soy un chico divertido, graciosin y extrovertido..."_

Junko rodó los ojos fastidiado, ¿es en serio? ¿En que demonios Shinnosuke estaba pensando?, este Festival también es nota. Y los jueces estaban tan fastidiados como él, bueno... haya él.

\- como último acto... - la voz de Shinji captó la atención de Junko y los demás santos -... nuestro compañero, Hiroshi Sakurada, tocará una canción en su arpa.

Aplausos siguieron las palabras del joven, para que, segundos después, apareciera el peliverde bien peinado. Seiya y los demás vieron como Hiroshi, o... Shun, se sentaba en una silla ubicada al lado de un gran arpa. Rápidamente, los dedos de Hiroshi comenzaron a moverse sobre el instrumento, movimientos delicados sobre las cuerdas, causando un hermoso sonido, una hermosa melodía que solamente Seiya recordó y que rápidamente hizo su cuerpo temblar.

¡Esta canción! ¡Es imposible! La canción que "Hiroshi" tocaba era no mas ni menos que la canción de Orfeo, eso significa... ¡No! Seiya no podía creerlo, era la canción de Orfe, pero era imposible, los únicos que oyeron esta melodía eran él y... Shun. El mundo de Seiya cayó a pedazos, no había dudas ahora, sus amigos tenían razón, Shun esta vivo.

Indignado, Seiya se levantó del asiento, se paró en el pasillo y apuntando con su dedo gritó:

\- ¡MENTIROSO! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?


	12. Chapter 12

**Lo que todos perdimos**

 **capítulo 12 : cicatrices.**

 **disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a nuestro borrachín favorito, masami kurumada.**

Traición, esa palabra que taladra la mente de Seiya, traición. ¿Como pudo? ¿Por que? ¿Como pudiste causar tanto dolor? Lágrimas ruedan libremente por las mejillas de Seiya, quien esta visiblemente temblando, apuntando con su dedo al peliverde en el escenario.

Hiroshi, asustado por el grito de Seiya, detuvo su tocada en secó, rompiendo una de las cuerdas del arpa y causando que todo mundo se impresionara. La cuerda rota causó una pequeña herida en el dedo índice de Hiroshi, la cual comenzó a sangrar. Los chicos que conocen bien a Hiroshi, esperan verlo estallar, ya que saben que su líder tiene un temperamento volátil. Pero nada de éso pasa, Hiroshi solo mira confundido al joven, sus ojos nublados con duda.

\- ¡CREÍ EN TI! ¡CREÍ QUE NO SERÍAS CAPAZ DE ALGO ASÍ!- Seiya gritaba, mientras camina hacia el escenario - ¡TE ODIO!

Hiroshi, se levantó de su asiento, teniendo una mirada bastante pasiva y pregunta con una sonrisa - ¿de que habla, caballero?

La manera en la que Hiroshi habló hizo a Seiya enojar mas, enojo no era la palabra correcta para describir a Seiya, furioso, indignado. Mientras Seiya camina furiosamente hacia el escenario, sus amigos no podían comprender el por que del súbito cambio de creencias de Seiya.

\- ¡YA NO SIGAS MINTIENDO!

Sin alerta alguna Seiya se abalanzó sobre el escenario, subiendo sobre este y tomando por el cuello de la camisa a Hiroshi. Asustado Hiroshi miró a Seiya a los ojos, cuando los furiosos marrón se encontraron con los tímidos turquesas, Seiya juró ver por un momento una pizca de reconocimiento en ellos, aumentando su irá.

\- sueltame... por favor.- rogó Hiroshi, su voz temblando - déjame...

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por los ojos de Hiroshi, su cuerpo temblando fuertemente. Seiya no se conmovió para nada, es más, su enojo aumento, no pensando empujó a Hiroshi contra la pared.

-¡DEJA DE MENTIR! ¡YA TE ATRAPAMOS!

Seiya llegó a su límite, todo lo que él quizá creer esta roto ahora, Shun esta vivo y fingió su muerte, causando mucho dolor. Totalmente fuera de control, el Pegaso estrelló contra la pared a Hiroshi, una y otra y otra vez, ignorando las súplicas del peliverde, ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros, ignorando que algo metálico cayó al suelo, lo único que estaba en la mente era golpear a "Shun".

\- basta... basta. - Hiroshi susurra, mas lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos.

-¡DEJA DE MENTIR! - ordena el castaño, seguido de una bofetada al peliverde.

Finalmente, una mano agarró firmemente la muñeca del Pegaso, arrojando al mismo fuera del escenario. A pesar del gran dolor de su cuerpo Seiya abrió sus ojos, esperando ver a Ikki o a Hyoga, pero para sorpresa suya, era alguien que se supone esta muerto. Kanon de Géminis, parado frente suyo con una mirada desafiante, vestido con diferentes ropas, como las que Tatsumi normalmente usa.

\- ¡Kanon! - gritaron Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu al mismo tiempo.

Pero "Kanon" no responde, solamente los mira de reojo, para después darse la vuelta y ayudar a Shun. El joven peliverde había apoyado la espalda contra la pared, temblando, lentamente sus piernas perdieron fuerza y prácticamente se deslizó por la pared, hasta llegar al suelo.

\- Kanon, tú estabas muerto... - musitó impactada la diosa, ella aún recuerda el momento en el que el cosmos de Kanon se extinguió.

Antes de que Seiya o cualquiera de ellos pudiera hacer algo, Hiroshi se paró y arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kanon, abrazando firmemente al peliazul.

\- ¡Altaír!

-¡¿Altaír?!

Los santos y diosa gritaron al mismo tiempo, no comprendiendo lo que ocurría ahí, ahora no solo tenían a un supuesto muerto frente a ellos, sino que dos. Kanon y Shun, para Seiya era el colmo, y para Ikki todo tenía sentido ahora, si Kanon en el pasado pudo engañar a Poseidón, era casi seguro que pudo haberlos engañado, Junto con la ayuda de Shun y estos chicos.

\- ¡tú! ¡Maldita cucaracha! - rabia Ikki, pero Shiryu lo fulmina con la mirada.

Seiya quien no andaba de ánimo para seguir con este juego, hizo un intento por volver a subir al escenario, pero un grito los detiene.

\- ¡¿que demonios?!- Junko estaba furioso, parado frente a ellos - ¡solo tenían un trabajo! ¡UNO! ¡No meterse en problemas!

Seiya, aún enojado como animal salvaje, respondió- ¡él es Kanon! ¡Él esta ayudando a esta mentira!

Los ojos de Junko se ensancharon a mas poder, mirando fijamente a Seiya, luego a Altaír, para luego mirar a Seiya nuevamente.

\- ¡¿ Pero de que leches hablas?!- Junko extendió sus brazos, agitandolos en el aire - ¡él es Altaír!

Seiya bufó - ¿quien dice?

\- lo dijo yo. - la nueva voz, firmé, pero dulce captó la atención de todos los presentes.

Junko cerró sus ojos, suspirando - Rumiko Sakurada.

\- mamá - la aludida abrió sus brazos para recibir a su adolescente hijo, Hiroshi la abrazó como sí su vida dependiera de ello.

\- ¿mamá? - pregunta Hyoga, mirando la escena con un poco de envidia.

\- señor, Junko...estoy completamente decepcionada. Pensé que el colegio era seguro.- dijo ella suavemente, acariciando la espalda de su "hijo".

\- ¿pero...? - Shiryu trató de hablar pero fue interrumpido por Seiya.

\- ¿quien eres tú? - pregunta - ¿también eres parte de esto junto con Kanon?

La mujer alzó una ceja ante la acusación, para luego lanzarle una mirada a Altaír - eres Seiya Kido ¿no? - Seiya se estremece ante el uso de su apellido - lamentablemente usted se ha confundido, mi hijo y mi empleado acá, no tienen nada que ver con ustedes.

El enojo de Seiya incremento - entonces, ¿dónde aprendió la canción? La que acaba de tocar ¿Dónde? Solo Shun y yo oímos a Orfeo tocarla.

\- yo se la enseñe. - informó el director, dando un paso al frente.

Seiya y compañía quedaron sin palabras, puesto tenia sentido. Orfeo antes de bajar al inframundo para rescatar a Euridise, solía tocar en el santuario. Junko siendo un ex caballero pudo haberlo oído, y por ende aprendido.

Rumiko, sonrió complacida, y abrazando mas fuerte a su hijo contra su pecho. - bueno, ya aclarado este mal entendido me retiró. - luego suspira profundamente- no quitó a mi hijo de esta escuela solamente porque este es su último año.

Ikki miraba fijamente a la mujer, algo en ella le resulta familiar, pero no puede decir con exactitud el que. La mujer castaña finalmente, llama a su empleado y comienzan a caminar lejos. Ikki se siente inmensamente sorprendido, de si mismo y de sus compañeros, ninguno de ellos trata de detener a la mujer y a Kanon, solo los dejan ir.

Hyoga, quien solía pasar ratos libres con Shun, ve con cierto pesar su estado. Ve como camina tambaleante, fuertemente sujetado por Kanon. Cierra sus ojos y respira profundamente, probablemente... todos ellos merecen ESTO, merecen que Shun no quiere saber más de ellos, llegando al punto de crear una nueva identidad.

\- saben... posiblemente ellos digan la verdad. - Shiryu habló, rompiendo el silencio. La reacción no se hizo esperar, Seiya lo tomó de su camisa.

\- ¿de que hablas? ¿Como puedes ser tan iluso?

\- piensa, Seiya. Hay miles de personas en este mundo. - Seiya lo soltó, poniéndose a pensar en ello - posiblemente sea una muy dolorosa coincidencia.

\- ¡al fin! - Junko dijo - parece que alguno de ustedes sabe pensar.

Seiya, ignorando a Junko pregunta a Shiryu - ¿Como éstas tan seguro?

\- Seiya, una vez el maestro me dijo " las cosas y las personas que mas amamos estamos destinados a destruirlos" posiblemente, - Seiya cerró sus ojos - sea el karma o los dioses castigandonos por lo que paso con Shun.

\- no sería la primera vez. - Saori murmura triste. - ya ha pasado antes... los dioses normalmente hacen eso.

Seiya, quien era el mayor opositor a creer que Shun seguía vivo, se encuentra ahora en una batalla interna. Pasa nerviosamente su mano por su cabellera, tomando grandes y profundos respiros. Súbitamente, Junko comienza a ordenar a todos los estudiantes a salir, a los padres y a los maestros, que algunos no quieren cooperar tan fácilmente, costandole al pobre ex caballero una eternidad en sacar a todos. Al final todos salieron, puesto que ya estaba programado un pequeño Festival lleno de comida y dulces, eso ayudó a cooperar, bueno, además de la ayuda de la orden secreta de Junko.

una vez vacío el lugar, llama.

\- Najimi, Nayima y Nohara - de las sombras aparecieron los mencionados - necesito su ayuda.

\- maestro, solo diga y obedecere. - un fiel zorro dijo. Junko asintió y dijo:

\- ve a mi oficina y saca todo el papeleo necesario.

Shinji abrió su boca, pero Junko le interrumpió, sabiendo ya la pregunta.

\- si, mi fiel zorro, TODOS.

Shinji asintió y se fue corriendo. Junko fijo su mirada en Shinnosuke, su oso.

\- ¡maestro! - Junko rodó sus ojos cuando Shinnosuke hizo una parodia de saludo militar.

\- ve a la enfermería, trae medicinas, me duele la cabeza. - Shinnosuke miró sobre el hombro de su maestro, observando a los santos - y trae comida para ellos.

Shinnosuke asintió, retirándose. Finalmente, Junko miró a su último alumno, Andrómeda.

\- por favor, guía a estos jovencitos a mi oficina y trata de mantenerlos entretenidos. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Terminando de decir la frase, el director arrojó los papeles que estaban en una mesa cercana y abandonó la habitación. Los jóvenes observaron como el hombre dejó el lugar, para rápidamente, voltear a ver a su joven guía, quien estaba rojo como tomate y temblando como hoja.

\- por favor, siganme.

[············]

Kiki suspira aburrido, la escuela terminó temprano hoy, cortesía de que los de la preparatoria tenían evento y por ende ellos estaban invitados a ir, bueno, aquellos que tuvieran hermanos mayores en el colegio o algún familiar cercano o amigo. Él no tenía nada de éso, sus amigos eran demasiado flojos y no quisieron estudiar, claro, hubo uno que si quiso estudiar. Shun, su mero nombre es un tabú en la mansión, y su existencia una herida abierta. Kiki esta seguro que si Shun estuviera vivo, lo hubiese llevado al Festival, suspirando patea una piedra del camino y sigue su ruta hacia el autobús escolar.

\- Kiki - el aludido volteó a ver a su compañero, quien tampoco posee familiar alguno en la preparatoria.

\- ¿si?

\- mamá hizo mucha comida hoy, ya sabes como es.

kiki rió ante el comentario, sabiendo que la mamá de Devendra, su amigo, también de la India, era alguien que le encanta cocinar como para alimentar a un Ejército.

\- ¿que dices? ¿Vienes?.

kiki asintió, sin tener ganas de preguntar a nadie, solo ir a la casa de su amigo y divertirse. Ya han pasado tres años desde el suicidio de Shun, recuerda con amargura, y tres años en los cuales el decidió cambiar. Ya casi no usa sus poderes, ya no hace bromas pesadas y respeta a Tatsumi, para demostrar cuanto a crecido. Kiki aún recuerda cómo hace unos años lo trataron como un niño, no contándole la verdad acerca de Shun, ofendiendo grandemente su orgullo. Poco a poco se acostumbró a este tipo de vida, ser un muchacho normal, ir a la escuela, jugar fútbol, rasparse las rodillas, ir al cine y otras cosas más, claro, manteniendo aún el contacto en el santuario.

\- ¡Kiki, piensa rápido! - gritó otro compañero, arrojando una pelota de baloncesto.

\- ¡voy! - gritó kiki, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por atrapar la pelota y fallando.

kiki vio como el balón fue a caer el la espalda de un chico, derribando sus libros y mochila. Rápidamente corrió en su auxilio, ya que en parte era su culpa.

\- ¡perdón, perdón!- jadea el hindú, por la carrera, apresurado a recoger los libros del extraño.

El extraño simplemente rió, aunque parecía forzada, casi como si tratará de reprimir un sollozo. Kiki apenas logró escuchar el "no importa" del otro chico.

\- ¿estás bien...? Suenas afligido...

\- problemas en la escuela.

La respuesta toma por sorpresa a Kiki, quien se detiene a mirar con mayor atención al chico que esta frente a él, y finalmente nota que lleva el uniforme de la preparatoria.

\- oye... ¿no debería estar en la fiesta? -,Pregunta, sinceramente curioso.

Finalmente, el muchacho levantó la cabeza, haciendo a kiki palidecer. Cabello verde, ojos turquesa y tez blanca, demasiado parecido a Shun.

\- unos idiotas me arruinaron el día. - dijo aquél extraño, mirando fijamente a Kiki.

Kiki abre y cierra la boca, no sabiendo que decir, esta petrificado. Un chico idéntico a Shun frente a él, por breves instantes llegó a pensar en que podía ser Shun, pero era imposible, Shun esta muerto y la muerte no tiene cura. Simplemente una dolorosa conciencia, afirma kiki para si mismo, o una suerte encontrar a alguien que le recuerda a su amigo.

\- lamentó oírlo. - dice finalmente, el extraño solamente sonrió, poniéndose de pié a la vez que kiki le entrega sus cosas.

\- gracias... ammm?

\- Kiki.

\- Kiki... muchas gracias.

Hubo silencio incómodo por un rato, pero súbitamente una mujer castaña aparece, tomando al peliverde suavemente del brazo.

\- vamos Hiroshi, hora de irnos. - ordena la mujer, arrastrando al joven tras de él.

Kiki simplemente mira partir Hiroshi, y sonríe para él. De alguna manera quiere creer que lo que su maestro alguna vez le dijo sobre la reencarnación, sea real, quiere creer que Shun esta bien.

\- ¡heeeey! ¡Kiki! ¿Vienes o no?

Devendra gritó desde el autobús, Kiki asintió y se fue con su amigo, deseando de corazón que Shun este feliz, aunque sea lejos de ellos, pero feliz.

[········]

Shunekeshi Nayima, Shun de cariño, estudiante de tercer año en el colegio Kurumada para varones, camina nerviosamente por los pasillos de este guiando a grandes guerreros. Shunekeshi probablemente era el joven con la peor suerte del mundo, un pacifista con padres doctores, que tuvo la desafortunada habilidad de poder controlar cosmos y ser obligado a ser entrenado. Él, siendo un chico con facciones no tan delicadas y ojos no tan hermosos fue confundido por alguien completamente diferente, todo gracias a un pedazo de metal cubriendo su rostro y pelear bajo la misma estrella que Shun Kido.

\- lo siento... - Finalmente habló el estudiante, no deteniendo su marcha.

Nadie tenían humor como para entablar conversación, pero Saori, siendo educada, se propone seguir el hilo de la charla.

\- ¿puedo preguntar la razón?

\- por la confusión que cause.

\- ¿disculpa...?

\- bueno... ya sabé, no ser quien ustedes esperaban.

Nadie respondió ante esto, Shun se puso mas nervioso, creyendo que había ofendido. Tragando saliva, decidió hablar una vez más.

\- saben... yo también lo confundí.

Hubo momentos de silencio, hasta que Hyoga decidió hablar.

\- ¿ De que hablas?

\- sobre Hiroshi Sakurada. Yo conocí a Shun Kido y cuando vi por primera vez a Hiroshi pensé que eran la misma persona.

Una vez mas nadie dijo nada, y esta vez, Shun decidió dejar las cosas así. Cuando al fin llegaron a la oficina del director, encontraron a Shinnosuke sirviendo té de manzanilla y pasteles de queso. Shin-chan subió su mirada y asintió a Shun, quien asintió de vuelta y tomó eso como retirada.

\- por favor tomen asiento.

Ellos obedecen y se sientan en los lujosos sillones, rápidamente, Shinnosuke les sirvió el té y el pastel a todos. Hyoga notó como el pelinegro evita el contacto visual, y como sus manos tiemblan ligeramente, seguramente de enojo, por el daño a su amigo. Luego entró Shinji, con varios portafolios en la mano y encima de todo ello una memoria usb. Shinji mira con profundo odio a los santos, tanto que murmura insultos en inglés que nadie logra captar, excepto, Shinnosuke.

\- suckers... (imbéciles)

\- Jin-poo, please calm down. - Shinnosuke susurra, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Shinji - you don't know if they can understand what are we saying. ( Jin-poo, calmate por favor. Tú no sabes si ellos entienden lo que decimos. )

Shinji bufó, alzando una ceja a su compañero, y con una noción burlona apuntó hacia ellos. Tanto Atena, como sus caballeros tenían una expresión perdida en el rostro, claramente no sabiendo lo que se habló Acerca de ellos. Saori en esos momentos, arrepentida de no haber tomado las clases de inglés que Tatsumi tanto le insistió. Shinnosuke río a carcajadas, sacudió su cabeza y limpio una lagrimita de la esquina de su ojo derecho.

\- suckers indeed. - pero luego se puso serio y pregunta a su compañero - do you think Hiro-chan is okay? (Imbéciles realmente. ¿Crees que Hiro-chan este bien?)

Los oídos de los santos se pararon, siendo únicamente, Ikki y Seiya quienes no pudieron disimular su curiosidad al oír el nombre de Hiroshi o Shun...

\- i hope so... you know how fragile his health is. - respondió Shinji ( eso espero, ya sabes cuán delicada es su salud.)

\- saben, es de mala educación hablar en otro idioma frente invitados. - vocifera Seiya, sacando su lengua.

Los jóvenes deciden ignorarlo, y justo cuando Seiya iba a reclamar el hecho Junko volvió, visiblemente molesto.

\- zorro, oso, pueden irse.

\- ¡hai sensei!

Y con eso se marcharon.

\- muy bien terminemos con ESTO ¿quieren?. - la manera tan directa de comenzar la conversación toma por sorpresa a todos. - saben, creí que después de dejar el santuario podría tener una vida normal.

Ikki gruño un poco, cruzando sus brazos - tienes alumnos muy malcriados, hablar en otro idioma frente a nosotros para insultar.

\- pero, es admirable - espetó Shiryu - algunos saben griego, otros inglés. Significa que la educación es buena, me alegra por Kiki.

Junko paso una mano entre sus cabellos y luego dijo:

\- tienen la mejor educación, pero idiomas es una materia opcional.

\- aún así, buen trabajo.

Junko suspira y se sienta en su escritorio, abre la gaveta, de donde saca una botella de whisky. Tomando directamente de la botella, los mira fijamente, mientras que sin dejar de beber señala a Shiryu para que se acerque. Shiryu se Acercó, y Junko le entrega un folio amarillo delgado, cuando el Dragon lo toma lo lleva donde sus amigos.

Al abrirlo, la impresión fue general, era un archivo de la vida de su hermano, Shun. Había incluso una foto de él, todos se sintieron mal al ver como en la foto, Shun se veía demacrado y triste.

Al final, Shiryu decidió leer el archivo en voz alta:

 **Nombre: Tokumaru Shun. Antiguamente conocido como Kido Shun.**

Al inicio nadie dijo nada ante el cambio de apellido pues, nadie de los muchachos lo Había oído. No fue que hasta que Saori reaccionó, todos gritaron.

\- ¡ese es el apellido de Tatsumi!- ella exclamó, sorprendida.

\- ¡¿que!?

\- ¡imposible!

-¡ese bastardo!

Junko aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de los santos. - el señorito Shun fue adoptado. Recuerden, todos ustedes son menores de edad, ninguno de ustedes fue reconocido por el señor Kido y mas importante, ninguno de ustedes tiene siquiera partida de nacimiento. Ustedes no existen para el estado.

Todos quedaron sin palabras, era verdad NADIE de ellos, exceptuando Hyoga tiene partida de nacimiento o a conocido a sus padres. Curiosamente, ni aunque ellos hubiesen querido, nunca hubiesen podido ser un Kido auténtico legalmente.

\- le explique eso al señor Tatsumi y él generosamente aceptó adoptar a Shun. - continúa Junko -El señorito sabía que los medios lo conocían por "Kido" pero prometió anunciar su cambio de apellido pronto públicamente.

Los santos se quedaron callados y dejaron a Shiryu que siguiera leyendo.

 **Edad: 15**

 **Fecha De Nacimiento: 9 de septiembre.**

 **Lugar De Nacimiento: desconocido.**

 **Padre biológico: Kido Mitsumasa ( SIN COMPROBAR)**

 **Madre biológica: desconocido.**

 **Hermanos biológicos: ninguno**.

\- ¿¡ Qué!? - gritó Ikki, ofendido - ¿Por que?

\- tienes que admitirlo, Ikki. - suspiro Hyoga desde su asiento - ninguno de nosotros le escribió durante todo ese tiempo, tú nunca le llamabas o escribías, tiene sentido que Shun haya puesto esa respuesta.

Pero Ikki no estaba completamente convencido con la respuesta - seguramente fue Tatsumi.

Junko solamente sacudió su cabeza.

 **Tutor legal: Tokumaru Tatsumi.**

 **Lugar De residencia: Tokio, suburbios.**

 **Altura: 1. 65 Mts.**

 **Peso: 51 kg (112 lb).**

 **Tipo de sangre: A.**

 **Datos clínicos: Arritmia cardiaca.**

\- ¿¡qué!? Ikki interrumpió otra vez, pero esta vez todos se pusieron pálidos.

\- ¿arritmia cardiaca? ¿Como? S.. Shun era muy sano, siempre corría en las mañanas y comía balanceado. - Hyoga no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Shiryu en cambio si lo haya posible, pues Shun era el más joven de ellos. - es una posibilidad...que el haya nacido así, recuerden, no conocieron a su madre posiblemente sea hereditario.

Ikki le lanzó una mirada asesina a Shiryu, gruñendo su respuesta - ¡yo si la conocí! ¡Ella era sana!

Mientras los demás discuten sobre la razón de la afección cardiaca de Shun, Seiya mira fijamente a Junko, quien tiene una mirada triste y sería a la vez. Seiya ahí obtiene su respuesta, la confirmación de que Shun no salió tan invicto de la guerra como todos pensaron.

\- tú sabes que paso, ¿verdad? - Junko asintió tristemente.

\- la posesión de Hades es diferente a la de Poseidón o cualquier otro dios. - Junko miró fijamente a Saori - él es la muerte misma, todo lo que toca perece, así como los recientes antes que Shun. Ninguno de ellos sobrevivió, todos mueren en el punto o de alguna enfermedad, Shun fue afortunado por haber vivido tanto.

A todos les tomó varios minutos, y sorbos de té para poder digerir la nueva información. Shiryu siguió su lectura.

 **En caso de emergencia llamar a: Tokumaru Tatsumi**

 **Solo Julián.**

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar, Junko respondió.

\- el señorito Julián en persona se asignó ese cargo, además de que eran grandes amigos.

 **Observaciones: depresión.**

Junko suspira y dice - es toda la información que tenemos de él, después les enseñaré algo mas. Por el momento yo leeré la ficha de Hiroshi y así verán que no son la misma persona.

Todos asintieron. Junko comenzó a leer.

 **Nombre: Sakurada Hiroshi.**

 **Edad: 18**

\- como ven, la ficha esta actualizada. - agregó Junko antes de continuar leyendo.

 **Fecha De Nacimiento: 15 de febrero.**

Junko levantó la mirada y detuvo a Ikki en secó - por favor, preguntas y quejas después.

 **Lugar De Nacimiento: ciudad de Fukuoka, prefectura de Fukuoka.**

 **Padre biológico: Sakurada Satochi. (Fallecido)**

 **Madre biológica: Sakurada Rumiko (Oroku, nombre de soltera)**

 **Hermanos biológicos: Sakurada Hikari. (Fallecida)**

 **Lugar De residencia: Kazukabe, prefectura de Saitama.**

 **Altura: 1. 70 Mts.**

 **Peso: 53 kg (116 lb).**

 **Tipo de sangre: O negativo.**

 **Datos clínicos: Ataques nerviosos, ataques asmáticos y traumatismo en la cabeza, actualmente tiene amnesia.**

 **En caso de emergencia llamar a:**

 **Sakurada Rumiko.**

 **Kafkis Altaír.**

 **Observaciones: agresividad y Flashbacks. El estudiante se esta recuperando de una amnesia severa.**

Luego antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar Junko, arrojó varios papeles a Ikki.

\- son las pruebas. Partidas de nacimiento, recibos de hospitales, recomendaciones de otros colegios, en fin... todo lo que necesitas para probar que Hiroshi NO es Shun.

Ikki recogió todos los papeles y se sentía de lo mas miserable mientras lo hacía, todo el cuerpo ardiente con tristeza. Todos los papeles parecían de lo mas real, con sellos y todo en orden.

\- les tengo otra prueba - dijo Junko, poniendo la usb en una laptop y dando click en un archivo de video - les mostraré las entrevistas y ustedes podrán comparar.

 _ **Dicho eso, le dio pantalla completa y le dio play al archivo. Para sorpresa de todos en la pantalla aparece Shun, mas delgado y con algunas ojeras. Él estaba sentado en un sofá y aparentemente estaba mirando a alguien frente a él, posiblemente al camarógrafo.**_

 _ **\- buenos días, mi nombre es Namiko Miyamoto. - se escucho una voz femenina decir. - soy la psicóloga del colegio y estamos a punto de empezar la entrevista.**_

 _ **Shun la miró seriamente por unos momentos antes de darle una tierna sonrisa - Shun Tokumaru.**_

 _ **El corazón de todos ellos se pararon por un momento, hacia ya mucho que no oían la voz de su hermano.**_

 _ **\- muy bien Shun, háblame un poco de ti.**_

 _ **Shun se sonrojo un poco y luego contestó - creo que la prensa ha dejado muy claro quien soy.**_

 _ **\- la prensa habla de Shun Kido o de Shun de Andrómeda, yo estoy interesada en Shun Tokumaru.**_

 _ **El labio inferior de Shun comenzó a temblar ligeramente - ¿es esto necesario? Digo... ¿todo mundo lo vera?**_

 _ **La psicóloga rió - si mi niño, normas de la escuela. Además solo el director verá esto.**_

 _ **Shun aún así parecía dudar.**_

 _ **\- escucha, tú no estudiaste con nosotros en secundaria y todos los chicos que ingresan de esta manera deben hacer esta entrevista ya que no tenemos registro previo. ¿Entiende ahora?**_

 _ **Shun asintió**_

 _ **\- muy bien, háblame de ti.**_

 _ **\- bueno soy signo Virgo, me encantan las puestas de sol y estar al aire libre. Detesto las Rosas.**_

 _ **Nadie pudo evitar reír ante esto, todo mundo sabía del desprecio de Shun por el tipo de flor, claro después de Afrodita quien no.**_

 _ **\- Cuéntame algo de tu padre...**_

 _ **Shun sonrió y dijo - Tatsumi es muy bueno conmigo, siempre pendiente de mí y...**_

 _ **\- ese es tu tutor legal, yo me refiero a Mitsumasa Kido. - interrumpió la señora, causando que la expresión de Shun cambiará.**_

 _ **\- no tengo nada que decir.**_

 _ **\- ¡pero los rumores...!**_

 _ **\- ¡los rumores son ciertos! Pero, sin embargo, para Saori fue un hombre ejemplar y me niego a insultar su memoria por respeto a ella.**_

 _ **\- esta bien, continua...**_

Para todos fue sorprendente su respuesta y muy dentro de ellos se preguntaron si ellos hubiesen respondido igual. Seiya e Ikki posiblemente no, ellos nunca perdonaron a Mitsumasa Kido, ya que este último les hizo un daño similar a ambos, separarlos de sus hermanos. Hyoga tal vez hubiese salido corriendo de la habitación, ya que gracias a la invitación de Kido, Hyoga y su mamá partieron a Japón, si tal vez su mamá no hubiera aceptado la invitación, ella seguiría viva y posiblemente Isaak tuviera la armadura del cisne. Shiryu siendo el mas maduro de ellos posiblemente hubiese respondido de manera o mas tajante, ya que Kido nunca le quitó nada a él, siendo huérfano desde que recuerda ser enviado a China nunca le afectó, en si, se podría decir que le debe a Mitsumasa haber conocido al amor de su vida y a una figura paterna.

 _ **\- Tatsumi ha sido muy bueno conmigo, me ha ayudado a superar la depresión...**_

¿¡depresión!? Pensaron todos al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno atreviendose a hablar. El mismo Shun admite tener depresión, por lo que se sabe, cuando una persona admite tener un problema quiere decir que es grave y que quiere ayuda.

 _ **\- Shun, eres muy valiente al admitir que padeces de depresión y lamentó verme obligada a preguntar esto, pero... ¿Haz intentado suicidio?**_

 _ **Shun permanece callado por unos momentos, para luego mostrar sus manos, cubiertas por finos guantes blancos. Lentamente se quitó el guante derecho, mostrando unas cicatrices en sus muñecas.**_

La sangre de todos corrió fría, pero quien peor se sentía era Ikki, quien se puso verde y actualmente empezó a contener el vómito. Rápidamente, Hyoga le pasó un cubo de basura, donde Ikki vacío el contenido de su estómago de manera estrepitosa. Todo esto era demasiado chocante, una cosa es que te cuenten que tu hermano cometió suicidio y nunca ves su cuerpo, quedándose únicamente con una imagen mental y otra es ver los efectos reales de los intentos por quitarse la vida. Esta imagen, de las cicatrices mal curadas de su hermano lo quebraron, ni siquiera el puño fantasma le mostró una cosa de tal magnitud.

 _ **\- ¿cuando y donde ocurrió este hecho?**_

 _ **Shun suspiro - un par de meses atrás, mas o menos... Julián Solo y yo habíamos salido de una cena de caridad y como su casa quedaba mas cerca que la mía y debido a que era muy tarde me ofreció, mas bien, me obligó a quedarme en su mansión.**_

 _ **Shun se puso sus guantes, cubriendo nuevamente las cicatrices.**_

 _ **\- prácticamente me frustró mucho, ya que tenía decidido morir esa noche, inclusive había ya escrito mis cartas de suicidio, tres en total.**_

 _ **¿tres? Entonces, sería posible que las cartas que escribió en ese entonces sigan guardadas por ahí. Si es así ¿quien las tiene?**_

 _ **\- entonces... ¿que paso después?**_

 _ **\- decidí continuar, solo que en lugar de tomar cicuta, me cortaría las venas. - Shun hizo una pausa, bajo su mirada, mordiendo su labio inferior - después de cenar, Julián me llevó a su cuarto de huéspedes, esperé hasta la media noche para empezar.**_

 _ **Hubo un largo silencio en el vídeo, como si ni Shun ni la psicóloga supieran como continuar. Finalmente, Shun habló.**_

 _ **\- fue todo bastante irreal, como si estuviera en un tipo de trance... fui al baño de mi habitación y encendí el grifo de la tina- Shun cerró sus ojos, dejando caer un par de lágrimas - cuando al fin estaba llena, busque entre las cosas de baño una cuchilla de afeitar, me metí en la tina. Recuerdo... recuerdo que el agua estaba caliente, eso facilita la hemorragia.**_

 _ **\- ¿quien te salvó? Obviamente alguien te encontró pues estás aquí.**_

 _ **\- fue Julián, él entró y logró controlar la hemorragia. Sorrento, un amigo de él llamó a un doctor, NADIE jamás supo de esto, nisiquiera papá.**_

 _ **Para este punto, Shun lloraba libremente, la psicóloga simplemente suspiro y espero a Shun se calmara.**_

 _ **\- no tengo mas preguntas.**_

Y con eso, la grabación terminó y se desato el caos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lo que todos perdimos**

 **capítulo 13: secretos enterrados.**

 **disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a nuestro borrachín favorito, masami kurumada.**

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO A CREERLO!

Junko rodó sus ojos con exasperación, no soporta la repentina preocupación del Fénix, ni su reacción a las consecuencias del abandono de su hermano.

\- escucha, muchacho, ustedes mismos lo vieron- dijo tajantemente - él intentó suicidarse, falló. Lo volvió a intentar y esta vez resultó, murió en la noche de brujas.

Ikki pasó una temblorosa mano por su cabellera, deseando con toda el alma y poder regresar el tiempo atrás y tener a su hermano en frente, diciéndole cuando lo ama. De repente recordó las cartas, así que a pasó alargado fue al escritorio de Junko y pregunta:

\- ¡las cartas! ¿Dónde estan?

El director suspiro, mordiendo su labio - el señor Tokumaru gentilmente me informó sobre ellas, tres en total.

Ikki sintió su corazón latir fuertemente -¿dónde?

\- La chica que los acompaña sabe más de lo que aparenta - Junko sonrió ante la reacción de los caballeros -June de camaleón, única superviviente de la masacre ordenada por arles.

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo mas, Junko agregó - a June de camaleón, le dejo una carta. A Tatsumi Tokumaru, su padre, le dejo otra y también a...

Muy dentro de su corazón, Ikki deseaba que la última carta que restaba fuera dirigida hacia él, pero sabé que no es así. Con amargura, Ikki acepta que la última carta que dejó Shun, fue una despedida corta y general, que equivocado estaba.

\- la última carta es para Kiki de Aries.

Esa respuesta en verdad NADIE se la esperaba, de todas las personas que Shun podía haber escrito le escribió a Kiki. Ikki sintió nuevamente su cabeza explotar con preguntas y su corazón arder en envidia, pero al mismo tiempo se pregunta ¿tengo el derecho?. El director al ver los rostros de los caballeros, decidió que era mejor presentar la última prueba.

\- caballero del Fénix, por favor, regrese a su asiento. - sorprendentemente, Ikki obedece.

\- ahora la grabación de Hiroshi. - dijo Junko, seleccionando otro clip de video.

 _ **Frente a una cámara, estaba Hiroshi, con su cabello un poco mas corto de como lo vieron hoy. Éste Shun o Hiroshi se veía bastante pálido, herido incluso, tenía heridas visibles en el rostro y ojeras. Aún así, este chico sonrió de manera pícara, una sonrisa que Shun nunca haría.**_

 _ **\- buenos días jovencito, mi nombre es Namiko Miyamoto; psicóloga del colegio.**_

 _ **Hiroshi hizo una reverencia y dijo - Hiroshi Sakurada.**_

 _ **\- Cuéntame de ti, Hiroshi.**_

 _ **\- puede llamarme "Hiro-chan" si gusta, mi madre y Altaír suelen llamarme así.**_

 _ **\- ohhh, esta bien, dime, Hiro-chan ¿que te gusta o disgusta?**_

 _ **\- detesto que me confundan con Shun Kido. - respondió este, haciendo una expresión de disgusto.**_

 _ **\- ohhh - musitó la psicóloga - ¿Por que? A decir verdad eres bastante parecido, idéntico incluso.**_

 _ **Hiroshi bufó, indignado - por débil. No me gustan los débiles.**_

Hyoga se sintió de lo mas ofendido por el comentario, Shun no era débil, para él, Shun había madurado bastante y se había hecho fuerte a su manera.

 _ **\- él era un joven atormentado...**_

 _ **Hiroshi suspira, molesto - mi padre murió de pulmonía severa, mi madre nos trajo hasta aquí buscando consuelo y solamente vino a encontrar más desgracia.**_

 _ **Hubo una larga pausa.**_

 _ **\- un extranjero borracho... un ruso, nos embistió en su auto, sacandonos del camino... fue ahí Donde Hikari murió y yo perdí mi identidad. - el chico bajo su mirada por un momento, para luego mirar a la cámara mas decidido - pero no me veis tirandome por un barranco.**_

 _ **Otra larga pausa.**_

 _ **\- Hiroshi... pero es diferente, tú no recuerdas eso.**_

 _ **\- aún así me causa dolor, haber perdido dos personas importantes en mí vida, pero mi madre y Altaír están a mi lado.**_

 _ **\- ¿quien es Altaír?**_

 _ **\- un hombre con mi mismo problema, griego de nacimiento y que perdió todo excepto su nombre.**_

Ante esto todos tuvieron la urgencia de gritar que, ese hombre era Kanon en disfraz, pero decidieron quedarse callados.

 _ **\- aparentemente le tienes mucho cariño. - comentó la psicóloga.**_

 _ **Hiroshi asintió alegremente - es como un hermano mayor para mí.**_

¡AUCH! Estocada directo al corazón del Fénix.

 _ **\- me ha enseñado todo lo que se de griego, y además...- con un rápido movimiento, de su manga salió un ya muy conocido abanico, su Tessen - me ha enseñado a defender lo que amo.**_

 _ **\- qué... interesante.. - dijo Namiko, claramente asustada. - ¿entonces eres feliz?**_

 _ **Hiroshi asintió - soy feliz, estoy rodeado de amor, estoy lleno de vida, he aprendido a leer a las personas y así poder conseguir lo que quiero - rió - se podría decir que yo soy todo un Slytherin.**_

 _ **\- ¿Slytherin? ¿Como en Harry Potter?**_

 _ **\- ¡exactamente! Después de salir del hospital tenía que pasar mucho tiempo en cama, para no aburrirme demasiado mamá me compró un libro. " Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal" me enamoré del libro, Altaír me regaló el segundo de la saga y posteriormente mi madre completo la colección.**_

 _ **\- ya veo, bueno no hay mas preguntas, puedes irte.**_

 _ **\- fue un placer, Namiko-sama.**_

 _ **Namiko rió - igualmente, Hiro-chan.**_

 _ **fin de la grabación.**_

\- como ven, Hiroshi es un joven completamente diferente a Shun. - aseguró Junko - mientras Shun era tímido y humilde, Hiroshi es astuto y ambicioso.

Para decir menos, todos estaban confundidos como para decir más. Junko sacó algo de su bolsillo y se los acercó, siendo Ikki quien toma el objeto. Un guardapelo plateado, con toques rosados que tenían grabados patrones y la figura de una mujer, Andrómeda.

\- un estudiante me lo ha entregado, abrelo.

Ikki lo abrió y vio su contenido, frunciendo el ceño lo pasa a Seiya, quien lo ve junto a Saori, quienes lo pasan a Hyoga, quien lo mira con recelo. Dentro del collar había una fotografía, algo vieja, donde estaba Shun o Hiroshi sentado en una silla y a su lado derecho se encontraba su madre, Rumiko y a la izquierda, Altaír o Kanon, todos sonrientes. Luego, el mismo Junko fue a recuperar el collar.

\- por favor, tomen en cuenta todas las pruebas y váyanse de aquí- dijo Junko, abriendo la puerta - dejen a mi alumno en paz.

Lentamente todos los santos de Atena se levantaron de sus asientos, pero Saori se adelantó y miró a Junko directamente a los ojos.

\- volveremos, y cuando eso pasé nos dirás la verdad, tu nombre y todo acerca de ti. - Junko asintió y nuevamente los invitó a irse.

Cuando los caballeros empezaron a salir Junko les dijo suavemente. - pregúntenle a Tatsumi y a June toda la verdad, así estarán mas seguros.

Seiya, quien todavía no abandonó la habitación asintió y procedió a dejar el aula, dejando a Junko sólo con sus pensamientos.

[···········]

June corrió como loca por las calles, para solo detenerse en un parque, como era horario escolar el parque estaba solo. Lentamente y limpiandose los ojos camino hacia los columpios, sentándose en uno de ellos. Nadie sabía de este parque, nadie excepto Nachi.

\- hey - saludó este.

\- hey.

\- siempre vienes aquí cuando estás triste. - comentó el moreno, sentándose en el columpio de al lado e incluso se empezó a balancear - ¿estás bien?

June se encogió de hombros y se balancea un poco en el columpio.

\- June, ¿que te molesta? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

La Rubia lo mira tristemente, dejando caer lágrimas de sus azules ojos y sus ligeramente rosados labios tiemblen las siguientes palabras. - es mi culpa, Nachi.

Nachi sabía de que hablaba, pero decidió seguir el juego - ¿de que hablas?

June miró al suelo, suspirando comenzó a hablar, pero Nachi nunca anticipo esta confección.

\- Shun y yo nos amabamos, con locura. Después de la batalla de las doce casas mantuvimos el contacto. - June pauso esperando reacción de Nachi, quien se limitó a mirarla - estaba bastante herido después de esa pelea, así que yo le envíe la primera carta al hospital y le di una dirección a la cual Enviar la respuesta.

Nachi estaba pasmado, según sabía de Seiya y los demás, é incluso, de la misma June, ella y Shun perdieron contacto después de las doce casas. Ahora después de tres años de la supuesta muerte de Shun, se enteró que ellos se seguían Amando por cartas.

\- después de un tiempo sentía la confianza suficiente para pedirle algo, para recordar su promesa- ella trago saliva - le pedí irnos lejos, solo nosotros dos, abandonar la orden y ser felices.

Nachi solo la miró, inseguro de que decir o hacer, por suerte, ella siguió hablando.

\- tarde ej recibir respuesta, y cuando al fin la obtuve dijo que no podía dejar todo y a todos de manera súbita. Le di un ultimátum - su voz se volvió grave, cuando mencionó lo último - o su vida de caballero o yo.

June entonces rompió a llorar y Nachi entonces, puso su mano en su hombro. - me arrepiento de todo eso, fui egoísta. Poco después me envió una carta para hablar conmigo, pero las ignore y seguí así hasta que él se cansó, poco después supe de su suicidio...

Al terminar de contarle todo a Nachi con mas detalles estalló en llanto, su cuerpo temblando horriblemente y las lágrimas cayendo sin parar. Nachi la consolo lo mejor que pudo, pasando así, diez minutos hasta que al fin logró calmarse. Secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, finalmente sacó de su cartera una carta y se la paso a Nachi.

\- abrela - ordenó ella y el obedece, dudoso del contenido, al abrirla sus ojos se ensanchan.

Nachi entonces reconoció la letra, y leyendo en voz baja, lo suficientemente solo para que June lo oiga, comienza a leer.

 _ **querida June:**_

 _ **Ahora que una extraña paz me abraza, os escribo esta carta para decirte adiós. He determinado después de tanto pensarlo que es momento que sigas tu camino sin mí, he decidido morir ya, pero tú tienes tanto por vivir. Por favor, June , no llores y vuelve a enamorarte de alguien más, no sabes cuanto anhelo verte feliz, aunque sea de alguien más.**_

 _ **No. No he dejado de amarte y jamás podré olvidarte, pero solo los dioses saben cuanto haz sufrido por el simple hecho de amarme, de haberme conocido... te costó tú casa, tu maestro, tus amigos. Hay tantas cosas, mi querida June, que jamás de te dije en vida, que jamás pude demostrarle, tú eres y serás lo que más amó, aparte de Ikki, pero ten por seguro, que aunque no esté físicamente ahí, te cuidaré desde mi lugar.**_

 _ **Posiblemente, ahora, sientas una enorme culpa, que tienes voces en tu cabeza diciendo " es mi culpa" pero no te tengo rencor alguno, ni te reprocho nada. Desde mi lugar te esperaré mi amor, te arropare en las noches y cuidaré tus sueños, viviré en tus recuerdos. Espero que pueda recibir tu perdón, Puesto que esta vez soy yo otra vez quien desaparece, pero tranquila, aquí siento una tranquilidad enorme, además de que podré volver a ver a nuestro maestro, Albiore.**_

 _ **Ten suerte, mi amor, cuidate, con amor.**_

 _ **Shun.**_

 _ **p.s nunca te olvidé.**_

Nachi bajo la carta y miró a June a los ojos, silenciosamente rogando por una respuesta.

\- Tatsumi me dio esa carta, varios años atrás, cuando me recuperé de la depresión - Nachi asintió, recordando aquel evento - me dijo que Shun la había dejado esas cartas desde el inicio, pero no me la dio antes, temiendo que yo siguiera el ejemplo de Shun.

Con eso, Nachi simplemente asintió, aturdido por la información y en cierta medida, rogando que Jabú y los otros no los encontrarán justo ahora. Tanto él como June necesitan paz y de cierta manera, tiempo a solas.

[···········]

Conduciendo por las calles de Japón, iba de mal humor Altaír y su jefa, Rumiko, quienes llevan a un alterado Hiroshi en el asiento trasero. Hiroshi iba mirando por la ventana, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho y un zumbido en su cabeza, sintiendo además el asqueroso aroma a muerte. Nerviosamente comienza a subir y bajar los vidrios de la ventana automática, en un fallido intento de calmar sus ansias, logrando únicamente enfurecer a su madre, quien con una mirada lo calma.

\- madre, ¿que pasa? ¿por que hay tanto tráfico? - pregunta el menor, tratando de iniciar conversacion.

\- no tengo idea, cariño - admite ella, luego volteó a ver al chofer - ¿Altaír?

\- aparentemente hay un accidente mas adelante, un choque. - informó Altaír, deteniendo el automóvil.

\- ohhh, terrible.

Hiroshi entonces, sintió mayor dolor de cabeza, agregando una presión en el pecho, además de voces taladrando su mente. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando disipar las voces pero únicamente logró marearce mas y provocando náuseas.

\- creo que estaremos atrapados aquí un rato. - dijo aburrido Altaír, quien apago el motor para ahorrar gasolina.

\- sacaré un libro. - informó Rumiko, sacando un libro en griego.

Hiroshi por su parte empezó a verse pálido, y a sudar en extremo, las voces, esta vez gritando. Sin pensarlo más salió del automóvil, ignorando los llamados de su madre y corriendo hacia la escena del accidente. Una vez ya ahí, pudo ver con claridad los hechos, dos autos, un verde manejado por un hombre y un azul, manejado por una mujer con su hija.

Por lo que puede ver, la mujer invadió carril contrario, causando el accidente. El hombre se ve bien, solamente agitado, pero los policías le aseguran que todo estará bien. Las voces mas fuertes aún le insisten a mirar a la mujer y es ahí cuando determina que ella esta muerta, sus ojos bien abiertos, mirando a la nada y cubierta de sangre, con su hija también herida, pero aparentemente sana llorando al lado.

"la muerte es una bendición"

\- ¿qué? - exclamó Hiroshi, sostenía su cabeza con sus manos, tratando de aliviar su dolor.

" mira a esta niña, separada de su madre por la muerte"

Hiroshi sacudió su cabeza, no queriendo ver la escena, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pero la voz en su cabeza gritó, causando mas dolor.

" ¡MIRALA!"

Del dolor, Hiroshi abrió los ojos, y fue que pudo ver la escena otra vez. Los paramédicos tratando de alejar a la niña del cadáver de su madre, pero la niña lucha con todas sus fuerzas por estar ahí.

"tú puedes ayudarle"

\- ¿Como? - pregunta él jadeante, casi no soporta el dolor.

" solo basta con mirarla fijamente y un leve movimiento de muñeca."

Hiroshi entonces la miró, y nadie parece notarlo entre el gentío, nadie nota como sus ojos se vuelven completamente negros, como los de un demonio. Lentamente alzó la mano y tal y como la voz dijo, solamente movió su muñeca y la niña cayó al suelo, con un gran y sonoro "crack".

"la Haz liberado"

Los paramédicos corrieron a la niña, pero ya era tarde, estaba muerta. Los ojos de Hiroshi lentamente volvieron a la normalidad, junto con sus sentimientos y ahora siento consiente de lo que hizo, comenzó a temblar. Su cuerpo se sentía tan cansado y débil, su nariz comenzó a sangrar y sus piernas a fallar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y gritó, alzando su cosmos por varios minutos, para después, caer desmayado, aunque su cuerpo nunca tocó el suelo, pues Altaír lo atrapó y lo sostiene en sus brazos.

\- nuestro Rey ha nacido.

[··········]

Atena, sintiendo el enorme cosmos alzó la vista, no siendo la única, puesto que sus caballeros lo sintieron también.

\- Atena... - murmullo Shiryu

\- Saori ¿que pasa? - este fue Seiya

\- fue un cosmos demasiado poderoso. - comentó Hyoga, mirando al cielo.

\- ¿un enemigo? - pregunta Ikki al aire, Saori se queda tranquila, pero igual informó a sus caballeros.

\- vamos, debemos hablar con Tatsumi y averiguar varias cosas.

[········]

Mientras jugaban videojuegos en la casa de Devendra, Kiki sintió el cosmos también, haciendo perder su concentración.

\- kiki ¿que pasa? - pregunta Devendra, preocupado por su amigo, y a su vez pausando el juego.

Kiki mira al cielo por un rato más, para luego sacudir la cabeza.

\- nada, creí oír algo. - dice, regresando al juego.

[·······]

Tanto Nachi como June sintieron el cosmos, y rápidamente asumieron posición de batalla. Pero June fue quien mas lejos llegó, encendiendo su cosmos después de tantos años. Poco después de que ella hiciera eso, el suelo se abrió con un fuerte estruendo, temiendo lo peor Nachi elevó su cosmos. Los dos preparados para compartir a cualquier enemigo que emergiera del suelo, pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba lo que a continuación sucedió. Del suelo emergió un bulto negro, pero que poco a poco tomó forma humana, hasta el punto de que un hombre desnudo estaba ahora acostado en el suelo. Un hombre, rubia alto y delgado inconsciente, yacía en el suelo frente a ellos, Nachi estuvo a punto de ir a ver de quien se trataba, pero June corrió hacia el extraño. Poco después, ella gritó en una mezcla de alegría e incredulidad un nombre, un nombre del hombre que ella consideró su padre.

\- ¡maestro Albiore!

[······]

Jabú y los demás se habían detenido en una cafetería cercana al parque, dejando privacidad a su amigo Lobezno, pero de repente sintieron el enorme cosmos y decidieron correr a ver que ocurría. En cuanto llegaron al lugar notaron a June, arrodillada frente a un hombre desnudo y a Nachi al borde del desmayo.

\- ¿ese tipo esta desnudo? - exclamó Jabú sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que Ban se quita su chaqueta y la pone sobre los hombros del hombre.

June estaba que no creía lo que veía, su maestro, vivo y en frente de ella, aunque por el momento se encontraba inconsciente.

\- ¡llama una ambulancia! - gritó ella, Jabú actualmente iba a hacerlo pero fue detenido por Ichi.

\- ¡No! - gritó - harán muchas preguntas, llama a Seiya y a los demás.

Geki asintió, mostrando estar de acuerdo con Ichi - será mejor esconderse y esperar por ellos.

\- llamaré a Shiryu entonces. - dicho esto llamaron a Shiryu y esperaron por ellos, no era sorpresa que Saori y los demás estuvieron tan sorprendidos y cautelosos como ellos.

Este sería un día largo.

[········]

Julián había tenido los días mas tranquilos desde que su vida de cómplice empezó, pero tan pronto como sintió aquél cosmos, supo que habría problemas y sus temores se confirmaron cuando recibió la llamada. Hace un par de horas que observa a su médico privado atender al recipiente de Hades, finalmente su poder esta empezando a despertar y ha causado que el cuerpo de Shun se debilitara, en estos momentos sufre de una fiebre de mas de 40 y problemas respiratorios.

\- ya está estable, señor solo. - informó el médico, guardando sus cosas.

\- ¿recomendaciones?

\- únicamente descanso.

\- gracias doctor- dijo Julián pagando al médico y viendo cómo este sale.

[·········]

-¿ Como es posible? - pregunta Seiya a Saori directamente. - Shun dijo que él estaba muerto, y ahora cae del cielo vivo.

\- todo esto tiene relación con Shun, estoy seguro - opinó Shiryu, cruzando los brazos.

\- pero Shun es un humano, no un dios. - contradijo Hyoga.

Ikki no quiso hablar, solamente observó a todos.

-esto es en verdad extraño - musitó Saori.

\- ¿que es extraño? - pregunta una voz, que no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que Tatsumi. Todos voltearon a verlo y decir que Ikki se le abalanzó encima fue poco, Ikki inició una guerra.

[·······]

Mientras tanto, en una habitación privada de la mansión Kido, yacía en una cama, conectado a varias máquinas y con una máscara de oxígeno cubriendo su boca y nariz, estaba Albiore. Increíblemente era él, nadie ahí conoció a Albiore, excepto Shun y june, la camaleónica sabía que era él, algo dentro de ella se lo decía. Solamente ella quedó en la habitación del rubio, puesto que lis demás estaban interrogando a un recién llegado Tatsumi, no sin antes haberle quitado a ella la carta de Shun. Todo para June estaba cambiando, su maestro había vuelto y tal vez con suficiente suerte, Shun la perdonaría y abandonaría esa charada de la amnesia y volverían a estar juntos, ella desea eso con locura.

[··········]

Horas, horribles largas horas habían pasado desde que la pelea inició, todos rogando por explicaciones que Tatsumi de mala gana respondió.

\- ¿Por que en ningún papel de mi hermano aparece mi nombre? - pregunta Ikki, furioso.

\- no existen para el estado, ninguno ¿para que tener un nombre nada mas? - respondió fríamente el mayordomo - además, todos ustedes lo abandonaron por un año y medio.

\- ¿Por que adoptarlo bajo tu nombre? - esta fue Saori.

\- para que él tuvieron mayor facilidad en todo, recuerda el amó Mitsumasa nunca reconoció a ninguno.

\- ¿por que mentirnos? - reclamó Hyoga - ¿Por que decir lo del hueso?

Tatsumi los mira fríamente, y para sorpresa de todos una lagrimita cae por su mejilla - quería darles paz, que pudieran avanzar.

\- Tatsumi - suspiro Saori.

\- ustedes no saben la lucha que nosotros, que él enfrentó.

\- ¿de que hablas? - exige el Fénix, caminando de manera amenazadora hacia Tatsumi.

\- después de que se fueron, un traidor vendió varios secretos de la Fundación a los medios.

Saori palidecio.

\- todo mundo supo los duros entrenamientos que sufrieron, que yo fui un animal con ustedes. - Tatsumi los mira y ellos pueden ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos - Afortunadamente no supieron de la muerte de los otros 90 niños.

Ciertamente ya ninguno de ellos se acordaba ya de los otros niños, increíblemente noventa vidas humanas fueron sacrificadas para intentar ganar armaduras y todos ellos hermanos.

\- ellos... los medios me acusaron de pedofilia, me acusaron de tocar a Shun. - la voz de Tatsumi comenzó a quebrarse - pueden creerlo, ambos fuimos acusados hasta el cansancio, Shun incluso tuvo que aclarar todo en su carta de suicidio.

Con las manos temblando, le pasó l carta a Seiya, quien la leyó en voz Alta.

 _ **querido Tatsumi:**_

 _ **Primeramente quiero pedirte perdón, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para continuar viviendo, pero lo que mas me duele es dejarte atrás y sólo. Yo sé que los medios te comerán vivo por mi suicidio, pero como último regalo deseo darles una lección. Yo Shun Tokumaru, antiguamente conocido como Shun Kido, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales dejó en claro que mi suicidio es completamente voluntaria y que no es a causa de ningún abuso sexual por parte de Tatsumi Tokumaru. El hombre antes mencionado ha sido todo un apoyo para mí y le quiero mucho, gracias a él he conocido el calor de una familia.**_

 _ **Tatsumi, te deseó la mayor de las suertes y te agradezco infinitamente por todo lo que haz hecho por mí, espero que algún día formes una familia y que si llegarás a tener un hijo, le pongas mi nombre, jejejeje es broma. Te quiero mucho papá. Si, te llamé padre, aunque no me criaste, tú estuviste a mi lado todo este tiempo dándome los mejores momentos de felicidad.**_

 _ **Cuidate, besos.**_

 _ **atentamente, tu hijo.**_

 _ **Shun Tokumaru**_.

Seiya estaba atónito y no era el único, de cierta manera ellos deberían agradecer a Tatsumi, por haber cuidado a su hermano de ésta manera.

\- Tatsumi... ¿por que nos ocultaste las cartas? - pregunta suavemente Saori.

\- porque ninguna de ellas era dirigida a ustedes, era una para June, una para mí - hizo una pausa para sacar otro sobre de su ropa - y uno para kiki.

\- ¿por que no se la Haz dado? - pregunta Shiryu, Tatsumi lo mira y responde:

\- quería que fuera mayor.

\- ¡pues soy lo suficientemente mayor!

Todos se voltearon a la puerta y lo vieron ahí parado, con su uniforme escolar y su mochila del colegio en el suelo. Rápidamente Kiki camino hacia donde Tatsumi, su mano extendida y bramo:

\- ¡entregarla! - Tatsumi se la dio enseguida, y extrañamente le sonríe. Kiki devuelve la sonrisa y ya en carta en mano, toma nuevamente su mochila y comienza a caminar a su cuarto.

\- ¿no piensa leerla? - kiki volteó a ver Ikki y le sacudió la cabeza.

\- no, el correo es privado.

\- kiki, Tatsumi... - comenzó Saori - tenemos sospechas de que Shun esta vivo.

El rostro de Tatsumi se volvió rojo de ira y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para irse - no tengo tiempo para esta mierda.

Saori lo vio dejar la casa, sintiendo un vuelco en el pecho, luego todos miraron a Kiki, esperando respuesta.

Kiki recordando el encuentro con aquel extraño les sonrió sarcástico y les dijo - si esta vivo ¿que? ¿Lo van a obligar a regresar? Después de que ustedes lo abandonaron ¿van a obligarle a jugar a la casita feliz? ¡No me hagan reír! - después subió las escaleras, ya estando arriba se detuvo a mirarlos - tengo mucha tarea, hágame un favor y no me molesten.

Kiki entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de él, toma la carta de su mochila, para después colocarla en la mesa y la mochila arrojarla a la cama. Kiki se sentía furioso, por todo este embrollo, furioso de que ahora si les importa Shun.

\- hipócritas... - musitó, sentándose en el suelo y llorando después de tanto tiempo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lo que todos perdimos**

 **capítulo 14: despertar.**

 **disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a nuestro borrachín favorito, masami kurumada.**

La cena en la mansión Kido estaba de lo mas aburrido esta noche, normalmente Kiki come con ellos y siempre logra que a Shiryu le salga leche o té por la nariz. Pero con los hechos recientes de esta tarde, el prefirió que un sirviente le llevará la cena al cuarto, alegando que él NO comía con hipócritas. En el caso de Tatsumi, él regresó ya comido, pero también regresó ebrio, teniendo Seiya e Ikki que ponerle a dormir. June era alguien muy aparte, ella estaba encerrada en aquella habitación, esperando a que el joven inconsciente que ella trajo despertará, cenando también Solá.

Ciertamente nadie quiere o sabía de que hablar, solamente en la mesa se podía oír el ruido del tenedor golpeando el plato, de los sorbos de refrescos que cada uno daba é incluso el sonido que cada uno hacia al tragar. Finalmente, Seiya fue quien decidió hablar.

\- tal vez kiki tiene razón. - Todos dejaron de comer y lo miraron. - tal vez si somos hipócritas.

\- tal vez si sea una coincidencia, una triste coincidencia. - comentó Hyoga, cortando su carne.

Shiryu no dijo nada y continua bebiendo té.

\- saben, tal vez sea coincidencia o no, pero lo del cosmos poderoso y luego alguien que June pensó muerto regreso vivo me parece raro - razonó Saori - tal vez algo similar le pasó a Shun, alguien quizás le trajo a la vida así como al maestro de June.

\- posiblemente- dijo Seiya.

\- pero ¿Como explicas la documentación del otro chico? - habló por primera vez Shiryu, terminando su bebida. - todo estaba bien certificado.

\- ¿falsificación? - opinó Hyoga. Todos en la mesa asintieron.

\- pero, entonces, si es verdad que Shun tiene ya otra vida, no le estaríamos dando la razón a Kiki - dijo Seiya - de que somos hipócritas.

Ikki golpeó la mesa con su puño, asustado a todos - ¡no me importa lo que kiki dijo! ¡Shun es mi hermano y debemos estar juntos!

Shiryu bufó, pero no dijo nada sino que el osado fue Hyoga quien dijo:

\- sí, juntos hasta que te aburres.

Ikki volteó a ver a Hyoga e incluso toma su cuchillo para amenazarlo - ¿¡ Qué quieres decir pato!?

Hyoga nada intimidado respondió - tú nunca pasaste con él tanto tiempo.

Shiryu, añadió leña al fuego diciendo - Hyoga tiene razón, tú siempre te ibas, nunca te quedaste ni siquiera cuando él te lo rogaba.

\- ¡tú no hables Lagartija sobre alimentada!

\- ¡BASTA! - gritó Saori - ¡pelear no ayuda! ¡Pensar si!

Aparentemente las palabras de Saori fueron suficientes, pues la cena siguió con normalidad. O con aparente normalidad, pues a partir de ahora todos estaban propuestos a resolver este misterio.

[········]

Kiki ya habiendo terminado de cenar, y de comer su postre, se sentó en su mesa de estudios, ya hace mas de una hora había terminado su tarea de matemáticas y la de historia, ahora solamente se dedica a estudiar para el examen de ingles de mañana. Aunque su mente estaba mas ocupada con la carta sin abrir que estaba a su lado, kiki la miraba de reojo, y hasta la tocaba, pero no se atreve a abrir el sobre. Totalmente agobiado llama a su mejor amigo, Devendra, ambos hablaron por una hora de tonterías é incluso del examen de mañana, eso le calmó.

Después que Devendra colgó, kiki decidió que era buena idea darse un baño. Sacándose toda la ropa y colocandola en la cesta de ropa sucia, procede a colocarse su bata de baño y caminar al lavado. En su camino al baño escucho a los demás discutir, pero no le dio importancia y continua su camino. Se dio un baño medianamente largo y salió, sintiéndose mas libre y con la mente mas relajada. En cuanto entró a su cuarto, notó que los platos y la ropa sucia ya no estaba, seguramente un sirviente entró, asume él.

Poniéndose la pijama de estrellas, toma la carta y se arrojó a la cama, con mano temblorosa, abre la carta y comienza a leer en voz baja.

 _ **querido kiki:**_

 _ **¡Hola! Sé que te parece Extraño que yo te escribo una carta, y que taL vez te esperaras este tipo de gesto de SHiryu, que trató mas contigo. ¿Sabes? Jabú y los demás me contaron como saLvaste a la hermana de Seiya, Seika ¡muchas felicidades! Estoy seguro que tu maestro estaría orgulloso de ti. No sAbes cuanto me arrepiento no haberte conocido mejor en vida, se que parece de mal gusto escribirte antes de cometer suicidio, siendo tú sóLo un niño, pero estoy seguro que Tatsumi te dará esta carta tiempo después. Kiki, terminó esta carta deseando LO mejor para ti, yo se que de grande serás un gran jovencito y que si haZ llegado a estudiar, eres un gran alumnO. Yo creo en ti kiki, cree tú en ti mismo, explota tu potencial y no dejes que nadie te diga que eres demasIado joven.**_

 _ **Saludos, futuro caballero de Aries.**_

 _ **Shun.**_

Kiki dobló la carta con cuidado y la guardo en uno de sus libros de cuentos, sonriendo miró al techo, pensando.

\- yo también lamentó no haberte conocido mejor.

[········]

 **Al día siguiente.**

El autobús escolar vino y se llevó a Kiki, June fue quien lo despidió. Luego tomó desayuno, y rápidamente regresó al lado de si maestro, para atenderle. Se sentó al lado suyo y tomó su mano, acariciandola y observando.

\- maestro, por favor, despierta, necesito respuestas...

[·······]

Shinnosuke y Shinji, dos alumnos de tercer año de preparatoria, ambos supuestos de estar en clase justo ahora, pero debido a los eventos de ayer, se les fue concedido un permiso especial. El director Junko Ukyo, siempre como un padre les permite faltar hoy, pero solo hoy para cuidar a su mejor amigo, Hiroshi Sakurada.

Hiroshi Sakurada, un chico cuya fiebre no bajaba ni un sólo grado, su piel incluso colorada por la fiebre. Su fiebre ahora de 40 grados, preocupado, Shinnosuke humedece nuevamente un paño y lo colocó en la frente de Hiroshi. Shinji mira por la ventana de la mansión solo, comenzando a preocuparse por su amigo, ya que su fiebre no sede.

\- shin-chan, esto se esta descontrolando.

El pelinegro mordió su labio inferior, asintiendo - ¿que podemos hacer?

Hiroshi comenzó a suspirar, y a sudar con mayor intensidad. Rápidamente Shinji puso el termómetro electrónico en la oreja de Hiroshi, después de unos minutos Shinji retira el aparato y palidecio.

\- ¡Shinnosuke! 41° grados, esto es prácticamente Hiperpirexia.

\- ¡mierda! ¿¡Qué hacemos!?

Shinji pasa una mano por su cabellera, para luego apuntar a la puerta del baño.

\- ¡shin-chan! - llamó - ¡llena la tina de agua tibia, no fría, porque sino entrará en shock.

Shinnosuke asintió y corrió al baño, poco después Shinji escucho a Shinnosuke abrir el grifo. Lentamente, Shinji puso su brazo por debajo de sus piernas y otro por debajo de sus brazos, por sus axilas. Corriendo llevó a Hiroshi al baño, Donde Shinnosuke tenía la tina lista, con extremo cuidado, colocaron a su compañero ahí.

\- ¿ahora que? - pregunta Shinnosuke, mirando a Hiroshi en la tina.

\- esperar.

[······]

Zumbido, zumbido era lo que había en su cabeza, además de una extrema pesadez en todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué estará pasando? Ahhh, debe ser por la pérdida de sangre, pero ¿Como es posible? ¡Él estaba muerto! Recuerda con exactitud que se sacrificó para entretener al caballero dorado de escorpio para darle tiempo a June y los demás de huir. ¿Lo habrán logrado? ¡Shun! ¿Había Shun sobrevivido? Albiore se obligó a si mismo a abrir sus ojos y ver que sucedía, lo primero que notó fue que estaba en una cama y que tenía una máscara de oxígeno en el rostro. ¿Dónde estaba? El rubio no reconoce el lugar, además sus heridas ya no están, no comprendiendo trató de levantarse, pero fue detenido por alguien familiar.

\- ¡maestro Albiore!

-¿June? - la aludida sonríe y asiente.

\- June, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué esta pasando? - pregunta Albiore, entrando en pánico - ¿Dónde están Reda y Spika? ¿Y Shun? June ¿que paso con Shun?

\- ¡maestro! ¡Esperé!

\- ¡June, el santuario! ¡Huye!

Albiore estaba a punto de colapsar de los nervios cuando Saori entró a la habitación y encendió su cosmos, calmando al caballero.

\- ¿quién eres tú? - pregunta el rubio.

\- yo soy Saori Kido - respondió ella, sonriendo - pero la mayoría me conoce como Atena.

Albiore la miró y a su vez observa como otros cuatro jóvenes entran a la habitación, atando cabos rápidamente, descubre que ellos son los famosos "traidores" del santuario y que esta chica sin duda era la que Shun tanto defendió.

\- entonces... tú eres la verdadera Atena - susurró Albiore, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y gritó - ¡el santuario! ¡Debemos proteger a Atena!

\- maestro, shhhh, la guerra terminó, el santuario es seguro. - aseguró June, tocando el hombro de Albiore.

\- ¿la guerra terminó...? - June asintió.

\- todos están a salvo.

Albiore sonrió, sintiéndose tranquilo de que su sacrificio haya valido la pena, levantó su mirada buscando por toda la habitación a cierto caballero de verdes cabellos, pero no le encontró. Un escalofrío extraño le recorre el cuerpo, temiendo lo peor pregunta:

\- ¿Dónde esta Shun?- todos se tensan ligeramente ante la pregunta, lo cual preocupa al santo mayor - June, ¿que sucede? ¿Dónde esta Shun? - al no recibir respuesta su pánico aumenta - ¿el santuario llegó a él primero? ¿Lo han asesinado?

La misma Saori sacudió su cabeza y le respondió - no, Shun nunca fue dañado, es mas June logró advertirle sobre los peligros del santuario.

June sonrió tristemente - intenté detenerlo, pero él fue a luchar a las doce casas de todos modos.

Hyoga se adelantó y miró al maestro de su amigo a los ojos - señor, si me permite, su alumno, Shun... él salvó mi vida cuando fue apresado por el frío de Camus, él hizo explotar su cosmos salvando mi vida.

"Entonces, Shun perdió su vida salvando otra" pensó Albiore tristemente, lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

\- entonces, Shun no logró sobrevivir. - pregunta, no queriendo oír en si la respuesta.

Increíblemente, Albiore deja que sus emociones fluyan libremente y sus hombros comienzan a temblar, dejando caer lágrimas. Ikki quedó impresionado, puesto que la relación con su maestro nunca fue buena, aunque por el contrario, Seiya y los demás si comprenden.

Finalmente, Albiore deja de llorar, para luego cambiar su semblante triste por uno furioso - ¿quien fue?

\- maestro, por favor calmese. - se apresuró a decir June - Shun si sobrevivió a la batalla.

\- es más - agregó Seiya, atrayendo la atención del argentino - fue quien casi mas lejos llegó, y eso que tenía graves heridas.

\- ya veo... - suspiró - entonces, ¿Dónde esta?

Saori bajo la miraba y fue ella que decidió hablar - Shun... se suicidó.

Albiore sintió el estómago pesado, casi vomita, sacudió la cabeza negándose a creerlo. - no... imposible... Shun... él... amaba la vida.

\- lo siento, maestro...

\- necesito saber que paso.

[········]

Shinji salió de la ducha de la habitación de al lado, son las 12:50 y la fiebre de Hiroshi ya había bajado bastante, aunque aún seguía estando un poco alta. El castaño mira hacia un lado y encuentra a Shinnosuke durmiendo en el sofá de al lado, sonriendo tristemente decidió dejarlo dormir. Poco después de que a Hiroshi le bajaron la fiebre, lo sacaron de la tina y fue el momento en el que Shinji necesitó un descanso.

Shinnosuke, temiendo por un colapso de su amigo/hermano le insistió en tomar el primer descanso y Shinji estaba agradecido por ello. Shinji Najimi en si estaba agradecido por tener tan buenos amigos, sus hermanos. El castaño se sentó en la silla cerca de la cama, dedicado a mirar a su amigo. De repente Hiroshi comenzó a murmurar, y a agitarse, aparentemente teniendo una pesadilla.

\- ¿Hiroshi? - Shinji preguntó, - ¿estás... despierto?

Parecía que Hiroshi luchaba por despertar, pero aún así seguía con los ojos cerrados, aunque él comenzó a murmurar más.

\- hermano... hermano...

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron, no sabiendo que hacer. Él sabía que posiblemente estaba delirando por la fiebre, ya que era de conocimiento general que Hiroshi no tenía ningún hermano. Al igual que él, Hiroshi no tenía hermano, solamente una hermana pero, ella estaba muerta.

\- hermano... hermano...

Ahí estaba otra vez, volvió a decir "hermano" , aunque posiblemente, se podía referir a él mismo o a Shinnosuke, ya que, aunque no lo admite seguido, él ama a ambos jóvenes como hermanos, siendo hijo único nunca tuvo ese tipo de relación, no hasta que conoció a Shinnosuke y a Hiroshi.

\- hermano... hermano... - volvió a murmurar, sacudiendo su cabeza - por favor... por favor.

Shinji se asustó cuando su amigo comenzó a rogarle a su "hermano", no sabiendo que hacer se limitó a mirar.

\- hermano... por favor... - de un momento a otro, lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las pálidas mejillas del peliverde - hermano... por favor... no te vayas, hermano... quédate conmigo.

Shinji se sorprende totalmente, preguntándose a si mismo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué estará soñando? Rápidamente y de manera casi instintiva, Shinji toma la mano de Hiroshi, apretando suavemente para que él sienta su presencia. Casi de manera instantánea, Hiroshi cayó en un relajante sueño, Shinji suspiro aliviado, nunca soltando su mano.

[········]

Albiore frota sus cienes por todo lo ocurrido en todo este tiempo, no es fácil. Según June, su sacrificio sirvió, él no murió por nada, ya que tanto ella como Reda y Spika lograron huir de la isla. Sin embargo se sorprendió al oír de que Reda y Spika trataron de matar a Shun, sin importarles que él iba en misión de proteger a Atena. Según June, después de que Shun los venciera, no supieron mas de ellos.

\- Shun me buscó, maestro, pero luego, nuevas batallas se presentaron frente a él. Impidieron que cumpliera su promesa, atrasando cada vez más su encuentro conmigo. - confesó June con amargura - Cada vez que crei que al fin tendría un tiempo en que cual podría descansar, la amenaza de algún dios sobre la tierra lo impedía, y yo, simplemente perdí la paciencia, me aleje de él.

Acto seguido comenzaron a relatar como Shun resultó ser Hades, como fue la batalla final, sus costes y consecuencias, hasta el punto en el que todos abandonaron a Shun a su suerte. También contaron como ellos creen que Shun sigue vivo, les contaron sobre Hiroshi Sakurada y como ellos planean llegar a la verdad, pasando también por el fenómeno del enorme cosmos y como este esta conectado a su resurrección.

\- entonces, sospechan de este niño. - suspiró Albiore, bajando la miraba - ¿están seguros?

\- son demasiadas coincidencias - afirmó Ikki, Albiore lo mira fijamente.

\- pero a la vez, son demasiadas las diferencias. - refuto Hyoga. - aquél chico tiene un espíritu de pelea feroz, lucha a lastimar.

\- ¡ha! No me sorprende - bufó Seiya - si fue entrenado por un refugiado.

\- ¿refugiado? - pregunta Albiore, apartando su vista de Ikki, quien ya estaba nervioso y la dirigió a Seiya.

Seiya asintió - según él, logró huir del régimen de arles, después se consiguió un trabajo como director de colegio.

\- necesito verlo entonces, necesito saber quien es. - dijo Albiore, tratando de levantarse, pero June lo detuvo.

\- iremos mañana, señor. - prometió Saori, y Albiore al tratarse de Atena, no tuvo mas opción que aceptar.

[·········]

Al llegar la noche, Sorrento llegó a la mansión, y les aseguró que él cuidara a Hiroshi. Seguros de que su amigo quedó en buenas manos llamaron a sus padres, mientras esperaban, ambos comenzaron a hablar.

\- ¿quién irá por Fenrir? - pregunta Shinnosuke.

\- ¿Mmmmm? Iré yo. - responde distraído Shinji.

Shinnosuke frunce el ceño, preocupado por su silencioso amigo, quien también gusta de esconder sus emociones y problemas - ¿Jin-poo?

Shinji rodó los ojos y miró molesto a Shinnosuke - ¡no me llames así!

\- ¿que te ocurre? ¿Éstas raro?

\- shin-chan, ¿tú sabes si Hiroshi tiene hermanos?

Shinnosuke sacudió su cabeza - no, pero... una vez que me quedé a dormir a su casa murmuró algo muy extraño.

Shinji alzó una ceja - ¿que?

Shinnosuke lo miró y luego dijo - "padre... por favor, no quiero morir"

El castaño se abrazó a si mismo, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío pasarle por el cuerpo. - espero no sea nada grave...

Shinnosuke asintió, tomando la mano de Shinji - yo también.

[·······]

kiki al llegar a casa nota el enorme alboroto, todavía sigue enojado con los demás, pero su curiosidad puede mas que su enojo, por lo que decidió ir a ver de que se trataba. Para su ENORME sorpresa, frente a él, en el gran comedor, estaba el "difunto" Albiore de Cefeo. Kiki parpadea varias veces para asegurarse de que no es una alucinación y que ése hombre en verdad está ahí.

Casi como por magia, el mismo Albiore siente la presencia de Kiki y volteó a verlo, sonriendo en el procesó. Shiryu observa a Kiki, al igual que Seiya y Hyoga, todos con gran expectativa, esperando la reacción del futuro caballero. Ikki en cambio decidió ignorar toda la situación, al igual que June quienes siguen enfocados en su comida.

Finalmente Saori, siempre educada, decidió hablar - kiki, ¿nos acompaña a cenar?

kiki abrió la boca pero no salen palabras, él sabe dentro de él lo que ocurrirá mañana, por lo cual advierte - si van a ir a molestar a aquel chico, traten de no llamar la atención, me AVERGÜENZA.

Dicho eso, se sentó tranquilamente en la silla junto a Shiryu, y espero a que le sirvieran la comida.

[·········]

 **Al día siguiente.**

Tal y como se lo temía kiki, todos en la mansión se habían levantado temprano este día, tenían planeado ir al colegio a molestar a aquel joven. Todo esto le parece de lo mas molesto a Kiki, sí aquel chico en verdad era Shun y sufre de algún tipo de amnesia, ¿Por que no dejarlo así? De seguro es mas feliz ahí, además de que cabe la posibilidad de que aquel joven no fuera Shun. De cualquier modo, NADIE en la mansión tiene derecho a obligar a Shun a volver, aunque ahora mismo, kiki siente ganas de hablar con el muchacho él mismo. Tal vez, un día de estos, kiki reúna el valor y hablé con él.

Antes de poder salir a tomar el autobús escolar, kiki es informado que será escoltado al colegio en el coche de lujo de la mansión, junto con los demás. Durante el camino notó que esta vez no solo iba Saori y sus caballeros, sino también, Albiore y June.

\- kiki... ¿quieres acompañarnos?

kiki no sabé quien preguntó, pero le daba igual, solamente sacudió su cabeza, queriendo salir corriendo del automóvil y contarle todo a Devendra. Después de 10 minutos que parecen horas, llegaron al colegio y tan pronto como el auto para, kiki sale de el, cruzando la calle con poco cuidado.

[·····]

El fuerte viento del centro de Alemania le mueve el cabello con fuerza, dentro de unos minutos llegarán a su destino, el Castillo Heinstein. Increíblemente, la barrera de Hades sigue en pie, matando en el acto a cualquier humano curioso, añadiendo el hecho de que el lugar esta en ruinas, extendiendo consigo el rumor de que la propiedad esta maldita. Una vez llegado al lugar entran con toda confianza a la antigua casa, la peste a muerte presente en todos lados y siendo Altaír quien dirige la exploración.

Abriendo la gigantesca y chirriante puerta, llegan a una enorme sala, era de las pocas que aún estaban en pie, tenía una cúpula cuya decoración era hermosa, contrastando con el resto del lugar. Además tenía integrado un Tragaluz, por el cual la luz del atardecer los inundaba.

Rumiko volteó a su costado y miró a su heraldo - Altaír, ya es hora... hay que llamarla.

Altaír asintió y colocándose en posición gritó - ¡ANOTHER DIMENSION!

El poderoso cosmos del peliazul se elevó, envolviendo a ambos en una cegadora luz, rompiendo así, la barrera entre el cielo y la tierra. Finalizado el ataque y disipado la luz, una figura los acompaña ahora, una mujer atractiva, de un cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes como la envidia, con unos ropajes dignos de una diosa.

\- ¿llamaste? - pregunta ella, en aptitud déspota y mirando a Rumiko con desdén.

\- vaya... que carácter - bromeó, mirando como la diosa la miraba con total repugnancia - ¿que haces aquí Hera? Llamé a Zeus, no a ti.

Hera se acercó amenazadora a Rumiko, mirándola a los ojos, que irradian total ira - cuidado con tu tono, recuerda tu lugar.

\- no respondiste mi pregunta.

\- atiende asuntos más importantes que visitar a un desterrado. - Hera se burló, sonriendo maliciosamente - pero dime, ¿En que puedo serte útil?

\- necesito recuperar energías, esta prisión esta comenzando a deteriorarse. - dijo Rumiko señalando su propio cuerpo - además, mi siervo también necesita recuperarse.

Hera alzó una ceja y luego dirigió su mirada a Altaír - a sí... lo recuerdo.

\- ¿nos ayudas? - repite ella, Hera sonríe.

\- wow ¿que paso? Tú, ¿rogando? Tú quien el orgullo era lo mas evidente.

Rumiko rueda los ojos, perdiendo la paciencia - solo hazlo.

Finalmente Hera sonríe y le coloca una mano en la mejilla de Rumiko - esta bien, te ayudaremos, te quedarás aquí, ya que obviamente no te dejaré ir al Olimpo. Me asegurare de que unas musas sean enviadas aquí, te atenderán a ti y a tu "amigo".

Rumiko le da una reverencia.

\- antes de irme, quiero un avance- Rumiko levanta la vista - ¿Como esta Hades?

Rumiko sonríe - el mocoso finalmente esta despertando su poder, dentro de nada se podría hacer el ritual, lo mismo para Poseidón.

\- excelente, al fin haces algo bien - exclamó Hera, riendo descaradamente.

\- aww, Hera, querida, mejor vuelve con tu marido. Recuerda lo que paso aquella vez que te ausentaste, Zeus no se pudo resistir a las delicias de Demeter

La sonrisa de Hera desapareció como por magia, rápidamente ella se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Por ahora a los dos les toca esperar, y por primera vez, Rumiko anhela el regreso de Hera, pues muere de hambre y ella sabé que Altaír no podrá aguantar una mordida.

Tal vez... cuando regrese se alimente del niño.

[········]

¿Como es que todos ellos lograron entrar al colegio después de la escena de hace unos Días? ¡Fácil! Tenían a Ikki de Fénix, y ¿que hizo Ikki? ¡Golpear al guardia y encerrarlo en el bote de basura!

Saori y compañía entraron al colegio con paso firme, buscando y rogando a los cielos de que "Hiroshi" y "Junko" estén en el mismo gimnasio a la misma hora. En su camino al gimnasio pudieron notar como varios alumnos los miraban, vieron también al chico de pelo morado que castigaban esa vez, pero este en el momento en que los vio salió corriendo. A pesar de no haber estado presente la vez anterior, en cuento Albiore vio el enorme edificio, rápidamente asumió que era el que buscan, por lo tanto apresuró el paso para llegar.

Al entrar pidieron notar que tuvieron suerte, ya que los mismos chicos enmascarados de aquél día estaban ahí y en pleno entrenamiento de parejas. Aunque, toda su atención se enfocó en dos particulares miembros, el zorro y el oso, que practican sus patadas y golpes entre si. Seiya dio un paso al frente, atrayendo la atención de varios, incluyendo al objeto de su interés, en cuanto los chicos se percataron de su presencia se detuvieron en secó. Ambos muchachos caminaron hacia donde ellos, los demás jóvenes abriendoles el paso, y en cuanto estuvieron en frente, el zorro gritó.

-¡¿ QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ!?

Aunque usaba máscara, Albiore puede ver que el joven esta emanando ira por los ojos, y por el lenguaje corporal esta a punto de atacar. Su compañero, el oso, también tiene una apariencia amenazadora, incluso, llegando a alzar los puños.

Ikki se puso de frente, mirando al zorro a la cara - ¿a ti que? No tengo por que dar razón a un mocoso, ¿Dónde esta Shun?

Estas palabras parecieron que enfureció mas al joven y a su amigo, puesto que ambos encendieron sus cosmos - ¡NO LE LLAMES ASÍ!

El oso mira a Ikki, y le sisea - ¡su nombre es Hiroshi!

Albiore estaba bastante sorprendido, en verdad estos niños manejan el cosmos y no solo eso, lo dominan. Ikki, no intimidado por los jóvenes, les pregunta.

\- bien, Hiroshi...- bufó - ¿Dónde esta Hiroshi?

\- esta enfermó, muy enfermo... - esta vez respondió el oso en tono triste, por un momento su cuerpo se relajó, pero rápidamente retomó su posición de ataque - tuvo un colapso nervioso gracias a ustedes.

Ikki se haya sin palabras, repentinamente sintiéndose preocupado, ya que, Shun siempre ha sido muy nervioso. Shiryu al percatarse del estado de Ikki, y de que los estudiantes decían la verdad, decidió preguntar por su otro objetivo.

\- ¿Dónde esta su maestro?

El zorro bufó - como si te fuera a decir.

Ikki abrió estuvo a punto de decir alguna maldición, pero Albiore los interrumpió, aclarando.

\- soy yo quien busca la información.

El zorro saltó hasta la arena de combate, seguido del oso, ambos en posición de pelea. Los demás alumnos se apartaron, dándoles el suficiente espacio.

\- sí quieres ver a mi maestro... - empezó el zorro.

\- tendrás que vencernos a ambos en combate. - continuó el oso.

Albiore asintió, aceptando el reto, pero cuando quiso avanzar, June le detuvo del brazo.

\- maestro, no lo haga- le pide June - todavía está muy débil, déjeme encargarme de ellos.

Pero Albiore niega con la cabeza, y le dirigió una mirada sería a June, quien lo soltó de inmediato - estaré bien.

Rápidamente, Albiore se posiciona en el extremo contrario de la arena, mientras un chico con la máscara del Fénix se puso en medio.

\- esta pelea será hasta que el cuerpo aguanté, no se permite el uso de armas - habló, dictado las reglas - el cosmos está permitido.

Los tres aludidos asienten, y se preparan para la pelea.

\- ¡COMIENZAN!- fue la marca, y con ello, la pelea comenzó.

Albiore les permite atacar primero, y sorprendiendo a los santos, los muchachos atacan de manera sincronizada, parecía que ambos se habían fusionado en uno solo. A Albiore no le costaba mucho trabajo esquivar los ataques, pero eso no le quita mérito a los estudiantes, pues han estado en varias ocasiones a punto de acertar. Al final y para no hacer las cosas mas largas Albiore encendió su cosmos, y les lanzó una patada, que apenas pudieron esquivar, el zorro, decidió imitarlo, logrando darle un certero golpe en la cara. Bajo su máscara sonríe triunfante, se prepara para darle otra patada, pero se percata de que su cuerpo no le responde.

-¡¿pero que demonios!?.- maldice, tratando desesperadamente de moverse.

\- ¡¿que es eso!? - exclamó Seiya, apuntando al misterioso flujo de energía que rodea al zorro.

\- ¿no lo reconoces? - respondió Hyoga a Seiya, casi ofendido - es el torrente nebular.

\- ¿el torrente nebular?- Seiya se veía confundido, pero Shiryu captó en seguida.

\- recuerda, Seiya, Albiore es el maestro de Shun.

June asintió, mirando la batalla ferozmente - es verdad, el maestro le enseñó esta técnica a Shun... pero Shun creo la versión mas poderosa.

\- la tormenta nebular. - completo Seiya, y June asintió.

El oso mira con asombro, y algo de miedo como el cosmos de Albiore rodea a su amigo, por lo que decidió atacar desde el aire.

"¡ahora vera!" Piensa el oso, mientras ejecuta su ataque "nadie ataca a mis hermanos"

Pero, al igual que el zorro, el cuerpo del oso no le responde, y la fuerza de impulso le asusta, puesto que había lanzado ya su ataque y ahora, no puede moverse debidamente. Para "suerte" del oso, Albiore lo atrapó por el pié, deteniendo por completo su ataque, ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos desconcertados.

\- la pelea acabó- dijo severamente Albiore, y acto seguido, arrojó con muchas fuerzas al oso hacia el otro lado de la arena, y ante la atónita mirada de su aún inmovilizado compañero.

Todo fue tan repentino que no le dio tiempo al oso de gritar, ni siquiera cuando este caerá estrepitosamente contra la pared, el zorro queriendo a todas luces poder moverse y salvar a su amigo. Shiryu no supo que lo había poseído en ese momento, pues se abalanzó para detener la caída del muchacho, atrapando su cuerpo y siendo él quien se estrelló contra la pared, aunque no con tanto impulso como antes.

Shiryu rápidamente revisa al chico, cuyo cuerpo yacía inmóvil en sus brazos, con un cuidado ameno, quita la máscara y comprueba el estado del chico - esta inconciente, pero esta Bien.

"¡Inconciente! ¿Como? " piensa aterrado el zorro aún paralizado " solo fue... un empujón, pero... usó cosmos ¿no? ¿Cuanto poder tiene este tipo?

\- gracias... - murmura Albiore, quien vuelve a concentrarse en su oponente restante.

El zorro, agradecido de tener la máscara su rostro, deja sus ojos moverse por la habitación y observa, como el dragón... ¿Shiryu?, sostiene a su ahora inconciente amigo en brazos, la máscara olvidada en el suelo. Su mirada regresa hacia Albiore, y para su horror mira como este se prepara para darle un puñetazo que él no podrá esquivar.

" sí un empujón dejó fuera de combate a Shinnosuke, entonces un puñetazo seguro me manda al hospital"

Finalmente, Albiore lanzó su ataque, y el zorro, solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos, esperando dolor, pero no sintió nada. Confundido, toma el valor suficiente para abrir sus ojos y grande, no, enorme fue su sorpresa cuando vio el puño de Albiore a centímetros de su cara, pero este siento detenido por una cadena, para ser mas precioso, la cadena del kusarigama de Shunekeshi. No solo el zorro sigue con la mirada la cadena, sino también Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, que de la impresión casi tira a Shinnosuke, Ikki, que por primera vez su rostro muestra emoción, June, Saori y hasta el mismo Albiore, que rápidamente le dirigió la palabra.

\- ¿por que? - fue lo único que dijo.

Andrómeda, quien sostiene la cadena con ambas manos, las cuales sangran libremente, le responde - por que es evidente que nuestros líderes ya no pueden continuar.

Albiore mira al chico, y como este le recuerda a Shun, incluso la voz es parecida. Los demás también sienten lo mismo, y si no fuera por que ya vieron el rostro del chico, ellos seguirían clamando que él es Shun.

\- suelta, niño. El asunto es entre tus líderes y yo. - dijo Albiore, su tono serio, a pesar de que su rostro denota nostalgia.

Andrómeda sacudió la cabeza y dijo - él ya está paralizado, y posiblemente vencido, pero... yo, Andrómeda, líder del rango de plata te desafió.

Albiore mira detenidamente al chico, para momentos después preguntar fríamente. - he vencido a tu superior, ¿ De verdad piensas que puedes vencerme?

Andrómeda sujeto mas fuerte la cadena - no lo sé, pero al igual que ellos, defenderé a nuestro maestro.

\- como quieras. - murmura Albiore, quien liberó al zorro del torrente.

Para impresión general, en el momento en el que Albiore lo liberó, el zorro sintió sus piernas de gelatina y estás no pudieron sostener su peso, por lo cual cayó al piso temblando, no de miedo, sino un cansancio repentino.

"M- maldito... ni siquiera me toco y estoy que me desmayo... no puedo permitir que este sujeto toque... al maestro... de segur... " Shinji no puedo pensar más, pues perdió la consciencia poco después.

El Fénix nota el desmayó de su líder, por lo que anunció el final de su combate. - el oso y el zorro no pueden continuar... el ganador es el... forastero. - luego mira a Andrómeda, quien aún sostiene a Albiore, como si esta fuera a hacerle daño a Shinji, sacudiendo la cabeza el Fénix termina - siguiente combate, Shun de Andrómeda vs el forastero.

Albiore ahora mira con más reseñó al joven frente a él, pero aún así necesita vencerlo para obtener la información que necesita.

\- ¡COMIENZAN!

Ambos iban a atacar, pero una imponente y familiar voz los interrumpió.

\- ¡BASTA!

Todos voltearon a ver, y para su deleite, en la puerta estaba Junko, que solamente se había fijado en nuestros bronceados favoritos, pero Albiore si que lo vio a él. Junko mira furiosamente a Shiryu, que todavía tiene al inconsciente Shinnosuke en brazos.

\- ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? - siseó Junko mirando a Shiryu - ¡¿qué le han hecho!? Yo debería...

\- ¡TÚ! - gritó sorprendido Albiore, interrumpiendo a Junko.

Junko aparta su vista de Shiryu, para enfocarse en la interrupción, pero cuando vio a Albiore, palidecio y comenzó a sudar.

\- Albiore... - musitó, incrédulo de lo que sus ojos miran - estás vivo.

Albiore, que también esta visiblemente pálido por la presidencia de Junko, simplemente Atina a dar una risa nerviosa y una sola frase que sorprendió y confundió a todos.

\- tú también estás vivo... Arles.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lo que todos perdimos**

 **capítulo 15: recuerdos de un alma herida.**

 **disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a nuestro borrachín favorito, masami kurumada.**

Un silencio espectral que duro varios minutos, y una atmósfera tan tensa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Shiryu preso de los nervios sujeta más fuerte a Shinnosuke, por su parte, Seiya comienza a sudar y a enrojecer.

\- pero... tú... tú... - murmura Hyoga, volteó a ver a Seiya, quien tampoco le salen las palabras, ni siquiera a Ikki, quien siempre tiene algún insulto.

Junko, o mas bien, Arles, los mira, su rostro limpio de toda emoción, súbitamente, mira a Shun, cuyas manos siguen sangrando y luego a Shinji, que sigue inmóvil en el suelo. Ciertamente ha fallado nuevamente como mentor, sus alumnos han sido lastimados por protegerlo y eso no puede ser, aunque mirando como los demás chicos se reúnen cerca de él, rodeandole para protegerlo lo hace sentir querido.

\- Shun, suelta el arma, esta pelea esta pérdida desde el inicio. - dijo simplemente su maestro, quien mira a su pequeño discípulo con orgullo. - ve a ayudar a Shinji.

Shun no se movió ni un centímetro, y para alegría de él, todos sus compañeros rodearon aún mas a su maestro, siendo el Pegaso el único que se dirigió a recoger a Shinji.

\- ¡Shun! ¡Todos ustedes, apartence!

Su maestro les ordenó, pero ninguno le obedece, tal acto impresionó a los santos y a su diosa, que conmovida por tal acto se puso en frente de ellos, decidida a convencer a los chicos de que podían confiar en ella.

Encendiendo su cosmos, ella extendió su mano a Shun, que rápidamente sintió la mas agradable sensación recorrer su cuerpo, no siendo el único ya que todos lo sentían y según él, era una señal de paz.

\- pueden confiar en nosotros, nobles alumnos. - Shun la miró, y enseguida le creyó - no le haremos daño a su maestro, no le obligarán a hacer ni ir a ningún lado, pero deben entender que necesito hablar con él.

Aunque el cosmos de Saori ayudó a relajar bastante el ambiente, no fue suficiente como para que todos abandonarán la sala rápidamente. Arles se sintió algo orgulloso de que sus alumnos aún están esperando órdenes de él, pero aún así, deberían haber obedecido a alguien con el cosmos tan poderoso y divino como el de su diosa, aún así, les dedico una sonrisa.

\- solo necesito que se quedé Shun, los demás pueden ir a ducharse, muchas gracias. - lentamente todos abandonaron el aula, excepto Pegaso, quien cargaba a Shinji.

\- maestro- habló tímidamente él - ¿llevó a nuestros superiores a la enfermería...?

Arles sacudió la cabeza y apuntó a Hyoga - entregalo al caballero del cisne, tus compañeros descansarán en mi oficina.

El Pegaso obedece rápidamente y le entrega el inerte cuerpo a Hyoga, quien lo acuno en sus brazos, lo que le hace recordar a Shun. Cumplida su misión, el Pegaso huyó del lugar, prometiendo inventar algunas excusas para sus compañeros heridos.

Suspirando, Arles se da la vuelta y enfrenta a lo que estuvo huyendo durante varios años.

\- vamos a mi oficina.

[··········]

Julián estaba cuidando de su protegido, siendo acompañado por la presencia de Poseidón, ambos con sentimientos encontrados al ver al peliverde. Hiroshi se encontraba jugando en el jardín, con los pies descalzos y usando su pijama, riendo Junto a su perro, Fenrir. El perro... piensa Julián con amargura, normalmente y mientras todo mundo lo ve, es un animalito, un perrito pug de lo más tierno e inofensivo, pero en realidad, este perro es el diablo.

\- ¡hermano! - llamó Hiroshi, sostenía a Fenrir entre los brazos - ¡hermano, ven con nosotros!

Julián se obligó a si mismo a sonreír, a mostrar felicidad por él, aunque en el fondo se sienta de lo peor y el sentimiento empeora cada vez que Hiroshi llama "hermano" a Julián. Por una parte, muy dentro de él, la conciencia de Poseidón estaba llena de nostalgia, e inclusive... amor?. ¿Amor? ¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso los dioses son capaces de amar? Julián sonríe una vez más, esta vez de manera genuina ante la inocencia de su hermano Hades, de la fragilidad de este ahora que esta atrapado en esta forma.

\- ¡hermano, ven a ver esto! - Julián rió al ver como Hiroshi suelta a Fenrir, y este cayó al suelo de panza, todo para que sea tomado de la mano por el peliverde.

\- jejejeje ¿que pasa?. - ríe el peliceleste al mismo tiempo que es arrastrado hasta un tipo de arbusto, cerca de la fuente del jardín trasero.

-¡mira! - Hiroshi apuntó a unas flores en el suelo, eran de varios colores brillantes, eran hermosas.

\- Anemones... - dijo Julián, atraído por la belleza de las flores.

Hiroshi mira a Julián un tanto decepcionado, pues él quería impresionarle - ¿las conocéis, hermano?

Julián le acaricia la cabeza asintiendo - si, mi madre solía cultivarlas.

\- ohhh - exclamó desanimado, pero luego sonrió, dando una pequeña risita pícara.

Tanto Poseidón como Julián se sintieron intrigado la exaltación del muchacho. Lleno de curiosidad, Julián finalmente pregunta:

\- ¿Qué sucede, Hiroshi?

Hiroshi le hace una seña para que extienda la mano, con cierta duda Julián obedece, y es entonces cuando el joven peliverde le coloca algo en las manos, una pulsera de flores. Sorprendido, el mayor tomó el regalo entre sus dedos y comenzó a analizarlo detenidamente.

-¿Qué es esto?

\- un lazo entre nosotros, hermano.

\- ¿Un lazo? - pregunta dudoso.

EL peliverde levanta su brazo, mostrando que en su muñeca había también una pulsera de flores, Julián miró la pulsera, Hiroshi agregó - yo también usó una, estas pulseras representan nuestro acuerdo.

Antes de que Julián pudiera reaccionar, Hiroshi le tomó sus manos entre las suyas cariñosamente, Seguidamente, le mira a sus ojos, pero Julián y Poseidón no miran a Hiroshi, ellos miran a Hades. Esto último hizo mas difícil de asimilar las siguientes palabras:

\- gracias por protegerme, hermano.

Julián solamente asintió, y con eso, Hiroshi tomó a su perro en brazos nuevamente y continua jugando con él.

Mientras el mayor observa al menor jugar, empieza a razonar sobre el poco control que él tiene sobre su vida, al igual que Hiroshi. Nacidos para ser dioses, un receptáculo de un enorme poder, ahí está la palabra clave, un "receptáculo". Julián siente su interior arder de rabia al pensar que, tanto él como Hiroshi son simples muñecas, marionetas esperando a ser usadas, toda su vida vivió engañado, oyendo a su padre decir que él controla su propia vida é incluso, la de varias personas. Sin embargo, la realidad es otra muy cruel, que cuando esa mujer se la explicó casi se volvió loco pensando en cuanto tiempo él ha sido usando sin darse cuenta, cuantas veces fueron tirados sus hilos. Es después de un rato que todos sus pensamientos fueron directamente a Shun, Shun... posiblemente esta fue la razón por la cual Atena intento proteger a Shun de la verdad, para no volverse loco, loco imaginando como un dios cruel dirigió su vida, todo hasta que se aburrió y fue desechado.

Hiroshi...

Julián llegó a querer mucho a Shun, dejó de verlo como el caballero de Andrómeda y lo empezó a ver como el amigo que fue, el hijo de uno de sus socios políticos. En el poco tiempo en que duro su amistad, Julián pudo compartir con Shun sus experiencias al ser poseído por un dios, ya que, de todas las personas que lo rodean, Shun era el único que podía comprender aquel sentimiento de invasión, Saori no cuenta en, ya que ella NACIÓ siendo diosa.

Shun...

[········]

Llegaron a la oficina del director sin mayor problema, todos buscando un lugar donde sentarse y poder resolver ahora este nuevo misterio. Arles con la ayuda de Shun movieron unas camillas que el director siempre guarda para estos casos, Shiryu y Hyoga acostaron a los inconcientes chicos en ellas.

\- supongo que tienen varias preguntas. - dijo Arles mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

\- ¿quien eres tú en verdad? - pregunta Seiya, curiosamente su rostro refleja nostalgia - por alguna razón, tu voz me es familiar.

Arles mira a Seiya, un gesto de nostalgia aparece en su rostro también, para después decir - como saben, mi verdadero nombre es Arles, yo fui entrenado por el patriarca desde muy joven, por ello siempre me consideraron como su hermano.

\- ¿su hermano? - inquirió Shiryu, frotándose la barbilla.

Arles miró a Shiryu y respondió - crecí en el santuario, vi crecer a varios de los santos de oro, Shion vio potencial en mi y me entrenó junto a Albiore.

Todos instintivamente voltearon a ver al aludido, quien se limitó a solamente asintir. Arles entonces continúa su relato:

\- ambos conseguimos la armadura al mismo tiempo, él la de Cefeo y yo la de altar. Paulatinamente íbamos en misiones juntos, todo hasta que tuvimos que separarnos.

\- ¿por que se separaron? - pregunta nuevamente Shiryu.

\- porque yo había empezado a ejercer como ayudante del patriarca y Albiore fue enviado a la isla de Andrómeda a entrenar aspirantes a caballero.

\- aún no entiendo, - comenta Hyoga - ¿Por que te hicieron ayudante? ¿Cuáles eran tus labores?

\- Shion enfermo gravemente una vez, por lo cual me eligió a mi como su sustituto. - explicó y antes de que preguntarán más, agregó - utilicé los ropajes sagrados y la máscara durante todo ese tiempo, Shion ordenó a todos obedecer mientras él se recuperaba.

\- entonces, era bien conocido que tú ejercias en su lugar. - dijo Ikki, Arles asintió.

\- y posteriormente Shion se recuperó, pero fue decayendo, por ende siempre mi ayuda era requerida.

\- pero, ¿Por que no relevo el cargo? - pregunta Saori, recordando lo sucedido con Saga y Aioros.

\- Shion aún no les consideró a ninguno de los dorados listo para el cargo todavía.- respondió Arles. - después Shion decidió que yo utilizará los ropajes sagrados al igual que él, solo que él atenderia los asuntos mas importantes como los dorados y cosas así, mientras yo tendría que atender a los caballeros de plata.

\- durante el régimen de Shion y Arles, todos eran Bien recibidos en el santuario e incluso también eran libres de abandonar el entrenamiento cuando quisieran. - dijo Albiore, sonriendo levemente.

Shun sonrió también al comentario, siendo solamente Shiryu quien lo nota, pero decidió quedarse callado.

Arles suspiro tristemente - la Salud de Shion no mejoró, y lamentablemente yo también enferme, por lo cual se necesito mas ayuda. - Arles cerró sus ojos - fue cuando llamamos a Gigar para ayudar con los de bronce.

-¿¡ Qué!?- exclamó Seiya indignado, recordando a aquel maníaco hombre - ¡a ese loco!

Arles asintió tristemente - Shion nunca confío en él, pero tampoco quiso poner a ningún dorado todavía y por si te lo preguntas - dijo mirando a Shiryu - no quiso el puesto.

Shiryu se sonrojo mientras Seiya trata en vano de contener sus risas, siendo silenciado por Ikki quien le dio un coscoron, provocando vergüenza en Hyoga.

-¿Qué Ocurrió luego? - pregunta Ikki, mirando a Seiya con enojo, y este en respuesta, este le saca la lengua.

\- cuando Shion anunció que elegiría sucesor todos propusieron candidatos, pero los únicos que accedieron fueron Aioros y Saga. - todos se estremecen - para ser sincero, nunca confíe en saga, siempre me causó escalofríos.

"¿Saga o Kanon?" Piensa Seiya recordando al gemelo menor, que antes de su redención juró conquistar en santuario.

Arles rió nerviosamente - créanme que cuando vi a Altaír casi me le tiró encima. - todos ríen incomodamente -bueno, como decía, Shion decidió que ya era momento de elegir a su sucesor ya que Atena había llegado ya.

Está vez, Albiore habla - sí lo recuerdo, Arles me lo escribió.

\- finalmente, y tomando en cuenta mi decisión... - Arles suspiro - Shion eligió a Aioros y el resto ya lo sabéis. Saga engaño a todos, incluso a mí.

Arles golpeó el escritorio, causando que Shun se asustara - ¡El maníaco me dejó vivo solo para no causar sospecha! ¡Lo peor de todo es que yo caí en su red de mentiras! - Arles comenzó a llorar amargo de su fallo - me dejo conservar el cargo solo para que la gente le viese con su armadura mientras la gente pensaba que Yo era Shion... el muy hijo de puta le contó al mundo que Atena le concedió un milagro antes de ser raptada por Aioros ¡la salud!

Saori se sintió culpable de no haber podido ayudar al verdadero Arles en ese entonces, se siente mal de que ella haya causado mas muerte que paz.

\- después de la " traición" de Aioros, Saga me relevó del cargo y me envió a supervisar a los de bronce y fue ahí donde Gigar obtuvo poder. - confesó Arles - Saga necesitaba alguien que no hiciera muchas preguntas y siguiera sus órdenes.

repentinamente Arles miró a Seiya le dijo - Haz crecido estupendamente como caballero desde la última vez que te vi, Seiya.

Seiya lo miró, totalmente confundido, pero luego su Rostro iluminó de repente - entonces tú...

Arles asintió sonriendo - ¿recuerdas la advertencia que te di aquel día?

\- desde siempre los caballeros han luchado para proteger a Atena y por la justicia. La armadura debe ser usada para protegerles y no para fines propios. -Repitió Seiya, recordando las palabras que marcaron su vida como caballero - entonces fuiste tú quien me entregó la armadura de Pegaso.

\- si no fuese por mí, tú nunca hubieses sido aceptado en el santuario. - le dijo - para ese entonces Saga ya prohibía el ingreso a extranjeros, me armo una bronca cuando se enteró que te acepté.

Albiore tenía una pregunta que lo carcome vivo y que, aunque suena más como acusación que presenta, la hace - ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? yo sabía que no eras tú, tú nunca fuiste tan cruel.

Arles bajo su mirada, y buscando entre sus cosas haya una botella de Absenta, que la bebe sin vaso, derramando un poco. - es una larga historia.

Albiore respondió - tenemos tiempo.

\- unos cuantos días después de la partida de Seiya, oímos que Saori Kido organizaba un torneo donde los diez caballeros sobrevivientes participarían y que el premio sería la armadura dorada de Sagitario.

Saori se sonrojo como tomate, y junto sus manos sobre su pecho, Hyoga en cambio, se puso de lo mas pálido. Shiryu creyó ver que Ikki también se ponía nervioso, como temiendo lo que Arles estuviera a punto de decir.

\- obviamente no podíamos perdonar tal traición.- Arles miró directamente a Hyoga - ¿ya les contaste?

Automáticamente Hyoga bajo la cabeza, sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros penetrando en su espalda. Arles obtuvo su respuesta, pero aún así decidió revelar.

\- fui yo quien escribió esa carta.

\- ¿carta? - pregunta Seiya mirando a Hyoga - Hyoga, ¿que carta?

Shiryu mismo sentía la necesidad de preguntar lo mismo a Hyoga, aunque él ya estaba enterado de la carta quería que Hyoga les explicase a todos.

Titubeante, Hyoga traga saliva y comienza su relato - cuando conseguí mi armadura... Jacob me entregó una carta, estaba firmada por mi maestro Crystal, y por Camus, además del patriarca claro. - este último intensificó su mirada en Hyoga. - la carta decía que debía matarlos a todos ustedes por traidores, incluyendo a Saori.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - fue la exclamación en general, claro excepto de Hyoga e Ikki, quienes parecen esconder algo.

\- recuerda, Seiya. - habla Arles - te advertimos que no se debía usar la armadura por fines personales.

Saori ahora si que se sentía culpable, ya que Seiya y Shun participaron únicamente para encontrarse con sus hermanos. Ella aún recuerda las frías palabras con las que recibió a Shun, cuando increíblemente regreso del entrenamiento antes que su hermano.

 **-Nos complace verte de regreso -rió fríamente Saori Kido.- Eres el séptimo en volver de todos los que partieron.**

 **Shun solamente la miró.**

 **No satisfecha con la reacción del joven, decidió dar otro golpe bajo- Debes saber que superaste las expectativas que mi abuelo y yo teníamos sobre ti, no esperábamos que sobrevivieras el entrenamiento.**

 **Ella vuelve a reír, esperando a ver si Shun rompía en lágrimas como en el pasado, pero este solo se encogió de hombros.**

 **\- ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? - pregunta Shun - la única razón por la cual traje la armadura fue para reunirme con él.**

 **Saori lo miró con desdén y sonriendo le dijo - no tenemos idea de donde puede estar Ikki - ella disfruta de la aterrada expresión de Shun - pero, ¿que te parece un trato?**

\- ¡NO! - exclamó Seiya - nosotros nunca quisimos... nosotros.

Apenado, Seiya volteó a ver a Saori, quien le asiente apenado, y es ella quien termina la oración.

\- yo los obligue, - dijo Saori seriamente, aunque mira a Shiryu de reojo - al menos a Shun y a Seiya.

Arles la miró tristemente antes de asintir- yo se, pero las reglas son las reglas. - los ojos color aceituna de Arles se posicionan ahora en Ikki - y como toda orden debe ser respaldada, desconocido por Hyoga mandamos a Ikki como seguro.

Esta vez todos voltearon sus cabezas al mencionado, Ikki por primera vez sintió verdadera vergüenza de mirarlos a los ojos. Hyoga incluso se sorprendió de esto último, ya que en la carta estaba incluido Ikki en sus objetivos, y ahora resulta que la presa resultó ser cazador.

\- fue casi... cómico - comenzó Arles - Ikki llegó y prácticamente nos dijo que quería ser parte de nosotros, que quería eliminar TODO lo que tuviera que ver con los Kido.

Ikki miraba a los demás, con un gran remordimiento en los ojos, pero aparentemente, los demás estaban demasiado sorprendidos y enojados como para notarlo. June y Albiore eran los más notables, ya que ambos presenciaron la odisea que Shun tuvo que pasar, y como este fue recibido por odio de parte de su hermano.

\- saben... - continuó Arles - aparentemente ustedes son entrañables alumnos.

\- ¿que quiere decir? - pregunta Shiryu, Albiore ya sabé que es lo que Arles quiso decir, y en verdad el espera que esta charla le traiga respuestas.

\- bueno, quitando a los otros cinco inútiles... que aparentemente sus maestros no les importaban lo mas mínimo- dijo riéndose Arles - sus maestros dieron todo de sí por salvarlos.

\- ¿salvarnos? - exclamó suavemente Seiya, Albiore sonrió - ¿a que se refiere?

\- bueno la noticia del torneo técnicamente se disparó como pólvora, todos sabían las consecuencias. Por ello Crystal insistió en enviarte a ti a solucionar el problema. Que tú, Hyoga, eras leal al santuario, por ello accedí.- Arles hizo una pausa, observando la reacción de Hyoga - tú maestro te salvó la vida, ya que técnicamente pudimos haberte ejecutado antes de que tú siquiera obtuvieras la armadura.

Hyoga estaba impactado, su maestro, su maestro Crystal le salvó la vida sin si quiera él saberlo. Lágrimas comienzan a salir por los ojos del rubio ruso, quien nunca podrá agradecerle a su maestro todos los sacrificios que hizo por él. Seiya aunque aún se sentía traicionado por Hyoga, decidió olvidar su enojo por un momento y posar una reconfortante mano sobre el hombro de Hyoga.

\- Albiore no se quedó atrás - habla nuevamente el ex patriarca, mirando fijamente al santo de Cefeo - en el instante que escucho sobre el torneo, Albiore le envió una carta a Shun, y a decir verdad tomó varias precauciones.

Hyoga miró al maestro de Shun sorprendido y no siendo el único, ya que, June e Ikki le miran con la boca abierta.

\- lastimosamente, Saga también tomó precauciones y logró interceptar la carta. - Albiore al fin tuvo su respuesta, su plan había fallado. Todos quedaron sorprendidos - tu plan fue bueno, Albiore, ocultar la carta en una muñeca firmada por una amiga de la isla fue buena, además de que te aseguraste que el código en la tarjeta de regalo solamente él la entendería.

\- maestro... - musitó June, Albiore le tomó la mano y la apretó.

June recuerda ese día, el maestro actuaba raro, pero ella nunca consiguió saber que pasaba. Ahora entiende todo, y se siente algo frustrada que el plan del maestro no haya funcionado.

\- cabe resaltar, Albiore - agregó Arles, sonriendo tristemente a su mejor amigo. - que si Saga no hubiese sido tan paranoico, tu carta hubiese llegado a tiempo.

Albiore le regresó la sonrisa a su amigo, lo cuál le provoca culpa a este último. Después de ese incidente, Saga consideró traidor a Albiore. Siente rabia de haber sido tan perezoso ese día, ya que recuerda que aquél día le correspondía revisar el correo confiscado, pero aquella ocasión decidió dejarle el turno a Gigar, graso error. Si el hubiese encontrado la carta, posiblemente la hubiera destruido o tal vez, la hubiera enviado, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Luego Arles miró a Shiryu le dijo - tu maestro Dohko también envió una carta, que al igual que la de Albiore, fue interceptada - Shiryu quedó sorprendido, su maestro siempre velo por él, incluso cuando el estaba participando en el torneo por voluntad propia - pero envió un seguro, Shunrei.

Shiryu ahora se sintió avergonzado, no solamente expuso a Shunrei a un grave peligro, sino que también desprecio el riesgo que su maestro tomó. Finalmente Arles miró a Seiya y dijo:

\- Marín también quiso advertirte, pero Shaina se encargó de crearle mala fama, por ello Saga siempre la mantuvo vigilada.

\- lo sé - dijo simplemente Seiya.

\- cuando tanto Hyoga como Ikki fallaron, Saga comenzó a tomar medidas mas extremas. - dijo Arles - fue ahí cuando comenze a sospechar.

\- no quiero sonar mal educada, pero ¿Como llegaste hasta aquí? - interrumpió Saori lo mas educadamente posible.

Arles se sonrojo un poco antes de responder - ohhh, perdón. Bueno, después de que Ikki se fuera, el patriarca me envió en una misión para recuperar armaduras perdidas.

\- ¿armaduras perdidas? - pregunta Seiya lleno de curiosidad.

Antes de que Arles pudiera responder, Shiryu es quien habla - no todas las armaduras tienen dueños aún, Seiya. - Seiya se mira ligeramente sorprendido - algunas se han perdido o se mantienen guardadas en la cámara del patriarca.

Seiya asintió complacido, mientras que Arles mira a Shiryu bastante sorprendido y no puede evitar sospechar que Dohko tiene algo que ver.

\- como decía, me enviaron en busca de las armaduras perdidas. - dijo Arles mirando al suelo - la primera la encontré en el sur de Grecia, y fue una que marcó mi experiencia; la armadura de la liebre o conejo.

Prácticamente fue una enorme sorpresa para todos, excepto Albiore la mencionada armadura, ya que todos pensaban que era broma.

\- fue cuando regrese de esa breve misión que mis sospechas comenzaron. - Albiore frunce el ceño - cuando regrese Saga nos llamó a una reunión.

\- por que siento que no era para nada bueno... - comentó Seiya, tratando y fallando de calmar el tenso ambiente.

\- tienes razón, Pegaso. - concuerda el ex patriarca - rápidamente, me coloque mi atuendo ceremonial y asistí a la reunión. En cuanto llegué noté que únicamente estaban Afrodita y máscara de muerte.

Para todos ahí tenía sentido, esos dos estaban bien enterados del falso Papa, y por supuesto iban a ser los únicos en participar en las reuniones importantes.

\- para ese entonces, Ikki había sido vencido y Hyoga traicionado. Así que debimos tomar medidas, un mensaje debía ser enviado. - relato Arles - Dohko y Albiore habían estado ignorando los llamados del patriarca por mucho tiempo y debían ser castigados.

\- ¿castigados? - pregunta Shiryu, ligeramente preocupado.

\- ustedes cinco nos causaban demasiados problemas por lo que tenían que recibir una lección. - les dijo, y con ello un extraño escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos - Máscara de muerte propuso que escogiaramos a uno de los discípulos de los traidores, para traerlo al recinto y lavarle el cerebro para que fuera a asesinarlos a todos ustedes. - todos se estremecen, recordando la técnica de Saga - una vez muertos, el sujeto quedaría con el alma rota y terminaría muerto.

\- ¿c... como? - no pudo evitar exclamar Seiya.

Arles miró a Albiore, cuyo rostro se tornó en uno de preocupación, lo cual en cierta manera le parece ridículo. ¿Por que preocuparse por algo que nunca paso?

\- Afrodita en cambio... - continúa hablando el moreno - propuso que al otro lo separarian de ustedes y ya solo, este sería asesinado a sangre fría para así, enviar su desgarrado cuerpo a su maestro.

June se cubrió la boca con las manos, tratando de cubrir su sorpresa. Ella comienza a recordar entonces las advertencias que llegaban del santuario para el maestro, y como este simplemente las ignoraba.

\- después de largas horas se llegó a una solución. Se harían las dos. - sentenció Arles - el momento oportuno llegó, Gigar anunció que Shun junto con Saori Kido se encontraban solos en una cabaña y como premio extra, el casco de oro.

\- ¿entonces, Shun...? - pregunta Ikki, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

Arles asintió- el plan era simple, crear una enorme distracción, herir de gravedad al niño y llevarse la armadura - les dijo Arles, tomando un trago largo de su botella - por ello se llevó al santo de la llama, una vez Gigar anunciará que tenía el casco de oro, el fuego tomaría mas fuerza y ambos podrían huir con ambos premios protegidos por las llamas.

Ikki siente un vuelco total de su estómago, pensando en todas las posibilidades de aquél día. Quiere decir que si él hubiese llegado un poco mas tarde su hermano... no, el peliazul cierra sus ojos tratando de no pensar en ello. Por lo menos, en aquella ocasión sí llegó a tiempo.

\- como notaron el plan falló - e Ikki estaba agradecido por ello - después de ello, vigile aún mas a Shion... esto lo harto, por lo que me mandó en otra misión, y esta vez mas complicada, recuperar mínimo dos armaduras perdidas.

\- tardando un par de meses encontré las dos, osa menor y zorro.- inconscientemente Arles miró a los Jóvenes que seguían dormidos en la camilla. - tres armaduras que me marcaron como ingenuo, pero, que a su vez salvaron mi vida.

\- ¿a que te refieres? - pregunta Hyoga.

\- lamentablemente descubrí la verdad muy tarde, y eso le costó la vida a tu maestro, cisne. - Hyoga se estremece ante las palabras de Arles, y con la mirada pide respuesta - justo cuando llegué con las armaduras, decidí dejarlas a cargo de un guardia para que las entregará. Estaba cansado y quería descansar un rato, por lo que fui al Coliseo para relajarme mirando a los aprendices.

Cuidadosamente, Hyoga mira al ex Pontífice frente a él, preguntándose a sí mismo si al fin tendría las respuestas que el quería.

\- cuando iba en mi camino vi a Crystal discutiendo con uno de los discípulos de Gigar. Aparentemente el calor de la pelea se intensificó, ya que Gigar llamó a los guardias. - por un momento, un gesto de furia recorrió el rostro de Arles - ¡cobarde! Quise intervenir, pero decidí dejar que Crystal se encargará. Aún me arrepiento de ése error.

\- son errores que matan. - susurra Albiore, entendiendo lo sucedido con el cambio de Crystal.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lo que todos perdimos**

 **capítulo 16: errores que matan**

 **disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a nuestro borrachín favorito, masami kurumada.**

Albiore bajo su mirada por un momento, recordando su "último" mes de vida. Después de seguir ignorando los llamados del santuario, recibió una última carta, era de Crystal, que le advertía que tuviera cuidado con el santuario, y en la misma le dijo que el mismo iba aventurarse con el patriarca. En ésos momentos, agradecido de que June se encontraba fuera de la isla, ganando su armadura. Arles aún no ha terminado la historia, pero viendo como el amigo de Shun esta reaccionando, se estaba dando ya una idea.

\- si, Albiore, son errores que matan.- suspiro amargamente el Santo - como predije, Crystal pudo con todos, así que decidí retirarme. Pero, la voz del "pontífice" me detuvo, la pelea se detuvo y Crystal trató de razonar con él.

Arles mordió su labio inferior, y miró a Hyoga con el mayor de los lamentos. - miré como Crystal llamó a Saga Arles, y fue ahí cuando quedé paralizado. Tu maestro se enfrentó a él, para recriminarle que desde que Shion murió, "yo" me había vuelto corrupto.

Ahora todo parecía un poco mas claro, pero aún queda una pregunta en la mente de todos. ¿Por qué no hizo nada? Arles, aparentemente realizando de la pregunta que todos tienen continúa.

\- descubrí que Saga se estaba haciendo pasar por mi después de verle realizar el "Satán imperial" a Crystal. Cobardemente me escondi para que Saga no me viera y pudiera enfrentarlo más tarde. Precisamente cuando presencié todo, una Amazona también lo vio.

Arles bajo su mirada nuevamente, luego miró a Hyoga con vergüenza - lo siento, por la pérdida de tu maestro.

\- ¿qué sucedió después? - pregunta Seiya, no dejando corresponder a Hyoga.

Arles sin embargo, respondió - después de lo que vi, cité a Saga en Starhill, fui directo, le dije que sabía que estaba usurpando mi identidad. Él solamente rió y me dijo fríamente.

"pudiste haber vivido una larga vida de no haber sido tan mequetrefe"

Albiore tragó saliva, púes le habían dicho exactamente lo mismo a él ajustó antes de morir. Arlés pareció notar la incomodidad de Albiore y este el de Arlés, por lo cuál ambos accedieron a omitir más detalles, al menos en publicó.

Arlés se aclaró fuertemente su garganta para continuar su relato. - después de eso, me atacó tan súbitamente que no pude reaccionar a tiempo. Pero, no morí... Increíblemente seguía vivo, pero en un estado de catalepsia; pude sentir cómo Saga comprobó mis latidos, pude sentir sus dedos en contra de mi cuello buscando pulso.

\- espera! Entonces, todo este tiempo tu... Estuviste en coma? - interrumpió Seiya

Arlés asintió y miro hacía Shun, quien le sonrió un poco.

\- no se cómo pasó, en un momento estoy tirado en el salón del patriarca y en el siguiente despierto en Starhill, solo y débil.

Saori se sintió mal por él, pero ahora ciertas cosas tenían sentido, cuando estaba en el borde de la muerte ella juró poder sentir un débil cosmos, un cosmos alejado, diferente del de sus caballeros. Pero luego de la caída de Afrodita dejó de sentirlo. Shiryu notando la incomodidad de su diosa, decidió a preguntar lo que todos estaban esperando.

\- como fue que lograste escapar? Y más importante, cómo fue que no te vimos durante nuestras batallas?

Arlés volvió a ver a Shun, quien nuevamente le sonrió. Dando un profundo suspiro, habló.

\- después de que Shun, su Shun, venciera a Afrodita, me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte para huir...

Seiya se levantó de su asiento, aunque rápidamente, Shiryu y Hyoga lo obligaron a sentarse de nuevo.

\- te fuiste?! - exclamó Seiya indignado - por que no te quedaste a ayudar!?

Hyoga detenía a Seiya pero también se cuestionaba lo mismo, y por la expresión en el rostro de Shiryu, él también.

\- Seiya, es suficiente!- bramó Saori, Seiya rápidamente se calmó. - dejarlo que de una explicación.

Saori miró a Arlés y asintió, el ex patriarca se sonrojó un poco pero decidió continuar su relato.

\- caballero de pegaso, tú no sabes lo horrible que se siente despertar de un letargo largo, débil para que momentos después una serié de memorias penetren tu cabeza. La muerte de Crystal, la masiva muerte de los caballeros de plata, la muerte de... - Arlés se detuvo en secó, mirando a Albiore con tristeza - la muerte de Albiore, no se por que pude recordar todo, pero pude.

Los ojos de Arlés se llenaron de lágrimas, que rápidamente rodaron por sus mejillas. - La razón por la que huí, pegaso, fue simple. Saga tomó todo de mí, mi hogar, mi humanidad, mi identidad, mis amigos. Como vez, ya no tenía nada en el santuario, así que huí.

Arlés miró fijamente a Saori, quien se sintió un profundo escalofrío que le recorrió su cuerpo. Aunque rápidamente se desvanece, al ver la sonrisa del ex patriarca.

\- cuando huía un cosmos me guió por una vereda desolada, pude salir del recinto sin ningún problema o al menos no tantos. - Arlés miró a Shun, Silenciosamente pidiendo permiso para relatar su parte - lo único que recuerdo fue llegar a Rodorio, y de ahí todo es borroso.

Arlés estuvo a punto de continuar su historia, pero Shun tosió toscamente, para llamar la atención - creó que desde aquí, Yo puedo continuar mejor la historia. Cómo saben, mi nombre es Shunnekeshi Nayima y soy un mestizo, un gaijin, mi madre es griega y mi padre japonés.

Ikki estaba a punto de espetar algo sobre que tenía que ver, pero fue silenciado por el mismo Shun.

\- caballero, gracias a la nacionalidad de mi madre pudimos salvar a nuestro maestro. - explica el joven - mis padres son doctores en Rodorio, los únicos en kilómetros. Ellos tratan a cualquiera que venga a ellos, con bajos o nulos precios. Una vez yo estaba con ellos por las vacaciones, ya que yo sólo pos veo durante estás, el resto del tiempo vivo con un tío en Japón.

Ikki se miraba listo para interrumpir, pero nuevamente Shun lo silencio - una noche, poco antes de finalizar mis vacaciones estaba paseando con Seika...

-espera! Seika?! Te refieres a mi hermana? - interrumpe Seiya

Shun asiente firmemente - así es, caballero, cuándo el anciano dueño de la tienda regresó con tu hermana casi muerta mis padres la sanaron. Bueno, cómo iba diciendo, Seika tenia la costumbre de ir al lugar donde la encontraron, según ella para recordar. Fue ahí cuando lo encontramos, tirado, vestido con una túnica larga, su cabello estaba enredado y húmedo con sangre.

Todos incluso Ikki se estremecieron, mirando del joven a Arlés, Shun aclaró su garganta para poder continuar.

-Seika pegó un grito y estaba entre huir o ayudarlo, pero finalmente decidió ayudar, por lo tanto yo también. Entre los dos apenas pudimos llevarlo de regresó al pueblo. Mis padres lo curaron y lo limpiaron, él durmió de manera tormentosa por varias noches, con altas fiebres, por un momento pensamos que no lo iba a lograr.

Shun dejó salir unas lágrimas, que sorprendió a todos, púes seguía demostrando cuanto sus discípulos lo aprecian.

\- después de dos semanas despertó, pero no reaccionaba a ningún estímulo. Siempre mirando al techo, no comía, para alimentarlo tuvimos que hacerlo por suero. - Shun suspiro - una noche mis padres tuvieron que ir a comprar mas medicinas a las afueras del pueblo, por lo que me quedé sólo con mi maestro. Fue ésa noche cuando al fin pude sentir el cosmos, ésa energía tan relajante, entonces algo dentro de mí me dijo que cerrara los ojos e intentará imitarlo. Cuando lo hice, él despertó.

Hyoga, impresionado por el relató, preguntó - entonces... Tú lo liberaste!?

\- sí, él me liberó. Su cosmos pudo guiarme lejos de la Colina del Yomotsu y pude realmente despertar. - Arlés dijo, para luego agregar - yo los vi a ustedes dos, a Shun y al cisne

La reacción fue rápida, Hyoga se sintió helado, él!? En el Yomotsu, pero, sinceramente él no recuerda nada. Ikki también se estremece, Shun su hermano en él Yomotsu? Ikki recuerda con tristeza cuando entró a la doceava casa, solo para encontrar a su hermano, muerto. También recuerda encontrar a Hyoga en el mismo estado, pero por más que buscó a Shiryu, no lo pudo encontrar. Ikki no se dio el lujo de llorar a su hermano, simplemente quería acabar con el patriarca, para vengar a sus compañeros caídos.

-que!? - exclamó Seiya

\- Yo... Mori? - preguntó Hyoga impresionado.

Arlés asintió - tanto tú como Shun murieron.

\- él dice la verdad- anunció Shiryu seriamente. - cuándo luché con Deathmask te vi, pero eso fue cuándo Camus te había encerrado en el ataúd de hielo.

Hyoga bajo su mirada y respondió - durante la lucha con camus tuve que usar todo mi cosmos para vencerlo, cuando me desmayé pensé que nunca despertaría.

Seiya se sintió de lo peor, recordando cómo dejó de sentir el cosmos de sus compañeros. Principalmente de Hyoga y Shun, entonces en este momento Arlés confirmó lo que él siempre temió. Shiryu estaba del mismo estado que Seiya, totalmente entristecido.

\- bueno, basta de interrupciones. Continúa, Shun. - dictó Arlés

A pesar de la disconformidad general que causa a los demás que Arlés llamé "Shun" a Shunnekeshi, este no se tienta el corazón por ellos. Shun en cambio sí se sintió mal por ellos, e incluso estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero decidió mejor callar.

\- cuando mi maestro despertó él me contó todo, y que debíamos huir, ya que el santuario estaría detrás de nosotros. - Shun se detuvo, esperando que alguien lo interrumpa , pero al ver que nadie lo hace continuó hablando - mis padres llegaron horas después y él comenzó a contar todo, mis padres rápidamente lo reconocieron, pues mis padres varias veces trataron con él mientras ejerció cómo ayudante del patriarca Shion. Ambos ayudaron a mis padres a obtener más medicamentos, por lo cual cuando él le dijo sobre el falso patriarca y sobre los santos de bronce que intentaban derrocarlo.

Súbitamente, Shinji y Shinnosuke dieron signos de despertar, gimiendo y sus ojos casi se abren. Shun se detuvo en secó, y Arlés rápidamente se acercó a las camillas donde ellos descansaban.

\- Shinji, puedes oírme? - el maestro susurro en el oído del castaño, pero este solo dejó salir un Levé gemido.

\- Shun...- rápidamente el peliverde se dirigió a revisar a su compañero, mientras que Arlés revisó a Shinnosuke.

-Shinnosuke, éstas desierto? - Arlés pregunta suavemente al joven.

\- maestro, protegelo... Hiroshi. - logró murmurar el pelinegro antes de volver a desmayarse. Arlés suspiro preocupado, voltea a ver a Shun.

\- lo siento, maestro, pero perdió la conciencia nuevamente. -informó el peliverde

Arlés miró a Albiore y pregunta - que tan fuerte los golpeaste?

Albiore lleno de incredulidad dice - no tanto, sólo para dejarlos inconscientes.

Ikki bufó descaradamente, causando molestias en el ex patriarca, quien fulminó con la mirada. Ikki volvió a reír.

\- por que te ofendes? Si tus alumnos no pueden soportar un ataque así significa que no son aptos ni fuertes.

\- ikki! - todos regañaron al amargado santo, quien simplemente rodó los ojos.

Seiya tratando de calmar el ambiente pregunta amablemente- pero, si el ataque fue leve como Albiore dijo, entonces por que les afectó tanto?

Arlés lo miró por unos momentos antes de responder - Hiroshi enfermó gravemente ayer y ellos se quedaron a cuidarlo, ambos están agotados.

\- por que estos chicos les importa tanto?- pregunta Shiryu

Seriamente Arlés miró a Shinji y a Shinnosuke aún inconscientes - dejen que terminé mi historia, ellos tienen que ver más adelante. - todos simplemente asintieron. -vamos, Shun, continua.

\- comí iba diciendo, mis padres le propusieron ir a Japón conmigo buscar suerte, que estaban seguros que a mi tío no le importaría. Ya a solo una semana exacta para el regreso a clases decididos tomar el camino largo, ir hasta Japón por bote, usando la ayuda de un cuidador que le debía un favor a mis padres. - Shun jugó con sus dedos antes de seguir - llegamos sin ningún problema y mi tío lo aceptó tranquilamente, yo volví a la escuela y mi tío empezó a trabajar. Maestro siempre ayudó como pudo, consiguiendo trabajos pequeños, pero como sabrán, sin documentos no puedes obtener nada bueno.

\- ahí fue cuando los conocí - dijo Arlés, finalmente llegando a la parte que tanto querían saber - una vez que estaba en el muelle cerca de las 7 de la noche vi a unos tipos raros entrar a una bodega. Los seguí y fue cuando los vi, atados, siendo golpeados.

Arlés miró a Shun y luego a sus otros alumnos con tristeza. - rápidamente decidí ayudar, Los venci a todos y los logré liberar, entonces...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Arlés término de desatar al muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos grises. Quien rápidamente se aferra a él y comienza a agradecerle, para después ayudar a desatar a su amigo castaño.**_

 _ **\- Shinji, éstas bien? - el aludido solamente atinó a asentir con su cabeza, a la vez que abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho.**_

 _ **\- está bien? - pregunta mirando el estado del castaño que a comparación del pelinegro, él se veía en mejor estado, salvo por el ojo morado, sus cabellos cortados de mala gana y sus labios reventados.**_

 _ **\- lo estará, solo necesitamos salir de aquí. - respondió el pelinegro notablemente cansado. A diferencia del castaño este sí se veía bastante maltratado, con ambos de sus ojos morados, mejillas cortadas, varios cortes y al igual que su amigo tenía su cabello cortado de pésima forma y sin salvación, tendría que raparse para poder tener un peinado normal.**_

 _ **\- que les pasó? Donde están sus padres? - a la mención de los padres, el castaño levantó la vista y finalmente habló, o mas bien murmullo.**_

 _ **\- ellos la mataron, la mataron, la mataron...**_

 _ **Los ojos de Arlés se ensancharon y con la vista comenzó a buscar algo, cualquier cosa y fue cuando la vio. Junto a varias cajas y mal envuelto en sábanas, el cadáver de lo que parecía una chica.**_

 _ **\- pero que... - Arlés se acercó al bulto, pesé a las protestas de los jóvenes, en especial del castaño y confirmó con horror lo qué el joven seguía murmurando. - ohh por Atena.**_

 _ **\- la violaron hasta la muerte. - Arlés se volteo, mirando al joven que habló, el pelinegro. - los dos fuimos secuestrados hace un mes y medió, aunque ella estuvo aquí desde antes.**_

 _ **\- secuestro?! - exclamó el mayor. - porque los secuestraron?**_

 _ **Shinji oculto su rostro en sus rodillas nuevamente, murmurando una y otra vez - es mi culpa, es mi culpa.**_

 _ **\- a que se refiere?!**_

 _ **Apesar de las profundas heridas del pelinegro, fue el quien contestó - rencillas familiares, su padre, Toru Najimi es el jefe de una cadena de bancaria y restaurantes. - súbitamente tosió, escupiendo sangre - querían secuestrarlo, para obligar a su padre a perdonar su deuda.**_

 _ **Shinji cubrió su rostro una vez más, como si sintiera una gran pena.- antes de continuar, el pelinegro dio una risa amarga, lamiendo sus labios y tratándose la sangre y saliva que estos tienen. - él se siente culpable, ya que el ataque era solo para él, pero llegué en el momento equivocado, en el lugar equivocado. No querían testigos, me tomaron prisionero. Al inició sólo querían dinero, pero luego nos torturaban por diversión.**_

 _ **Arlés rápidamente buscó entre las ropas de los tipos inconscientes, encontrando un celular. Los ojos del pelinegro se iluminaron, e incluso le susurro al oído a su amigo.**_

 _ **\- llamaré a la policía, pero...**_

 _ **\- sólo di que encontraste a Shinji Najimi y a Shinnosuke Nohara. - miró a la chica y suspira - y el cadáver de Yuki Harai.**_

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

\- al haber liberado a sus hijos los padres de shinji y Shinnosuke me ayudaron en todo, sin hacer preguntas. Me dieron documentos falsos y este trabajo, que según el padre de Shinnosuke, su primo Masami ya no quería. Fue ahí dónde nació Junko Ukyo. - él hizo una pausa - por supuesto, los chicos al verme pelear quisieron aprender y me rogaron entrenarlos. Aunque yo quería olvidar todo acerca del santuario, acepté por nostalgia y por que llegue a oír acerca de su victoria.

\- entonces, por que ellos protegen tanto a Shun? - pregunta Seiya

Ignorando el desliz del santo, Arlés le sonrió - por que él, Hiroshi, los trata como chicos normales. Shinji y Shinnosuke siempre han estado rodeados de gente falsa, pero Hiroshi era diferente. - Arlés sonrió al recuerdo - él tiene algo, su cosmos es tan tranquilo. Y debido a su experiencia, ambos protegen a Hiroshi con furor.

Arlés miró fijamente a su ventana, pensando muy bien lo que planeaba hacer y que únicamente lo haría por el aprecio a su viejo amigo. Además que siendo honestos, él también se estaba preguntando el porque de la resurrección de Albiore y las semejanzas de Shun e Hiroshi.

\- escuchen, les voy a proponer algo, que no les gustara nada, nada a Hiroshi y compañía. - anunció el patriarca - Albiore, quieres trabajar como maestro?

June quien había guardado silencio toda la conversación, finalmente exclamó - maestro!? En que nos ayuda?!

Ignorando completamente a la camaleónica, Arlés insiste - que dices? La señorita Sakamoto renunció para mudarse a Osaka y no tenemos todavía su reemplazo para educación física.

Un poco molesta por ser ignorada, June vuelve a insistir - aún no entiendo, que tiene que ver esto con Shun?!

\- June, cierto? - empezó Arlés, mirándola por primera vez - escucha, por el respeto y afectó que yo le tengo a Albiore le propongo esto. Piensa, como maestro Podrás verlo todos los días y así tú mismo podrás obtener tus respuestas.

June sintió un poco de esperanza adentró de ella, y no siendo la única, ya que todos sonríen abiertamente.

-Arlés, entonces nos ayudarás?! - pregunta Albiore, tratando de disimular su entusiasmo.

Arlés miró a su ex compañero de armas, casi retractándose de su decisión. - sí y aún así significa que estoy arriesgando todo. Pero lamentablemente ya no se les puede ver aquí tan seguido, a cambio de que se mantengan alejados de los terrenos del colegio, Albiore será su espía. Que dicen?

Después de un largo silencio, todos comprendieron que esta era su mejor oportunidad de acercamiento que tenían. Y como un bono al fin podrían poner a prueba a "Hiroshi" ya que dudan de que Shun pueda mantener su acto con Albiore, ya que hasta él sabe que se supone que su querido maestro está muerto.

-Arlés, o mejor dicho, señor Junko, aceptó tú trabajo.- dijo con devoción Albiore, decidido a llegar al fondo de todo esto.

 _ **N/A: lo siento por no avanzar, pero debido a una serie de eventos desafortunados, no pude dedicarle el tiempo a este fic.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Lo que todos perdimos**_

 _ **capítulo 17: El reencuentro**_

 _ **disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a nuestro borrachín favorito, masami kurumada.**_

Después de haber aclarado el plan, los santos y su diosa dejaron el recinto. Arlés hizo a Shunnekeshi se retirara a clases, quedándose él sólo con Shinji y Shinnosuke. Los chicos finalmente daban verdaderos signos de despertar, dando leves gemidos de dolor cuándo más y más la conciencia nuevamente penetra en ellos.

\- awwww, alguien apague el sol- se quejó Shinnosuke, tapando sus ojos.

Shinji, frotando sus ojos suspiro exagerado- nadie puede apagar el sol, ¡tarado!

Arlés trató y fallo en no reír, aunque fue levemente. Sus alumnos retomaron su postura y rápidamente hablaron.

\- ¡maestro! - ambos gritaron y se levantaron.

\- zorro, oso. - respondió, sonriendo - lo hicieron bien.

Las quijadas de ambos casi caen al suelo de la impresión, no dando crédito a lo que sus oídos acaban de registrar.

Shinji, siempre orgulloso niega con su cabeza - no, maestro, fuimos una vergüenza.

Estando de acuerdo con shinji, Shinnosuke agregó en un tono triste - fuimos vencidos de un sólo golpe.

Arlés asintió, lo cuál hizo entristecer a sus pupilos - pero, mis niños estuvieron ahí y defendieron a su seres queridos, eso significa que les he enseñado bien.

Los chicos se sintieron un poco mejor, pero notaron una expresión sombría en el rostro del maestro. Shinnosuke, preguntó.

\- maestro, ¿que pasó con aquellos tipejos? ¿Que querían?

Arlés no respondió de inmediato, y cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con una expresión sombría - él es otro sobreviviente del santuario.

Shinji dejó de ver a su maestro para bajar su mirada, él sabía que el ex santo tiene momentos difíciles recordando sus días en el santuario. Aunque fue Shinnosuke, siempre siendo imprudente, se abalanzó a preguntar a diestra y siniestra, para que la única coherentemente audible fue:

\- y... ¿que quería?

Arlés está vez, respondió rápidamente- vino a buscar trabajo y Yo se lo di, él será el nuevo maestro de educación física.

Los muchachos hicieron una exclamación tan grande que sus gargantas se irritaron. Arlés miró fijamente a sus ojos, suspiro preocupado y comenzó a explicar.

\- él necesita trabajo, para poder rehacer su vida.

Con ésas palabras los chicos les afectó, pues sabían que su maestro pasó por lo mismo. Por lo que se sintieron un poco mejor, e incluso estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- está bien maestro- murmuran los dos.

Arlés se sintió mal por lo que tenia que hacer, pero no podía hacer más. Sonriendo, les puso una mano en el hombro y les dijo.

\- regresen a clases, pronto llamaré a todos los alumnos para hacer el anunció.

Sin divagar, ambos asintieron y fueron a sus clases.

[...]

Los caballeros de Atena llegaron a casa, sintiendo una pequeña satisfacción, pero al sólo llegar a casa todos tuvieron que irse. June, a pesar de querer pasar más tiempo con su maestro, una llamada del trabajo destruyó esta ilusión, aunque Albiore le aseguró pasar tiempo juntos más tarde, retirándose a la calle, asegurando volver antes del anochecer. Ikki también mascullo algo sobre que tenía que ir a hacer un trabajo. Para que no tan sorprendidamente, Saori tuvo que irse a la fundación con Tatsumi. Dejando únicamente a Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu en casa, todos sólos, y sin nada que hacer.

\- ¿quieren ver algunas películas? - pregunta Seiya, que sin esperar respuesta camino hacia la sala. Shiryu y Hyoga lo siguieron de mala gana, púes no quieren hacer eso pero no hay nada más que hacer.

Aunque antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera sentarse, una sirvienta entró corriendo.

\- ¡amó Hyoga! - dijo - le ha llegado una carta desde Rusia y tiene el sello de urgente.

Esto cautivo rápidamente la atención de Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya, quienes rodearon Al rubio. Los jóvenes despacharon a la joven sirvienta para poder leer la carta.

\- ¿Hyoga, de quien es? - pregunta Seiya al notar que el idioma del remitente y posiblemente la carta en si, stabaa en ruso.

El aludido solamente atinó a leer torpemente - ¡es de Jacob!

Shiryu estaba confundido púes nunca había oído del chico en cuestión. Seiya en cambio, si que conocía al chico.

\- ¿no es aquel pequeño decsiberia? ¿Que le ocurre?

El rubio no respondió, en vez de eso, Hyoga abrió la carta, leyéndola y poniéndose pálido mientras lo hacia. Sus hermanos inmediatamente supieron que algo andaba mal.

\- ¿Hyoga, que ocurre? - Shiryu estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

Hyoga, con voz temblorosa respondió - m... Mi maestro...

Seiya se acercó a Hyoga - Hyoga... ¿Paso algo?

Hyoga asintió y acto seguido comenzó a leer la carta. - J... Jacob dice... Dice que hace un par de días... Mi maestro apareció en el pueblo, mal herido... - el rubio hizo una pausa, dejando una lágrima caer por su mejilla - Seiya, mi maestro está vivo.

Los dos apenas pudieron reaccionar a lo que Hyoga acaba de decir. definitivamente algo está pasando, algo totalmente fuera de su control y de su comprensión. Esto en absoluto puede ser una coincidencia, primero albiore y ahora posiblemente Crystal alguien está recibiendo Santos, Pero ¿quién?

Antes de que Shiryu pudiera seguir haciéndose preguntas internas, Hyoga salió corriendo escaleras arriba prepara prepara sus maletas. Iba a ir a Rusia sin ninguna duda y nadie lo podía detener, Aunque de todos modos nadie tenía esa intención; es más la intención era seguirle para para cerciorarse de que no fuese una trampa.

\- ¡Hyoga¡ - Seiya grito, deteniendo a Hyoga en seco - no pienses por ningún momento que te podrás ir solo, Yo iré contigo.

Hyoga, sin querer discutir con Seiya, simplemente asintió y continuó su camino hacia su cuarto para preparar sus maletas, para poder partir en cuanto antes. Seiya satisfecho de haber ganado, volteó a ver a Shiryu y dijo.

\- por favor, quedate en la mansión y cuida a Saori, es obvio que algo anda mal.

Shiryu miró a Seiya seriamente, temiendo revelar sus preocupación - ¿crees que una nueva guerra se aproxima?

En el rostro de Seiya se ve reflejada una seriedad como nunca antes se había visto, no era muy común que el castaño reflejar tal gesto. Pues, él siempre lleva una sonrisa a pesar apesar de los tiempos de adversidad, Pero para ser honestos, todo esto se está poniendo cada vez más extraño y temiendo que una nueva guerra se aproxima y teniendo un miembro menos. posiblemente los Caballeros tengan una desventaja.

Shiryu que aparentemente leyó los pensamientos de Seiya, este comentó.

\- posiblemente este sea el momento de la verdad, si en verdad una nueva guerra se aproxima, dudó que Shun se niegue a ayudar.

Seiya analizó las palabras de Shiryu y sonrió tristemente, - sí, quizás tengas razón. - dicho esto, Seiya se retiró.

[...]

Albiore camino y camino, conociendo la calle en su camino. Según había oído de June, Shun se había suicidado en las afueras de la mansión, en el risco que desemboca en el mar. Le costo un largo rato poder encontrar el punto de su interés, pero luego de encontrar a una chica dejando una carta y unas flores cerca del Filó de la acumulación de roca. Esperó paciente a que ella terminara de hacer lo suyo, cuando la colegiala se fue, él puede acercarse.

Albiore quedó impresionado por el pequeño altar que la gente ha hecho, peluches, globos, Cartas y varias flores. Según el resto de los caballeros, Shun se había hecho de una buena fama una vez que la guerra se acabó, legandoo a ser conocido como el hijo adoptivo de Tatsumi. Siempre ayudando, siempre donando.

Acercándose aún más al Filó del abismo, mirando el fondo, dónde las afiliadas rocas descansan. Sinceramente, Albiore no quiere creer que su alumno, que Shun se haya quitado la vida. El rubio quiere recordar a su Shun como el joven que siempre estaba orgulloso de vivir, de haber obtenido la armadura de Andrómeda, amaba a su hermano, en fin, no era posible que Shun se haya quitado la vida.

Con una última mirada, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Investigaría la ciudad para poder sentir paz, y tal vez más sabiduría para poder continuar su plan.

[...….]

Más tarde, ése día.

Shinji y Shinnosuke salían del colegio bastante maltratados, no solamente recibieron una golpista cósmica por parte del santo mayor, sino también se tuvieron que someter a un largo examen de resistencia de la que a partir de mañana dejara de ser su profesora de educación física. Casi arrastrando los pies caminaron al parqueo del colegio dónde sus motonetas esperan, ese día planeaban ir a la casa de Hiroshi para asegurar que se encontraba mejor de salud. Ya estando afuera del colegio, con moto en mano vieron a alguien que no se esperaban.

\- ¡hey! ¡Shin-chan! ¡Jin-poo! - grito desde la entrada Hiroshi. Sus amigos rápidamente fueron a su lado.

Hiroshi saluda fervientemente a sus amigos, estos más temprano que tarde notan su estado y se preocupan. Su amigo tenía nada de color presente en la cara, exceptuando sus mejillas que estaban rojas todavía con la fiebre, en sus ojos se notaba el cansancio que este sufria. Además de que podían ver que aún temblaba, ambos no pudieron evitar sentirse enojados con él apesar del frágil estado de su amigo. Y aún así ahí estaba. Abrigado, con sus patines aún puestos y su mochila verde musgo del colegio.

\- Hiroshi, ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó Shinji.

\- sí. se supone que no tenias que salir de tu casa. - agrego indignado Shinnosuke.

Hiroshi sacó la lengua juguetona a ambos y musitó - estaba aburrido, Julián tuvo que irse a la casa de reuniones y Sorrento se fue a Inglaterra por negocios.

Shinji dejó salir un largo suspiro preocupado, volvió a ver a Shinnosuke, para luego poner una mano en el hombro.

\- Usagi, escucha... Es mejor que te llevemos a casa.

Shinnosuke asintió - sí, él tiene razón.

Hiroshi sin embargo sacudió su cabeza - no sean así.

\- No, Usagi.

Pero Hiroshi no iba a darse por vencido, así que iba a utilizar su máxima arma. Sin previo avisó los miró, poniendo sus ojos vidriosos y haciendo su mejor puchero, su labio inferior temblaba e incluso dejó salir un largo gemidito de perrito golpeado. El efecto fue casi de inmediato, Shinji cubrió con su mano su ojos, suspirando y Shinnosuke casi se cae de espalda, impresionado por la dulzura del rostro de que su amigo tenía. Shinji suspirando exasperado asintió.

\- esta bien, vamos a comer a Burguer Queen. - Hiroshi sonrió maliciosamente.

\- excelente. - expresó Hiroshi.

\- sujete a mi moto - dijo Shinnosuke, Hiroshi obedeció poniéndose su casco.

Y sin más partieron al centró de la ciudad.

[...]

\- aquí tiene su café, señor.

Ikki apenas y si volteó a ver a la camarera que le trajo ya su tercer café de la tarde. Dándole un medio gruñido como agradecimiento, la chica se fue y él regreso su mirada a la pantalla de la laptop que utilizaba en el cibercafé local. Después de esperar un tiempo prudente decidió continuar la ya "cerrada" investigación de la muerte de su hermano. Cualquiera pudiera pesar que él es tonto púes, teniendo el servicio en la mansión él prefiere gastarse el dinero en el servicio local.

En su investigación encontró el antiguo perfil de facebook de su hermano, junto con la página oficial de la fundación. Buscando mas a fondo incluso hayo leyendas urbanas acerca de ello. Y sin más encontró un artículo que no sólo captó su atención sino también despertó su preocupación.

El artículo decía:

 _ **" Shun Kido: la historia de una muerte anunciada"**_

Muy rápido, el fénix dio click al enlace, y comenzó a leer.

 _ **Todos conocíamos a Shun Kido o Shun Tokumaru, como se iba a hacer conocer en unos días posterior a su muerte. pero ¿por que el joven heredero de una fortuna se suicido? He aquí algunas respuestas o especulaciones que el público tiene con el casó.**_

Ikki se sintió mal por el fondo de la supuesta muerte de su hermano, y que la gente inventé cosas, pero por el momento es todo lo que tiene para hacer su investigación.

 _ **Shun era un típico joven de dieciséis años, con un enorme deseo de ir a la escuela y hacer amigos. Le gustaba el arte, la música y ayudar al prójimo, sin dedas un gran chico. Atrás había quedado ya el niño tímido que participó en el torneo galáctico y en su lugar, quedó un maravilloso joven.**_

El fondo del corazón de ikki dio un vuelco cuando vio una de las fotos del artículo, la foto de la izquierda era una de Shun en su armadura, poco antes de competir en el torneo galáctico y la de la derecha era una de tres años atrás. Donde lucía un traje de gala y su cabello estaba peinado.

 _ **Pero la pregunta sigue, ¿ que causó el suicidio de Shun ? ¿O será acaso que fue asesinado?**_

Ikki dio un salto, ¿asesinato ?

 _ **Como todos saben el cuerpo del chico nunca fue encontrado, salvo por ropas con sangre y algunos de sus cabellos no hay rastro del cadáver. La teoría que varios tienen, incluso algunos investigadores privados es mas oscura de lo que creen, porque... ¿Quien quisiera matar a un joven tan bueno ? Según la teoría, Tadashi Takeo, un político recién acusado y juzgado por la violación de varias jóvenes, incluidos dos varones, habría sido el el asesino.**_

Ikki empezó a sentir un vacío en el estómago, podría tener razón está teoría, tal vez fue por ello que Shun se perdió.

 _ **La técnica de Tadashi Takeo era sencilla, él simplemente se ganaba la confianza de sus víctimas para luego drogarlos y así poder continuar su acción. Como muchos saben, Takeo era dentista y uno muy bueno, a todas sus víctimas les ofreció una limpieza bocal y como todos confiaban en él rápidamente aceptan. Probablemente se estarán preguntando ¿que tiene que ver? Pues al ver su libreta de apuntes se hizo notable un nombre importante y marcado en letras rojas; Shun Tokumaru.**_

 _ **¿Sera que al dentista se le paso la mano con la anestesia? Posiblemente, pues las ropas que fueron encontradas en el mar son las misma que Shun ocupó para ir a su visita.**_

Ikki palideció

 _ **Aunque rápidamente salió una contra teoría, es la que afirma que Shun fue asesinado por su padre, Tatsumi Tokumaru. Según algunos, el señor Tatsumi Tokumaru abusaba sexualmente del pequeño, aunque esta teoría fue descartada, puesto que Shun en su carta de suicidio aclamó que su padre fuera eximido de toda culpa.**_

Ikki dio un largo gemido, no él simplemente no quería creer eso de Tatsumi. Sí ikki hubiese oído esta historia hace unos cuantos años atrás, la hubiera creído, pero incluso en ése entonces hubiera dudado un poco de ella. Sí, Tatsumi era un bastardo, pero no llegaba a ese límite.

 _ **La última teoría que tenemos es un tanto fantasiosa, y que sí no fuera por la evidencia que presenta la autora. Según ella, Shun fue acosado por un espectro, y aunque suene loca hay fotos del chico en las cuales se observa algo inusual.**_

 _ **A continuación las fotos.**_

 _ **La primera fotografía era la más vieja de todas, y la que más dolor le causa. En ella se ve a Shun en su habitación del hospital, su expresión serena pero la tristeza era evidente. Justo al fondo, en la puerta del baño, donde se alcanzó a ver un espejo y encerrado en un círculo rojo se veía el rostro de algo.**_

 _ **La segunda fotografía era de Shun y de Tatsumi en la mansión de Julián Solo, Shun mismo tomó la foto con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda rodeaba a Tatsumi, quien sonreía levemente. Y una vez más, resaltada por un círculo rojo se podía notar una blanca mano en el hombro de Shun, que obviamente, no perteneciente a Tatsumi.**_

 _ **La tercera era de Shun en la mansión, Shun tenía una posé graciosa mientras mostraban su lengua juguetona a la cámara. Detrás de él se veía un bulto blanco, apenas perceptible si no fuera por el círculo rojo.**_

 _ **La siguiente era Shun en su uniforme del colegio, pero está imagen era más aterradora. Shun tenía una expresión triste, y al fondo de la foto hay una mancha blanca, que parece que esta a punto de atacar.**_

 _ **La última fotografía era la más alarmante, era una foto grupal, todos empresarios y gente importante. La foto le habrían hecho zoom, púes ahora podía ver más de cerca a Shun y notar que a al lado derecho se encontraba Julián Solo y al izquierdo, Tadashi Takeo. Aunque misteriosamente la cara de Julián estaba distorsionada y alrededor del cuello de Shun se encontraban unas blancas manos, como asfixiándolo.**_

Ikki dio un largo sorbo a su café, Casi acabando todo el contenido. Siguió leyendo la página, esperando leer alguna otras noticias.

Su deseo se cumplió.

Pero no de la manera que él quería.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lo que todos perdimos**

 **capítulo 18: más problemas aún.**

 **disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a nuestro borrachín favorito, Masami kurumada.**

 **Notas: lo sé es demasiado corto y tarde demasiado, pero problemas familiares, la universidad el trabajo y un horrible virus me hicieron imposible avanzar, espero que el siguiente cap sea mas largo**

 **El siguiente audio es algo nada normal e incluso se duda de su veracidad, aunque cabe resaltar que esté mensaje fue recuperado de un teléfono celular que el joven Shun perdió meses atrás.**

 **¿Estan listos ? A continuación el audio.**

— **110, ¿cual es su emergencia?**

— ***respiración errática***

— **¿que ocurre ? ¿Necesita ayuda?**

— ***respiración errática* ¡Tasukete Kudasai! (Ayuda por favor)**

— **por favor dime tu nombre, tu ubicación...**

— **ella esta ahí afuera *sollozó* me esta mirando.**

— **¿quien es ella? ¿Donde estás? ¡Necesito la dirección!**

— ***sollozos* no me queda tiempo... Ella vendrá.**

— **joven localizándo su número de teléfono, si esto es una broma tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias.**

— ***respiración errática* *ventana rompiéndose al fondo* mí tiempo se acaba.**

— **¿que ocurre? ¡¿Que fue eso?! *sonido del teclado de la operadora* tenemos problemas para encontrarte, algo esta impidiendo nuestra señal.**

— **por favor... No culpen a mí padre, pasé lo que pasé, él es inocente.**

— **¿hola? ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?**

— **si, si, sigo aquí, escondido en el closet del cuarto de uno de mis hermanos. Papá está dormido, pero ella no tiene interés en él. * ruidos de pasos al fondo***

— **permanece escondido, sigo tratado de - *interrumpida por un súbito golpe***

— ***la puerta del closet se abre de repente* te encontré... (Voz desconocida) * grito ahogado***

— **¿hola? ¿Hola?**

— ***la llamada se corta***

Ikki dio un pequeño brinco en la silla, la voz voz del teléfono su que era identifica a la de shun. Pero, ¿podría esto tener sentido? Duda nublaba el juicio del santo en este precisó momento, tanto así que comenzó a dudar sobre que Hiroshi fuera su hermano. Según este sitio de internet, el suicidio de Shun fue uno de los que más llamó la atención de los medios de comunicación no sólo locales y nacionales, sino también internacionales por lo súbito y misterioso que fue. Suspirando, ikki pidió otro café y continuó su investigación.

[...]

Shiryu miraba con atención como Seiya y Hyoga subían a la limusina de la mansión. Seiya aparentemente sintiendo mirada del dragón alza la vista, sus ojos se cruzan durante varios segundos, conversando internamente el uno con el otro, Expresando sus preocupaciones. Con una última mirada del dragón, Seiya entonces entra al auto, el cual arranca rápidamente.

Shiryu miró por unos minutos más antes de cerrar la cortina y recostarse en su cama, oliendo el aroma a lavanda de las sabanas recién puesta. Amargamente recuerda como Shun solía comprar ese tipo de detergentes, según él la lavanda da un efecto relajante y facilita el sueño, aunque Shun había fallecido hacia ya tiempo, se siguió comprando el mismo detergente. Aunque obviamente no causa ya el mismo efecto, es mas, es un recordatorio de que su amigo ya no está entre ellos, o al menos eso parecía.

Shiryu no cayó en cuenta en que momento se quedó dormido, ni cuanto tiempo lo hizo pero un Levé golpe en la puerta lo trajo devuelta a la realidad.

—¿si? - preguntó con un pequeño bostezo

— hey, lagartija, ¿puedo pasar? - era Ikki quien pregunta.

Todo el retardo que tenía el pelinegro desapareció casi por encanto, ladeando su cabeza solamente se limitó a pensar. Para que el fénix pidiera de forma amable permiso para ingresar a cualquier lado, algo grave debe pasar. Shiryu miró por unos minutos más antes de pararse y abrir la puerta, el fénix entró rápidamente al cuarto.

— ¿Ikki? - Shiryu exaltado pregunta — ¿que ocurre?

Ikki quien se veía tan nervioso al punto de estar sudando, esto activo la alarma del dragón.

—Shiryu, necesitó que escuchéis algo. - Ikki dijo, sacando su teléfono celular. Shiryu por inercia, asintió.

Ikki reprodujo el archivo de audio de la supuesta llamada de teléfono celular a la policía, y tal como lo esperaba sorprendió a Shiryu.

— ésa voz... Ikki ¿donde conseguiste esto?

— un sitio de internet, uno sobre teorías sobre la muerte de Shun

— ¿la muerte de Shun? — exclamo — ikki, ¿a qué te refieres con esto?

— hay gente que sospecha que Shun no se suicidó, sino al contrario fue asesinado.

— ¿Shun? ¿Asesinado? — Shiryu miró a Ikki asombrado, planteando la posibilidad.

—ya se lo que estas pensando, Shiryu, pero escucha. - y Shiryu lo estaba haciendo. — la página de internet de la que saque todo esto tiene varias teorías sobre el caso.

Shiryu alzó una ceja, y cruzando sus brazos cuestionó — Ikki, ¿en serio estas basando tu información en lo que dice una página de internet?

—escucha lagarto de agua puerca, mira primero lo que tengo que enseñarte, después juzga.

Shiryu aún dudoso asiente, y permite que Ikki le enseñe la información. Ambos prendieron la computadora del dragón y buscaron nuevamente la página de internet que Ikki visitó.

[...]

Shinji, Shinnosuke e Hiroshi comían tranquilamente en Burguer Queen, ya iban por la tercera ronda de hamburguesas y Shinnosuke se veía tan dispuesto a una cuarta. Mientras comían tranquilamente, Hiroshi pudo notar varios moretones en los rostros de su sus amigos, además que Shinnosuke cojeaba. Su madre, Rumiko siempre le aconsejó a nunca meterse en los asuntos de los demás sin permiso, y el planeó seguir de esa manera, pero el comportamiento de sus amigos era demasiado raro, casi evasivo.

Hiroshi observó a sus amigos una vez más, viendo como estos evadían mirarle a los ojos. Harto, golpeó con su puño la mesa, lo suficientemente duró como para exaltar a los ocupantes de la mesa continúa.

— Oki- el tono de voz era frío — corten la mierda, ¿que les pasa?

— Usagi... - intento Shinji, pero Hiroshi lo interrumpió.

— ¡no te atrevas! ¡No me "Usagi" para intentar evadir el tema.

— Hiroshi - esta vez fue Shinnosuke.

— Shinnosuke, sólo basta con mirarte para ver que no éstas bien. - a este punto de la conversación Hiroshi estaba temblando de enojo. — ¿que ocurrió? ¿Quien les hizo esto?

Bajando la mirada Shinji decidió ser el valiente y confesó — el nuevo profesor de educación física.

— ¿nuevo profesor de educación física?

Shinnosuke se levanta de su asiento y agrega — si, a partir de mañana habrá nuevo profesor de educación física, Se llama Albiore.

Hiroshi bufo enojado y replicó — ¿y eso que tiene que ver? ¿Un nuevo profesor? Mejor digan me la verdad. Fueron ellos ¿verdad? ¡Malditos! ¿Cuando me dejarán en paz?

Antes de que Hiroshi siguiera con su rabieta, Shinji le interrumpió — ¡Él es un refugiado del santuario!

Hiroshi miró a Shinji fijamente, sus ojos turquesas incrustándose en los marrones del castaño.

— un refugiado... — dijo este, repitiendo varias veces la palabra en su mente. — ¿pero de donde mierdas salió?

Shinji se encogió de hombros y dijo — no tengo idea, pero es fuerte.

Hiroshi río sarcástico — ¡si! ¡Ya lo noté!

Shinnosuke sintiendo la mirada de varias personas, trata de calmar a su furioso amigo — estamos armando una escena, Hiroshi.

Hiroshi gruñó pero decidió calmarse un poco. — está bien, me calmare, pero quiero que me cuenten todo esto.

shinji suspiro pasando su mano por su cabello, para después compartir una mirada nerviosa con Shinnosuke, quién le regresó la misma mirada, después de una larga pausa finalmente reveló.

— Nosotros tampoco sabemos mucho de él, esta mañana simplemente apareció en el gimnasio, nos desafío en batalla y la perdimos vergonzosamente.

Shinnosuke asintió, claramente avergonzado e incluso molesto — fue la peor experiencia de nuestras vidas, fue humillante. Solamente le bastaron dos goles para vencernos, en verdad sentí miedo de él. Tiene un Cosmos muy poderoso, casi como el de nuestro maestro, sino es que más.

Hiroshi palideció ante esto, él siempre consideró a sus amigos poderosos, si no tanto como un verdadero Santo, pero no tan débil como para caer en dos golpes. ¿quién será este Santo? y ¿qué querrá? Esas son las preguntas que le atormentan la mente, tanto así que sus manos empiezan a temblar.

Viendo el choque emocional que causaron en su amigo, ambos chicos comienzan a arrepentirse de habérselo causado pues pueden ver como éste comienza a sudar y que de sus pálidas mejillas denota un tono rojizo, alertando de la fiebre que está regresando al cuerpo.

Preocupado y siento siempre el prudente del grupo, shinji se levanta y ayuda a Hiroshi a ponerse de pie, pues este último se ve al borde del colapso.

— vamos Te llevaremos a casa ¿no es así Shinnosuke? — el aludido asintió pero cuando se disponía a ayudar a shinji, un suspiro proveniente de su amigo enfermo Lo detuve en Seco.

— Perdona, ¿que dijiste?- preguntó Shinnosuke y su preocupación comenzó a elevarse más pues la voz Apenas salió como susurro. — lo siento no logro entenderte.

Otro susurro un poco más fuerte que el anterior escapa de los labios del peliverde, pero aún así no es suficiente para ser entendible a ninguno de ellos dos. "posiblemente está preso de la fiebre" piensa amargamente shinji, Quién contempla las posibilidades de llamar una ambulancia, ya que puede ser muy peligroso cargar a Hiroshi de vuelta a su casa, podrían lastimarlo más.

En un último esfuerzo Hiroshi pudo decir la palabra que tanto estaba susurrando, la dijo fuerte y clara pero en un tono que le heló la sangre a sus dos amigos e incluso a los pocos que pudieron escucharla.

— pagará por ésto.

Finalmente el cansancio fue demasiado y el peliverde cayó desmayado en los brazos de Shinji, quien no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito. En cambio shinnosuke se apresuró a llamar a una ambulancia, ya que su amigo estaba bañado en sudor.

[...]

Shiryu estaba impresionado por toda la información Ikki había conseguido, todas las teorías que estaban presentes en esta página eran descabelladas para hacer decir menos, nada más preguntas que respuestas. Shiryu había desarrollado un sentido de respeto hacia Tatsumi. Simplemente no podía creer lo que esta página estaba diciendo de él, él era un abusador, pero... ¿un pedófilo? creo que eso era llegar lejos, además los sentimientos de tatsumi hacia Shun se podían ver que eran sinceros, en verdad el mayordomo llegó a querer al niño como su propio hijo, un hijo que nunca pudo tener por servir a la familia kido.

Ikki dijo que aún en estos días hay gente que sospecha de Tatsumi siendo un pedófilo y que él fue Quién asesinó a Shun. Esto hizo dudar aún más a Shiryu, quién de por sí pensaba que todo esto era descabellado, pasaron horas y horas revisando las páginas de internet por más respuestas encontrando teorías aún más locas y poco creíbles. Pasaron así durante horas más, hasta que ayer y le empezó a doler la cabeza, y pidió una pausa pues ya casi era la hora de cenar. Fue ahí cuando Ikki noto lo Silencioso del ambiente, a esta hora Normalmente Seiya ya está hablando con su hermana en Grecia o jugando algún videojuego ruidoso, sin mencionar a Hyoga que a esta hora suele entrenar un poco. Algo está pasando, el Sexto Sentido de ikki se lo decía, rápidamente volteó a ver a Shiryu y pregunto:

— ¿donde estan el burro alado y el pato?

Shiryu masageo su sienes y respondió:

— fueron a siberia

—¿a siberia? ¿Por que?

Shiryu divagó antes de responder nuevamente.

— Ikki, a Hyoga le llegó una carta esta mañana afirmando que su maestro Crystal está vivo. Qué súbitamente apareció en el pueblo y que en estos momentos está haciendo cuidado por Jacob.

Ikki palideció, ya que todo esto no hacia sentido. Todos los que habían muerto cerca de ellos ha regresado, traídos de vuelta a la vida, por algo más grande.

Ikki abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían, tragó saliva y lo vuelve a intentar. Pero esta vez un golpe en la puerta lo detiene.

— señores, Ikki, Shiryu, la cena está lista.

Ikki y Shiryu se voltearon a ver, teniendo un acuerdo en silencio, hablarían de ésto después de la cena.

En el comedor se encontraban ya June, Albiore, Kiki y Tatsumi, June que se quedó a cenar por insistencia de su maestro,todos comiendo en parcial silencio.

\- ¿y Saori? - pregunta Ikki, ignorando la mirada matadora que Tatsumi le manda.

\- en su cuarto, comió algo fuera y se fue a dormir. - respondió Tatsumi, mientras metió una cucharada de estofado en su boca.

Después de la muy breve conversación que tuvieron el silencio regresó, el silencio era tal que era posible el escuchar el golpe de la cuchara contra el plato. Incluso como Kiki tomaba su refresco, normalmente Kiki haría ruido al tomar y masticar, pero últimamente el pequeño lemuriano ha estado teniendo mejores modales en la mesa. Finalmente, cansado del fúnebre silencio, Ikki decidió hablar aclaró su garganta toscamente y espetó las siguientes palabras.

—tengo nas pruebas sobre Shun... Sobre-

El fénix no logró acabar la frase, puesto que un fuerte golpe en la mesa lo detiene. Volvió su mirada a la fuente del sonido, esperando que fuera Tatsumi, June o incluso Albiore, pero lo que no se esperaba encontrar era a un muy molesto Kiki.

— no...- resoplo éste lleno en furia — simplemente no, deja de complicar las cosas.

Shiryu rápido intervino — Kiki... Entiende que-

Pero el menor no quiso escuchar al dragón y rápidamente lo silencio con una mirada digna del fénix.

—¡ por que siempre tienen que complicar las cosas !

Ikki se paró de la mesa, su mirada emana fuego, pero Kiki no palidece ni flaquea en su mirada. Albiore sin conocer mucho a estos muchachos decide no intervenir, muy a pesar de las silenciosas súplicas de June.

Ikki sin pelos en la lengua le responde toscamente — ¿y a ti qué, niñato? ¡Tu no eres NADIE para opinar!

Kiki no pudiendo más con su enojo golpeó la mesa lo más fuerte que pudo, tanto que esta se hundió bajo su puño. Shiryu trató de intervenir, se acercó hacia él y puso su manó en el hombro de Kiki, pero rápidamente el menor le responde toscamente.

— ¡no te metas, Shiryu! — luego este volteó a ver a Ikki y con sus ojos llenos de furia, dijo — ¡por actitudes como esta fue que Shun se suicidó!

Todos en la mesa lo miraron en silencio, con total shock e incluso miedo por la reacción de Ikki. Pero antes de que el fénix pudiera reaccionar Kiki salió corriendo de la habitación. Tatsumi suspiro y se masageo la cíen, preparándose para lo que va a oír.

— enseñarme las pruebas.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Lo que todos perdimos**_

 _ **capítulo 19: después de todo este tiempo.**_

 _ **disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a nuestro borrachín favorito, Masami kurumada.**_

Shiryu tuvo que servirle a Tatsumi un tragó de ron bastante fuerte, no fue ninguna sorpresa que el audio de la llamada le altero demasiado los nervios. Ikki sabía que él tendría una reacción similar a la suya pero no tan fuerte, incluso Albiore se notaba perturbado.

— ruego su perdón, pero debo irme a descansar. - se excusa Tatsumi, desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

En lo más antes posible Ikki también abandonó la habitación, no sin antes decir:

—ahora todo depende de tu participación, Cefeo.

Shiryu no se quedó a ver la reacción de nadie, obviamente la noche estaba arruinada y él no tenia ánimo para quedarse para socialismo, únicamente dijo un Levé "buenas noches" y se fue.

June que le responde toscamente voltea a ver a su maestro, notando como su rostro refleja determinación.

Mañana será el día, maestro y disimulo de encontrarían una vez más.

[••••]

Finalmente Hiroshi se logró dormir, después del viaje al hospital y de la estabilización del chico acabó, Shinji pensó que sería lo correcto que Hiroshi se quedará a dormir en su casa. Sólo tomó un par se minutos convencer a sus padres para ello, y otros veinte minutos más para ir a traer la ropa del peliverde desde su casa, Y no solo sus cosas sino también el perrito de este, Fenrir.

—~° ¡cariño, ya llegué! - anunció cantando el joven, mientras traía en la espalda una maleta llena de cosas y en los brazos traía al can.

Fenrir ladro un par de veces antes de acostarse en el suelo.

— he... ¿Tuviste problemas para entrar?- preguntó con aburrimiento

Shinnosuke rió un poco, respondiendo — Nah, para nada, logré entrar y sacar todo.

El pelinegro entonces se quedó callado, dedicándose a mirar a su amigo enfermo.

— ¿crees que es buena idea dejarlo ir a clases?

Shinji negó con la cabeza— no, pero ya lo conoces.

Shinnosuke suspiro.

Shinji se quedó callado por un rato. Hasta que decidió hablar — ¿quieres quedarte ? Tengo un uniforme limpio extra.

Shinnosuke da un pequeño salto de alegría y asiente.

El castaño entonces dice — bien, comamos y luego durmamos, mañana será un largo día.

[°°°°]

Rusia Siberiana.

Ya muy entrada la noche estaba aterrizando el vuelo de Hyoga y Seiya, y tardaron una hora más en llegar al pueblo de donde es originario Jacob. Entonces, nervioso camino nervioso hacia la cabaña, Seiya detrás de él, tocando suavemente la puerta y esperando respuesta. Después de un rato la puerta se abrió, revelando al anciano abuelo de Jacob, que cuyos ojos se llenaron de alivio.

—¡Hyoga! ¡Que bueno! ¡Pasa,pasa!

Dicho esto, los dos entraron al humilde hogar, y no tardaron mucho en encontrar lo que buscaban. Ahí estaba él, el "fallecido" maestro de Hyoga, el maestro Crystal.

— ¡maestro! - Hyoga gritó, corriendo hacia la cama que alberga a su herido maestro.

Jacob se apartó del lado de la cama, creyendo que era lo más prudente por hacer. El maestro del joven santo se veía tan terriblemente débil, pálido y sus labios tenían una ligera coloración azul, indicando la hipotermia y un grave daño al tejido. Aún así, cuando los ojos del caballero se toparon con su apreciado alumno, su antes muerta mirada cambio a una llena de esperanza.

— ¡maestro, yo...! - el rubio se apresuró a decir, pero el maestro le interrumpió.

— alumno... Tú... Peligro. - Hyoga rápidamente volteo a ver al abuelo de Jacob, quien bajo su mirada con tristeza y luego a Jacob, quien responde.

— él está así desde que lo encontré hace un par de días.

Hyoga ladea su cabeza preocupado, deja salir un suspiro de frustración antes de volver a ver a su maestro quien nuevamente tiene la mirada perdida. Firmé pero a la vez gentilmente toma su hombro para llamar su atención nuevamente, teniendo que sacudirle en varias ocasiones hasta tener éxito.

\- ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro, por favor! !reaccione!

Pero no dio ningún resultado, el Santo de los hielos estaba ajeno a las súplicas del Rubio, hasta que sin avisó alguno, Crystal se abalanzó sobre Hyoga, sujetandolo por el cuello de la camiseta. Seiya y Jacob quisieron intervenir, pero Hyoga levantó una mano, parandolos en sus lugares.

\- el Virgen... el sacrificio... la desterrada. Hyoga él... enterrado en vida.

Hyoga fruncio el ceño — ¿enterrado vivo? ¿Maestro, a que se refiere?

Por un momento Hyoga tuvo un mal presentimiento, teniendo que cuando lo enterraron hace años él en verdad no estuviera muerto, pero rápidamente descarta esa ridícula idea de su mente.

— uno con ellos, parte de nosotros.- repitió el maestro, para luego caer en un profundo sueño, del cual Hyoga no lo puede despertar.

Hyoga voltea a ver a Seiya, y ambos terminan algo asustados por el comportamiento errático del maestro. Al cabo de un rato su conversación silenciosa es interrumpida por Jacob, que aclara su garganta de manera forzada.

— Hyoga, lamento decirte esto, pero el pueblo quiere que te lo lleves lo mas antes posible.

— ¿¡que!?- exclamó Hyoga indignado — ¡él no esta en condiciones de viajar!

Jacob mira al suelo por un rato, sin decir palabra, por lo que Hyoga continuó.

— además, si es por lo que pasó durante su tiempo hipnotizado, Déjenme recordarles que no fue su culpa. él estaba siendo controlado, nada de lo que hizo fueron sus acciones.

—¡Ya lo se Hyoga! - grito Jacob — ¿¡porque crees que sigue vivo!? ¿¡porque crees que no lo mataron nomás puso un pie en el pueblo!? porque varios de nosotros sabemos que estaba siendo embrujado, Pero eso no cambia el hecho que durante su gobierno gente murió, y las disculpas no traen a los muertos de regreso. Esa gente tiene derecho a sentirse segura en su propio pueblo y con Crystal aquí eso es imposible, Debes entender.

A pesar de sentirse un poco traicionado, Hyoga asiente, púes comprende el punto de vista de los aldeanos. Seiya detrás de él asiente también, comprendiendo todo lo que está gente vivió pero también sintiendo pena por su amigo.

— por favor, dejar que nos recuperemos del viaje y mañana en la tarde nos iremos.

Jacob junto con su abuelo asintieron, dando una última advertencia — pero daos prisa y tratad de no tardar mas de la cuenta, no sabemos que tanta paciencia tenga el pueblo.

[°°°°°]

Al día siguiente

Después de una larga noche de cuidar a Hiroshi, Shinnosuke y Shinji procedieron a prepararse para el día lo más silencioso posible, para evitar despertar a su joven amigo. Bajaron a desayunar, esperando y rezando para que el trasporte escolar llegara pronto y así dejar a Hiroshi dormido, pero para su sorpresa, el joven enfermo bajo por las escaleras ya duchado y vestido, justo cuando el trasporte escolar llegó por ellos.

— ohh ¡que conveniente! ¡Llego el autobús, vamos! - exclamó Hiroshi en un tono de voz que tanto Shinji como Shinnosuke conocían, él estaba enojado.

El viaje en el bus fue callado, Hiroshi se la paso mirando por la ventana.

"Posiblemente pensando en como nos va a matar" — susurro Shinnosuke a Shinji, quien no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al colegio, Hiroshi salió disparado hacía al club de pelea, listo para enfrentarse al santo que lastimó a sus amigos. Sus amigos iban detrás de él apenas pudiéndole seguir el paso, pues este iba casi corriendo y cómo no se prestaba atención alguna no se fijo que estaba a punto de chocar con alguien. Ya sin poder evitarlo, Hiroshi chocó con alguien, saliendo ambos disparados al suelo.

—¡Hiroshi!- gritaron los amigos de este ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

— Hiroshi-sempai! Por favor... Perdoné- chilló una voz suave y familiar.

Hiroshi sólo miró al chico mientras este se ponía de pie, una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en el rostro del peliverde.

—no... Perdonadme a mí.- dijo con falsa empatía, para después acercarse a su compañero — ¿sabes? Eres la persona indicada para un favor que tengo en mente.

[°°°°°]

Albiore camino decidido hacia el gimnasio del colegio, listo para enfrentarse a su alumno en batalla, para averiguar mas información sobre él, para así resolver el misterio. Cuando entró todos estaban practicando, muy enfocados en la pelea como notar su presencia, con la mirada buscó a quien le interesa, para encontrarle sentado, en una plataforma observando a los demás pelear.

Aparentemente el muchacho sintió que era observado, púes subió su mirada, fijándose enteramente en él. El chico escondido detrás de la máscara de conejo, él ladeó su cabeza, y aunque tenía su rostro cubierto por un pedazo de metal, el santo sabía que los ojos del chico estaban en él. Cuando la presencia del santo se hizo notar todos se detuvieron, abriéndole el camino a Albiore.

— saben para que vine. - dijo con determinación, varios se pusieron a murmurar.

Fue entonces cuando Albiore le vio, su alumno detrás de la máscara de conejo, en posición defensiva. Finalmente este último pareció notar su mirada pues lentamente hizo su camino hacia él.

—¿ éstas dispuesto a combatir conmigo ? - preguntó Albiore.

El joven solo asintió.

"No piensa hablar conmigo?" pensó Albiore, y con un suspiro miró fijamente al muchacho, después de unos segundos una expresión de enojo invadió su rostro.

Ignorando al muchacho en frente de él volteó a ver al joven con la máscara de Andromeda, quien parecía tenso.

—¿no te han dicho que es de cobardes mandar a otros a pelear tus batallas?.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al caballero de Andromeda, quien en lugar de admitir o negar la acusación saca de la nada dos Tessen. Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, Andromeda, quien resulta ser el conejo ataca al ex-santo, logrando acertarle una patada en el pecho seguido de un corte en la cara. Albiore intenta contraatacar pero es sorprendido nuevamente siendo derribado por su alumno, ya en el suelo ve cómo Andromeda se posicionó encima de él, preparándose para llevar sus armas hacia su cuello y así declarar el final del combate. Pero Albiore logró reaccionar a tiempo para detenerlo por sus muñecas, el joven intentó liberarse pero el mayor apretó sus muñecas con fuerza, logrando que su oponente se queje de dolor y soltará sus armas. Aprovechando el momento, Albiore aplicó un movimiento rápido, haciendo que Andromeda quedará abajo de él.

Rápidamente el ex-santo buscó quitarle la máscara, sabiendo perfectamente que esto marcaría el final del combate y sería nombrado ganador. Pero no contaba contaba con la fuerza de voluntad que el chico tenía, con certeza le atinó una patada en las costillas, utilizado ambas piernas para lograr derribar al otro santo. Ambos tambaleándose se colocaron en posición de batalla, Albiore finalmente perdiendo la paciencia y encendiendo su cosmos, alcanzando una velocidad superior al otro joven. Primero golpea sus piernas para lograr aturdirlo para así después golpear su rostro, luego su torso y cuando estaba por darle un golpe final, recibió dos ataques por la espalda.

— ¡suficiente!- gritaron dos voces al unísono, Shinji y Shinnosuke.

Ambos le sostenían firmemente mientras que el falso conejo corre al auxilio del falso Andromeda.

—termino... Ya debes parar. - susurro el joven quien quita su máscara, revelando ser Shunekeshi.

Shinji y Shinnosuke sueltan al santo y van donde su amigo, quien toscamente se quita la máscara de Andromeda. Albiore pudo a duras penas mantener su rostro impasivo ante la revelación del rostro de su alumno. Era casi igual que como lo recordaba, solo que en está ocasión, el había ganado algo de peso y su rostro no era tan femenino cómo antes, la inocencia que antes irradiaba se había ido para darle lugar a un aura de odio y amargura. Sin importarle ya mas lo que Albiore pensará de él, Hiroshi escupió un poco de sangre al suelo cerca de él, sí Albiore fuera mal pensado, asumiría que este lo hizo a propósito.

— después de todo este tiempo... Finalmente te vuelvo a ver. - dijo Albiore

A Hiroshi solo le tomó un momento para darle sentido a esas palabras, sin importarle las consecuencias, Hiroshi aprovechando de la distracción de Albiore lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara y sin mas salió corriendo. A pesar del golpe Albiore siente mas dolor emocional qué física, levantando su mano hacia su mejilla izquierda, que se empezó a poner morada.

Los estudiantes que se quedaron atrás le miraron nerviosamente o eso asumió él, pues máscaras cubrían sus rostros. Sin esperar mas, Albiore se dio la vuelta y se fue, rumbo a la oficina del director.

¿Porque todos cambian sus identidades?

Junko/Arles.

Shun/Hiroshi.

Y ahora él mismo...

Albiore/ Héctor

Albiore suspiro.

Este será un día largo.

[°°°°°°]

 **Alemania**.

Un gemido escapó de los labios del peliazul, mientras sus uñas en la espalda de su amante quien mueve sus caderas sensualmente. Pero la mujer no solamente montaba ferozmente su masculinidad, sino que también daba mordidas a su cuello, bebiendo su sangre. Finalmente su compañero masculino llegó al éxtasis, terminado dentro de ella, así como ella terminó de tomar su sangre dejándolo caer en el nido de almohadas, totalmente exhausto, perdiendo la conciencia.

Rumiko relamio sus labios, saboreando la sangre restante y disfrutando del olor a sexo, imaginando éste momento con su "hijo". Riendo, ella se recuesta al lado de Altair y se prepara para dormir.

En unos dias mas... tomará de su sangre.

[°°°°°]

 **Japón**

A la hora del almuerzo todos los alumnos como era de costumbre se reunieron en el gran comedor, si... esto es Japón y esta ese concepto de que todos tratemos nuestros propios almuerzos y toda esa mier... Pero, este Instituto tiene a la mayoría de hijos de embajadores, por ende se terminó por hacer un ambiente familiar, un comedor que sirve comida de todas partes del mundo.

A todos ellos haber salido corriendo tuvieron que comer ahí, Hiroshi comiendo chuletas y puré de papas, mientras sus amigos puré de zanahorias y pollo.

\- maldito viejo bastardo... - murmullo Hiroshi picando su puré, pensando sobre como vengarse.

\- Hiroshi, vamos, calmado. - dijo Shinji, mirando con desagrado a Shinnosuke que mascaticaba su comida cuál vaca.

\- entiende, Shinji, necesito desahogarme... el pateo mi culo.

Shinnosuke no pudo evitar reír, ganando un zape de Shinji. Justo entonces entró "Héctor" el nuevo profesor de educación física, Shinnosuke tuvo que detener a Hiroshi de saltarle encima, tomandolo del brazo firmemente. Aunque el joven peliverde no se quedo así, con su mano libre tomo un puñado de puré de papas y lo arrojó al distraído maestro, sintiendo arrepentimiento poco después, pero que fue rápidamente reemplazado por satisfacción cuando su proyectil golpeó la cabeza del maestro, llenándose del alimento.

Los murmullos característicos de una sala llena de estudiantes murieron, dejando un mortal silencio, aunque no duró mucho pues Shinnosuke tomó "control" poniéndose de pié y gritando:

-¡Guerra de comida!- acto seguido le embarro lo que quedaba de comida en el plato a Hiroshi, y antes de que Shinji pudiera reaccionar, su rostro fue sumergido en su puré de zanahorias.

Sonriendo, Hiroshi comprende lo que su amigo trataba de hacer, asi que sin más decidió seguirle el juego, lanzando comida al primero que se le cruzó en el camino, iniciando asi una guerra de comida. Haku Futaba y su banda tiro comida también, a todos en general, maestros, trabajadores y compañeros.

Mientras la guerra se hacía cada vez mas feroz, más aún cuando los del equipo de béisbol y los del club de pelea se metieron, tornandose la guerra en una verdadera masacre. Albiore miraba pasivamente la escena, estaba de lo más fastidiado ante un comportamiento tan inmaduro por parte de unos jóvenes que fueron educados para ser líderes, educandos para ser mejores que un adolescente común. Él se sentía realmente decepcionado ante esto, ni siquiera reaccionando cuando varios proyectiles masticados y no masticados lo golpearon en la cara, mirando a Shun arrojando comida. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, y para Albiore el mundo dejó de existir, todo sonido alrededor se extinguió, este último también lo miró, pero en su mirada no tenía ese reconocimiento que él quería, era una mirada dedicada a alguien que recién conoces.

Su trance fue roto por un grito enfadado.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTE PASADO AQUÍ!?

La pelea paró en secó en el momento en el que la voz gritó, revelando ser el director Junko.

\- ¿Y bien?- pregunta una vez mas el director, cada vez mas calmado.

Todos los alumnos rápidamente apuntaron hacia Shinnosuke y gritando:

\- ¡ÉL EMPEZÓ!

Shinnosuke tan sonriente como siempre, no lo negó, rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza musito.

\- Vírgenes...

Mientras Junko hablaba con Shinnosuke sobre su castigo, Albiore miraba a Shun hablando con Shinji, ambos hablando en voz baja, conscientes de que él los estaba oyendo. Ambos planeando como deshacerse de él, y por primera vez desde que llegó se sintió preocupado por si mismo.

 _ **Nota de autor: al fin las vacaciones han llegado, lo siento enormemente por no actualizar, pero estudió artes plásticas y pos, les diré que cada tarea lleva su tiempo, así que, bueno, esperemos que las actualizaciones sean mas fluidas.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Lo que todos perdimos**

 **capítulo 20: una experiencia grata.**

 **disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a nuestro borrachín favorito, Masami kurumada.**

Limpieza...

Ese fue el castigo de Shinnosuke.

Limpieza.

Él tendría que limpiar todo el desastre que causó, más bien que Hiroshi comenzó. Hiroshi es muchas cosas, pero no un mal amigo el tiene honor, al igual que Shinji. El castigo estaba dicho que debía empezar después de clases, y cómo Junko no era de mal corazón, dejó que todos se saltarán la práctica de pelea, para que asi no se les hiciera tarde. Por lo cual estaban agradecidos, pues el comedor era grande y con sólo tres personas limpiando les tomó dos horas limpiar todo. Ya lo último que les quedaba por hacer, era botar toda la basura, y llevarla al incineradora.

\- lo siento por todo esto, Shinnosuke.

El susodicho levantó su mirada, algo confundido por la súbita disculpa.

\- Hiroshi... no es tu culpa, bueno sí... tu iniciaste la pelea pero me obligó a tomar la culpa. - dijo Shinnosuke, inusualmente serio, mientras ponía la última bolsa en la incineradora.

Hiroshi mira a Shinnosuke y a Shinji, ambos, incluidos él estaban llenos de comida, sus uniformes estaban sucios.

Hiroshi suspiro.

\- igual, perdón.

Ya al final el trío de amigos terminaron la limpieza, y entonces comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, dirigiéndose hacia la parada de autobuses.

\- iré a la casa de Shinnosuke- informó Shinji - ¿quieres venir?

Hiroshi sacudió su cabeza, y dando media vuelta comienza a caminar en dirección contraria. - No. Tengo que hacer un mandado.

Shinji miró momentáneamente a Shinnosuke, y luego dice - pero, ¿ a donde? Estas lleno de comida.

\- ese no es asunto tuyo, amigo mío.

Y con éso Hiroshi continuo su camino dejando atrás a sus amigos. Sus amigos lo miraron partir con algo de pena, pero decidieron no detenerlo.

Hiroshi iba ir a los baños públicos a tomar un baño caliente, si... él pudiera hacerlo en su casa o en casa de Shinnosuke, pero Hiroshi era un joven complicado. Él no quería estar sólo, pero a la vez no quería hablar con sus amigos, entonces la solución perfecta eran los baños públicos, él no estaría sólo, estaría rodeado de gente desconocida y por ende no estaría obligado a hablarles, solucionando así su dilema. Decidió irse a pié, pues disfruta el caminar y pensar, mientras lo hace puede oír como alguien le sigue, obligándose a sí mismo a mantenerse calmado camina como si nada. Mediante va pasando el tiempo y se acorta la distancia hacia los baños Hiroshi todavía puede oír los pasos de su acosador, por lo que con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca sacó de su manga su Tessen. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y varias personas estaban ya en los locales bebiendo y comiendo, no prestando atención a lo que el joven esta haciendo. Rápidamente, pero disimuladamente se metió en un callejón, dispuesto a saber quien es su acosador. Justo después que él se metiera ahí una sombra se acercó, con gran agilidad Hiroshi logró atraparlo y contaminarlo contra la pared poniendo su Tessen contra su cuello.

\- ahh, ¡oye, tranquilo!- gritó la figura

-¿quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- gritó Hiroshi, pero se calmó al notar el uniforme del colegio. - tú... ¿estudias en mi misma escuela?

Kiki asintió levemente, temiendo cortarse con el filo del Tessen, Hiroshi notó eso y lo soltó bruscamente. - ¿Por qué me sigues?

Kiki se puso torpemente de pié y se sacudió la ropa para limpiarse del polvo. - Para probar un punto.

Hiroshi alzó una ceja ante tal justificación, él no necesita preguntar el nombre del chico, su madre le ha hablado de él, Kiki Kido. Suspirando guardó su arma, sin dejar de mirar a Kiki a los ojos, extrañamente no sintiendo rabia hacia este chico, inclusive llegando a sentir añoranza. Hiroshi mordió sus labios momentáneamente antes de proponer algo que hasta a él le sorprendió, aclarando su garganta dijo:

\- voy a los baños públicos, ¿quieres venir?

Kiki se sonrojo un poco, pues sabe como son los baños públicos y que tendrá que ver a un montón de gente desconocida desnuda, además de ser visto desnudo, pero... él quiere hablar, aunque sea por unas horas, aunque sea como extraños hablar con él, asi que asiente. Hiroshi sonrió un poco, é hizo un gesto indicando a Kiki para que lo siguiera, ambos caminaron en silencio lo que quedaba de camino.

[°°°°]

 **Rusia siberiana.**

Los vientos del crudo invierno estaban aullando salvajemente en contra de los ventanales del jet, Seiya dormitaba ligeramente en su asiento mientras Hyoga prepara a su maestro. Crystal mira por la ventana con su mirada vacía, su alumno ajustó su cinturón de seguridad.

\- El sacrificio... El sacrificio...

Éstas eran las palabras que mas murmura el antiguo Santo, palabras que no tienen sentido para Seiya y Hyoga, pero a este último no le podría importar menos, finalmente su maestro podría tener una oportunidad de vivir en paz, de conocer a la verdadera Atena por la cual murió.

\- ¿estás listo, muchacho?

Preguntó el piloto, precisó para abandonar el lugar, Hyoga solamente asiente y procede a sentarse. El rubio comienza a jugar con sus pulgares mientras el jet despegaba, volteó a ver a Crystal quien su vacía mirada Estaba fija en la ventana y comenzó pensar que hacer con él, lastimosamente tendría que abusar nuevamente de la hospitalidad de Saori.

\- atrapado... atrapado...

Hyoga suspiro, este sería un largo viaje.

[°°°°°°]

Kiki é Hiroshi llegaron relativamente rápido a los baños, estaban en los casilleros dejando su ropa. Kiki se siente apenado, pues Hiroshi había pagado por ambos, a pesar de la insistencia de él por no hacerlo. Él dobló su ropa ordenadamente, pone sus calcetines y zapatos abajo de esta para no ensuciarla, volteó a ver Hiroshi, recordando que Shun era muy ordenado, pero para su sorpresa ve como el chico simplemente hace bola su ropa y la mete de manera forzada al casillero.

Kiki trató de no mirar directamente al cuerpo desnudo de Hiroshi, quien caminaba por el baño lleno de gente sin problema alguno, lo cual para él era chocante, pues Shun era muy tímido. La noche en los baños pasó con relativamente calmada, los baños calientes logró relajarlos a ambos.

\- ¿en que salón estás? - pregunta Hiroshi, iniciando finalmente una conversación. - ¿ya casi termina la secundaria?

Kiki sonrió, una sonrisa honesta pero nerviosa - ohh en el grupo tres del noveno grado.- respondió a la primera pregunta - y si... ya casi terminó, éste año me graduó y seré inscrito en la misma preparatoria que tú, Hiroshi-Senpai.

Hiroshi simplemente asintió, recostando su cabeza en la orilla del jacuzzi caliente, no diciendo nada más por varios minutos. Su silencio fue tal, que Kiki incluso llegó a pensar que el otro chico se había quedado dormido, pero súbitamente se sentó y lo miró a los ojos.

\- dime algo, Kiki. ¿Tú también crees que soy él?- pregunta sin rodeos el peliverde.

Kiki abre y cierra la boca varias veces, pensando que decir y como decirlo, tragando saliva sus labios finalmente parecían funcionar. - No.

\- ¿No?- Hiroshi debía admitir que estaba sorprendido, él sinceramente no esperaba tal respuesta, inclusive llegó a pensar que este era otro intento por engañarle. - ¿en serio?

\- si. A pesar de que tú eres idéntico a él, se que no eres tú, tú eres tú y Shun fue Shun. - Hiroshi quedó pasmado ante tal sabiduría dicha por alguien mas joven, luego Kiki continuo. - que tú seas idéntico a él es quizás un capricho de los dioses, pero... incluso si tú fueras él, si solo estarías fingiendo, no intentaría regresarte, es tu vida.

Hiroshi a pesar de no conocer a Kiki de nada siente que sus palabras han liberado un enorme peso de sus hombros, hace que suelte el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Las lágrimas lentamente descendieron de sus ojos, pero aún así le dio una sonrisa a Kiki, una sonrisa sincera pudo determinar este último.

\- gracias. - dijo.

\- de nada- respondió.

\- vamos, debemos salir.

Hiroshi y Kiki se pasaron a la siguiente habitación donde se iban a fregar los cuerpos con un líquido especial según el encargado. Durante este proceso Hiroshi notó con horror las múltiples cicatrices que Kiki tenía en su espalda y en varias partes de su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿qué te pasó!?- exclamó aterrado Hiroshi, Kiki simplemente se encogió de hombros y respondió como si nada.

\- fue durante las batallas en las que pude ayudar, en especial por proteger a la hermana de un amigo.

\- ohhh... ya... veo.

Después de otro silencio incómodo ambos terminaron de bañarse, se vistieron y salieron de los baños. Ya afuera Hiroshi sorprendentemente le ofrece a Kiki llevarlo a casa, muy a pesar de correr el riesgo de encontrarse con los demás.

\- Hiroshi-senpai, quería pedir disculpas...

-¿uhh?

-ya sabé, por mi família... por su insistencia en quererle hacer "recordar".

Hiroshi volvió a sonreír - no te preocupes.

Ya iban a medio camino cuando Hiroshi pudo ver una máquina expendedora de refrescos y golosinas, visiblemente contento camino hacia ella y sacó una gran cantidad de monedas. Poco a poco metió las monedas y apretando botones, primero compró varias gaseosas, inclusive le arrojó una lata a Kiki. Luego él compra varias barras de chocolate, de frutas y energéticas, para finalizar comprando un par de bolsas de frituras.

\- wow... ¿Hará una fiesta?- pregunta Kiki

Hiroshi dio una risita seca, abriendo una lata de gaseosa dando un gran sorbo. - no, esta será mi cena esta noche, tengo que hacer un Resumen de un libro para literatura "Hamlet" , además mi madre está de viaje por lo que tendría que cocinar...

Kiki lo miró expectante, vio con un poco de humor como Hiroshi se sonrojo terriblemente, é incluso podía suponer lo que este estaba pensando, "¿Porque te cuento esto?". Hiroshi sentía como su corazón palpitante dudaba, ni él mismo sabía porque confiaba tanto en Kiki.

\- sabes... conozco un lugar donde los fideos son muy buenos.- comenzó el pelirrojo - además... adoro Hamlet y esta noche no tengo tarea un resumen sería pan comido.

Hiroshi alzó una ceja, poniendo su mano izquierda en su cadera y la derecha en su barbilla. - tú...

Antes de que el peliverde pudiera continuar, Kiki interrumpió diciendo.

\- vamos, es una buena oportunidad, haré el reporte, se imprime y te lo entregó en la entrada de tu colegio.- afirmó Kiki - además los fideos los pagó yo.

Para su grata sorpresa Hiroshi asintió, diciendo que lo seguirá hasta donde él dice, por un breve momento pensó en llamar a su familia para no preocuparles, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo para no molestar a Hiroshi.

[°°°°°°]

\- y entonces Shun comenzó a planear como hacerme renunciar del colegio.- terminó de contar Albiore.

Ése día en especial el Santo de las cadenas decidió ir a cenar a la casa de June y compañía, ósea Jabú, Ichi, Nachi, Ban y Geki. Todos ellos impresionados por el relato del Rubio, costando un tanto creer que Shun inició un pleito así, aunque al ver al antiguo Santo cubierto de pies a cabeza con comida.

\- sinceramente me cuesta creer que Shun es ahora un... - inicio Jabú.

-¿busca pleitos como tú?- comentó Nachi semi distraído por estar jugando a las cartas con Ichi.

Jabú lo miró ofendido pero decidió no decir nada mas, mientras que los demás analizaban la situación y las posibles repercusiones de tener a Shun y a otros dos chicos mas en su contra.

\- según me ha contado Seiya... de su lado también está Kanon de Géminis, pero que este actúa también de manera extraña. - dijo June mientras comenzaba a servir la cena que recién llegaba.

\- ¡ohh la pizza esta aquí!- chillo emocionado Ichi, para después guardar las cartas de su mano en su bolsillo - seguiremos este juego después, amigo.

La cena fue lo mejor que pudo ir, considerando lo amargo del tema, averiguando nuevos datos de tanto de Kanon como de Saga, la rivalidad entre Shun, entre otras cosas. No fue hasta que todos discutieron hasta el hartazgo el tema, que decidieron cambiarlo, hablando de cosas un poco mas alegres, los estudios de los demás, una posibilidad de ascenso para June e incluso la promesa de ir al cine el próximo viernes.

Albiore no puede evitar sonreír ante esta escena, pensando en que esto es lo que de verdad estos jóvenes se merecen después de tantos años de servicio, parte de él de hecho quisiera dejar a Shun vivir la vida que esta llevando. Poco a poco las conversaciones que los otros tenían comenzaron a alejarse, mientras él pensaba en el futuro que su alumno siempre deseó si no hubiese sido obligado a ser Santo.

 _ **"un doctor"**_

 _ **"¿doctor?"**_

 _ **"si, o un psicólogo"**_

 _ **"¿Porque esas opciones?"**_

 _ **"porque quiero ayudar a la gente, ya sea curando sus cuerpos o sanando sus almas."**_

 _ **"entonces... ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿Por qué convertirse en caballero?"**_

 _ **"porque se lo prometí a mi hermano, le prometí que me haría mas fuerte"**_

A veces... y sólo a veces Albiore se cuestiona si escogió el camino correcto.

[°°°°°]

Ya eran mas de las ocho pasadas y Kiki aún no aparece por la mansión, nadie por lo estresante de la semana había notado eso, no fue sino hasta que Shunrei llegó a la mansión sonriente, trayendo consigo la boina del uniforme de Kiki, ignorando que el mencionado no había llegado a casa.

\- ¿¡Que!? Pero si el dejo el orfanato hace horas. - argumento Shunrei - ¿Crees que le paso algo?

Shiryu no responde de inmediato, pero de todas maneras sacó su teléfono y llamó a Kiki. Sonó y sonó pero el niño no respondió, el dragón volvió a intentarlo un par de veces más sin éxito.

\- No responde... - dice el chino, con tintes de preocupación.

Normalmente el pelinegro no se preocuparía, Kiki a pesar de su poco entrenamiento el chico PODÍA defenderse a si mismo de cualquier delincuente común. Pero al voltear a ver a Shunrei determinó que lo mejor era salir a buscarlo, así que con una mirada ambos salieron de la mansión, no sin antes prometer a los demás regresar pronto.

[°°°°°°]

Hiroshi miraba divertido a Kiki como comía, el chiquillo comía como si alguien le perseguía, y por un momento Hiroshi llegó a pensar que tal vez si ya que el niño ignoró varias llamadas al teléfono celular. Sintiéndose ligeramente culpable Hiroshi se apresuró a terminar su comida y ofrecería ir a dejarle a la casa e incluso hablaría con su adulto responsable.

Una vez ambos terminaron de comer y Kiki pagó, antes de que el lemuriano dijera algo más, Hiroshi dijo:

\- vamos, te llevaré a casa

Kiki asintió.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el camino, Kiki simplemente mirando al frente, mientras que Hiroshi miraba al cielo estrellado, con la mas grande y brillante Luna.

\- ¿sabéis? Por alguna razón la Luna llena me da nostalgia... una tristeza enorme.- Hiroshi dijo, llamando la atención de Kiki - de vez en cuando tengo una pesadilla... pero es... confusa, siempre es el mismo acantilado, y esta lloviendo... yo...

Hiroshi mordió su labio, sacudió su cabeza y suspiro- perdón, no se porque te interesaría esto.

\- esta bien- respondió Kiki - puedes confiar en mi.

\- gracias... supongo- Hiroshi lo miró, y tuvo una discusión interna.

Su madre siempre le advirtió sobre los extranjeros, sobre los Kido, que ellos solo le traerían problemas y así fue, pero... a la vez él también tenía parte de la culpa, él siempre reaccionó de manera agresiva con ellos, nunca les dio la oportunidad de hablar. Kiki parecía digno de confianza además de tener un cosmos notablemente poderoso, él era un digno candidato para ser miembro del club, en si Hiroshi quería que Kiki entrará.

\- hey Kiki-San

\- ¿si, Hiroshi-Senpai?

\- ¿este año es tu promoción? - Kiki asintió levemente - ¿piensas unirte al club de la pelea?

Kiki solo le miró sin saber como reaccionar.

Antes que Hiroshi pudiera continuar un grito a la distancia lo detuvo.

-¡Kiki!- una voz femenina, la cual Kiki reconoció como la de Shunrei.

\- ¿Shunrei...?- susurró, y luego gritó - ¡por aquí!

Segundos después apareció la hermosa joven delante de ellos, Hiroshi se sonrojo ante la belleza natural de la chica. Kiki corrió a recibirla, la chica respiró aliviada, aunque rápidamente una expresión sería tomó lugar en su rostro.

\- ¡Kiki! ¿Dónde haz estado?- ella recriminó, pero después lo volvió a abrazar -¡nos tenías preocupados!

\- Shunrei... no respiro- se quejó el niño, la Chinita rápidamente lo soltó y fue ahí Donde noto al acompañante de Kiki.

-ohhh... - fue lo único que atinó a musitar.

Hiroshi sin embargo tuvo mejor control de la situación, hizo una reverencia y dijo su nombre. - Sakurada Hiroshi.

Está vez fue ella quien se sonrojo, por pura vergüenza, devolviendo la reverencia se presentó de forma algo torpe - Shunrei...

Shunrei le miró de pies a cabeza, ella al igual que Miho habían sido informadas sobre la situación de... Shun, pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía. Ella nunca había sido cercana a Shun, pero si llegó a sentir una enorme tristeza al saber de su suicidio, además de partirle el alma ver a Shiryu tan triste, para luego encontrarse con Hiroshi. Aunque, involuntariamente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás pues June y los demás ya le habían contado de lo hostil del carácter del joven, no llegando a tener cuidado ni siquiera con las mujeres.

\- bonito nombre. - dijo él, de manera gentil, y llegando a notar lo sonrojado del chico ella se sintió mas incómoda.

Afortunadamente lo incómodo duró poco, una figura familiar, la sonrisa que Shunrei puso al verlo se quedo grabada en la memoria de Hiroshi, reconoció esa sonrisa como amor.

\- ¡Kiki! ¿Dónde haz estado? - pregunta jadeante Shiryu, toda su atención en Kiki y Shunrei, ignorando la presencia de Hiroshi.

\- ¡heeey! Ya me preguntaron eso, además- Kiki apuntó hacia Hiroshi - he estado con Hiroshi-Senpai.

Shiryu jadeo y miró hacia donde Kiki apunta, llegándose a imaginar por un momento que se trataba de otra persona llamada Hiroshi, pero...

\- muy buenas noches.- dijo Hiroshi rompiendo el silencio.

\- buenas noches. - responde, inquieto por el súbito cambio de aptitud del hostil joven.

Shiryu no era conocido por ser impulsivo, no... ese era Seiya o Ikki, pero no él, él era mas de armar estrategias, pero esta noche no quería nada mas que demandar respuestas de todos, sintiendo miedo de que él haya podido haber hecho daño a Shunrei y Kiki. Aparentemente sus pensamientos se hirieron notar no solo en su rostro sino también en su cosmos, se tornó en una energía tan negativa que Hiroshi llegó a sentir notable miedo. No solo Hiroshi sintió miedo, Shunrei y Kiki también se sintieron nerviosos.

\- Shiryu... - llamó una voz, pero no era ni de Shunrei ni Kiki, era de Hiroshi. - Shiryu... hermano...

Shiryu lo miró, su cosmos calmandose, la expresión del otro chico era una de tristeza, lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, Hiroshi salió corriendo en sentido contrario, hacia la carretera. Shiryu iba a seguirlo, pero Kiki lo detuvo del brazo, razonando que ahora no era el mejor momento para ello.

Shiryu no dijo nada más, y los siguió a casa.

[°°°°°°]

 _Shiryu... hermano._

 _hermano._

 _hermano._

 _Shiryu..._

Hiroshi corrió y corrió, no importando las luces rojas p los autor casi atropellandole él solo corrió sin parar. Las palabras que le dijo a aquel caballero repitiéndose en su cabeza, no entendió por que, pero él llamó a aquel tipo "hermano". Tan pronto como llegó a casa se quitó los zapatos, la chaqueta y se tiró a la cama, arrojando las sábanas sobre su cabeza.

 _Shiryu... hermano._

Hiroshi cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y se obligó a dormir, su cabeza retumba con lo que el sospecha será una terrible migraña. Cuando finalmente logra dormir sus sueños están llenos de muerte dolor y tragedia, una mansión y varios niños llorando mientras suben a unos autobuses.

Él desea con todo su ser que su madre vuelta ya.

Solo faltan unos días más.

Madre...

Altair.

 _ **Fin del arco dos.**_

 _ **Felices fiestas. Este capítulo si me costó subirlo, el Internet fue mi enemigo.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Lo que todos perdimos**_

 _ **capítulo 21: Testigo silencioso.**_

 _ **disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a nuestro borrachín favorito, Masami kurumada.**_

 **Inició del arco tres: tras la grata y corta experiencia que Hiroshi tuvo con Kiki, este comienza a ver a los Kido con otros ojos, e incluso les da la oportunidad de hablar con ellos sin ser violento. Aunque no todo es color de rosa ya que Hiroshi tiene bajones de salud acompañado de terribles pesadillas, mientras que Seiya y los demás tienen que lidiar con un par de problemas también.**

 **4:50 AM.**

La alarma parecía tener un volumen increíble, despertando al joven de golpe, su corazón latía tan fuerte que era doloroso. De pronto pudo sentir como un espeso líquido subiendo desde su estómago y estancandose en su garganta, teniendo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no vomitar ahí mismo en su cama. Corrió al baño, apenas llegando al inodoro, vacío su estómago violentamente, siguió haciéndolo incluso cuando comenzó a doler y no fue hasta después de cinco minutos que pudo calmarse lo suficiente para poder jalar la cadena. Débilmente se levantó y camino a su cuarto, tomó su teléfono para mirar la hora.

 **5: 02 AM**

Con un quejido se recosto en la Tatami por varios minutos, era obvio que no iría a correr como lo hace normalmente pero esta dudando si ir o no al colegio. Bueno, él tenía muchas razones por las cuales podría quedarse en casa, la primera es que se siente fatal, el cuerpo lo siente pesado y la cabeza está por reventar. La segunda razón era que su uniforme estaba hecho un desastre, y el segundo uniforme que tenía estaba sucio. La tercera era que su mochila estaba con libros del día anterior y su celular estaba descargado. La cuarta y más importante era que tenía que entregar un reporte de un libro y ¡sorpresa! No la tiene.

Aunque al final... Hiroshi se puso a analizar su situación, él ya ha faltado demasiado al colegio, y pensando mejor todas las razones por las cuales faltar tienen solución o no son tan válidas.

La primera sentirse mal... Él acaba de recordar que tiene las primeras dos horas libres, ya que el profesor de laboratorio estaba enfermo y no había nadie para poder reemplazarlo. Así que técnicamente podría ir a la enfermería, recibir medicamentos, dormir un poco y después ir a clase sin ninguna repercusión.

Primera razón anulada.

La segunda el uniforme, bueno esta permitido cambiar el uniforme formal por el de gimnasia en caso de accidentes, así que podría usar el uniforme que esta un poco sucio y cambiarlo en el colegio.

Segunda razón anulada.

La tercera... el teléfono con poca carga y los libros del día anterior, bueno hoy es viernes, normalmente este día las clases son mas relajadas, y los profesores prometieron un documental. En cuanto el teléfono, puede cargarlo en lo que espera por el autobús.

Tercera razón anulada.

La cuarta... la tarea, bueno se supone que aquel chico, Kiki, prometió llevarla, y por mas extraño que parezca él confía en el chiquillo.

Cuarta razón anulada.

Con todo el dolor de su alma se quitó toda la ropa, se bañó lentamente y se vistió. Puso a cargar su teléfono para luego preparar su desayuno, cuando logró desayunar recogió su mochila y se acostó en el sofá del recibidor.

Fue el claxon del autobús escolar que lo despertó, el fuerte sonido no hizo nada más que agravar su migraña, é incluso sus ganas de volver a vomitar volvieron. Con pocas ganas se levantó, y subió al autobús escolar, el conductor nota lo mal que el joven estaba y pregunta:

\- ¿Hiroshi-San, esta seguro que puede ir al colegio así?

Hiroshi sonrió y dijo - si, no se preocupe.

El conductor no se veía convencido pero igual le dejo subir, Hiroshi camino hasta los últimos asientos donde sabía que sus amigos estarán sentados. No es dé sorpresa decir que Shinji y Shinnosuke se asustaron al verlo, le hicieron lugar rápido para que se sentará.

\- buenos días, Hiro-Chan.- saludó tiernamente Shinnosuke.

\- muy buenos días, Hiroshi-Kun.- saludó igualmente de alegre Shinji.

Hiroshi solamente sacudió su mano, aunque no quería preocuparles no tenía la energía para andar sonriendo, ellos son muy sobre protectores con él y eso a veces puede ser muy fastidioso. A pesar de que aparentan estar tranquilos, él sabe que por dentro ambos planean no dejarlo ir al entrenamiento (ni iba ir de todas formas) y llevarlo arrastrando a la enfermería (donde planeaba ir).

-hee Hiro-Chan, ¿hiciste la tarea?- Shinnosuke dijo, tratando de iniciar conversación.

\- ugh ¡mierda!- maldijo Hiroshi.

Shinji le reprime con la mirada - ¡Hiroshi! Esa no es la manera de expresarse de un joven de nuestro nivel, que no hiciste la tarea no te da la razón para hablar así.

Hiroshi gruño de enojo, cosa que asustó a sus dos amigos.

\- no maldigo por eso, mierda.- siseó - maldigo por que olvidé el celular, mi madre podría hablar y yo...

Sintiendo el espesor en su garganta una vez más tuvo que poner sus manos sobre su boca, pequeñas lágrimas se forman en las comisuras de sus ojos, no puede aguantar mas. Levemente cree oír a sus amigos decir algo pero no puede estar seguro, de pronto una bolsa de papel es colocada frente a él. Sin pensar la toma y por segunda vez vacía su estómago, tratando lo más posible de hacerlo silencioso. Pronto comenzó a sentir como alguien, que asumió que era Shinji le masajeo la espalda, mientras Shinnosuke susurra cosas en su oído, cuando al fin terminó, fue Shinji quien retiro la bolsa, y Shinnosuke le paso una toalla húmeda para limpiarse.

\- Hiroshi...- musito Shinji, pero Hiroshi lo interrumpe.

\- lo sé, iré directamente a la enfermería al llegar.

Shinnosuke supone que eso es algo, aunque para ser sinceros él hubiese preferido llamar a su madre para que viniese por Hiroshi, de seguro a ella no le importaría, ya que le quiere como propio.

Bueno... solo queda llegar al colegio y tumbar a Hiroshi en la enfermería el mayor tiempo posible.

[°°°°°°°]

Shiryu se encuentra dando el ultimo sorbo de su té verde mientras razona sobre los eventos del día anterior, Kiki no ha querido dar explicaciones sobre su "amistad" con Hiroshi Sakurada. Según Shunrei y lo poco que Kiki le dijo en confianza es que Hiroshi... o Shun, es un chico bastante bueno pero solitario, no es nada violento. Pero en todo lo que llevan de conocerlo no ha hecho nada más que atacar, incluso atacando a June y Albiore, por eso sintió miedo por Shunrei.

pero... pero, la expresión de terror en su rostro es algo que lo cambia todo, y mas cuando él le dijo esas palabras.

"Shiryu...hermano"

Shun o Hiroshi, fingiendo o amnesia verdadera, Shiryu ya no sabía que pensar y mas cuando Shunrei le contó algo mas. Le contó que él se notaba nervioso con ella, que se sonrojo notablemente, era como si él le hubiese gustado.

Shiryu no es alguien celoso, pero por alguna razón no le gusta la idea de Hiroshi estando juntos y solos. Obviamente Shun no haría nada sospechoso contra su relación, él incluso se hubiese alejado de ella.

\- Shiryu. - una voz llamó detrás de él.

Shiryu volvió a ver y vio a Tatsumi en su traje especial de negocios, con una expresión seria.

\- ¿si?

\- la señorita Saori fue informada ya, Seiya y Hyoga ya están en el país y estarán en casa pronto, posiblemente dentro de un par de horas.

Shiryu arqueo una ceja, esperando a que Tatsumi continuará, ya que es ,obvio que eso no es todo, si fuera así él no se hubiese molestado en avisarle. Bueno, no es como que fuera grosero con él, (ya no mas) pero es reservado y prefiere dar las noticias a través dé Ikki, quien esta arriba comiendo.

\- y... traen al maestro de Hyoga, Crystal.- terminó de decir el mayordomo - quieren que todo este listo para recibirlos, por favor, dile a los sirvientes que lo hagan.

Shiryu tomó un sorbo mas de té y respondió - lo haré, gracias.

Tatsumi sonrió y dio una reverencia, para después irse, dejando a Shiryu dar más importancia a los eventos de anoche y que Kiki no le habla.

Tal vez...

Tal vez Kiki sepa algo y debiera investigarlo más.

[°°°°°°°]

Shinji se ofreció a desechar la bolsa con vómitos mientras Shinnosuke se asegura que Hiroshi fuera a la enfermería, el castaño decidió desechar la bolsa en un basurero del exterior del colegio y cuando cumplió su cometido, un chico pelirrojo le detuvo.

\- hey, disculpa... - dijo el chico, extranjero pudo notar Shinji. - ¿puedes ayudarme?

\- amm ¿sí? ¿Dime? - pregunta cortésmente Shinji, él no tenía ningún programa con extranjeros, asi que trata de actuar lo mas cortés posible.

\- ¿tú eres Shinji Najimi?- pregunta el pelirrojo, causando alerta en Shinji, quien duda si sacar su arma de la manga.

\- si. - confirmó, tratando de calmarse, aunque viendo que el otro chico traía uniforme del colegio vecino, se relaja un poco y pregunta - ¿quién me busca?

El chico sacó de su mochila un portafolio verde y se lo dio a Shinji - mi nombre es Kiki y... le hice un favor a Hiroshi-Senpai. ¿Podría entregarle esto a él? Lo haría yo mismo, pero no le he visto y pues, tu eres su amigo.

Shinji no dijo nada, pero aún así toma el portafolio y salió corriendo, dejando a Kiki pasmado.

Si bien Shinji como había dicho antes no tenía problemas con extranjeros, él si que los tenía con los Kido, ellos, en palabras de sus padres, son unos monstruos. No, no todos... solamente Mitsumasa Kido y su demoníaca nieta, Saori Kido, seres que les importa el dinero y que los diez jóvenes eran víctimas, en especial Shun Kido.

Nunca lo se lo ha dicho a nadie pero, sus padres siempre quisieron a Shun, lo conocieron cuando vivía en una Iglesia a la cual sus padres donaban dinero. Ellos le conocieron por accidente, cuando él ayudaba al sacerdote a limpiar y tropezó con su madre, tirando agua bendita sobre ella. Él obviamente se disculpó de manera tan dulce, tan natural que enamoró a su madre, y no solo a ella, sino también a su padre y a él. Shun era un niño lleno de bondad y amor al prójimo, cada pregunta que sus padres le hacían, Shun las respondió de tal manera que enamoró mas a la pareja Najimi, tanto así que ambos decidieron adoptarlo, cosa a la cual él no se oponía ya que siempre quiso un hermano.

Pero...

Shun se negó, alegando que nunca abandonará a su hermano, que ambos estarían juntos hasta el fin. Su padre habló esta vez, ofreciendo adoptar a su hermano también, que no sería ningún problema, que los cinco serían una familia. Shun entonces parece pensarlo, y prometió decirle a su hermano, el cual se encontraba fuera buscando algún trabajo, el sacerdote sugirió que si los chicos aceptan deberían traer un notario, para que todo fuera legal, los Najimi prometieron volver al día siguiente. Lastimosamente llegaron muy tarde, al día siguiente al llegar el sacerdote les dijo cabizbajo, los muchachos habían sido descubiertos y llevados a un orfanato, del cual no tenía conocimiento.

Shinji recuerda lo triste que sus padres estaban tristes, pero decididos, ellos decidieron buscar al par de hermanos y adoptarlos. Buscaron y buscaron, pero cuando al fin les encontraron les dieron la mala noticia. Ambos ya habían sido adoptados por el empresario Mitsumasa Kido junto con otros noventa y ocho varones, donde nadie sabía las condiciones en las que estaban. Sus padres nunca confiaron en Mitsumasa, no querían que estuviese cerca de su hijo, ya qué habían rumores de que era pedófilo, aunque no lo era su verdadero ser era de lo mas asqueroso. Varios de los sirvientes de Mitsumasa fueron a parar a su lado, o al de los Nohara, huyendo de los horrores de esa mansión, tanto hombres como mujeres renunciaron de su trabajo. Ellos les contaron el horror que estos niños estaban viviendo, eran ultrajados, maltratados y aparentemente entrenados militarmente para quien sabe que. También les informaron que tenían la espalda bien cubierta, que los niños estaban alimentados y sanos, que no tenían signos de maltrato, pero que era una farsa ya que el certificado de Salud era emitido por un hospital perteneciente a la función Graude, donde Mitsumasa era el administrador.

Mitsumasa tenía una nieta, la cual Shinji y Shinnosuke conocieron muy brevemente, Saori, una mocosa odiosa que le gustaba dar órdenes a todos. A ella le gustaba dar la imagen de Santa ante los demás, pero la gente conocía su verdadera naturaleza, ella era un monstruo manipulador. Una sirvienta, Erika fue de las que primeras que huyeron de Kido, contó la verdad de la niña, la mujer relató como ella, que le tocaba cuidar el jardín, observó como los niños jugaban cerca de un árbol y según ella dijo que eran de los pocos momentos que ellos no eran maltratados. Notó que la chiquilla llegó vestida con ropa de equitación y un fuero, se acercó a Seiya y le exigió jugar a los caballitos, juego que no era necesario pues ella tenía una yegua. Cuenta como Seiya se negó y Saori le dio con el fuero en la cara, ella se cubrió el rostro con horror, cuando al fin tuvo el valor de volver a ver vio como Saori tomó a otro chico, Jabú y le forzó a ser caballo, siendo azotado continuamente solo para que al final ella se fuera tan campante con su abuelo, sin ninguna represalia.

La mujer terminó su relato diciendo que ella curó las heridas de aquél niño, pero que tuvo que renunciar, ya no podría tolerar ver eso. Tanto ella como sus compañeros se sintieron frustrados, no podían denunciar, nadie excepto los Nohara y los Najimi.

Shinji suspiro, mientras seguía su camino hacia la enfermería para entregar el folio a Hiroshi, aunque muy adentro él no quiere. Mientras algunos piensan que ellos odian a los Kido solo por seguir a Hiroshi, pero no es así, ellos odian a los Kido por muy buenas razones. Después de un tiempo, los Najimi tomaron valor y fueron a la casa de Mitsumasa con una propuesta, ellos no harían un escándalo a cambio de que les devolvieran a Ikki y Shun. El viejo bastardo rio levemente antes de decir.

"llegaron tarde"

Todos... todos habían sido enviado lejos a entrenar para obtener una armadura, para que pudieran proteger a su nieta en un futuro. El único "consuelo" que el viejo enfermo proporcionó fue que si ellos hubiesen llegado el día anterior, él con todo gusto les hubiera dado al niño, ya que era el que menos oportunidad de sobrevivir tenía. Sus padres cumplieron la amenaza, esparciendo rumores (ni tan falsos) sobre él, y cómo el empresario ya tenía cierta fama la gente lo creía, otros solo lo pensaban. Fue una pequeña satisfacción que hayan logrado afectarle, aunque no lo suficiente para arruinarlo pero si superficialmente.

El viejo cayó enfermo y murió, su nieta toma el poder, y ellos no volvieron a ver a Shun hasta el torneo galáctico. Shinji recuerda como sus padres se alegraron y creyeron que al fin pudieran salvar a Shun de los Kido, sus padres sin embargo no lograron obtener información de Shun hasta el torneo galáctico. Sus padres vieron la oportunidad de finalmente adoptarlo sin ningún problema, ya que según ellos habían sido informados Ikki no había sobrevivido. Únicamente Shinji y Shinnosuke pudieron ir al torneo, el matrimonio tuvo que ir a un viaje de negocios por lo cual el joven fue encomendado con la misión de hablar, de mas bien convencer al chico de irse con él.

Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él, su familia solo tuvo muy pocas oportunidades de verlo y ninguna de hablarle... luego vino la noticia del suicidio.

Suspiró y decidió, descansar su mente un momento y entró a la enfermería. Buscó entre las varias camas hasta que lo encontró dormido en la cama alejada de la ventana, Shinnosuke sentado en una silla al lado de la cama.

\- ¿como esta? - pregunta Shinji - ¿lo enviarán a casa?

Shinnosuke negó con la cabeza - No, la enfermera sabe que su madre está dé viaje, dijo que sería inútil mandarlo a casa donde nadie lo puede monitorizar, y tiene razón. Bueno, en fin, ella esta hablando con el director y por lo que se nuestro Usagi esta libre de las clases, puede quedarse aquí hasta que él se sienta mejor.

Shinji suspiro aliviado, pero rápidamente recordó el folio verde del chico Kido. Lo revisó lo más rápido posible y luego lo guardó, era la tarea de literatura, ¿en que estaba pensando Hiroshi? ¿Acaso confía en aquel niño? Bueno, si Hiroshi decidió confiar en el extranjero, entonces él debe confiar en su amigo.

\- oso- dijo Shinji con autoridad - Ponte listo para entrenar.

Shinnosuke obedece y camino hacia el gimnasio.

[°°°°°°°°]

Shiryu abrió su laptop e inició su investigación secreta, pasó varios minutos intentando decidir por donde empezar hasta que un nombre súbitamente vino a su cabeza.

Con determinación puso en el buscador:

 _ **Najimi Shinji**_

Varias páginas con resultados, y el dragón espera encontrar respuestas de la extrema lealtad de ambos chicos. Aunque Arles les explicó un poco del pasado de ambos, esa historia solo explicó la razón de lealtad de ellos hacia él, no de ellos hacia el chico Hiroshi. Él conoce la lealtad forzada, la lealtad de llegar a proteger a alguien por lealtad a alguien más y no por la persona que protege directamente. Pero este no era el caso, ambos chicos no solo protegen a Hiroshi por lealtad a Arles, también le tienen una extrema lealtad a Hiroshi, es una lealtad genuina.

Bueno, el dragón encontró una página donde brevemente hablan sobre Shinji.

 _ **Najimi Shinji, hijo único de la pareja de negociantes; Kumiko Najimi y Toru Najimi. Es el único heredero de la industria Najimi, y es un integrante muy activo en eventos de caridad. Estudiante modelo del colegio Kurumada y actual jefe de grupo del curso al que asiste, es un joven que en sus tiempos disfruta del deporte, siendo parte del equipo de hockey del colegio.**_

Shiryu rodó los ojos frustrado, esta información ya la sabía, además de que no le importa. ¿Como le hizo Ikki para encontrar aquella información? Bueno, el pelinegro trató por veinte minutos más hasta que encontró una página extraña, una llamada:

 _ **Escrito con sangre**_. Y como subtítulo estaba escrito _**La misteriosa familia Kido.**_

Este título totalmente capturó su atención, y dio clic en la página, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con lo que estaba buscando... o eso pensó él. El artículo incluía varios de los secretos de la familia, incluyendo los maltratos, los entrenamientos y los fallecidos. Entonces leyó algo que sinceramente ni él sabía.

 _ **Lo que poca gente conoce o se pregunta, es sobre el destino de los otros noventa niños de la fundación. Si, todos sabemos que los únicos sobrevivientes de los campos de concentración a los que enviaron fueron oficialmente diez.**_

 _ **Jabú de Unicornio. [Foto de ficha con armadura]**_

 _ **Ban de León Menor. [Foto de ficha con armadura]**_

 _ **Geki de Osa Mayor. [Foto de ficha con armadura]**_

 _ **Ichi de Hydra. [Foto de ficha con armadura]**_

 _ **Nachi de Lobo. [Foto de ficha con armadura]**_

 _ **Hyoga de Cisne. [Foto de ficha con armadura]**_

 _ **Shun de Andrómeda (QEPD). [Foto de ficha con armadura]**_

 _ **Shiryu de Dragón. [Foto de ficha con armadura]**_

 _ **Seiya de Pegaso. [Foto de ficha con armadura]**_

 _ **Ikki de Fénix. [No hay fotografía]**_

 _ **Lo que da como resultado noventa muertos, pero que me dirían si en realidad los famosos diez sobrevivientes no son diez, sino veinticinco. Si... no solo los anteriormente mencionados sobrevivieron, ya que como se nos fue informado por una fuente confiable, el testimonio de un sobreviviente.**_

Shiryu realmente estaba sorprendido, él en verdad pensaba que solamente habían diez sobrevivientes. Decidido continúa la lectura, pero siente un mal presentimiento.

 _ **Nuestra fuente, quien decidió mantenerse en anonimato y que nos ha dado casi toda la información de esta página nos cuenta como se subió al antepenúltimo autobús, poco después de Shun de Andrómeda, y el conductor solo condujo hasta un puerto cercano, ya ahí les hizo la mejor proposición. El hombre era amigo del encargado del barco destinado a llevarlos a sus respectivos campos de entrenamiento, por lo cual nadie sabría lo que pasó. El buen hombre les dio la opción de ir a entrenar o huir, obviamente todos huyeron, el que cuenta esta historia tuvo la suerte de ser acogido por el dueño del barco. Otro informante, un aprendiz de soldado cuenta que él no tuvo tanta suerte, fue enviado a un desierto y aunque sobrevivió el entendimiento perdió el derecho de uso, perdió la armadura pero ganó su libertad.**_

Shiryu pausa un momento, y recuerda algo que si maestro una vez dijo : " un aspirante de caballero de Atena tienen solamente tres posibles finales; ganar la armadura y servir a Atena, morir tratando de obtenerla o perderla y vivir en deshonor exiliado. " El dragón sabe que si él hubiese fallado y sobrevivido, su maestro le habría permitido vivir con él.

 _ **El ahora soldado cuenta que durante sus viajes encontró a cuatro de sus hermanos, uno de ellos logró huir antes que lograse llegar a su destino, otro fue rechazado por su propio maestro y sirve ahora como granjero, el tercero al igual que él, sobrevivió pero perdió. El último y fue una sorpresa para él un joven que no solo sobrevivió sino que también había ganado la armadura, pero su maestro nunca lo hizo público, aprovechando eso para declarar su lealtad al santuario.**_

Shiryu se sintió intrigado, pero paró la búsqueda para ir y comer un poco.

[°°°°°°°]

Albiore se sentó en las bancas frente a la arena, sintiendo algo de nervios por volver a ver a Shun. Ve como varios jóvenes entran, observó al chico que porta la "armadura" de Andrómeda pasa cerca de él. Aunque sabía que no era necesario, pero aún así toma al chico por la espalda y con rapidez quita la máscara del rostro del joven, revelando ser Shunnekeshi. Shunnekeshi se sonrojo causando que Albiore se sonroje involuntariamente, le devuelve la máscara dando una breve disculpa.

\- ¡caballeros! - llamó una firme voz, Albiore junto con los otros volteó a ver, ven únicamente al zorro y al oso.

Murmullos se hicieron presentes en el gimnasio, Albiore mismo se sumaría a este comportamiento si no fuese que ha llegado a respetar a esos chicos.

\- ¡suficiente! - gritó oso, silenciados ellos obedecen - ¡presten atención a nuestro líder regente!

\- como pueden ver nuestro líder, conejo, esta indispuesto.- zorro informó - por el momento yo seré el líder hasta que nuestro verdadero líder pueda guiarnos.

Los demás solo dieron una reverencia, y se pusieron a entrenar en parejas, el oso incluso se unió al entrenamiento luchando contra Andrómeda. Albiore estuvo a punto de irse pero, cuando se volvió a ver el caballero de zorro estaba justo delante de él.

\- maestro Albiore.- susurró el chico para no ser oído por nadie más - enseñarme a mejorar mi cosmos.

Para ser honestos Albiore quería negarse ya que ¿qué podría un chico aprender? Pero recuerda que el chico maneja el cosmos, incluso al mismo nivel que Shun tuvo después de tres años de entrenamiento, tanto este niño como el otro tienen potencial. Asintiendo el rubio se arrodilló y le indicó al castaño que hiciera lo mismo, una vez en el suelo ambos entendieron su cosmos. Los dos entraron en un tipo de trance, siendo el mas sumergido el zorro, sintiendo como el cosmos de Albiore lo guía a alcanzar niveles que nunca supo que tuvo. Levemente escucho a Albiore indicándole mayor concentración, el chico obedece lo mejor que puede, y en respuesta su mente es tragada por un recuerdo terrible, un recuerdo que él mismo se forzó a olvidar.

 _ **Llovía terrible esa noche, la lluvia estaba tan fría que el contacto dolía, lo único que ilumina la maldita noche es la Luna llena. Shinji se había escapado de casa, cansado de ser el hijo perfecto decidió divertirse un poco, bebió alcohol y fumó un poco. Pensó en llamar a Shinnosuke para tener compañías pero el castaño recordó que el otro muchacho probablemente estaba dormido. Ya eran pasadas las doce, pero el aún no se sentía cansado, el chico había oído rumores sobre el viejo teatro, que debajo de uno de los escenarios se escondían unos túneles Embrujados. Aún con lo borracho que estaba logró colarse al viejo teatro, lleno de polvo y animales rastreros, con la poca iluminación que el teléfono celular daba tardó en encontrar el dichoso túnel. En los túneles la temperatura era demasiado baja, tan baja que el agua que alguna vez goteo del techo y se acumuló en el suelo estaba congelada, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio en varias ocasiones. Según las leyendas en esos túneles se pueden oir gritos o incluso conversaciones, pero en los veinte minutos que lleva no ha escuchado nada, llegando incluso a aburrirse. Camino y camino hasta llegar al final del túnel, y a su vez unas escaleras metálicas que llevaban a un segundo piso, Shinji no sabía que podría haber arriba, todos los que se han atrevido a entrar a estos túneles salen huyendo al comenzar a oír las voces, sintiendo orgullo de ser el primero en llegar hasta aquí, comenzó a subir las escaleras metálicas, sus pasos haciendo eco en el viejo túnel.**_

 _ **Llegando hasta arriba nota que era una cueva, decir que estaba decepcionado era poco, él esperaba algo mas emocionante como terminar en un hospital mental abandonado o alguna casa, ya saben algo emocionante. Observó la lluvia desde la entrada de la cueva por largo rato, también anduvo curioseando la cueva misma y descubrió que la cueva era usada como refugió por alguien, habían restos de comida, botellas vacías, sábanas y cosas por el estilo. Sintiéndose súbitamente acosado el chico tuvo la necesidad de huir, consideró irse por los túneles, pero una corazonada le dijo que había peligro abajo, no le quedaba mas opción que salir corriendo, fuera de la cueva. Él no conocía el lugar, pero siguió corriendo hasta que perdió un zapatazo, se sintió de lo mas tonto en estos momentos, hace pocos meses había sido salvado de un secuestro por su maestro Arles, y aún así actuó por puro capricho, hay algo afuera y él lo sabe.**_

 _ **Súbitamente oye un grito, era un grito que fue ahogado por el estridente sonido de un trueno, el miedo mismo hizo que su borrachera se esfumara, se puso mas atento y escucho los pasos de alguien. Fue cuando le vio corriendo y sinceramente no lo podía creer, la persona que tanto sus padres querían ver.**_

 _ **Shun Kido.**_

 _ **El chico visiblemente triste corrió bajo la lluvia, pero cuando llegó cerca del "escondite" de Shinji tropezó, callendo de cara. Shinji dio un pequeño grito, él pensó que fue un grito leve, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Shun le oyera. El peliverde lo miró por breves segundos, sin darle mayor importancia a Shinji se levantó y continuó pero esta vez caminando como en trance. El castaño tenía el corazón a mil por hora, con las piernas temblando como gelatina decidió seguirle, llegando al barranco. Fue testigo de algo que nunca se imagino ver, vio como Shun Kido en el filo del barranco, mirando al horizonte. Temiendo que el peliverde cometiera una locura se acercó de a poco, cuando estaba a cinco metros de él, Shun se volteó, dando la espalda al vacío. Por alguna razón no puede ver su rostro, pero aún así sabe que el otro está llorando, Shinji intento acercarse pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el se dejo caer.**_

 _ **Por la centésima de segundo que él logró ver su rostro antes de que Shun cayera, Shinji pudo ver que sus labios formaron una palabra. Una palabra que no recuerda, pero fue lo suficiente para hacerlo correr. Corrió y corrió, su abrigo atorandose en una rama, viéndose obligado a rasgarse para liberarse. Cuando finalmente llegó a la carretera siguió corriendo, hasta llegar a una cabina telefónica.**_

 _ **El hizo la llamada... pero, no recuerda... lo que dijo.**_

 _ **Súbitamente alguien le toma bruscamente por detrás, volteandolo y después...**_

Shinji abrió sus ojos de golpe, sentándose de golpe en una cama.

¿una cama?

Confundido miró a su alrededor y cayó en cuenta que estaba en la enfermería del colegio, lo cual aumentó mas su confusión. Tenía un leve dolor de cabeza que se iba haciendo mas fuerte, buscó con la vista a Hiroshi, recordando que el joven también estaba aquí pero, no le encontró por ninguna parte.

\- él esta en educación física. - comentó la recién llegada enfermera - le dije que se quedará mas rato, pero ya sabéis como es él.

\- Señorita Taken, ¿qué ocurrió?. - pregunta mareado.

\- Tuviste un desmayo. Héctor-San te trajo aquí, aparentemente estabais demasiado cansado para entrenar.

\- pero... ¿qué pasó? No recuerdo nada. - bueno, prácticamente no es mentira, no recuerda haberse desmayado.

\- pues según Héctor-San te desmayaste durante el entendimiento de karate, Shinnosuke-Kun se sentía fatal por haber sido él quien estuvo entrenando contigo, y a pesar de que Héctor-San dijo que él no te alcanzó a tocar. - ella hizo una pausa para tomarle la temperatura. - Ummm, tienes un poco de fiebre. Bueno, en pleno entrenamiento te desplomaste por cansancio, aunque creo que haz pescado un resfriado.

Shinji suspiro cansado pillando rápido la mentira de su compañero, aunque no entiende por que lo hizo. - ¿ha llamado a mis padres?

\- efectivamente, Hiroshi mismo insistió.- dijo ella medio divertida. - incluso fue él quien te puso la ropa de gimnasia para que tus padres no te riñan.

Shinji no creyendo del todo sus palabras mira sus ropas, notando que en efecto ya no esta usando su uniforme de entrenamiento. La enfermera río cuando Shinji se sonrojo, Shinji no tenía problemas con Hiroshi viéndolo así de íntimo, inclusive él ya le ha visto desnudo, pero al menos estaba consciente.

\- ¡oh! - exclamó la mujer - acabó de recordar que dijo Shinnosuke-Kun que te dijera que él entregará tu tarea y te pasaría los apuntes en la tarde.

Shinji asintió y luego cerró sus ojos para dormir un poco más.

[°°°°°°°]

Albiore a pesar de no conocer tanto al muchacho, debe admitir que se preocupó cuando el chico cayó inconsciente. Tal vez fue demasiado para él, pero debe admitir que el chico superó sus expectativas para alguien con tan poco entrenamiento, aunque eso deja en claro el excelente maestro que es Arles. Albiore estaba seguro que el amigo del chico, Shinnosuke, armario alboroto, pero reaccionó de manera calmada y hasta cuando hicieron preguntas él tomó toda la culpa.

Pero a quien más miedo le tenía era sin duda a la reacción de Shun, pero él al igual que Shinnosuke este reaccionó calmado, sólo preguntó si era grave. Justo ahora él esta impartiendo la clase de educación física, la clase de hoy: atletismo. Ganarse la nota era prácticamente sencillo, cada uno correría cien metros y él tomaría el tiempo, mientras mas rápido mejor nota obtendrán. Fue bastante obvio quien pertenece al club de Arles, ellos eran mas rápidos que incluso los que pertenecen al club de atletismo, obteniendo todos las mejores notas. Cuando era el turno de Shinnosuke Nohara, Albiore tuvo una agradable sorpresa.

\- ¡muy bien, Shinnosuke!- anunció Albiore - ¡ Empezamos en tu marca...!

Pero antes de que este pudiera soplar el silbato un Jalón en la camiseta le detiene, mirando se da cuenta que es Shun, por lo que pide a Shunnekeshi a tomar el tiempo. Ya alejados comienza una breve charla.

\- ¿en que puedo ayudarle joven? - empezó Albiore.

\- Héctor-Sama, quería pedirle disculpas. - dijo haciendo una reverencia - he sido muy grosero con usted, además de desconfiado.

Albiore se sintió intrigado, podía claramente ver que sus disculpas eran forzadas, pero decidió aceptar finalmente.

\- claro, disculpas aceptadas.

Hiroshi asintió, viéndose totalmente incómodo, pero igual le extendió la mano, Albiore la apretó, para así despedirse diciendo.

\- ahora regresa a la fila, Sakurada.

Y él sonrió, aunque fuera forzada, Albiore lo aprecio.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Lo que todos perdimos**_

 _ **capítulo 22: Nuevas propuestas.**_

 _ **disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a nuestro borrachín favorito, Masami kurumada.**_

Cuando a Hiroshi le tocó correr fue de los más rápidos, pero no superando a Shinnosuke, cosa que Albiore no se podía creer. Aunque fue sorprendido por Shinnosuke, el chiquillo le dijo de una manera tan sería, que era raro en él.

\- solamente he ganado a Hiro-Chan porque él esta débil por el mareo.

Albiore lo vio de reojo, al chico, ignorandolo de manera sutil. El argentino nunca ha sido del tipo de persona que deja que sus emociones sean las que dirigen sus acciones, en varias ocasiones ha tenido que convivir con personas que no soporta, inclusive les ha enseñado, ejemplo de ellos hay dos. Pero con éstos dos chicos, en especial este chaval no puede tener control, no evita ser un tanto frío con él. Luego de que todos pasaron Albiore pidió ayuda para recoger el equipo de Deportes, bueno todos estaban cansados por la carrera, solamente Shinnosuke se ofreció mucho para el disgusto del argentino.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la bodega de equipos, Shinnosuke decidió que era el mejor lugar para hablar sin que Shinji o Hiroshi se enteren, aunque sea para quedar en otro lado.

\- Sensei, yo... - comenzó Shinnosuke, mirando a su profesor. - yo... quisiera que me diera la oportunidad de hablar.

\- ¿hablar?

\- sí, necesitó hablar con usted. ¿Puede después de clases?

Albiore pensó en negarse, pero luego comprendió que esta sería una buena oportunidad para averiguar más de "Hiroshi".

\- ¡claro! ¡Aquí te espero a las 3.

Shinnosuke afirmó con su cabeza, dio una reverencia y se retiró.

[°°°°°]

Shiryu siguió leyendo la página, encontrando información realmente impresionante y al igual que Ikki consiguió un audio de la policía.

 _ **¿Sabéis un dato curioso? La Policía falló en reportar que el tutor y futuro padre de Shun Kido, Tatsumi Tokumaru no fue el primero en dar aviso a las autoridades sobre la desaparición y posterior muerte de Shun.**_

"¿qué?" Pensó Shiryu, ellos nunca habían pensado en eso. Cuando llegaron aquel día no se preguntaron como paso, asumieron que tal vez Tatsumi se había levantado esa mañana y al no encontrar a Shun llamó a la policía, hayando después las notas.

 _ **A continuación les presentamos un audio infiltrado que demuestra que el aviso lo dio un joven desconocido.**_

 _ **Empieza el audio.**_

 _ **\- 110 ¿cual es su emergencia?**_

 _ **\- *respiración cortada* *sollozos* por... por favor.**_

 _ **\- joven por favor guardé la calma, ¿qué sucede?**_

 _ **\- *sollozos* yo... yo... él... dioses.**_

 _ **\- joven, respire y traté de decirme que ocurre.**_

 _ **\- un... *respiración profunda* un joven... Shun Kido... se... se... *sollozos* se suicidó, se arrojó al barranco.**_

 _ **\- joven, ¿estás seguro.? ¿Dónde estas...**_

 _ **\- *voz desconocida* ¡Aquí estás! ¿Dónde p... haz estado?**_

 _ **\- *más sollozos* lo siento...**_

 _ **\- ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?**_

 _ **\- *la llamada se cortó***_

 _ **Después de esta llamada la policía rastreo el origen de esta, siendo el resultado un teléfono público cercano a la estación del tren cercano a la mansión Kido. A pesar de sus arduos esfuerzos nunca pudieron encontrar la identidad del informante, a pesar de lo extraño de la llamada se envió a un policía a investigar, donde fue ahí donde empezó lo que hasta el momento sigue siendo el suicidio más misterioso.**_

Shiryu siente un poco de sospecha, repite varias veces el audio para cerciorarse, para el final estar casi seguro que el joven del audio, y su compañero son Shinji Najimi y Shinnosuke Nohara respectivamente. Pero para estar seguro busca en Internet vídeos de entrevistas, lo cual reforzó sus sospechas, Shinji fue quien llamó a la policía esa noche, él sabé más de lo que deja ver. Shiryu se metió a su perfil de Facebook para buscar el perfil de Shinji, por mas ridículo que parezca el dragón pensaba enviarle una solicitud de amistad. Le tomó menos de tres minutos encontrar el perfil del chico, dándole algo de gracia la foto de perfil. La foto consistía en Shun, Shinnosuke y Shinji haciendo muecas chistosas a la cámara, con esperanza de ser aceptado envió la solicitud.

\- ¡ya estamos en casa! - el dragón reconoció la entusiasta voz del Pegaso anunciando su regreso.

Rápidamente cerró su laptop, decidido a actuar normal y no contar lo descubierto a nadie, él al igual que Ikki iniciará su investigación.

[°°°°°°]

Kumiko Najimi, mujer de negocios y madre modelo, con su caballo castaño elegantemente cortado hasta la nuca y sus enigmáticos ojos negros. A pesar de que su esposo y ella tienen solvencia económica han criado a su hijo lo mas humilde posible, aunque de vez en cuando ellos le protegen demasiado. Pero es comprensible, fue secuestrado, torturado y casi asesinado, además de ser su único hijo. Ella siempre ha sido una persona que le encanta dar amor a los niños, si hubiese sido por ella, hubiera tenido más hijos, pero por un maldito quiste no puede, por ello quiere a los amigos de su hijo.

Shinnosuke, un joven que a pesar de haber vivido lo mismo que su hijo y haber sido torturado incluso más sigue siendo un chico entusiasta y leal.

También a Hiroshi, un chico que sufre de amnesia pero es alguien con mucho valor, y que gracias a su parecido con Shun Kido, los Najimi sienten que se les fue dada una segunda oportunidad de salvarle.

Kumiko cuando recibió la llamada abandonó todo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hasta el colegio a traerlo, su hijo quiso negarse pero ella ganó y ahora están en el auto.

\- mamá.

\- ¿si, hijo?- respondió la mujer mientras ajusta la bufanda de su hijo.

\- Hiroshi y Shinnosuke vendrán a casa en la tarde.

La mujer sonrió tiernamente - ¡que bueno hijito! ¿A que horas?

\- a las cuatro. - respondió simplemente - ellos irán a dejarme las anotaciones de hoy.

\- ¡que buenos amigos! Deberían quedarse a cenar.

\- si... les dire. Aunque quiero dormir antes de que ellos lleguen.

\- si, Shinji. - dijo su madre - le diré a los sirvientes que cuiden de ti, yo lo haría, pero debo trabajar.

\- lo se madre, gracias.

Hay veces que Shinji desearía que sus padres fueran como los de Hiroshi ó Shinnosuke, que los dejan solos por largos periodos de tiempo.

[°°°°°°]

Finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo los chicos se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, el día de hoy en la cafetería estaban sirviendo pollo con patatas. Hiroshi se seguía sintiendo fatal del estómago, pero aún así fue a pedir comida a la señora y se la dio a Shinnosuke.

\- Hiro-Chan, ¿te sientes bien? ¿No quieres volver a la enfermería?

Le preguntó el pelinegro al peliverde, que al no sentirse tan bien, decide reposar su cabeza en la mesa. Hiroshi suspiro un "No" y siguió dormitando en la mesa, ganando la atención de varios de sus compañeros, entre ellos Haku Futaba quien dio una risita maliciosa y Shun, quien los miro preocupado.

Shinnosuke mira a Futaba con molestia y promesas de una paliza, en cuanto a Shunnekeshi, solamente le sonrió un poco. De los tres, Shinnosuke es el único que nunca molesto a Shunnekeshi, en si siempre le cayó bien, además de querer llegar a conocerlo mejor. Bueno en general Shunnekeshi no odia a casi nadie, y a diferencia de Shinji e Hiroshi, él no odia a los Kido, les tiene una curiosidad. Desde que los vio en el torneo galáctico quiso llegar a tener las mismas habilidades que ellos, pero a pesar de eso no los dejaría estar cerca de Hiroshi.

La gente por su naturaleza infantil y despreocupada le creen estúpido, pero no es así, él sabé mas que Hiroshi mismo, más que los Kido y si ellos muestran ser de confianza les revelará todo lo que sabe.

[°°°°°]

Shinji se encontraba calentito en un nido de sábanas hecho por su madre, con una humeante tasa de té de hierbas en las manos. Tenía una compresa fría en la cabeza, hace poco rato decidió prender la laptop y revisar sus redes sociales. No solo como jefe de grupo, sino también como vicepresidente del Consejo estudiantil tiene el deber de estar pendiente de lo que ocurre en la escuela, no importando su estado de Salud.

Revisando su Facebook nota varias notificaciones que revisó y respondió una a una, luego los mensajes y por último las solicitudes de amistad. Rechazo varias y luego llegó a una en específica que no se la esperada, de la impresión casi se ahoga en el té.

Shiryu Kido.

Él leyó varias veces el nombre, no creyendo el nervio que tenía ese chico. El joven pensó en rechazar la solicitud de amistad, pero en un momento de locura que le atribuyó la fiebre aceptó la solicitud. Al final puede que estos chicos pueden traer más beneficios.

Al aceptar la solicitud del dragón toda la información del Kido era accesible a él ahora, y aunque no es tan mequetrefe como lo es Shinnosuke, pero si que es curioso, por ahora revisará el perfil.

[°°°°°]

Shiryu mira con cautela mientras Hyoga sienta en el sofá al Santo de cristal, el Santo tenía la mirada perdida. Seiya le dio un resumen detallado sobre lo ocurrido en Siberia, el Pegaso compartió su preocupación sobre Crystal. Según él posiblemente el Santo ya está lejos de ser salvado, cosa que sorprende al dragón, ya que Seiya nunca había perdido la esperanza.

\- la bruja... la bruja... - murmullo Crystal - necesita...necesita...

\- ¿de que habla? - pregunta Shiryu mirando a Crystal.

Hyoga respondió sacudiendo su cabeza - no lo sabemos, todo lo que dicen no tiene sentido.

Seiya frunce el ceño, piensa en como decir lo que quiere sugerir. Mientras Shiryu solamente observa, posiblemente pensando lo mismo que Seiya.

Crystal necesita ayuda especializada, ayuda que ellos no le pueden dar. La pregunta ahora es... ¿Hyoga aceptará?

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir palabra alguna, el cisne declaró:

-mi maestro necesita un baño, que le atiendan las heridas y descanso.

Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, Hyoga tomó a su maestro y le guío escaleras arriba hacia el baño de visitas. Seiya suspiro pero no hizo nada para intervenir, se volteó a Shiryu y con su sonrisa burlona pregunta:

\- ehhh ¿quieres comer conmigo?

Shiryu sonrió y asintió rápidamente.

[°°°°°]

Altair mira la luz de la Luna a través del Tragaluz del gran salón, desde su estadía en esta mansión no ha visto la luz del sol, ó al menos un sol real. La luz que los ilumina durante los "días" es un orbe de luz que Hera les dio, solo para que no cayera enfermo.

Dentro de poco ambos partirán de vuelta a Japón, para asi continuar con el plan, Julián pronto tendrá que hacer su parte, mientras que si joven amo aún necesita más tiempo para madurar. Pero sus planes corren peligro, con la aparición de los santos de Atena les puso un obstáculo en su camino. Con una nueva guerra en camino necesitan la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible, y a comparación de los caballeros rivales ellos están desventaja, ellos tenían de por si a nueve guerreros, ahora tienen dos mas según ha oído.

Pero tiene esperanza en su señora y sus alianzas, Hera ha podido recuperar dos Sapuris, solamente faltan dos personas para poder usarlas. Él lo haría con gusto, pero el ya es posee una escama, no puede hacerlo. Pronto el tiempo de actuar llegará, ellos reclutaran soldados, ellos ganarán esta guerra.

[°°°°°]

El sonido de la campana de salida fue como música para los oídos de varios alumnos, quienes rápidamente guardaron sus cosas en las mochilas y salieron corriendo. Varios de ellos tienen que cambiarse de ropa, y luego irse a los diferentes clubes, inclusive Shinnosuke que esta en el club de esgrima. Hiroshi le acompaña a la taquilla, pero por poco tiempo, ya que él se iría a casa a descansar, normalmente Hiroshi también tendría que irse al club de gimnasia.

\- Te veo a las cinco en el parque, Shin-Chan. - dijo Hiroshi mientras guarda sus cosas en la mochila.

\- valeeeeee - respondió el pelinegro, espero a que el chico se fuera para actuar.

Cuando se aseguró que Hiroshi dejó el pasillo, él corrió hasta donde "Héctor" se encontraba, el susodicho organizando equipos.

\- llegó temprano, joven. - proclama Albiore, mientras se sacude el polvo de sus manos. - muy bien, ¿qué se te ofrece?

Albiore esperaba amenazas, esperaba ser incluso golpeado, pero nunca se imagino que el chico se tiraría de rodillas y puso sus manos juntas.

\- ¡por favor, Albiore-Sama!- rogó - ¡Acepté a entrenar conmigo!

\- ¿entrenar? - pregunta el rubio. - ¿por que?

\- Shinji-Kun logró un gran nivel, quiero llegar a tener el mismo poder. - Albiore alzó una ceja, cruzó sus brazos y con puro lenguaje corporal pidió razones.

\- necesito protegerlo.

\- ¿proteger?- musitó - ¿proteger a quien?

Shinnosuke ríe sarcástico, sacudiendo su cabeza para decir - ¿Acaso no es obvio? Es la misma persona que tú tan desesperadamente deseas recuperar.

Albiore lo mira atónito, el chico habla como si él también creyera que Hiroshi es Shun. Pero es imposible, ellos defienden a capa y espada que Hiroshi es una persona diferente.

Pero antes que Albiore pudiera pensarlo más, Shinnosuke habló decidido. - Shinji es muy fuerte, más fuerte que yo, pero no tiene las agallas para actuar.

\- ¿ Actuar...?

\- acabar con una vida. Inclusive si fuese necesario, él no pudiera hacerlo. - hizo una pausa - yo en cambio, si que lo haría.

Albiore lo miro, y sin pensarlo mucho tomo un pedazo de papel, una pluma, anotando rápido una dirección. Shinnosuke le vio confundido, pero intentó mantenerse calmado. Súbitamente puso en su mano dicho papel y dijo:

\- Te quiero ahí a las dos el sábado. - Y con éso el argentino tomó sus cosas y se retiró del salón.

Shinnosuke mira el papel y dio un pequeño brinco, la dirección escrita en el papel no era la mansión Kido sino el en las afueras de las afueras de la ciudad. Sonriente sale del salón, finalmente podrá probarse a si mismo.

[°°°°°°]

Hiroshi corrió por el patio del colegio para alcanzar el autobús escolar, a pesar de no querer ir sólo, pero NECESITA ir a casa rápido. Cuando estaba fuera del colegio se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

\- ¡Hiroshi-Senpai! - gritó la familiar voz de un niño.

\- ¡Kiki-San! - respondió educadamente, luego notó al amigo de este - oh, ¡Hola!

Devendra lo saludó y dejó que ellos continuarán hablando, aunque siente cierto disconformidad. Los rumores acerca del chico son terroríficos, algunos afirman que la apariencia de niño modelo es solo una fachada, y que en realidad el niño es maldad pura.

A pesar de todos los rumores Kiki le quiere dar una oportunidad, y él respetará la decisión de su amigo.

\- entonces, ¿te llevo?- propone Kiki -no es ninguna molestia igual... vives cerca ¿No?

\- ¿seguro? ¿No es problema?

\- ninguno.

Hiroshi respiró relajado, prácticamente con este favor Kiki se ha ganado más su confianza. Durante el viaje en la limusina de los Kido nadie habló por un largo rato, Hiroshi observó como el amigo de Kiki, Devendra lo mira nerviosamente.

\- Hiroshi-Senpai, ¿Te entregó la tarea tu amigo? - la pregunta, para alivió de Devendra logró llamar la atención del peliverde hacia Kiki.

\- sí, muchas gracias.- sonrió Hiroshi - Salvaste mi vida.

\- al fin viernes, ¿tienes planes? - pregunta Kiki, Hiroshi normalmente hubiese estallado en furia por una pregunta tan directa y sin ser tan cercanos. Pero con lo confiable que ha sido el chiquillo decidió responder - no... mi amigo tiene fiebre y posiblemente pase el fin de semana en cama, y el otro tiene un recital de su hermana menor.

\- ¿quieres ir al cine?- Devendra miró a Kiki sorprendido pues se suponía que ELLOS irían al cine, pero aparentemente ahora tendrían otro amigo.

Hiroshi no se esperaba una invitación tan directa, en si todo lo que esperaba era una invitación indirecta. Ahora no puede evitar sentirse como una adolescente que es invitada al baile por el chico popular, incluso a llegado a sonrojarse y a jugar con un mechón de cabello.

\- si... claro- tosia incómodo - ¿a que hora?

\- a las dos.

\- ok. ¿Dónde nos encontramos? - Kiki lo pensó por un rato y dijo.

\- el guardián de Devendra nos llevará ¿verdad, Dev? - aseguró Kiki, mirando a Devendra por apoyo.

El chico por simple amistad asintió, murmurando un: - si.

\- bueno entonces te veo mañana a las dos. - increíblemente Hiroshi se sentía emocionado.

A los pocos segundos el auto se detuvo, Hiroshi reconoció su vecindario, y volvió a ver a Kiki.

\- yo sé que no quieres que vea tu casa.

Hiroshi una vez más tuvo otra razón por la cual sonreír genuinamente a Kiki, con un guiño de ojo el peliverde se despidió diciendo:

\- te veo aquí a las dos.

Con eso dicho se bajo del auto y camino lentamente, el auto arrancó, Devendra miró a Kiki y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, nunca había visto tan entusiasta a su amigo. Solo por eso el tolerará la presencia de aquél chico.

[°°°°°°°]

Posiblemente Hiroshi se está volviendo blando, pero por alguna razón no le importó que un extranjero lo despreció. Era obvio que aquel chico estaba algo enojado con Kiki por haberlo invitado, y no lo culpa, si cualquiera de sus dos amigos hubiesen hecho lo mismo él se hubiera enojado mucho. En sí debe de admitir que aquel niñato es más educado que él, si él estuviera en sus zapatos hubiese sido más cortante y al final hubiera inventado una excusa para no ir. Bueno pensando todo eso ni se dio cuenta cuando llegó a casa, abrió la puerta y entró.

Delicadamente se quitó los zapatos del colegio, dejándolos en el recibidor y se puso sus pantuflas de peluche. Como es rutinario de después de llegar de clase se preparó un té, calienta pastelitos de arroz y enciende la televisión, como esta tarde no dejaron tarea puede relajarse. En lo que tardaba en estar su té se fue a cambiar la ropa, una vez arriba también busca su teléfono ahora totalmente cargado, sintiendo alivio que no tenía mensajes ni llamadas de su madre. Se puso un simple short negro, un camiseta azul y zapatos oscuros.

\- bueno, ya está. Solo falta esperar a ir por Shinnosuke. - justo cuando el chico iba a bajar a la cocina por la tetera su teléfono sonó, mirando el identificador del celular se alegro de sobremanera.

\- ¡mamá!

 _ **\- Hola mi niño hermoso.**_

\- madre... te he extrañado demasiado.

 _ **\- igual yo, dime ¿qué haz hecho?**_

Pasaron hablando durante varios minutos, luego de prácticamente batir a preguntas a su madre, ella le dijo la mejor noticia.

 _ **\- volveremos el lunes por la tarde.**_

\- excelente madre, te espero con ansiedad.

La llamada terminó hasta ahí, pero fue suficiente para hacer feliz a Hiroshi, el niño tomó su té. Justo después hizo un poco de limpieza, mirar televisión, aunque mientras miraba una película se quedo dormido...

Y comenzó a soñar.

 _ **Era una noche oscura, la mas oscura que él haya visto, él iba caminando, ó más bien arrastrando los pies, sentía el cuerpo tan pesado que le era difícil seguir caminando. El estaba en un bosque, un bosque cuyos árboles son tan altos que las copas de estos impedían que la luz de la luna pasará. Un fuerte viento que casi lo derriba trajo consigo un grito, aquel grito le pareció demasiado familiar, sin pensarlo dos veces sigue la fuerte del grito.**_

 _ **"ayúdame..." susurró una voz.**_

 _ **\- ¿dónde estás?- gritó él, sintiendo más familiar aquella voz.**_

 _ **"ayúdame"**_

 _ **Poco a poco siguió caminando, hasta que finalmente el camino llegó a una pradera, en dicha pradera los árboles seguían cubriendo el cielo. Sus pasos haciendo eco en la grama, delante de él apareció una puerta de rejas metálicas que estaban atadas con cadenas y un candado, los dos muy oxidados.**_

 _ **"ayúdame" volvió a rogar la voz.**_

 _ **Casi sin pensarlo busca entre su ropas su Tessen, encontrándose con el milagrosamente. Solo necesita un golpe precisó en el candado para que este cediera, dándole la oportunidad de abrir la puerta. Entró con cautela, sintiendo una presencia cerca de él, y para ser sinceros, la presencia no se sentía amistosa, al contrario era de lo mas hostil. A los pocos metros se topó con la entrada de un laberinto, un laberinto de árboles y arbustos, pero estaba demasiado oscuro, apenas podía ver a un metro de él.**_

 _ **Aún así... aún así decidió ir por aquél laberinto, pero ni siquiera logró dar un paso cuando sintió alguien detrás de él, por puro reflejo atacó con su Tessen, dando en el blanco. Ya tranquilo volvió a ver, y lo que vio casi lo hizo caerse de bruces.**_

 _ **Era Shun Kido.**_

Hiroshi fue despertado por el sonido de su teléfono celular, su respiración era casi inexistente. Con un respiro profundo contesta, y sin muchas ganas habla.

\- Hola.

 _ **\- Hiro-Chan.**_

\- Shin-Chan.

 _ **\- escucha se que es temprano todavía para ir a la casa de Shinji, pero... puedo ir a tu casa.**_

\- espera... ¿y la práctica de esgrima?

 _ **\- solo llegó a la mitad, un profesor vino a decirnos que teníamos que salir porque tenían que limpiar todo por una actividad.**_

De ahí hubo una larga pausa, tan larga que Hiroshi llegó a pensar que Shinnosuke había colgado pero luego volvió a hablar.

 _ **\- bueno... además recuerda mañana es el recital de Himawari, ella esta practicando en casa.**_

-claro, puedes venir, si lo necesitas puedes quedarte a dormir.

 _ **\- ¡muchas gracias! Llegó en cuarenta y cinco minutos.**_

\- te espero.

La idea de que su amigo se quedase le emocionó mucho, junto con la noticia de que su madre llegará el lunes Hiroshi estaba mas que feliz. Todo el jaleo acerca de Shinnosuke quedándose a dormir casi hicieron que Hiroshi olvidará su extraño sueño, pero aun así decidió anotar el sueño y hablaría con sus amigos.

[°°°°°°°°]

Shinji se encontraba en Facebook todavía y estaba a nada de salir de dicha red, pero un característico sonido le detuvo, alguien le había enviado un mensaje.

Shiryu Kido.

Con una ceja arqueada Shinji decidió leerlo, seguir con lo que él planea conseguir.

El mensaje decía:

Shiryu Kido: buenas tardes, gracias por aceptar mi solicitud de amistad.

Shinji Najimi: de nada, supongo.

Shiryu Kido: se que desconfía de nosotros, pero... debe creerlo, nosotros solo queremos hablar con tu amigo.

Shinji Najimi: ya te lo hemos dicho, Kido, no dejaremos que se acerquen a Hiroshi.

Shiryu Kido: no me refiero a Hiroshi.

Shinji Najimi: ¿entonces?

Shiryu Kido : Shinnosuke.

Shinji Najimi: no. No lo permitiré. Yo protegere a ambos.

Shiryu Kido: ¿proteger? No es como si lo fuera a matar.

Shinji Najimi: los Kido están malditos, llevan su veneno a donde van, nadie que este cerca de ellos están a salvo.

Shiryu Kido: ¿pensabais lo mismo de Shun? ¿Lo odias también?

Shinji Najimi: ...

Shiryu Kido: responde.

Shinji Najimi: ...

Shiryu Kido: responde, se que tu familia tuvo mucho que ver con los rumores posteriores a nuestro envío a los entrenamientos.

Shinji Najimi: no se de que estás hablando.

Shiryu Kido: se que tú fuiste la última persona que vio a mi hermano vivo.

Shinji Najimi: cafetería Kobe. 2 pm. NO LLEGUES TARDE.

Y con esta última amenaza el chico cerró su laptop, esperando no estar cometiendo un grave error. Él odia con toda su alma mentirle a sus amigos, pero esto debe acabar, de una vez por todas.

No importa el precio, ni lo que tenga que hacer.

Los Kido morirán.

Empezando con Shiryu.


End file.
